A Friend? (Kirk Family Chronicles)
by Samantha Kirk
Summary: Jim Kirk receives a series of emails sending the crew of the Enterprise into a frenzy to find out who is "A Friend" and what's his purpose. Series of one-shots placed within the Kirk Family Stories. Elements:kidfic,family,love,dad/daughter,angst,hurt,threat,parenting, Kate,Bones, Spock,Uhura,Pike,Scotty, Chekov, Jack O'Neill,Sam Carter, (John Sheppard/Ronin/Cameron Mitchel as kids)
1. Chapter 1

**TIME REFERENCE & SETTING: THIS COMMUNIQUE WAS RECEIVED AFTER THE SITH SHIP HAD BEEN DESTROYED AND THE ENTERPRISE IS ON ITS WAY TO DENEVA. IT FITS BETWEEN THE STORIES THE DAY HIS LIFE CHANGED FOREVER AND THE DENEVA CONFLICT.**

 **.**

 **CH 1 FIRST CONTACT PART ONE**

 **.**

 **CAPTAIN'S PRIVATE OFFICE OFF THE BRIDGE**

Jim leans back thinking about Jack's confession of being a member of Section 31. If he had known about Colonel Jack O'Neill's previous employer, there is no way Jim would have approved the transfer especially to Chief of Security for the _Enterprise_. The betrayal by Admiral Marcus cut deep. Jim looked at Admiral Marcus as a friend, a mentor, hell he even for a point entertained taking things further with his daughter Carol. Jim stretches in his seat thanking God that never happened. Never in a million years did he think he would have a daughter, nor have her show up twelve years later. Fifteen years ago, Lauren Shan crashed into his life like a freight train and he is still picking up the pieces. If there is one thing Jim Kirk knows is that the dead do not stay dead. Nero, after killing his father and presumed dead, showed back up destroying Vulcan. Khan and his Augments, after slaughtering 30 million people in the Eugenics Wars of the late twentieth century, showed back up 250 years later as a frozen popsicle for another crack at it. Seeing Kate opened up the possibility that Lauren could still waltz back into his life. He has harbored this secret fantasy for years but after finding Kate, Jim is not sure he wants to see his wife again.

Jim stops daydreaming and focuses on the current problem burning in his brain. He accesses Jack's service record polishing off his coffee. Jim skims past all the non-essential information.

 **SERVICE RECORD:**. O'Neill, Jonathan Jacob Colonel Federation Star Fleet.

 **Entered service and Star Fleet Academy 2244**

"Huh he's older than the Enterprise," Jim thinks laughing at the fact the Enterprise was launched in 2245.

 **2245 Battle of Donatu V**

 **2246 Battle of Sateda**

 **2247 Tarsus IV campaign**

 **2248 Battle of Vonra**

"Damn Jack you were one busy boy," Jim muses as Rand sets down a fresh cup of coffee. "Thanks," Jim gives Rand a quick wink. Jim checks his time. Kate is going to be out of school in the next 30 minutes. So far she has shown all the grace of a rabid raccoon with being grounded but has complied with Jim's no TV, no computer, no PADD, and no friends regulations. She only has one day left and he prays she can keep it together to go on at least his version of a work release program. Jim turns his attention back to the computer burning his lip on the coffee. Several drops dribble onto his desk.

 **2248 to 2258 Transfer to Special Operations under General Kevin McCormick**

 **2258 Accepts transfer USS Enterprise**

 **2258- to present USS Enterprise under command Captain James T. Kirk**

Jim finishes reading the record as he wipes the coffee drops away with the sleeve of his shirt.

 **COMMENDATIONS:**

 **2245 Decoration for Gallantry** Battle of Donatu V

 **2246 Medal of Commendation** Battle of Sateda

 **Starfleet Citation for Conspicuous Gallantry** Battle of Sateda

 **2247 Star Cross** Tarsus IV campaign

 **Karagite Order of Heroism** Tarsus IV campaign

 **2248 Award of Valor** Battle of Vonra

 **Grankite Order of Tactics** Battle of Vonra

Jack's record is impressive. It was one of the reasons Jim approved the transfer. By all accounts, Col. Jack O'Neill is every bit a hero as his record claims. Jim's mind drifts briefly back to Tarsus IV. He remembers the day Star Fleet liberated the colony from Kodos. Everyone cheered as the Marines mopped up the remains of General Kodos' forces in their crisp, clean uniforms and happy go lucky smiles. Jim lets his mind wander to all the faces he saw that day. He can't place Jack's but the record states he was there. Resentment builds as Jim remembers watching the Marines pass out candy and food to the eager kids, but the shining heroes were too late for the kids in his group. No Marine was there with canned meats and bread when Carl, Sara, Emily, and Gary died from starvation. Jim forces the memory from his mind. It was a long time ago and has no bearing on the issue at hand.

 **REPRIMANDS:**

 **2251** Colonel O'Neill refused to follow the orders of his Commanding Officer.

Received 30 days in the Brig **.**

 **2252** Colonel O'Neill insubordination of his Commanding Officer.

Received 15 days in the Brig.

 **2254** Colonel O'Neill was relieved of duty and insubordination of his Commanding Officer.

Received 7 days in the Brig.

 **2258** Colonel O'Neill was relieved of duty and insubordination of his Commanding officer.

Received 21 days in the Brig.

Jim stares at the list of official reprimands marring Jack's record. A record like this typically entitles the bearer to such glorious duty stations as Delta Varga with its icy climate, the mosquitos infested world of the Jaros colony, or the Norpin colony shuttling visitors to the Star Fleet veterans in retirement. No matter how many medals and awards you accrue over the years a single insubordination reprimand singles death to your career and yet Jack is serving on one of the most coveted posts in Star Fleet. This was due to Jim or course. Yes, the reprimands disturbed him but Jim's record was far from squeaky clean. Jim's insubordination reprimands were solid calls in the line of duty. He hoped Jack's were the same and some prick like Komack just wanted to take Jack to task. Kirk spent several days tracking down each reprimand learning what exactly occurred. Even with his considerable hacking skills, the records were sealed up tight with Jim only finding out the events of 2251. When learning Jack was brigged because he refused to allow privileged adults from receiving a lifesaving inoculation over kids on Dramia II, Jim dismissed the charges. Now Jim is not so comfortable assuming the other charges were trumped up. Jack's admission of being in Section 31 and the fact he admitted to being still in contact with them concerns Jim greatly. Jim toys with the idea of demanding an explanation. If the charges are trumped up, Jack should have no issue with Jim prying into his past events regardless how embarrassing. If they aren't Jim may rethink Jack's current posting. As Jim prepares to close down and meet Kate at their quarters an email pops up in the right hand corner of the screen.

"A Proposal," Jim murmurs reading the subject line. Jim's blood runs cold as he reads it.

 **TO: Kirk, James T. Captain USS Enterprise**

 **FROM: Delivery to the following recipient failed permanently: Communication systems rejected message by the server for the recipient domain**

 **STARDATE: 2259.227**

 **SUBJECT: A Proposal**

 **Dear Captain Kirk,**

 **First off I want to say I am a friend. You may not believe it, but I am. I value honesty and directness, as do you. The Jedi may be gone, but Zala Tsu was correct. Your daughter is special. She is one of us and will grow into one of the most formidable foes your galaxy has ever seen. Tell me will you stand beside her as her right hand when she rules your galaxy. Without guidance, she will be dangerous. Without guidance, she will be the vilest tyrant the galaxy has ever seen. She might be your daughter, but you know this to be true. You do not want to have to be the one to destroy her and I will not be the one to allow her to destroy the galaxy.**

 **I propose an agreement. I will allow you to raise her. For her to grow into an adult possibly having a full life with a family and children. My price for this is to educate her. To guide her and teach her how to reach her potential. Since you are her father, I will give you the choice. Allow me to be a part of her life or watch me destroy her. One life is not worth billions and we can't take a chance that she will not turn against us.**

 **You have one chance to respond to this. Think before you respond.**

 **A Friend**

Jim re-reads the message not twice but three times. The words ' _Your daughter is special. She is one of us and will grow into one of the most formidable foes your galaxy has seen. Tell me will you stand beside her as her right hand when she rules your galaxy,"_ cause déjà vu to freeze his mind. It is not déjà vu but Kirk's eidetic memory that links these words to a single event.. Zala Tsu spoke the same words while in his Brig, but there is no way she survived to repeat them. The ship exploded into a million fiery pieces and only Kate was beamed from the vessel. Scans showed only one life form on the ship and that was Kate. So how did her words show up in an email directed to him? "Bones, something came up. Can you have dinner with Kate," Jim says going into Captain Mode. "And eat in your quarters. I hate to ask it, but she is still grounded until tomorrow so no TV, PADD, computers, or friends. I know you can't lock her or Joanna in a closet but try to make it so they don't have any fun." Jim knows he sounds like a raving lunatic but after all their years together, he knows Bones can handle it.

"Not a problem as long as you are signing off on my medical requisitions and treatment logs," Bones teases.

The arrival of the e-mail, Kate's attempted abduction, and Jack's admission of working for Section 31 sends Jim into a knee-jerk reaction. "Yeah," Jim says absently running a systems check to find why the sender of the e-mail is not showing up in the email. "And make sure she eats something healthy. She isn't picky but hates broccoli, asparagus, and spinach." Jim rattles off watching the system come back blinking no errors found.

"Did you just tell the CMO to feed your kid something healthy for dinner," Bones asks incredulously.

"Yeah. Thanks, Bones you are a lifesaver. Be there as soon as I can. Kirk out," Jim says not caring about Bones' response.

Bones stares at the nutritional charts for Kirk, Jim and Kirk, Katherine. Kate has lost five pounds in a week. This is not surprising with the stress she is under but Kate was underweight anyways. At 75 pounds, Kate is beginning to get a pinched looked to her face. Bones laughs at Jim's meal choices. Any other time he would applaud Jim's high protein, low fat and low carb meal choices but what Kate needs now is fat. Bones decides to introduce Kate to a typical Southern style dinner.

1800 hours, two hours later, and Jim is no closer to finding who sent the message. "Uhura I need you to…what the fuck," Jim thunders seeing a new message pop into the right-hand corner of his screen with the subject "response?" glaring at him.

"Sir," Uhura looks at Spock confused. With the events over the past week, Uhura has been extra diligent with every communication transmitted to and from the ship. Today was a typical day with nothing out of the ordinary coming through her boards. "Captain," she asks questions through the comm.

Jim ignores his communication officer reading the message.

 **TO: Kirk, James T. Captain USS Enterprise**

 **FROM: Delivery to the following recipient failed permanently: Communication systems rejected message by the server for the recipient domain**

 **STARDATE: 2259.227**

 **SUBJECT: Response?**

 **Dear Captain Kirk,**

 **I did not get a response to my inquiry. I do not like to be kept waiting. I figured I would get a response faster than two hours. Maybe I doubted the emotional connection to the child. Does that mean you forfeit your child? Does that mean you have accepted my offer as a teacher? I have never asked twice for an answer to a question ever. There will not be a third. I will take the action I deem necessary if I do not get a response.**

 **A Friend**

"Captain," Uhura's voice pulls him back to reality.

"Lt. is there an issue," Spock strides to her console.

"Captain on the Bridge," a voice rings out as Kirk steps from the ready room onto the bridge.

"You bet your ass there is an issue," Jim snaps walking up to Uhura's comm station. "I want a full system scan of all messages sent through internal and external systems now." Jim leans over her console watching each keystroke. It is not that he thinks Uhura could have sent the message. Uhura may fight with him, but she is as loyal as a sister is. Jim watches her to make sure he hasn't wasted the past two hours scanning the comm system over a stupid error because of his heightened emotional state. The system comes back with the same response. SYSTEMS NORMAL. Jim clenches his jaw so tightly the vein at his temples budges. Jim's breath is steady, even but loud as he works to keep his temper out of control. For the past week, his ship has been invaded, shot at, seen armed conflicts in its halls, and now hacked. This is the fucking _USS Enterprise,_ not some ship used for cadet cruises. "Uhura, Spock, walk with me," Jim turns on his heel exiting the bridge. "Now people," Jim orders disappearing into the ready room.

Uhura rises slowly looking at Spock before following Jim. "Lt. Sulu you have the conn," Spock's crisp voice fills the Bridge as he follows Uhura and Jim.

Sulu slowly takes the chair. His mind races as he thinks about what just occurred. Rarely does Jim call a meeting with only a partial staff. Something is going down that has sent Jim into a murderous rage. There is a 50/50 shot that the people being called into the ready room are the source of his anger. The flip side is there is a 50/50 shot the source of Jim's anger lies outside the room. Taking a calming breath, Sulu prepares for the next shit storm to slam hit the _Enterprise_. "Get to work people," Sulu orders the faces staring at him.

 **READY ROOM**

"At precisely 1555hours I received this communication," Jim begins before Spock's ass hits the seat displaying the first communication from "A Friend," on the room's large wall PADD. Uhura's face shows shock reading it, but Spock's face remains as placid as ever to the untrained eye.

Spock has had minimal associations with Kate simply because he has spent the length of her stay so far covering Jim's work shifts. This does not mean though that the Vulcan has not developed his own unique bond with the Captain's daughter. Spock finds the mini Jim, as he has referred to her in private to Uhura, rather perplexing. Kate, although demonstrating Jim's superior intellect, has made some of the poorest decisions imaginable. Uhura spent hours trying to explain to Spock human teenagers are notorious for making bad decisions but to no avail. "Did you investigate the possibility that Katherine sent the message herself," Spock instantly queries. "She did take over the comm systems several days ago in a most unwise prank."

Other Captain's would have flown into a rage at the notion their daughter was behind the obviously threatening message, but Jim just sinks into his seat. "That was my first thought, but Kate doesn't have the knowledge of our systems yet for such a complex hack job. Ask me six months from now my answer could be different but now no," Jim stares at the black words on the screen knowing they hold a piece of the puzzle he isn't seeing. "However, let's ask her." Jim activates his comm calling Kate to the ready room. Fifteen minutes later Kate shows up smiling. Kirk eyes the clock allowing his scowl to deepen. "What took you so long?"

"You never told me about fried chicken. Oh my god is it like tip yip which is an Endorian bird," Kate starts but is silenced by Kirk snapping his fingers pointing to a seat.

"Kate sit down. I did not bring you here to talk about dinner," Kirk says as Kate spins around in the chair. "And stop spinning," Kirk sticks out his foot from under the table stopping her. "Did you hack the _Enterprise_ email like you did the comm system?

She looks at him like he is crazy then smiles. Do you want me to? I bet I can."

"Dammit Kate," Jim slams the table with his hand. "Why?" Although he doesn't believe it he needs Kate to think he does to force the truth from her. Kate is mouthy and blustery but caves the minute she knows Jim is serious.

Kate gets quiet seeing Jim is not joking. Her eyes look from his face to Spock's. "I didn't. I mean I am learning, but there is no need to use electronic communications on the ship. With these shirt commy things and the fact my friends are with me from when I get up to when I go to bed why would I be emailing anyone?" Kate looks at Spock's calm face. "Did you tell him I did it," she yells at Spock. "Why would you do that?" Kate looks at the XO with a hurt expression. She may not trust the crew, but Kate finds it disturbing they don't believe her when she is telling the truth.

"Hey watch your tone and tell me how you did it," Jim says authoritatively.

"I didn't touch your precious ship again," Kate squeals indignantly.

"Then why the smug expression earlier," Jim presses. "I have a monster of a headache and do not find this funny."

Kate looks down guilty at her hands. "I didn't think you would find out. It was a joke I ...I didn't want to look stupid in front of the kids when I told John I did it." Kate turns bright red. "I just figured they had already also."

"In front of the kids," Jim looks at Spock hoping someone is keeping up with the conversation.

Uhura takes the initiative. "They had what sweetheart," she says softly.

"Yes, you're losing me Kate," Jim snaps in frustration.

"It was a joke," Kate starts to tear up.

"Kate just tell me what happened," Jim says starting to think there was some conflict between the kids that none of the adults knows about. This is just one more issue to add to his perfectly shitty evening.

Kate takes a deep breath. She is a great liar and just needs to buy a few minutes to make up something viable the adults will believe. Han always told her the best lies hug the truth. "It started with you and the parent quiz."

"Parent quiz," Jim's face shows his confusion.

"Yes, the one that said you were hard ass strict parent," Kate sees Jim has no idea what she is talking about. "Remember Zelda and wearing make-up." She can't believe she has to walk him through it. Maybe lying to them will be easier than she thought.

"Yeah so what does that have to do with this," Jim steals a glance at Spock. " _So I was right. You didn't do this but then what the hell are you confessing to_?" Jim's mind wanders to what he could have possibly missed.

"Well we did another one and I um," Kate stutters. "Look I am not doing this she stands up. Blame me for whatever the hell you want. I don't care anymore." His crew does not need to know everything that is going on in her life. It is obvious that Jim found out she has been instant messaging John when she was supposed to be doing her homework. If he knows that then he knows about their kissing conversation. Kate hangs her head hurt. The first time she let herself go and tried to be Katie Solo it backfired. She won't make that mistake again.

"Give us five," Jim motions to the door with his head. He watches her as the room clears. Just like his daughter, Jim reads body language expertly. Kate is not angry or defiant but hurt over this incident.

"I did not mean to use your comm systems when I was grounded but it started off as a homework question," Kate says once they are alone. "I'm sorry." Jim watches Kate fidget with a stylus. "That led to the instant messaging. I thought that if I sent it anonymously it wouldn't be so weird. I mean everyone was doing it and now I realize how stupid it was. I mean he had to know it came from me even though it was from Joanna's account."

"For the record what did you send so we can clear this up," Jim leans forward into what Kate is now realizing is his caring parent pose with his arms on his knees, hands clasped, leaning slightly forward.

There is still time to salvage this situation. Jim has no idea about the illegal computer use when she was grounded or at least is distracted enough not to care. Her secret conversations about Jasmine and kissing boys are a secret. Kate comes up with a plausible scenario to cover her ass. "I sent a friend quiz to John and I proved what I know."

Jim is slightly taken aback with this statement. In his mind, there is no way it can be that type of "friend quiz" so he goes with the more logical assumption it had to be about likes and dislikes of hobbies and such. "And this quiz said what exactly," he tries to relax feeling his body tense waiting for her answer.

"That I don't fit in. That I am so different from the rest of them that I should quote 'find people that will like you for who you are' end quote. Jim, I have nothing in common with them," Kate plays the sympathy card. She knows it is a shitty thing to do, but it is a helluva lot better than telling him the quiz was about whether or not they could be boyfriend and girlfriend. It is only then that Kate notices the blackened image on the PADD lining the wall. "That's what is on the screen you darkened out right?" Kate gives him an out but wonders what the illegible words say. It is obviously the reason he is so angry right now.

"That's nothing you should be worried about," Jim shuts down the PADD noticing Kate is trying to read it. The last thing he needs is for her to find out someone is sending him secret messages about her. "It was just notes from our last staff meeting." Jim deals with the one problem that he can fix surrounding Kate tonight. "Kate, honey those online quizzes are only for fun. It's a made up test with predetermined answers based on only one or two questions. You are going to fit in fine here. I mean you rocked it out with the school projects last week. I also think you are right. Hanging with me was no fun so how about we cut the grounding thing short." Kate can't believe the sudden turn of events. She can't hold the smile back. "Just stay out of trouble until at least the weekend okay," Jim teases. "Now I have a few things to finish up so go hang with Jo until I get done. I will pick you up at Bones' quarters. Kate nods vigorously smiling. This is just another instance where Kirk has surprised her. Jim waits for her to leave. "Spock…Uhura to the ready room," Jim recalls Uhura and Spock from the Bridge. "Kate's not the hacker," he says as soon as the door closes.


	2. Chapter 2

**CH 2 FIRST CONTACT PART TWO**

 **.**

"I assumed as much," Spock says. "Although she is capable of such an action it was illogical. By sending such a letter, she would know that we would have to react restricting her freedom. This is counterproductive to her achieving the freedom and independence she so vocally proclaims she wants."

"Yeah, but I just needed to make sure. I have an idea who might be involved and it is almost worse than Kate," Jim's eyes narrow. Naming Jack is going to be a blow. That is the reason only his XO and communications officer are here. If Uhura hadn't been involved from the start with the letter, he would have kept is only between he and Spock. Jack has been a perfect addition to his crew, seamlessly filling the position left open by Bob Macon retiring. Jim knows the minute he mentions Jack's name he is going to be hit with 'no fucking ways' until he tells them Jack was part of Section 31.

"I concur," Spock jumps in. "The nature of the conversation leads me to infer the sender of the email has some connection with the crew. I have contacted Colonel O'Neill to the ready room, but I did not inform him of the subject of the meeting due to the sensitive nature of the topic. Once it becomes known he could have a traitor amongst us, things could get ugly fast to quote Colonel O'Neill."

"You don't know how right you are," Jim straightens in his chair. "Good idea not informing his of the letter via comm. I want him on the defensive."

Spock looks perplexed. "For what reason? Has Colonel O'Neill given you any reason to doubt his actions or loyalty? From what I have observed, Colonel O'Neill is well liked. Both he and his wife are highly regarded amongst the crew."

Jim can't hold off any longer with his suspicions. "Jack was part of Section 31 for ten years before transferring to the _Enterprise_ ," Jim pulls the band-aid off bracing for the backlash either pro or con.

"Son of a bitch," Uhura says stunned. She and Samantha O'Neill have become very good friends in the past eighteen months. The thought that Jack could have anything to do with the letter emailed to Jim is unconscionable and yet the letter was sent. The more Uhura thinks about Jim's statement the angrier she becomes. The crew believed in Admiral Marcus enough to almost start a war with the Klingons. The price of their loyalty ended in several dead crew and Jim's near death. If Marcus could turn on them why couldn't Jack. "And you let him on our home after Khan, after Marcus," she says hotly. "Captain there have been many times I have wondered about your decisions, but this takes the cake."

Jim looks at Spock to see if he agrees with Uhura's assessment. As usual, the Vulcan is more logical than emotional. "I too wonder why you withheld this information from me. As your XO, it is my duty to know as much about the crew as yourself." Jim has known Spock long enough to hear the barest hint of hurt in his voice. If Jack is the friend from the letter or even an accomplice, his betrayal of the crew will cut deeper than just an attack on his daughter.

"Even I didn't know until a few days ago when he came to me before Kate and I were going to beam down to Star Base 11." Jim can see Spock ready to ask the question he doesn't want to answer. "Following his advice we canceled that excursion."

"Captain for what purpose did he choose to prevent you from returning to a Star Fleet base? And why does he not choose after her abduction at the medical center to come clean," Spock dives to the point.

"The medical center dealt with Komack and not Section 31 that I am aware of at this time. Jack learned of a possible situation that I should be aware of that was unrelated to the medical center," Jim ends the debate. He is tight with his crew, but they don't need to know Jack's reason for squaring up with him.

"And yet he chose an ill-advised time to mention his previous assignment," Spock states what everyone at the table is thinking.

"Yes, the timing is off," Jim shifts in his seat.

"Off! OFF Jim," Uhura yells "His timing fucking sucks," she paces the small room.

"Captain there is a high probability Jack is still with Section 31 and that he is the one who sent the letter. What was the nature of the situation that forced you to change your plans about visiting the Star Base?" Spock gets a far-off look as he processes the information.

Jim feels bile rising in his mouth. Jack may be guilty of sending the letters, but Spock has the wrong idea. "You misunderstand. Jack didn't exactly prevent us from returning to the Star Base," Jim says leaning back in his chair attempting to lessen the tension growing in his neck and shoulders. Jim needs to come clean. Once Jack has begun being interrogated, Jim doubts he will hold back on why he warned Jim not to go to the planet surface. If Jim is throwing him under the bus, there is no reason Jack won't do the same to Kate. Presenting evidence that Section 31 was trying to abduct her, is the perfect alibi to lend reasonable doubt to Jim's claim that Jack is a still a spy for Section 31. "The day you spent decorating Kate's room and we were down shopping for clothes, Kate pickpocketed at least two individuals. I did not know until I searched her room after the Drive-In. I was about to take Kate to the surface to return the money when Jack presented me with information I did not have. That is why we did not go to the planet."

"Which was," Spock begins to perform a series of logical processing drills designed to help him see the reason for Jack's actions.

"That one of the individuals Kate tried to pickpocket worked for Section 31. Turns out Zala Tsu was in the Bargain Barn and foiled Section 31's attempts to isolate her. Unfortunately, the team sent by Section 31 tried to take Zala Tsu down resulting in their decapitation by a light saber. Jack supposedly found this out from one of his Section 31 contacts. Based on the information I had available I canceled the trip," Jim explains his reasoning to Spock and Uhura. Thankfully, Spock ignores Kate's indiscretion and concentrates on the matter before them.

"It could have been a ploy to gain your trust once the mission to abduct Katherine failed," Uhura says more suspicious than ever of Jack. To be in Section 31 once is one thing. To still be in contact with them is a huge red flag to her.

"THAT is what I hope to find out," Jim looks at the clock. Jack should be here any second.

"Meld his ass," Uhura flips her ponytail over her shoulder.

Both men look at her stunned. Spock because he is surprised she is willing to submit someone to something that invasive. Jim because that still means she has some hope Jack is innocent. "That did cross my mind Uhura," Jim says.

"Under the circumstances it would prove logical," Spock says. "If he will submit,"

"If he will submit," Uhura gives Spock a death glare. "If he doesn't he is guilty. I wouldn't want someone poking around in my mind but to clear my name of that," she points to the screen, "you bet your ass I would," she says.

Jim needs to calm his people down. Even if Jack is still with Section 31, Jim will not allow a witch hunt under his watch. "He deserves a chance to explain himself. That is a Federation and Star Fleet right," Jim stabs the table with a finger. "If we find he is still under their employ he will be transferred off at Deneva; however if he is not then we will have to live with him after this is over. This is why only you two are privy to this information," Jim says in a commanding voice. "We have the boys to think of. Ship gossip cannot be avoided and either way John and Ronin don't need to be involved."

As much as Uhura doesn't want to admit it Kirk is right. The O'Neill's are the newest edition to the _Enterprise_ command staff. In the eighteen months they have been aboard, John, Ronin, Samantha, and Jack have become like family. This makes Jack's possible betrayal even worse. Uhura decides to do some checking on her own. "I am running a systems scan again. If you need me I will be on the bridge," she says icily. Uhura exits the bridge to find Jack entering it.

"Hey Uhura long night," Jack says glancing at the time. Alpha shift ended hours ago with Beta shift nearly at an end and yet the senior bridge staff is still working.

She glares at him. "Gonna be longer yet. Hope you went to the bathroom," she snaps walking to her station.

"Who put a burr under her saddle," Jack says to Sulu.

Uhura can't hide her anger any longer. Kate is a good kid who deserves far more from life than she has gotten. She cuts Jack off at the door with her arm. It is irrational that Jack could be involved, but the letter is also irrational. "I am giving you the benefit of the doubt but if you did it and I find out," her words hang heavy between them. "Remember hell hath no fury," she stares him down before removing her arm and walking away.

Jack instantly begins to reassess the situation. Something has the senior staff on edge and he knows nothing about it. Experience tells him, that when you are the last to know the something that is off, you are generally the center of it. His conclusion is confirmed as he enters the ready room seeing Jim and Spock sitting on one side of the table and not their normal seats. "Okay this is different," Jack easily slips into a relaxed façade. Outwardly, he appears relaxed but mentally he is taking in every minute detail.

"Please sit Colonel O'Neill," Spock takes the lead.

Jack goes with the formal rank of the men in the room. "Captain…Commander," he folds his hands allowing an emotionless expression cover his face.

"We are going to need your access codes and security overrides. If you do not supply them it will just make the task more difficult but we will gain access anyway," Spock says. Jim doesn't speak but stares at the man before him. There is no way Jack can be a part of this but so far, all the facts point directly to him being at least an accomplice of the letter writer.

"I have the right to know what I'm being accused of first per regulation yada yada yada," Jack attempts dry humor.

His sarcasm pushes Jim to the breaking point. "Oh fuck regulations. Why Jack why? I mean I…she…we all trusted you." Jim hopes his direct accusation will make Jack at least flinch although he doubts a threat will crack Jack's icy exterior.

"Why what Jim," Jack leans forward in his seat. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Please give us your contact that warned you not to remove Katherine from the ship when she and the Captain attempted to return the money she had stolen?" Spock cuts to the chase.

Jack gets a sickening feeling in his stomach. This is why he debated on telling Jim he was part of Section 31. Jack could have easily just presented the report of the decapitated men and pinned the blame on the Jedi. He did not have to go deeper, but he has seen what secrets do to those you love. They may not trust him, but Jack will keep Jim's confidence of Kate's activities. "I'm sorry what contact and theft are you speaking of," Jack says innocently giving Spock a dumbfounded look.

"Jack I told him," Jim says. "Spock knows Kate stole the money. That you came to me with your admission of working for Section 31 and that we should not leave the ship."

Jack stiffens slightly. "Then what is the issue Jim," Jack's tone can't hide the annoyance in his voice.

"The issue is that at precisely 1555 hours today I received an email," Jim reaches for the PADD control. There is no point in asking Jack to tell them what is on the darkened screen. If Jack is innocent, he won't know what it says. If he is guilty, he will just lie to cover his ass.

"Did it say ET phone home or send more donuts," Jack attempts to switch roles putting Jim and Spock on the defensive until he gets a handle on the situation.

Jim brings up the letter on the PADD. Jack reads it staring back at Jim. It doesn't take Jack long to see he is being set up. "You really think I fucking sent that," Jack said with ice water in his voice stabbing a finger at the screen.

"No," Jim says. "I am not suggesting you are the Friend, but I am concerned you know the friend or are working under his directives."

"You're fucking kidding me," Jack yells standing up from his seat.

"Sit down," Jim thunders.

"Colonel you are not being formally charged yet. This is an inquiry board," Spock says.

"Charged? No, it's an inquisition where my fate has been decided because I USED to work for Section 31 so I have to be guilty," Jack rants taking his seat. Uhura is right. This is going to be a long night.

"Jack flip the roles, "Jim orders. "You are in my seat and the email pertains to your kids. Tell me you would not come up with this scenario as viable. Jack our own organization turned on her. Only you, Spock, and myself were privy to the conversation in the Brig when Zala Tsu was quoted. Your past associations with Section 31 are not helping the situation. Tell me this is not how it would go down. That your mission parameters would not be to establish trust to remove Kate as quietly as possible," Jim yells. "Tell I am wrong and you can walk out now," Jim says.

"No, Jim you are not wrong. This is exactly how they operate but not me. I left because of their policy. You have seen my brig time why do you think that is. Because I liked it and they have great room service," Jack struggles to keep his tone calm.

"Then it is a reasonable assumption to say you did participate in missions such as this in the past," Spock says.

"I fucking refused these missions. I don't grab kids or innocents. Never," Jack stabs a finger in the table. "I went after the assholes that started wars, abducted innocents, and used kids for guerilla fighters."

"Jack you need to check it and stow it," Jim warns. "Everyone is looking for answers not more allegations."

"Then stop accusing and ask me whatever the fuck you want," Jack flings a stylus across the table.

"The timing of your self-confession sucked Jack," Jim says with the first hint of humor reaching his voice. "Spock and I are just concerned that if Kate had never come aboard you would have never told us. You were with us for eighteen months. There was not one time before Kate came that you could not have mentioned it? "

"Just like you have never brought up why you did a stint in jail for three months at 16," Jack lets Jim know some secrets are better left unknown. "You deserved to know but in hindsight maybe I shouldn't have told you," Jack snaps eyeing Jim angrily.

"And I am fully aware you did not have to tell me," Jim starts but is interrupted by Dawson on his shirt comm. Jack sits in stunned silence listening to the conversation occurring between the Captain and Jack's second in command. "Jack I would like to make this as minimally invasive as possible so if you could help out and tell Sam to vacate your quarters with the boys, it would make things easier."

Activating his shirt comm, Jack tries to make the call seem as normal as possible. "Samantha I need you to take the boys for ice cream," Jack says as mildly mannered as he can. As pissed as he is, at least Jim is extending him the courtesy of trashing his quarters behind his families back.

"Jack it is 2130 hours," Sam says confused.

"Just do it. I will explain later and honey stay out of our quarters for at least the next thirty minutes," Jack looks to Jim for a time confirmation. His slight nod lets Jack know they should be able to thoroughly toss the place in that amount of time.

"Jack I am not keeping the boys out until ten o'clock on a school night," Sam informs Jack.

"Samantha I need you to do this. No more questions. Colonel O'Neill out," he clicks off the comm. A normal wife would probably have called back, but Sam would know he means business by the use of Colonel O'Neill out. It was a long-standing code between them meaning something is up. That doesn't mean he won't have to answer for his actions but it does mean Sam and the boys won't see their lives ripped apart before their eyes. If they had suspicions of him before this, Kirk and Spock are going to love what Jack tells them next. "An hour is not enough time to thoroughly toss a place and it is a school night. I'll save you the trouble, Captain. Instead of Dawson stumbling around in the dark, I'll tell him where to go. Sam is going to be pissed enough. I'd rather her not come back to a tossed quarters," Jack plays ball leaning forward in his seat. "In the master bedroom closet is a footlocker containing several items that you might be looking for. They are from my previous employer and not on the ships registry of personal items."

Jim squares his shoulders stealing side-glance at Spock. If Jim was holding out hope that Jack was innocent, his admission of having the tools necessary to create or send the email disappeared as fast as his words. "You are self-incriminating," Spock says. "Would you care to have representation at this point?"

"Are you telling me you have devices in use by Section 31 on my ship," Jim asks stunned ignoring Jack's right for council.

"One communication device, an upgraded phaser rifle, and hand phaser," Jack lists the contents in the footlocker.

'Which just allowed for the message we received," Spock confirms to Jim.

"No, the device only allows a one-way direct line to my former second in command Charles Kowalski. It only connects to his office. I can't use it for other communication purposes," Jack leans back in his chair.

"The question now becomes if the devices are so innocent why moments before we were to find them, did you again freely admitted to having them," Spock asks cocking an eyebrow. "With every new development in this situation your culpability becomes harder to dismiss."

"Use your logic you pointy eared dunce. What is it you are always going on about? When you subtract the illogically whatever's left no matter how improbable is the truth. I am being set up and I didn't have to go to your logic school to figure that one out. Are you searching for answers or is this a witch hunt," Jack snaps his fingers like he has just remembered something. "Cause if it is a witch hunt I left my broom in my closet back home."

"Jack if this were one of your boys," Jim stands yelling at his COS's flippant response.

"I would be wanting answers, but you aren't asking questions just accusing me. I am trying to be a team player. By getting everyone on the same playing field there are no secrets," Jack states his reason for coming clean again. "That is why I told you about the footlocker."

"No coming clean means you give all the information at one time, not piecemeal. And what does the admission about the Section 31 devices prove? That you have an illegal gun," Jim yells. "I don't give a fuck what you brought on right now. All your admission tells me is that you have a way to communicate, a weapon to complete the job, and reasonable doubt to why you wouldn't do it even though you have everything to complete the job. Jesus Jack tell me you can't see how bad this looks. We can go round and round asking questions and you answering them but how the hell do I know the truth from you anymore?"

Jack's temper gets the better of him. "How about I ask a question Captain? One… how do I get off the ship and two…where can I go to get away from you paranoid assholes!"

"Colonel O'Neill we are arriving at Star Base 21 in one day. You want off my boat you got it. Get your shit and get off," Jim fires back. Both Jim and Jack regret their words as they leave their mouths.

"We need to look at the situation objectively," Spock informs Jim and Jack. "Even with the tools we have not ascertained how Jack planned to remove Kate undetected from the ship."

"Spock is right. Everyone is running hot. How the hell do you think I could get Kate of the ship in secret. Throw her in my rucksack when I take my family down for shore leave? That'll work really well," Jack gives them a smug look. Suddenly a thought comes to Jack's mind. "Spock you know what fuck this. Do that mind meld thing if it going to clear my name."

"No," Jim says. "I don't want it coming off as coercion and you have not been officially charged with anything."

"It's not. I'm volunteering," says Jack. "And you might as well charge me. You already have found me guilty."

"We have merely suggested you are an intermediary not the actual person behind the threats," Spock says

"Excuse me," Jack says. "What part of I don't work with for them anymore do you not understand?"

Jim leans forward serious. "Jack my gut says you are clean, but I have to make sure. Under normal circumstances, your acceptance of a meld would be enough but now...I am sorry. I need you to follow through. If I am wrong, I am sorry. If I am not god help you," Jim says stoically.

"I am not the enemy so don't make me one. Spock whenever you are ready," Jack leans back.

Spock takes a chair opposite Jack spinning him so they are face to face. "My mind to your mind," Spock begins the mind melt chant.

"If I come out wanting to move to Delta Omicron V I will never forgive you, Jim," Jack says trying to relax.

After several minutes, Spock breaks the connection. Jack's mind was far more complex than Spock thought. Jack's flippant humor hides the extreme intelligence and cunning of a warrior. This man is no Bob Macon but a highly efficient trained Star Fleet officer whose only real flaw in Spock's assessment is poor taste in television programming. "Captain he has no knowledge of the event prior to seeing the letter," Spock reports.

Jack takes a few seconds to get his bearings. The mind melding felt like he was watching his life on a TV set to fast forward. From what he can tell, Spock only probed the areas of his mind dealing with Star Fleet and missions but can't be sure. Jack looks at Spock wondering briefly how much of his personal life the Vulcan got a glimpse of. "Are we done Captain?" Jack pinches his nose trying to get out the few images of Spock's mind that he saw. "I need to go explain to my wife why the chief of security's quarters was just tossed," Jack scowls.

"No, we aren't. If it is not you then it is your job to find out who sent the letter and why," Jim says. "Besides the tossing of your quarters was just a ploy. It is almost 2200 hours and a school night. I wouldn't do that to the boys," Jim looks at Jack like he is crazy.

"A ploy," Jack shakes his head once trying to register Jim's words. "Are you saying you played me?"

Jim waves Jack's comment off. "I would not have Dawson show up to toss the place with your family in it."

"Then why did my wife say Dawson was there," Jack eyes them skeptically.

"Oh, Dawson was there," Jim signals for a cup of coffee via the PADD. "Dawson gave Sam a sheet to read. Told her it was part of a psyche test for how you would deal with a crisis. Comm her," Jim says taking a drink of the coffee that has magically appeared beside him. "Thanks, Rand," Jim yells over his shoulder. "If you didn't do the meld, which I knew you would, by the way," Jim leans back in his seat, "the situation would have been more complex but still manageable. I would have let your wife in on the letter and kept you both out of the room until the boys went to school. Either was the boys would have never known a thing."

"Bastard," Jack sneers then smirks. Jim's course of action would have been what Jack would have suggested if any of the senior staff if they were in the position he was. Jack may still be pissed, but Jim kept a cool head and his people in control minimizing any fallout from the accusation.

"You are just jealous you didn't think of it," Jim smirks back. "I have a kid now. I would not do that to John and Ronin. On the flip side if you were guilty, I wouldn't have had them see you in shackles either," Jim shares.

"I'll remember that and extend the same courtesy to you if I need to toss your quarters or arrest you," Jack shakes his head. "Now that we are all in agreement that I am not the evil letter writer let's see if we can find out who is. Bring it back up Jim."

"Uhura come in here please," Jim asks bringing the letter back up on the screen. She enters the room and stares at Jack. "He's clear," Jim says signaling she better get with the program and start being a team player.

"I know. I locked out and ran all his comms since the first day he arrived," Uhura admits. "Sorry Jack but you knew signing on we circle the wagons when it is against one of our own. Several close to us have betrayed us resulting in crew deaths. I had to be sure."

"I'm feeling the love people," Jack smugly responds gesturing widely as if waiting for a hug.

"Oh shut up. If it were me or Sulu on the other side of the table you would have ordered the same thing," she says, "and I got a lead." Her pronouncement makes all the men sit straighter. "The reason it keeps kicking back as 'Comm systems rejected the message by the server for the recipient domain' is because they used . This service is for shady shit. It allows the sender to create an email address for 15 minutes without any registration information. Sent emails are given fifteen minutes for a response before the site shuts it down. That might be the reason he sent two. I can close off the service to the _Enterprise's_ server which will recognize any message coming in as SPAM, but they are still untraceable."

"Do it," Jim orders. "In a perfect world he will stop if he doesn't get an answer; however we all know he won't stop so I need a more permanent solution that ignoring him. In addition, I don't want this going out of this circle for the moment. The fewer people know about the letter the better."

"Logic dictates it is someone on or linked to the crew," Spock says. "The information is too specific for it not to be someone on the _Enterprise_."

"I agree. This statement is a direct connection that they know of Kate's dormant Jedi skills," Jim blows up a section of the first letter. _**Your daughter is special. She is one of us and will grow into one of the most formidable foes your galaxy has ever seen. Tell me will you stand beside her as her right hand when she rules your galaxy**_ **.** "These were the exact words Zala Tsu said to me when we interrogated her in the Brig. I had the communication department taped the conversation in hopes of translating the secret Jedi language so anyone on the ship could actually have heard this conversation."

"It sounds like the friend either fears her or worships her," Uhura says. "Could it be an Augment we missed?"

"Interesting line of thought," Jack nods, "but not possible. Khan was the only Augment woken in that debacle."

"We are taking Khan's, Marcus' and Section 31's words then all of them are accounted for," Uhura says annoyed.

"For now yes but let's keep the topic as one to revisit if needed," Jim stares at the letter. He is missing something. He can feel it in his gut and his gut is rarely wrong.

"My vote is for a religious zealot," Jack says. "But if this is true that means we have a follower on board Captain."

"Or it could be a Jedi," Spock says. "We should not discount them if we are making a list of possible suspects. Zala Tsu's ship was destroyed, but we can't be sure how long the _Intrepid_ was in the Milky Way before we destroyed her. She may have brought a second team of Jedi in case the first team failed."

"And unless they pull a lightsaber out or levitate we will never be able to distinguish them from the crew. Aghhhh," Jack groans. The number of unknown variables is starting to make his head hurt. Part of him forgives Jim for hoping in some bizarre way that he sent the letter. It would have wrapped up the mystery in a nice little bow.

"Captain, may I suggest Kate supply McCoy with another blood sample. Currently, we have no way to detect how a Jedi is different from anyone else but with the way, Kate was reluctant to supply a blood sample I feel that is the key to identifying the Jedi."

"Agreed but we can't keep Kate locked up like a prisoner," Jim says. "We are at warp at least for the next two weeks so the only threats are internal. Hopefully, we can find out something before we reach Deneva. Good work people. You are dismissed but Jack stay for a minute," Jim asks. He makes sure the room is clear before speaking. "I am sorry we misjudged you. I will approve any transfer if you still you desire it with full commendations, but I am the Captain. I can't be biased by my like or dislike of my crew. I am sorry it went down like this but, as you said you were set up and it was a damn good job." Jim waits for his COS response. "You are a good man. You are good at your job and you would have done the same thing and advised me the same way if you were at my side instead of Spock."

"You're doing your job as a captain and father. I understand that, but you used my wife against me. Slick but uncalled for," Jack points out the main reason he is pissed.

"No, I was protecting your wife. If the dice rolled the way I was praying to god they weren't going she could have been charged as your accomplice. I did not want her or your kids to think I have anything but the utmost respect and trust in you. It was the only way to play it. I am sorry if you have an issue with it." Jim nods and turns going into his office.

.

 **KIRK'S PRIVATE OFFICE**

Jim stares off in space. Something still feels off about the letter. Every time he reads it, Jim gets the sense of déjà vu. Like the sociopath, writing this letter has a personal connection with Jim. Over the years, Kirk has met some shady people in his life but only Khan, Nero, and Marcus possessed a hatred of him strong enough to write such a letter and they were all dead except for Khan who was incarcerated. Jim closes his eyes and lets his mind drift. A quiet ping informs Jim another e-mail has arrived. The sender does not shock him as much as the message.

 **TO: Kirk, James T. Captain USS Enterprise**

 **FROM: Delivery to the following recipient failed permanently: Communication systems rejected message by the server for the recipient domain**

 **STARDATE: 2259.227**

 **SUBJECT: Answer?**

 **Dear Captain,**

 **Your lack of a response has informed me of your decision. I know you did not come to it lightly. You are far more intelligent than I gave you credit for. True that your time with her has been short, but it takes a special man to turn his child over to another to raise. Without giving me a response, you have cleared yourself of any culpability. I assure you when the time comes for me to put her down, I will be merciful and not make her suffer. She is a beautiful child. I hold out hope that she will be able to be controlled and that you will see her grow into the potential leader I foresee in her. In time, you both might be reunited. I know she has some feelings of love for you. Never doubt that. You have my respect and admiration for the choice you have made.**

 **A Friend**

Jim glances at the clock. Uhura said the window of response was 15 minutes. Jim toys with the idea of deleting the message. Bullies and thugs get their power by the responses of those around them. You ignore a bully and they tend to go away; however sometimes you need to hit hard and first to get their attention. Jim hits the small reply arrow opening a box. There is no address up top but Jim is sure it will get to his "friend".

" **You mistook my lack of a response as a sign of capitulation. You could not have been more wrong. My daughter is neither a leader nor an animal that you put down. She is a twelve-year-old child. Come near her and you are a dead man. She is my daughter and I will defend her with my last dying breath. When I find you, and I will find you, I will be the last face you see as you do a spacewalk without a suit. My crew won't even bat an eye at my actions. You have made many promises so let me make you one. Contact me again and you will regret ever hearing the name Captain James Tiberius Kirk."**

Jim doesn't bother to reread the message before hitting send. He covered the main topics he needed the sender to be aware of. Jim closes down the computer not caring if he gets another response. It is late and he needs to get Kate home and to bed. He stops by his quarters to find that Rand had offered to babysit a highly disgruntled Kate an hour ago. Jim can't help but to laugh at Bones' impression of Kate as she huffed about the lunacy of needing a babysitter when all of E-deck was just a large dormitory. After waking Rand from his living room couch and telling her to come late for her shift in the morning, Jim finally makes it to Kate's bed finding it empty. He gets a smile heading to his room. Curled up in his blankets a snoring blonde head rests on his pillow. Jim is more than surprised that Kate fell asleep in his bed with Rand in the quarters. At twelve, Kate should be sleeping on her own but every night Kate's wakes up either screaming or crying. Jim doesn't ask any more about her dreams just holds her until she settles. When he was rescued from Tarsus IV the nights were the worst. Jim prayed for someone to hold him as he does Kate but no one was there. Jim was not able to protect her from the horrors that caused the dreams but he can be there to comfort her. "Move over bed hog," Jim whispers pushing Kate's shoulder. Kate rolls over taking half the covers with her as Jim curls up behind her. "You are safe and warm and always will be Katherine Kirk." Jim kisses her forehead laying his head on the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**TIME REFERENCE & SETTING: THIS COMMUNIQUE WAS RECEIVED AFTER THE EVENTS ON KHITOMER AND THE ENTERPRISE IS ON ITS WAY TO DENEB. IT FITS BETWEEN THE DENEVA CONFLICT AND FARPOINT: TRUTH OR CONSEQUENCES.**

 **.**

 **CH 3 YOU WANT WHO TO HELP?**

 **.**

 **BRIDGE**

Jim watches the stars elongate into stripes as the Enterprise snaps into warp. Jim releases an audible sigh of relief as Deneva, the Kappa Formacis System, and the Beta Quadrant are left safely behind him. "Sir," Rand says handing him his PADD, and a steaming cup of coffee. Kirk murmurs thanks drinking the hot brew. Opening his mail Jim settles back into his chair content that life is returning to something familiar. His coffee, his PADD and his chair are like old friends he has not seen in a while. Although Star Fleet takes in ergonomics when designing its functional equipment, each seat, console, and table is designed for function and not aesthetics. All chairs come off an assembly line and are placed on the vessels. Kirk knows this but like everything on the Enterprise, feels his chair is special. He has sat in other command chairs, yet never has he felt one mold to his body like a second skin as this chair on his ship. Secretly it makes him feel like a hug from his mother when he relaxes into it. Many think the chair makes a Captain feel more powerful, but Jim only gets soft, reassuring comfort when seated in it. Reclining back, Jim focuses his attention to achieving the normalcy his ship operated under before the arrival of his daughter three weeks ago. Striking a balance between being a Captain and father is proving more a more difficult than he imagined but James T. Kirk is up for the challenge. Luckily, his crew is a well-oiled machine.

" _165_ ," Jim says to himself looking at the number of new messages in his inbox. "And Bones wonders why I never take more than a weekend shore leave." Jim scrolls through the list looking for something more stimulating than duty rosters or departmental requisitions. He stops half way through.

 **SUBJECT: Shore Leave Requests for Deneb V**

 **SUBJECT: Political climate of the Deneb System**

 **SUBJECT: Geological Survey of the Geothermal reserves of Deneb IV**

 **SUBJECT: BRAVO**

 **SUBJECT: CONDOLENSCENES**

Jim's blood begins to boil seeing the non-star fleet email in his inbox. With Kirk's admitted self-absorbency in his personal problems, he has neglected to read his e-mails over the past few days relying on Uhura and Spock to keep him up to date on any pertinent information. So much for his leisurely morning drinking coffee and staring out the main viewport as he pretends to read the 165 emails he received in the past three days. "Mr. Spock you have the conn. I will be in my office," Jim strides off the bridge without further words. He settles into his private office off the bridge bracing for what his "friend" plans to reveal to him. Jim reads the date and time stamps on the emails. Bravo and condolences were the same days but two hours apart. This follows the time pattern of the original three letters, but there are only two. As methodical and obsessive as Jim's unwanted friend is, there should be a third installment somewhere in the 165 emails. Jim finds it near the end of the list.

 **SUBJECT: Phoenix**

Jim replicates a fresh coffee as he prepares to open them. There is a five-day spread between the first of the new three emails. With as unstable as the sender has to be the messages are sure to be more desperate and hostile. Jim opens the first one preparing as best he can.

 **TO: Kirk, James T. Captain USS Enterprise**

 **FROM: Delivery to the following recipient failed permanently: Communication systems rejected message by the server for the recipient domain**

 **STARDATE: 2259.248**

 **SUBJECT: Bravo**

 **Dear Captain Kirk,**

" **He was a killer, a thing that preyed, living on the things that lived, unaided, alone, by virtue of his own strength and prowess, surviving triumphantly in a hostile environment where only the strong survive."**

― **Jack London, The Call of the Wild**

 **I am so into quotes this month. This one just jumped out at me. I know you treasure a good book. You should real it to her once you finish A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens, but I digress. Tell me did she really go to Khitomer on her own or are you testing her. Tsk tsk Jim. Her Jedi skills must be nurtured. They are no more innate than the ability to walk and talk. We learned these skills and so must she learn hers. Let me educate her.**

 **I thought we were a team with the last response you gave about inviting me on your ship. I feel a room without an airlock would best suit me at this time until you realize I am not her enemy.**

 **A Friend**

"Fuck you," Jim says to himself until he realizes the friend knows about the story he has been reading to Kate nightly. A cold pit forms in his stomach. There were a lot of people at the Federation-Klingon reception, but Jim did not leave her side except for the incident with Carol. He doubts the topic of bedtime stories came up while he was gone. The only way Jim's friend could know about Dickens would be if he was on the crew and even then it was a stretch. Kate is bubbly, happy, and vivacious outwardly but intensely private of the workings of her and Jim's personal relationship. The only people she would possibly tell about the bedtime stories would be one of the kids. Jim opens up the next email hoping for a hint at who the sender is. It is obvious he is leaving clues and wants to be discovered.

 **TO: Kirk, James T. Captain USS Enterprise**

 **FROM: Delivery to the following recipient failed permanently: Communication systems rejected message by the server for the recipient domain**

 **STARDATE: 2259.248**

 **SUBJECT: Condolences**

 **Dear Captain Kirk,**

 **I wish to offer you my sincere condolences on the condition of your daughter. Well, condolences are not quite the right word. Her insufficient mastery of her Jedi skills has caused this, but she may yet rise like Lazarus from the dead.**

 **Please find solace in the fact that if she does not awaken from her coma it is for the best. "Survivors aren't always the strongest; sometimes they're the smartest, but more often simply the luckiest." I have always loved this quote by Carrie Ryan, author of The Dark and Hollow Places**

 **Tell me is she strong, smart, lucky or a combination of the three. I look forward to hearing from you on her condition. Don't make me find out on my own. It takes so much time and effort on my part. Jim, we are in this together you and I. We are equally vested in her future. I know I am supposed to be impartial, but I do hope she pulls through. The three of us could have a bright shining future ahead.**

 **This is not like me, but I will ask you again. Your daughter is special. She is one of us and will grow into one of the most formidable foes your galaxy has ever seen. Tell me will you stand beside her as her right hand when she rules your galaxy.**

 **A Friend**

The coffee mug shatters in his hand as Jim reads the second email. Luckily, the coffee was no longer hot and he did not cut his hand on the broken shards of ceramic. Jim had no idea he was gripping the mug's rim so tightly. Jim shakes the liquid from his fingers dropping the remains of the cup in the trash can. He spies a gym towel from the last time he and Kate sparred in the gym crammed in the crease of the small sofa against the wall. There is not one place on the ship that Kate hasn't left her mark even his private office. Jim digs it out of the cushions to clean up his desk. He could call housekeeping but needs time alone to deal with the new set of letters. The idea that the sender was sending condolences as Kate fought for her life sends him into an uncontrollable rage. The time stamp places this email directly in the window of Kate's attempted abduction on Khitomer. Jim closes his eyes attempting to self-calm like Spock has shown him to clear his mind and think logically. Jim thinks back to the scene of the attack, but in the heat of the moment with Kate unconscious in his arms, the only faces he remembers are Kate's and then Bones. This mental exercise has told him one thing. His small circle of confidantes has just grown. Bones needs to be let in on the secret admirer only if to help Jim find out who had access to Kate in the medical tent on Khitomer. Whoever is gaining access to Kate's personal life has to be known by someone. Jim steels himself for the last email. Jim clasps his hands making sure he won't inadvertently take out his anger on the helpless monitor if the third message is worse than the second.

 **TO: Kirk, James T. Captain USS Enterprise**

 **FROM: Delivery to the following recipient failed permanently: Communication systems rejected message by the server for the recipient domain**

 **STARDATE: 2259.255**

 **SUBJECT: Phoenix**

 **Dear Captain Kirk,**

" **The weak die out and the strong will survive, and will live on forever"**

― **Anne Frank, The Diary of Anne Frank**

 **I know I am being theatrical but she is amazing isn't she. I mean she beat back death and rose like the fiery phoenix. In your Greek mythology, the phoenix obtains new life by arising from the ashes of its predecessor. Tell me will this experience be the moment she looks back on as her turning point. Will she say it was her rebirth? Will she say this experience led her to the path of righteousness or damnation? She grows more dangerous day by day to herself and others but the pouring of emotion but the public was remarkable. I loved the way you used the media to further your career and image as a devoted father because let's face it, you are not her father. No father would have allowed his child to be removed from his care. A father fights for their child. I have given her my protection, but my benevolence with her and you is fading. I will not continue to protect her without some form or compensation. I will ask one last time. Let me educate her or I will put her down. I will not let her harm the innocent. I will not let Kate take you down with her on the path of damnation. You may be her father, but you do not owe her your life. I will not allow her to take your life.**

 **A Friend**

"Uhura sending something your way but be discreet," Jim says transferring the letters in a bundle to his communications officer. Jim attempts to disconnect emotionally from the problem pretending it is about any child but his own as he hits send. Quickly he realizes this is an impossible task. The rage he feels is not based solely on Kate being the target of the emails. Anyone this sick and twisted needs to be dealt with like only the _Enterprise_ crew can. If it wasn't Kate, it would be someone else. "I need full the senior command crew in the ready room in thirty minutes. Contact your replacement staff to cover your posts until further notice. Kirk out," Jim makes a ship wide announcement. This was not the most discreet method to contact the crew, but the most efficient. Everyone knows their posts and responsibilities. Within fifteen minutes Spock, Uhura, Bones, Jack, Sulu, and Chekov surround Jim. "Okay, people I have to bring something to your attention. It is not that I haven't trusted you but the fewer people to know the better we all felt." Sulu and Bones exchange a quizzical look. They are rarely out of the loop. Jim places the original three letters on the wall PADD catching everyone up to speed. Before anyone can respond, Jim puts up the next three letters.

"Jim why the hell did you not tell me you a sociopathic stalker is now after a Kirk," Bones rants. He and Jim have been best friends for fifteen years. This was needed to know information between friends.

"Oh trust me you did not want to be in on the first round of the letters," Jack says sarcastically as Uhura chuckles. "The view outside the circled wagons was less than cheery."

"What the hell are you going on about Jack," Bones grumbles. "This is no time for jokes."

Jim does not regret accusing Jack. All the evidence pointed to him, but fortunately, on second look Jack came out clean. "Settle down people," Jim sternly reprimands his staff. "Uhura tell us what you found."

"I have run several scans and found the sender is now using which is a service just like . For those of you who don't know they are a disposable email account that doesn't require your personal information to sign up," Uhura says. "The problem that still exists is the sender's transient IP address. I can trace the IP's from these messages, but he is only using public domains like coffee shops, libraries and such. At this point, we don't have the resources or ability to track it any further."

"Have you contacted Star Fleet," Chekov asks. The young navigator's bright-eyed optimism of Star Fleet reaffirms Jim's faith they will find the sender of the messages. "Day should be able to help right?"

"Checkers that not really an option," Jack crushes the young officer.

"Why," Bones asks confused, "besides the fact Komack made an abduction attempt and so did Section 31." Chekov looks sheepish at not making the connection for himself muttering something in Russian.

"The details are too specific. The sender has to either be in Star Fleet or have an accomplice in Star Fleet. The references to knowing the current book Kate is studying for English Literature and the time stamps for when she was injured shows remarkable knowledge of the inner workings of the _Enterprise_ ," Spock highlights sections of the letters that only the crew of the _Enterprise_ would be privy. Jim suppresses a smile the Spock lied on Kate's behalf. He may claim not to have or understand emotions, but the Vulcan knew enough that bedtime stories at 12 do not occur. Jim briefly wonders if, when Kate has full command of the English writing system, will she still want him to read to her. Jim missed so much of Kate's early years that he hopes she will. He finds the time reading with her soothing.

Bones' comments snaps him out of the first peace he has found in an hour. "Are you saying someone from the ship is writing that," Bones looks to Jim for confirmation of what he just heard. "Good God man you can't be serious."

"Yes," Spock answers for Jim. "Logic dictates the sender of the letters is either on board or has an accomplice on board."

"And we have no idea who is behind it," Sulu's anger is evident by the tension in his jaw and hard gaze. Kate is not his child but the she is a kid and one of them now. An attack on anyone from the _Enterprise_ is a personal attack against them all.

"I will go through the psyche profiles of the crew, but I doubt the actual sender is on the ship. This man is clearly psychotic. I doubt if he would have passed the psych test to get into Star Fleet," Bones rubs his brow. "What concerns me more would be an accomplice on the ship. I have treated damn near everyone and the sender or accomplice is a textbook sociopath seamlessly fitting within the crew but deadly."

"So how do we catch a whack job with no leads," Sulu asks feeling paranoia build in his body.

"I have no idea," Jim looks at Jack.

Jack exhales slowly and deliberately. No one at the table is going to like his next suggestion. Even he doesn't know how to word it correctly without sounding like he is deranged himself. "Hear me out," Jack's voice cuts through the room like a knife. Everyone's eyes bear down on him like a weight. "We play into their desires. Let him think they are getting what they want."

"Are you suggesting we use Kate as bait," Uhura says venomously. Jack is used to people not linking his decisions. Over his career, many of his decisions have been unpopular with his superiors or the men he commanded, but they are made to control the situation from escalating. Jack's experience has taught him when to react and when to show restraint. Now is the time to take action.

"Didn't the three of us have this conversation less than a week ago?" Jack stares at Uhura like WTF. "No, I am not suggesting stringing Kate up as bait Uhura. I thought I was in the wagon circle, but I see the wagons parting as we speak." Jack has never been at odds with Uhura until recently. Why she thinks he would place anyone in undue harm is gnawing at him.

"What are you suggesting Jack," Bones says breaking up the simmering feud erupting between the officers.

"I'm suggesting we answer back," Jack states calmly leaning forward on the table directing his gaze to each person on the table.

"I sent a riveting response entitled fuck off or you'll regret it," Jim smiles generating a non-humorous chuckle from the room. "You will have to go through us, yada yada yada."

Spock tries to hide his annoyance with the crew. In his opinion, they waste too much time with needless conversations at staff meetings. "Colonel O'Neill please expand on giving them what they want," Spock attempts to keep the focus of the meeting on the letter and finding the sender. Everyone settles down directing their attention back to Jack.

Jack feels like he is back in the Academy during senior oral exams. He has never had difficulty stating his opinion or cared about pissing people off, but life on the _Enterprise_ is different. He felt a kinship to Kowalski, Ferretti, Moore, and the others of his team, but here it is deeper. There are no breaks in the relationships to recharge. It is 365/24/7 on the _Enterprise_. He chooses his words carefully. "Jim responds back saying he feels she is dangerous, that you find her a risk to the crew and want her off his ship. Maybe it'll be enough to push him off balance. When he tries to make contact we do a bag and tag op," Jack says.

No one likes the idea even Jack, but they have to start taking action. He can see from the pointed stare Jim is coming to the same conclusion. "From a psychological standpoint it might give you something in common with him," Bones agrees. "It might make him think you are 'seeing the light' so to speak."

Jim leans forward looking around the table. Everyone wants an answer; however, his answer is not going to make them happy. A cold knot fills his stomach. He resists the urge to pace burning off the anger building in his gut. "I am all for taking this son of a bitch down. If he would name a location I would be there however, the problem is we currently are under orders to Deneb. Unless we inform Star Fleet of our unwanted friend, I cannot stop the ship without a reason. Tensions are increasing daily with the Water Holders and Water Sharer's. We need to establish a presence to control the situation."

"Although no one will believe it, "Scotty speaks up. "Aye could claim," he clears his throat uncomfortably, "engine trouble." Even in the tensest situations, Jim's crew knows what he needs just as Jim knows what to give them in life and death situation. Jim needs a way to stop the ship and his chief engineer was willing to sacrifice his miracle worker status to give it to him. The two men exchange a silent word. Jim telling Scotty thank you and Scotty understanding his solution won't work. "Ack…you're right Cap'n. No one would ever believe that there is a mechanical problem I can't handle."

Jim lets out a humorous snort as he rubs his eyes fighting back the migraine forming in his skull. "We are currently on our way to Deneb and in warp so unless the threat is on the ship, which you have still not ruled out correct Jack, this person has to have eyes on board." Jack nods at Jim's assessment. "Let's spend our time in warp cleaning house. I want the eyes and ears of this maniac found. Keep your eyes open," Jim asks.

"I'll go through the crew files again to see if anything pops out. If everyone can watch to see if any crewmember shows a particular interest in Kate that is out of the ordinary it would be helpful," Jack says.

"I also understand if you choose to keep your kids at arm's length. I will not judge you and make Kate understand it is a command decision from me," Jim informs his staff without a trace of sarcasm or resentment. Jim feels sick inside issuing the command. None of this is Kate's fault, but he is the Captain. His job is to take care of everyone, not just Kate.

"Are you nuts or insane," Bones leans forward in his seat. "You would not isolate Kate from Joanna if the shoe was on the other foot."

"Erika and Kate have gotten close. Sometimes being in a pair is enough of a deterrent," Sulu adds. "Culling Kate from the group is not an answer."

"That is true Sulu but to a whack job it doesn't matter. All that matters is their goal. I just don't want to see anyone get hurt. Thank you and you are dismissed," Jim says to the group massaging his temple with his left fingers as he stares at the letters on the wall. Sulu is not as close to Jim as Bones or Spock, but he needs to have a personal conversation with Jim about parenting. Jim continually waffles between treating Kate as a kid and as a crewmember with his decisions. This is just another example. Kate is his daughter, not crew. He can't isolate her like he would an ensign or enlisted personnel in the same situation. She is a kid and would see Jim barring her from the other kids as not being accepted in their circle. Kate's arrival was extraordinary, but she is just a normal kid.

"I want to see you in Sick Bay in ten minutes or I am hunting your ass down," Bones threatens. "The last thing Kate needs is for you to be laid up for the night due to a migraine." Jim nods feeling his skull about to split.

Jack hangs until the room clears taking a seat by his commanding officer. "Jim I have an idea I wanted to run by you in private."

"Yeah Jack," Jim turns to face him. "Whatcha got?" It can't be worse than setting up a sting operation.

"I'm only suggesting this as a last ditch effort," Jack braces for a negative reaction. "We need to contact Colonel Kowalski. I trust him with my life. I really think we need to bring him into the fold."

"Jack are you suggesting we contact Section 31," Jim tries to keep his anger in check. Many people think the hardest part of being a captain is the long hours or the split second calls you need to make in the heat of battle. These things have never affected Jim. Jumping in with both feet is second nature. The hardest part of being a Captain for Jim is trying to keep an open mind to what he considers dead end decisions. Jack's suggestion isn't a dead end in Kirk's mind but more a brick wall. "They just put her in a coma," Jim yells glad no one else is in the room. "He sent fucking condolences that she lived and you want to give them more intel," Jim punches the wall. It is a stupid act, but between his migraine and blood pressure, Jim needs to let off stream. Before becoming a captain, he would have headed to the nearest bar, gotten drunk off his ass, and picked a fight. As a responsible adult, he can only take out his frustrations on inanimate objects.

"I have put down many crackpots, zealots, and whack a doodles," Jack shouts forcing Jim to listen to him. "Section 31 has lists of these people and the resources to find them. Maybe this person is one already on a watch list. From experience, I can tell you nothing stops someone this bonkers so when we find him we put him down hard and permanent."

Jim is not a cold-blooded killer. He has killed many men but never hunted one down with the sole purpose of playing the Grim Reaper. As inhuman, as the concept is Jim has already entertained it on the countless nights holding Kate in his arms thinking about the letters. "But if it is section 31 that is doing this aren't we giving them an open invitation to know we are desperate." Jim looks at the letter massaging his hand realizing the skin of his second and third knuckles are cracked and bleeding. The pain from his hand helps focus his thoughts.

"Not my old team. Not Kowalski. I trust him with my life and my family's," Jack says ignoring the injury. Thankfully, for Jim, Jack is not McCoy who would be fussing about the injury and not staying on task. "Look he gave me the warning about Kate for you with no strings. That does NOT happen in Section 31. Knowledge is power and power is achieved through negotiating for information. Kowalski did me a solid because he is my friend. He asked for nothing in return."

"Do it but I want to be in the room just not in the conversation," Jim agrees desperate to end the nightmare and get on with his life.

"Good, I wouldn't want anyone to think I am a double agent," Jack teases. "I need the comm set from my quarters. Be right back."

Ten seconds later the door pneumatically hisses open. "Damn you are fast," Jim turns surprised at the visitor.

"And you are slow," McCoy bitches dropping his med bag on the table next to Jim. "Taking your anger out on walls again," McCoy eyes Jim's knuckles. "How did that work out for you?"

"Same as usual," Jim confesses with a lopsided grin.

"I thought I only had one Kirk child to worry about," McCoy grumbles administering a hypo for the migraine before pulling out a dermal regenerator. Both men have had their share of life troubles, but somehow Jim still looks like a teenager when sick or in trouble. Jim sits patiently as McCoy finishes up treating him. It is not like he has anywhere else to go at the moment. The whoosh of the door sliding open signals Jack's return.

McCoy gathers up his gear as Jack heads into Jim's office. "Do what you have to kid," McCoy instructs his best friend looking at the case Jack is carrying into Jim's office. Kirk nods indicating Jack to set up the device on his desk. It looks like a run of the mill laptop. No wonder why it went through security so easily. Jim stifles the chuckle that the with Jack being the COS, anything he wanted could get past security. No one on the ship would challenge Jack as to the legitimacy of the safety of a device once he approved it.

"How much intel do I give them," Jack asks firing up the device. "Jim…Jim!" It takes several repetitions of Kirk's name before he snaps back to reality from deep in thought. "You with me Captain?"

"Yeah," Jim lets go of the disturbing fact the laptop looks so ordinary. "You are the COS. You say you think of her as a daughter. How far would you go with your boys," Jim asks. Jack nods a response firing up the device. Jim takes a seat behind the device at his desk. He refuses to watch every keystroke Jack makes. Even when all the evidence pointed to Jack as being in on the e-mails, Jim's gut told him it was a setup. Surrounding himself with the best talents in Star Fleet has made the ship legendary. Jim is not going to screw with his winning formula. "Look I know a week ago I had you in the hot seat, but I do trust you. If I didn't you would not still be on the ship."

"Water under the bridge Jim," Jack responds before signaling the comm is about to connect.

.

 **DEVENA MINING CORPORATION**

"Revelation Networking," a cheery female voice comes over the audio.

"Yeah, this is Adam Major and my daughter Penny's computer doesn't seem to be able to able to access the network," Jack starts up a conversation.

"When did you purchase it," the woman asks more formally. Jack issues the correct code prompting a "hold please," as the line appears to go dead.

"Charles Kowalski assistant directing manager," replaces the female voice over the line.

"Mr. Kowalski I have a problem," Jack keeps the conversation neutral.

"Fuck," Kowalski clenches his fist in anger. "Hey, I can't bring up a visual on you. Let me try to reestablish the connection. I got your number. Give me five minutes." For the first time in a long time, Charles is thrilled to have audio only as he hangs up. After the debacle on Khitomer and the unsanctioned abduction attempt of Sam's niece, even Kowalski has given his boss wide berth. Now Jack is on the line demanding answers. It was only a matter of time until this call was placed. With the clock ticking, Kowalski heads to Sam Kirk's office. "Sam I have Adam Major on the line." His words stiffen Sam Kirk visibly as he walks into the room. Sam depresses the sound dampening device effectively creating a black hole bubble three feet around his desk. "Figured you would want to listen in," Kowalski takes a seat opposite from Kirk who wordlessly slides a laptop from the top drawer of his desk to Kowalski.

"Jack," Kowalski says re-establishing the link. "What can I do for you? Change your mind about filling Zander's position?"

"No, thank you. I told you I am doing great on this tin can. You know seeing sites and such," Jack smoothly replies. Jim gives Jack a weird look but says nothing.

"Then why are you calling? Is there a problem with the Yorkie?" Kowalski knows the answer to the question before asking it. Charles' issue lies in pretending he knows nothing about the events of Deneva or Khitomer.

"Yes. We have a person of interest bugging her. I have six anonymous fan letters and need a name," Jack leans back in his seat.

"Can you send them?" Kowalski eyes Sam briefly. Sam Kirk snaps a writing stylus with his thumb. This was not the conversation he or Charles was expecting. This is another problem surrounding Kate Kirk and Sam does not like problems. Although the botched abduction by Mr. Green and Mr. Blue was a Section 31 operation, Sam did not authorize it. Since then, Sam tracked down the abduction order and dealt with Mr. Red the third member of the trio. Only because Kirk captured Mr. Green did that operative survive. Sam does not hold to the silly notion that you should always leave one man alive to tell the tale or that dead men don't talk. Dead man don't talk, but they are talked about. Over the years, he has discovered the fear of not knowing keeps people in line after he has cleaned house.

"Sending now," Jack transfers copies of the letters in a data dump. "Time to play memory. Match him up and I'll buy a round or 4." Jack looks at Jim trying to act and sound relaxed.

"Are there only these six?" Kowalski asks transferring them to the wall PADD. Sam Kirk spins reading them as Kowalski keeps up the light chitchat. Sam Kirk focuses on the dictation, grammar, and rhythm of the words in the letters. To most people, crazy is crazy but in Sam Kirk's classifies them into three distinct categories: daffy, bonkers, and cracked. Kowalski always found these lighthearted terms to be an oxymoron. Kirk's daffy equates to the idiot that always gets caught. Loosely grouped in this field are terrorists, thugs, sociopaths, and malcontents. Bonkers are those with a little more drive and stamina like guerrilla fighters, rebels, and radicals. They are the people that blindly follow and have a limited ability to make decisions for themselves. The cracked are absolutists, psychopaths, and dictators. The cracked are the group Sam Kirk specializes in taking them out so that civilized people can live free. From Kowalski's perspective, Kirk has picked up a cracked. His opinion is confirmed with each letter he reads. "Wow, he gets progressively sicker. Maybe he didn't refill his meds," Kowalski jokes pissing Jim off and Sam at the same time. If visuals were up between the two groups, the identical look on the Kirk brother's faces might have been comical. "Give me three days. Maybe we should meet," Kowalski reads the note Sam is holding up.

"Not possible at this time maybe later," Jack says relaying the subtle head shake by Kirk.

"Where are you headed in the tin can?" Kowalski prods for information buying time until the Sam signals the comm should be terminated.

"Like you don't know," Jack fires back. Jim shifts uneasily in his seat. There are thousands of Star Fleet ships in the Federation. True that Constitution Class ships are rare but Kirk cannot think of a reason for anyone but Star Fleet to monitor each ship and it's point of destination.

"Yeah I just wanted you to think you were special," Kowalski laughs.

"I am special," Jack fires backs feigning hurt.

"You were special," Kowalski says abruptly hanging up after receiving the cut-off signal from Sam Kirk.

"I want everyone on this now," Sam Kirk says icily. "All projects are on a back burner until we find out who he is and where he is. Make it clear that this has nothing to do with personal reasons. She may be my niece, but she is also on our watch list. If someone is interested in her that makes us more interested in her. Kate's potential skills are an asset WE will either deal with or control. The asset is ours not some crackpot with megalomaniac delusions. When he is found, the information stays in house. Give them enough to keep Kate safe but no more. We will handle the clean-up."

"Done," Kowalski says standing up. The Commander can spout off all he wants about emotional detachment to the situation but Kowalski sees through the charade. The recent issues crossing his desk are hitting closer to home than Sam is comfortable with. He and Jim have an estranged relationship at best, but Jim is still his baby brother. "She is safe on the _Enterprise_ Sam. No one can get to her and Mr. Letters will be put down hard and permanent long before they reach Deneb," Kowalski offers confident assurances. Sam gives a curt nod before turning back to the PADD on his desk. This is the closest thing to a thank you he will ever get from his best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**CH 4 YOU WANT WHO TO HELP? PART 2 ANALYSIS**

.

 **THREE DAYS LATER…**

"Jim I got the call," Jack says appearing in the door to Jim's quarters not bothering to knock.

"Kate why don't you go check on the boys," Jim suggests getting up from the couch. He switches off the TV eliciting a series of groans, moans, and complaints from Kate. "Move," Jim says firmly but patiently. Since the Khitomer incident, the adults had been all over her ass. She can't seem to talk to anyone without someone from the senior staff appearing as if form thin air. Jim has also taken to eating more of their meals within their quarters than at the Mess Hall. For the first few days after her injury, Kate didn't mind it. The noise and confusion of being in public spaces hurt her head, but now she was feeling better. Kate missed the evening sparring sessions with Jim or just goofing off at Smuggler's Run with the other kids. Jim placed a leash around her neck that was an inch long and retracts it swiftly when she was out of his sight for longer than ten minutes. To Kate, it felt like she was being grounded, but Jim assured her she should know the difference between being grounded and just following McCoy's medical orders.

"Kate it is not like you are not over there all the time," Jack cocks an eyebrow at her. Despite his best efforts to keep his surveillance of her under the radar, Jack knows Kate suspects something. Hopefully, this call from Kowalski will end the chaos of the letter writer. Kate's transition from Jedi guerrilla soldier to typical twelve-year-old is going remarkably smooth. Since her accident, Kate has stopped pestering Jack daily about getting her light saber back or joining his defense team. The first few conversations were cute but by the fourth visit in a row, Jack was ready to pull his hair out. As soon as Kate enters the O'Neill's quarters, Jim activates his shirt comm calling his staff to the ready room. Kowalski would not like knowing he has an audience, but Jim gives a shit less. This problem is a threat to his ship and everyone on his staff. Entering the ready room, Jack sets up the laptop caddy corner at one end of the table. Everyone else sits behind it out of visual range. With only audio capabilities, it shouldn't matter but Jim is not taking any chances.

He takes his accustomed seat squaring his shoulders before addressing the group. His crew has been through so much in the past 60 days. The strain of it shows on their faces and bodies. In Pike's foyer is a painting of a pastoral scene with inspiration words written across it. Lauren bought it for Pike's mom at a flea market years ago and it has hung there since they day they gave it to them. The words are about family struggles. **When life at times makes us stumble and fall...we may limp for awhile...struggle to walk for awhile...but before long we are up and running again...not away from life but towards it. For each time we fall...we only become stronger...** Until today, Jim thought of it only as girly sentiments. Looking at the people around the table, he sees it as a mantra for their recent journey together. Today they are struggling to walk but in the next thirty minutes, Jim hopes they will be running again with the wind at their backs and a clear road ahead of them.

"Three days ago I authorized Jack to utilize his resources from Section 31 to help us find out who is behind the emails." Jack resists the urge to correct Jim in front of the crew. His wording makes it sound like he is in regular contact with Kowalski and his old team. This is far from the truth. Since joining the _Enterprise_ , Jack has only spoken to Kowalski once and it was in reference to a background check on the family renting their home in Colorado Springs. "They are waiting for us to open a comm line to report their results. I want as minimal contact with Section 31 as possible hence the seating arrangement," Jim gestures to the cluster at the end of the table. "Please refrain from any comment no matter what is said. If you have, direct questions use your PADD. Jack will present it but let's hear Kowalski out first. The purpose of this meeting is informational only." Jim's tone turns murderous. "I planned on handling this in house, but Jack has assured me they have resources we don't. Jack," Jim locks eyes with his COS, "when you are ready."

Jack inputs the codes and IP address Kowalski sent an hour ago establishing the connection. It bypasses the Revelation Networking front bringing Kowalski on-line directly. Charles forges the pleasantries. "Jack…you have a problem." Kowalski's words set everyone on edge. Only Jack understands the full implication of Kowalski's statement. Section 31 doesn't have a problem. The company's running joke was that they should base their operations out of the Bahamas where there is "never a problem mon." Section 31 only encounters situations that others consider problems. If an operation is tagged a problem no one leaves the office until it is resolved. The only good piece of news in that statement is that Section 31 is not the one behind the letters. "You boy is smart or has the funds to find someone smart to pull off his cyber-attacks against Kate. I say cyber-attacks because I don't see this ending anytime soon. In fact, I see it ramping up. The letters are getting increasingly hostile as you well know."

"Tell me something I don't Charles," Jack says stiffly.

"He is not currently on our watch list but has jumped to the top spot," Kowalski says humorously before getting deadpan serious again. "Your communications officer was correct. He is using anonymous servers and but also the TOR. As you know, TOR stands for The Onion Router. Star Fleet initially developed the program under the auspices for people to browse the internet anonymously. Once the public got wind of it they turned the tech over to a non-profit group who manage it for the research and development of online privacy tools."

Jim, Jack, and Uhura are well versed in TOR and its application, but Jim knows the rest of the team is going to be quickly lost in any further discussion. Jim sends Jack a message saying, "explain it." This poses an immediate problem. Kowalski should not have to explain the inner workings of a computer program that is used as commonly in Section 31 as Microsoft word is used in a secretarial pool. Luckily, Kowalski knows that at least Jim Kirk is in the room so he continues as if Jack is nonprofessional. "As you know TOR hides your identity by continuously encrypting and moving your computer traffic across multiple servers. This prevents anyone from tracing your on line activity back to you. When you try to trace an IP address or message the only thing you get is the TOR nodes and not the originating IP address. This is why public outcry was so loud. John Q. Public was so worried Big Brother would find out they are talking to a girlfriend online or that Star Fleet ships have a ton of porn downloaded daily they put the TOR into the real bad guys hands by making it a public system. I mean the discovery 400 guys on a boat with only 30 females download porn? Please, why would they ever have a desire to look at porn when they can look at gas nebulas?" Uhura rolls her eyes at the chauvinistic comment by Kowalski.

Kowalski continues not waiting for replies. "TOR is another reason for the two-hour time stamps on the emails. Accessing the network is like using the postal service of the twentieth century. Because everything goes through the TOR browser and then multiple servers, the download and uploads are considerably slower than what most people are used to using. Most people using it are discouraged by the sluggishness of privacy so they go back to Verizon or whatever cable provider available. This leaves the system to be used almost exclusively by the daffy's, bonkers, and cracks. This is the one thing we have going for us," Kowalski says.

Jim, Jack, and Uhura see the ramifications, but Jack voices what everyone at the table is thinking. "So how do we get around TOR?"

"We don't," Kowalski sits back rubbing his face in frustration, "you know that Jack as well as I do. We go old school with this. It will take time, but we have caught these types before. This is our plan. We draw him out as public as possible. Jim is going to respond to a message on a public domain like Craigslist that we tag with malware. It will work like a dye in a vein. It will give us one of many paths to work on. Once we narrow down a few hundred paths, we investigate. The message needs to be specific so that only Mr. Letters reads it. My guess is he also has a VPN or virtual private network as an added layer of security. We can register how many people have read the message and the one using TOR and a VPN will further narrow the field of users." Kowalski imagines the same look on Jim's face that Sam Kirk is sporting: desperate frustration and anger. "It will take time, but we will catch him, Jack," Kowalski says encouragingly. "Now one escapes us. You know that. Have Jim get a message to me ASAP then give me a few days and I will contact you again."

"Thanks," Jack tries to keep the defeat out of his voice. "Stay on it."

"Will do," Kowalski says disconnecting the line.

.

 **ONE DAY BEFORE ARRIVING AT DENEB**

"Talk to me," Jack says at the blackened monitor. The senior staff around the table is far more relaxed than during their first comm with Kowalski and Section 31. They received no more responses after Kirk's letter to draw him out.

Kowalski wastes no time in explaining his findings. "Mr. Letter's does have a VPN. Kirk's message of, "My friend she is not for sale generated only ten hits to the system. This is good news. It allowed us to throw out eight of the ten hits. The two hits that used TOR and a VPN were what we focused on. As luck would have it, one of the two hits was a 14-year-old kid on a sheep station in Australia. Unfortunately, for him when we explained to his mom why we were there Tommy Digsby lost his computer privileges for like the rest of his life. The remaining TOR/VPN connection let us track what they send Kirk and what he sends back to him. Keep in mind we only know what Kirk is saying because of the encryption but we can at least narrow him down to a location in the Federation. Now our problem still is his use of public domains. This means his network is based on a portable system like a laptop or in a shuttle that can move around. Makes catching him harder but not impossible. The message of Kirk's that we malwared showed him using the public Wi-Fi on Antalia Prime yesterday."

"That is like a month at warp from here," Sulu quickly calculates the distance sending the information to Jack via the PADD. This relaxes everyone at the table.

"We pulled security feeds from every public camera, running them through the database. No hits were turned up in our data base, but now we have a stockpile of 10 million facial images. The next time we get a hit we will do the same thing and compare the results. We repeat this until one day we get a match. One face on two planets using a VPN combined with TOR means we have a match. What we need is for Kirk to keep the up the comm traffic between him and Kirk. I know the logical thing is to not speak to him, but without hits we are dead in the water. Now explain to your playboy Captain this doesn't mean for him to act line the connection is an on-line dating service. His responses should be short and to the point. Kirk should be able to respond once to each letter. Don't let him draw Kirk in too much. This guy is smart. Too much conversation will tip him off something is wrong and he will vanish faster than my date last Saturday night. Without the comm traffic, the only way to bag and tag will be when he makes a play for the kid and we both know that is going to happen. If things work in our favor, which they will, we will catch him long before this. I wish there was more but as for now this is all we got," Kowalski apologies.

"It's more than we had three days ago," Jack thanks Kowalski in a roundabout way.

"On the plus side, you are good to go for shore leaves on Deneb," Kowalski offers generating a sour look from Kirk. "The way his computer system is set up negates an automated response. He is at least 29 days out from your current location."

Jack doesn't refute their location. With the current computer configuration, Section 31 knows exactly where the Enterprise is as if on board. "If we get any new information we will be in contact. "O'Neill out," Jack's crisp tone signals the conversation is over.

"Okay people that answers the big question on everyone's mind," Jim says formally. "The baseball game is a go." His comment lightens the mood, but a glance from Spock and Jack tell Jim no one believes he is completely confident with his statement.

.

 **DENEB II SURFACE**

The rush of hot air and sand signals the Sam Kirk's arrival into the tent. He looks at the blank monitor Kowalski is sitting in front of. "Make sure the boys at home keep on that. I expect answers when we get back to Deneva and not the shit we gave them," Sam Kirk growls.

"The shit we gave them is the only thing we have so far," Kowalski snaps annoyed. "Zander and his team are making it a priority. After this operation, we should have something. It has been only two weeks." Kowalski stands adjusting his Water Sharer's disguise.

"Two weeks is a lifetime," Sam growls disappearing out of the tent.


	5. Chapter 5

TIME REFERENCE & SETTING: THIS COMMUNIQUE WAS RECEIVED AFTER THE EVENTS ON DENEB II. IT FITS BETWEEN FARPOINT: TRUTH OR CONSEQUENCES AND CHRISTMAS WITH THE KIRK'S.

* * *

 **CH 5. Who Are You**

.

Dr. Daniel Jackson clears his throat taking a nervous sip of his coffee. He lets his eyes drift around the room. Each officer is pretending to be engrossed in an activity waiting for Jim to start the staff meeting except for the Captain, Spock, and Commander Samuel Kirk. These three men are gauging the mood of the others around the room like a tiger stalking a gazelle as he is. As a psychologist, he could tell that the mood is tense upon entering, but now he can feel it almost like humidity on a hot summer's day. It is close to oppressive and Jackson knows it will only get worse. While Jim and the others were battling the revolution below, the Captain had given Daniel a different project of sorts. At first Daniel, thought it was a joke but the more he read the stack of papers given to him, the more he realized how dire the situation was. At exactly 0930 hours, Jim squares his shoulders and speaks. "Okay, people I know the past few days were rough, but we got through them just like we will get through this. For those of you who don't know, this is Dr. Daniel Jackson. His main duties will be the instruction of the kids, however, he is also the ship's psychologist. I have asked him to complete a personality profile on Mr. Letters who has sent us another set of riveting love notes. Dr. Jackson," Jim leans back in his seat attempting to assume a relaxed posture.

"Hello," Daniel stands trying to appear sociable. When no one returns with a response, he clears his throat and pushes his glasses back on his nose. "I have read the series of letters including the newest ones." His mention of the letter instantly sets everyone on edge. Murmurs fill the room as side conversations erupt. "I have completed an analysis on the letters," he tries to talk over them in vain. Jack looks at Kirk. Only a command by him will bring the room back under control. Not wanting to look incompetent, Jackson changes his strategy. There is no way he will keep everyone's attention when the contents of the letter unknown. Daniel sends the newest letters to the wall PADD. "Let's take a few minutes to read these and then we will proceed." As the letters appear the murmurs stop.

.

 **TO: Kirk, James T. Captain USS Enterprise**

 **FROM: Delivery to the following recipient failed permanently: Communication systems rejected message by the server for the recipient domain**

 **STARDATE: 2259.303**

 **SUBJECT: WHAT THE FUCK JIM!**

 **What the hell are you doing? She is a child and not ready for this. I have sent the teacher. Why do you not let him do his work? She needs training, guidance, love. You have placed her in a life and death struggle for which she is unprepared for. If we lose her it is over. Everything I have planned for is gone. You will not take this from me. You will allow her to pay the debt that is owed me in one fashion or another. The day of restitution is at hand and I will be the one to reap the price. I will not be ignored. You have been warned.**

 **A Pissed Off Friend**

* * *

 **.**

 **TO: Kirk, James T. Captain USS Enterprise**

 **FROM: Delivery to the following recipient failed permanently: Communication systems rejected message by the server for the recipient domain**

 **STARDATE: 2259.304**

 **SUBJECT: Ordained**

 **Tell me how did it feel to see the Angel of Death marching towards your daughter. Did you pray the selection officer took her off your hands in the park with a bullet to the brain? You are sick and twisted Jim Kirk. You kill those that place their faith in you…that love you. Your very birth into this world killed your own father. As you clawed from your mother's womb, did you even have a thought to your father? Children never know the pain they cause their parents, yet I will teach her what true pain is if she crosses me. I will be the father you cannot. She will be reborn with me. She has but one purpose and that is to serve me not you. She will fulfill this purpose or be gutted like rot from a wound.**

 **A Friend**

* * *

 **.**

 **TO: Kirk, James T. Captain USS Enterprise**

 **FROM: Delivery to the following recipient failed permanently: Communication systems rejected message by the server for the recipient domain**

 **STARDATE: 2259.305**

 **SUBJECT: Lamb of God**

 **Well, I hope you now see the folly of your actions. Thinking you can prevent her transformation into the weapon that will sever the evil from this world like a head from a body. Did you see her covered in blood as she knelt in your Sick Bay? Do you think those tears she wept were of sorrow and sadness? If you look as closely as I have, you will they are tears of joy. She reveled watching the life seep from a body of that pathetic excuse for a protector. This is a feeling she will crave as she slaughters all those that defy me. She is a finely crafted sword with an elegant blade and a shank created from the refuse of man. You cannot stop her metamorphosis. It grows in her like a malignant weed ready to burst forth and seed the galaxy with the true word. As your famous president John F. Kennedy once said, "**

 **Change is the law of life. And those who look only to the past or present are certain to miss the future." You are blind to her devotion to me. I have seen the signs. Bring her to me and allow this transmogrification to herald the birth of a new Empire. She is mine and I will have her.**

 **A Friend**

* * *

 **.**

Daniel waits until all eyes search him for an answer. Now having the officer's attention he can proceed with his briefing. "As you can see here ML or Mr. Letters as I have been calling him for short, is becoming more agitated. His direct reference to having "sent the teacher", shows he feels the need for closer contact with Kate. My assumption is that Senior Chief Aaron Dax was the teacher to which he was speaking since there was no teacher before me, and I do not share the position with anyone else. Since Senior Chief Dax joined the Enterprise at Deneva and two sets of letters were received before his transfer there must be at least one other on your crew loyal to ML. " Daniel ignores Jim's shifting in his seat at his words. If the Captain wanted a sanitized version of his report, he should have asked for it. "It is important to note that his overall mental attachment to Katherine is increasing with each letter. The first three letters are almost manically happy with a bright outlook on his future with her. As the letters continue, he becomes more agitated and unstable. He thinks the Captain's parenting choices are unwise and will cause her harm. On some level, this shows he truly cares for Kate, but overall he is worried about his own needs over hers. This is a classic trait of a psychopath. Many people get psychopaths and sociopaths confused or think they are the same thing. I can assure you they are not. The feature psychopaths and sociopaths share are as follows," Jackson walks to the wall PADD pointing to a bulleted list. "Disregard for laws and social norms, disregard for the rights of others, failure to feel remorse or guilt, and a tendency to display violent behavior are traits both groups share, however, sociopaths tend to be nervous and easily agitated. They are sloppy, clumsy, and their acts tend to be haphazard, disorganized and spontaneous. A psychopath is very different. Although they typically can't form emotional attachments psychopaths learn to mimic these emotions much like an actor in a movie. They are often described in hindsight as charming and friendly. Their ability to manipulate others is their greatest skill because their charming nature easily gains people's trust. Psychopaths are often well educated, have jobs, and families in order to blend seamlessly into society. This is why it can take years to find them. Unlike the sociopath, psychopaths plan every step of their plan in painstaking detail. The most common professions for psychopaths are CEO's, salespeople, media, lawyers, clergy, police officers, and civil servants. It is important to note these professions have one main feature connecting them. The ability to meet their victim's in a public way to get them into private settings without difficulty. All of you around the table have taught your kids to find a policeman when they are lost. To a psychopath, this is the exact set up they need. ML also is demonstrating a God complex with extreme narcissism. He seeks to control Kate and has stated clearly several times his goal is to rule the galaxy. This man is a real threat to Katherine and I feel this information should be sent to Star Fleet immediately," Daniel gives his professional opinion.

"No," Sam Kirk says sharply. "No information will go through Star Fleet channels except my office. We deal exclusively with Star Fleet intelligence and are better equipped to deal with this situation than Star Fleet security. No, offense, Jack," Sam apologizes without any real conviction.

"None taken," Jack returns an icy glare. He will not voice his concerns about keeping this a Section 31 project until later. Jim needs cooperation and not dissension to find ML. It also is an unpleasant wrinkle that the asshole who was Jack's previous boss is the brother of his current boss. Jack doesn't doubt Jim trusts him, but family ties are strong, even estranged ones. He will watch how this situation plays out before voicing his concerns to the Captain. Luckily, Daniel tests the waters for Jack.

"Captain I have to disagree with Commander Kirk," Daniel begins to protest but is silenced abruptly by Jim.

"And that is your right but for now we are going with Commander Kirk's recommendation. I trust you will maintain patient-doctor confidentiality, Dr. Jackson. We will meet again if any further information is learned. You are dismissed," Jim says curtly. Jack almost feels sorry for Daniel but has his answer. Jim is desperate for answers and will make a deal with the devil for them. Sam Kirk levels a frigid stare at Dr. Jackson. Surprisingly, the psychologist appears unaffected returning the stare with a shrug. Jack makes his way to the door intercepting Daniel as the officers file out.

"Hey don't take it personally," Jack shows a rare moment of concern. "The crew is tight. Way tighter than anything I have ever seen. Takes them a while for them to warm up to new faces. I have been on the other side as they circle the wagons. It isn't pretty but give it time." Jack claps Daniel on the back twice before making his way to Jim's side at the wall PADD.

.

 **CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS LATER THAT NIGHT**

"Hey bug How It's Made is on," Jim swings his head into Kate's room. "They are showing how to make communicators, Oreo's, and flip flops."

Kate slams the monitor of her laptop down "God do you ever knock," Kate says startled.

"When I go to someone else's quarters," Jim leans against the door frame, "but the last time I checked the door said, Captain."

"Well everyone needs their space. Privacy is a right this week. I am not grounded," Kate snaps instantly regretting her defensive tone. The link her Uncle Sam sent her proved to be highly valuable and lucrative. She was doing so well in her poker hand. The no limit buy-in had raised the pot to close to $10,000 credits. When Kirk came in, she was three players from taking her turn. Without seeing and timing how long it took the other players to lay down their cards is putting her at a serious disadvantage. Kate needs to get rid of her dad without pissing him off too much. "What do you want?" Kate hopes her tone contains the right amount of respect with a hint of moody teen. She has heard her dad, Sulu, and Bones drone on and on about how their daughters were going to be sent to an early grave due to their smart-ass comments and mood swings.

"Never mind if you're going to be that way about it," Kirk grumbles walking back into the living room. Today has been shitty enough. The last thing he wants to do is fight with his daughter. In fact, the last thing he even wants to do is think about his daughter. The idea that anyone could hold that much malice towards any child makes Kirk physically sick. Kate has been through so much. All he wants is to keep her happy, safe, and protected. For all her faults, Kate is bright, beautiful, compassionate, funny, and full of life. To think someone wants to hurt her makes Kirk want to punch something hard. Maybe it is better if they spend a little while apart until he gets his emotions in check.

Kate's plan worked perfectly for the moment. She guesses she has about fifteen minutes before Kirk changes his mind and makes her get off the computer. She has been online for three hours with only thirty of it spent on homework. "Shut the door on your way out please," Kate asks which Kirk leaves wide open to spite her. Kate stomps to the door closing it.

"Leave it open Kate or come out here with your laptop. You know the rules," Jim says getting a childish delight from Kate's huffs and groans as the door pneumatically swooshes back open. Kate reconnects to the poker program seeing the players have waited two minutes for her to make her play. In online poker, this means she has nothing and is bluffing. When she lays down her full house and wins the game, several players send nasty messages before logging off. Kate lets this roll off her shoulders. If her dad heard some of the names, she called other people when she lost, he would definitely wash her mouth out with soap. Kate is ready to disconnect the line when she see "Damn girl we should play as partners. We could really clean out ~ Hank Mystery." Kate brings up his profile on the site. Just like her and everyone else's except for the housewives and bored civil servant workers most of it is blank. Kate sees the small instant message icon on his profile page and sends him a quick thank you via her fake Gmail account. Three seconds later a request comes in asking for an invite to be let into her chat circle. Kate looks at her bedroom door before clicking ACCEPT.

"So what is your name? I know your online name isn't your real name although that would be cool if it were real," Hank types.

Kate thinks quickly. She might be twelve, but she is not stupid. "Jasmine Jade," Kate types back. As soon as she hits send, she feels like an idiot. John's Disney crush and her Aunt's last name sounded much better in her mind than aloud.

"Okay, so your real name is even cooler. Mine is Hank Mullins. Kinda dull so I changed it to Hank Mystery," he types. "Where do you live? I am from Portland Oregon. "

"Cool. I have never been to Portland. My dad is in Star Fleet," Kate says quickly googling the city on earth. "What does your Dad do?"

"Portland is not cool. It rains all the time. My dad is an actor," Hank says. "He is huge into Community Theater. So is my mom. Is your mom in Star Fleet also?"

"Used to be but now she does a lot of charity work," Kate partially lies. She misses Lauren more now than she did when she was with the Solo's. At one time, the thought of her mom being gone helping others filled her with contentment. Now it just makes her feel jealous.

"So are you on a big ship or little one? Ever fight with the Klingons," Hanks asks.

"Constitution class and yes," Kate types while answering to her name being yelled by her dad.

"Kate get off that computer. I don't care if you read, hang with me, or go to bed, but no more surfing tonight," Jim yells from the other room. So far, Kate has spent at least two hours cooped up in her room online. Like it or not she needs some human contact and Kirk is sorta lonely without her haggling for her choice of shows.

"Look I got to go. See you in the game tomorrow night," Kate attempts to sign off.

"Why is your dad bothering you," Hank inquires.

"Yeah so bye," Kate pretends to log off but hangs for a minute longer to see if he is still online.

Three minutes later Hank finally signs off with, "Stop waiting for my green dot to disappear showing I am offline. You are not my only friend LOL. Go hang with your dad." Kate smiles feeling silly that she was doing exactly what Hank thought she was. She cuts the connection making her way into the living room plopping on the couch by Jim. He wraps an arm around her shoulders so she can snuggle up to him.

"Oh, let's watch Teen Mom," Kate takes the remote and changes the channel.

Maybe Kirk shouldn't have wished for this. "Um no how about the History channel," he says getting a groan from Kate. Jim smirks ready for the nightly dance of who is going to pick what they watch.

.

 **KATE'S BEDROOM THE NEXT NIGHT**

Kate checks her email before joining the poker game about to begin. To Kate's surprise, Hank is online. "Hank Mystery why are you not in the game?" Kate types in the instant message window.

"Not in the mood to play tonight. You cleaned me out last night. Need to wait for my allowance," Hanks jokes.

"Awww…lost too much last night? I can give you a loan," Kate offers smiling. Having an online friend is turning out to be much cooler than she thought.

"No, but you can talk to me for a while. My Ex just hooked up with my best friend. Life sucks," Hanks sends several emoticons after his message for emphasis.

Kate is about to respond when John pops up in an instant message (or IM) window wanting to talk. The kids have recently begun to IM during their homework. It makes homework take longer but, to Kate it is a welcomed distraction until now. Kate quickly types, "Oh that is too bad," to Hank and "We can play basketball tomorrow," to John not moving her cursor. Both messages are sent to Hank. "Shit," Kate says realizing her mistake. This is much harder than she thought.

"He wants…basketball? Little hard with you there and me here," Hank replies.

"Of course when I get shore leave in Oregon," Kate slumps in her seat. She has to get rid of one of them and tonight Hank is more interesting.

"Hey John I am not feeling well can we talk tomorrow," Kate sends to John.

"You were fine earlier," John tries not to let his disappointment show on his face. Unlike Kate, he never has the total privacy she has with no siblings and a father often on the bridge. John gets enough ribbing from Ronin about the time he spends talking to Kate in public. At least online the time is semi-hidden.

 _"_ It is just a headache. Catch you at breakfast. Bye," Kate types quickly then disconnects. It was five minutes between when she last spoke to Hank and the poor guy was spilling his break-up to her. Kate hopes he hasn't disconnected. To her surprise, he is just waiting there.

"What took you so long," Hank replies. "Talking to your boyfriend?"

"No, my dad came in," Kate feels weird lying even online.

"Just a guy friend then," Hank probes. "You need to turn this off while playing poker. Your divided attention will be your downfall."

"I was not talking to him. Only you stud," Kate flirts.

"My ex-buddy says the ships in Star Fleet are teaming with kids."

"No just us six," Kate informs him. "There is John, Ronin, Cameron,"

"And you were talking to John?"

Kate reads his response two times before deciding to write back finding it odd he nailed John as her boyfriend. Nothing in the post even hinted at that. "Yes," Kate bites her lip. "Why did you assume John was my guy friend?" she types not paying attention Hank just caught her lying.

"You mentioned his name first. I always did that with Rayee. She was my girlfriend. I thought she would be Rayee Onium-Muller but noooooo. Now she will be Rayee Onuim-Beditich.

"Oh," Kate relaxes", but I should tell you John, Ronin, and Cameron are my brothers. No competition there." By naming the boys as her brother's Kate won't have to come up with any more lame excuses about mentioning them.

"So your only friends are your brother's? No, wonder why you are tough. I only have an older sister Loreen. She is a bitch," Hank confides.

"Joanna and Erika are also on the ship and NOT related to me." Kate stifles a smirk. On some level, the six of them are like some bizarre mixed family. "Jo's room is next to me. We used to pound on the wall until our dads got mad." Kate makes a fist and pounds three times fast which Joanna returns. Kate laughs as the silly code game. Three pounds means all is good. Two pounds means I need you. The adults quickly tired of their silly code game yet the two girls still play it.

"Stop banging on wall Kate," Jim yells from the other room making Kate clap a hand over her mouth.

"Any other secret codes between friends," Hank asks.

"Cameron gave us the code name JEK. The boys say it is because we are like Dr. Jekyll. It's the initials of our name," Kate hits send feeling the adrenaline rush her body.

"Since there is no K in Jasmine Jade I assume you are using last names then like the monster from the story. Your brother Cameron is a witty guy. Do you share his love of humor?"

"Ugh hang on for a minute," Kate groans as Jim yells to her from the other room. "I gotta go. I need to read _A Tale of Two Cities_ for school."

"Your dad is a real slave driver. Have fun. Later," Hank signs off.

.

 **SMUGGLER'S RUN TWO WEEKS LATER…**

"Okay, Hank so what is your favorite song," Kate types. It has been two weeks straight of nightly conversations. Kate hasn't played poker in over eight. Talking to Hank is so much fun. Kate can be whomever she wants regardless of what anyone thinks. She can tell Hank things about home, slightly modified, of course, and not see the eye rolls. The kids on the _Enterprise_ are great, but no one believes her when she talks about the megacity of Coruscant or the water world of Mon Calamari. Hank makes Kate feel normal even if their relationship is a lie.

"Beethoven's 5th. Classical music relaxes me," Hank types. "I love the rhythm and flow. The past held the real geniuses in music, art, literature, and politics. Our leaders should take our history classes and remember how the greats molded our society. Every knows about Roosevelt, Gandhi, and Martin Luther King, but there are others that have changed history. Kim Il Sung, Caligula, Nero, Hitler, Kodos, and most recently Khan had their good points even though history remembers them as madmen and lunatics. Their ideas were solid if a little warped by some people's standards."

This is the first conversation that has any real depth since they started talking. Not knowing any of the names, Kate opens a window to research them. **25 MOST EVIL MEN IN HISTORY** pops up when she googles the latter string of names. Skimming the list, Kate decides to keep things light until she understands more. Having been in the Milky Way only two months, Kate knows nothing about Hitler, Caligula or Nero. In fact the only Nero she knows is the man Kirk defeated and he was Romulan and not Roman. Kate can't decide if the Romulan-Roman thing is a typo or an actual distinction. Until she knows more, Kate won't enter a philosophical debate on the merits of these men. "How old are you," Kate laughs typing hoping to get off the topic politely. "I am into Macklemore and rap." A hand covering her monitor snaps Kate out of her virtual world and into reality. "Ugh hang on," she types followed by,"what John," she says aloud.

"Oh, nothing. We have been trying to get your attention for the past two minutes. You are either choosing to ignore us or are so wrapped up in your stalker friend you want to ignore us. Either way you might as well not be here."

"Whatever," Kate rolls her eyes. She is about ready to tell John to take a flying leap but thinks again. She already can't chat with Hank in her room. Kirk has been all over her ass about her computer time and needing more human contact. Pissing off her friends will not help the situation. "Give me ten minutes," Kate types closing the lid to her laptop. "Okay you have my attention," Kate says to John. "What did you need?"

"Someone without attitude," Ronin snaps throwing a dart at the mounted game board.

Kate bites her tongue pretending to care about the trivial conversation occurring among the kids. Chatting with Hank is far more stimulating than deciding what movie they should watch. Kate casts her movie vote leaning back as Cameron starts the program. Five minutes into it, Kate makes her move. "Shoot. I gotta go. My Dad has me seeing Dr. Jackson about the Deneb revolt to talk about my feelings. If I am late he will kill me. See you guys at dinner." Kate leaves with her laptop. John staring at her until she leaves the room indicates to Kate she needs to find a new place to chat with her online friend. As she crawls through the Jefferies tube it dawns on her this place is perfect. No one ever comes in the Jefferies tubes which are how they have earned the nickname Goes Nowhere Does Nothing or GNDN tubes for short. Leaning back on a hatch, Kate re-establishes her connection. "Okay, Hank I am back. What is your favorite video game? Mine is Call of Duty: Fleet Battles."

"Mine is Halo,' Hank responds back promptly. "Did something happen? Did your dad give you the get off the computer speech?"

"No, my friends were complaining I was ignoring them," Kate types.

"Well, you were," Hank's response makes her break out laughing. "I'd get pissed if you hung out with some hot guy over the internet and not me."

"How do I know you are hot," Kate playfully banters. It feels so good to be a smart ass and not have to worry he is taking it wrong. The _Enterprise_ kids can be too polite for her taste sometimes.

"Want a picture?"

Kate thinks about his question. She has wondered what her new friend looks like. "Sure," she types. When the image of a hot guy about 16 or 17 pops up seconds later Kate can't believe her eyes. The image is too good to be true. Dark hair styled slightly messy, blues eyes like her dad's, great body, and a dazzling smile fills the screen. He is exactly what she is attracted to. He vaguely looks like what Kate imagines John will look like in a few years. An incoming email titled WHERE IS MINE breaks Kate's gawking session. There is no way she is sending her image to Hank Mystery. Aside from his word, the picture he sent could be anyone also. Kate googles cute red headed teen girl images and finds one she likes. The image is of a 16 to 17-year-old redhead with the girl next door appearance and huge boobs.

"Oh shit you are smoking hot," Hank replies followed by an emoticon with huge eyes and tongue hanging out.

Kate giggles thinking Hank is probably the exact opposite of the image he sent like she is of the red-headed girl. Since she is never going to meet him, it doesn't matter what he thinks she looks like. Looking in the bottom corner for his response in the chat window, Kate spies the time. "Shit, I gotta go. Dinner time," she hastily types.

"Same here. Later babe. See you tomorrow, " Hank types then logs off. Kate stares at the faded image next to his response for half a second before logging off and scrambling to the Mess Hall.


	6. Chapter 6

**THIS OCCURS DURING THE CHRISTMAS WITH THE KIRK'S STORY**

 **.**

* * *

 **CH 6 CHRISTMAS WISHES PART 1**

 **.**

 **PASSENGER BUNKS KIRK'S ENDEAVOR 0800 hours**

"Hey, green dot long time no type," Kate types with a smile. With her mom here, her siblings, and everything going on with the holidays it has been over two weeks since she contacted Hank "Mystery" Mullins. Having a few minutes of privacy and down time, Kate checks up on her online friend. Ten minutes go by without a response. She is just about to log off when he finally responds.

"About time you got back to me," Hank types.

"I was so busy. My mom came to visit and brought my family. Total drama but hey that's the holidays right?" Kate does find it amusing that no matter what holiday it is or where it is being held, there is always drama. Last year's Life Day was a total disaster with several of Chewbacca's cousins getting into a brawl on Kashyyyk. Tables were overturned and dinner ruined but in the end, everyone made up and after several bottle of Correlian ale, no one remembered why the fight started in the first place. Kate drifts off in the pleasant memory until Hank's message snaps her back into reality.

"You said she was with you last we talked. Aren't your parents married?"

Kate freezes. "Shit," she mumbles thinking of a way to explain her unintentional slip. She hasn't spoken about her mom much so Kate hugs the truth with a plausible lie. "They are separated."

"Ae you lying to me? I hate liars."

Hanks words give her a chill like he is watching her on a closed circuit video of some sort. "No, they are separated but trying to work it out," she types. Why Hank is pressing her makes Kate feel uncomfortable. He is supposed to be someone to talk to not someone who knows her life details.

"When did this happen? Is that why you said she does a lot of charity work? To be away from your Dad?"

"Maybe and the separation is pretty recent. A few weeks back," Kate types. "I was just kinda embarrassed to tell you."

"So what family did she bring? Did your brothers go with her? They were tormenting you last time we talked," Hank questions Kate like an interrogation.

This lie is getting too hard to hard to maintain on the fly. When she logs off, Kate will plan out her story. Right now, she just needs a new topic. Talking to Hank is supposed to be fun not work. "It is complicated and I don't like to talk about it," Kate deflects hoping Hank is polite enough to get the hint.

"You brought it up not me," Hank promptly responds.

"I know but can we just drop it. It has been why I was offline," Kate hopes this is enough to shut him up.

"Yes, but if you need an electronic sounding board I am here." Hiding behind a keyboard makes Kate feel like she can share without concern as long as she keeps her lies straight. Even though his conversation is delving into her personal life, if he types something she doesn't like Kate will just log off. Maybe his point of view will be helpful.

"Fine," Kate ramps up to spill everything that has been bothering her. It is not like he knows who she is. He is her virtual therapist with no opinion about anybody involved in her current dilemma. He is the perfect non-biased third party. "Yes my parents are married but they aren't really together. My mom does do a ton of charity work so she is gone like all the time. She was married before and has kids from that marriage. She brought them with her for Christmas. The issue is John, Cameron, and Ronin do NOT did not get along with Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin so drama drama drama with me playing referee. And I thought girls were bad."

"So half-siblings that don't get along," Hank sums up the information. "What kind of drama?"

"Basic stuff," Kate feels better getting this off her chest. It is not like she can tell Kirk or her mom without making the situation worse. "Picking fights, putting me in the middle, causing general confusion and disruption but right now I am yours and the poker table for the next thirty minutes until we go Christmas shopping," Kate says relaxing some. "If we get cut off jumping to warp I will get back to you later tonight."

.

 **BRIDGE USS ENTERPRISE 2100 hours**

Jim reclines in his seat thankful for his shift. Having his wife, Kate's siblings, and commanding a crew of 432 people during December is killing him. On the surface, the Solo kids are polite, respectful, and friendly. In any other situation, Jim would be thrilled to have them for Kate's friends; however, he doesn't know them like he knows the kids on his ship. He is hard pressed to think that the fights that have occurred between the children, especially John and Anakin, aren't rooted in a deeper issue than just jealousy over Kate's attention. John and Anakin both admit the other boy is just trying to protect Kate. Without trying to alienate either side, Jim has played the _don't do it again card_ to no avail. As much as he hates the thought of his wife leaving in a few days, Jim is looking forward to the calm of having the Solo kids gone. He reaches for the one constant in his life as he picks up the PADD: his coffee. There like an old friend the steaming mug is on the right side of his chair. Taking a sip, he opens his email. A knot forms in his stomach, as he reads **ORDAINED** in one of the subject lines. It has been over a month since he has received any correspondence from his unwanted friend. Part of Jim hoped Sam had quietly taken care of the matter. With the current chaos on the ship, Jim decides to read the email in private before calling in all his senior staff. "Mr. Spock you have the conn," Jim announces curly striding off the bridge to his office. Settling in his chair, he opens the email.

.

 **TO: Kirk, James T. Captain USS Enterprise**

 **FROM: Delivery to the following recipient failed permanently: Communication systems rejected message by the server for the recipient domain**

 **STARDATE: 2259.354**

 **SUBJECT: Ordained**

 **What the fuck are you doing, Jim? You let that bitch...that whore...back into your life after what she did to you? Do I need to remind you of her sins? She left you. She stole your child and yet you forgive her? What kind of man chooses to fornicate with a harlot over the welfare of his child? You can fuck anyone in any port...you don't need her. In my benevolence, I will excuse this act once. People make mistakes, however, if I find you are with her again I will kill her. I will gut her like a fish. I will slit her throat and leave her for the animals to tear the flesh from her body. She destroyed Katherine turning her into a pitiful vile creature that I alone must emancipate from your way of life. Lauren Shan will burn in the fires of hell for what she has done and the quicker she does the better.**

 **By the way…Merry Christmas. I am looking for a gift idea for Kate so any suggestions would be appreciated. This will be my first gift to her. I want it special.**

 **A Friend**

 **.**

Jim scans the rest of his inbox looking for another letter. Typically, they come in three's so when he doesn't find anymore, he knows this is the start of the Christmas festivities with his friend. Reclining back in his chair, Jim processes this letter. Oddly, it isn't threatening or praising Kate. It is all about his wife. Although this should be of some comfort to Jim, it simply brings to light that his friend is receiving information from a source close to him. To Jim's knowledge, only the immediate crew knows of Lauren's arrival back in the Milky Way. The thought that his friend could be a Jedi or Sith jumps instantly to his mind. Lauren and Kate have explained in nauseous detail that there is a difference, but Jim sees Sith vs. Jedi in black and white terms. Sith are simply Jedi traitors. That is why traitorous acts hurt so deeply. There is no way to see into someone's true nature to stop the change. Admiral Marcus was a highly placed and trusted officer of Star Fleet. No one would have predicted that in the end his choices would turn him into an enemy of the organization he swore allegiance to. If this could happen to Star Fleet, it could happen to the Jedi. With the letters being so malicious towards Kate, Jim rules out the Solo's and Lauren. If they hated his daughter this much, they would have killed her long ago. The traitor has to be deeper in their organization. Jim toys with the idea of bringing his wife into the fold but Lauren is the female version of him only deadlier. If he had her powers, Jim would cut a swath of vengeance through the galaxies until he found his target. Running half-cocked could only get her killed and from the theme in the letter, his friend considers Lauren a target on some level. Jim may jump in with both feet, but he does process the situation contrary to what most people think. "Uhura open a secure connection to Deneva Mining Corporation Headquarters," Jim orders.

"Is there a situation," she asks. There is only one reason to contact Deneva Mining Corporation alone in his office.

"I am not sure," Jim says calmly. "Please put the comm through."

"Yes Captain," she responds. Several seconds later, she contacts Jim. "Sir you have your connection."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Jim answers crisply. Uhura leans back watching the log of emails, comms, and transmissions for the past month scroll across her screen. With as many communications the Captain receives, the messages she is looking for will take a while to surface. As a second thought, she increases the scan to include the entire senior staff. This will take hours and if she doesn't find what she is looking for, Uhura will widen the net. Sighing she gets up for some coffee. This will be a long night.

.

 **DENEVA MINING CORPORATION HEADQUARTERS DENEVA**

"Jim…little early for your holiday call," Sam Kirk teases his younger brother. "I mean real early. It is still December."

"Some of us actually work for a living and not sit on their ass giving orders to underlings so they look good," Jim fires back. Sam Kirk lets a smile curl slowly on his face as Jim's blonde Yeoman sets a steaming cup of coffee on his desk. "Thanks, Janice," he replies not thinking.

"You know little brother with your genius intellect I can't believe you have never heard of the pot calling the kettle black," Sam retorts leaning back in a casual posture at his teak desk in his private office. His comment makes Jim snort a small laugh and nod his head in agreement. Both Kirk brothers are the same. Smart, intelligent, and brilliant, yet Jim is the public face of the Kirk family having saved the Earth twice in his short career. Sam is the hidden side who has saved the Federation a thousand times over but receives no credit. To the universe, the eldest Kirk is simply an executive with a lucrative job. To Star Fleet, he is one of the top agents in Section 31. To Jim, he is simply his older brother. Sam Kirk looks at his younger brother instantly knowing this is not the yearly social call at Christmas. "You got another letter," Sam activates the sound dampening field around his desk. Jim's sharp nod sets a furious rage boiling in Sam Kirk's body. Although the two brother's had an estranged relationship before Kate's arrival, it has improved. Unfortunately, it has grown because Kate is being stalked. "You on a secure line," Sam asks activating a few protocols. No matter what Jim's answer is, the line will not be secure enough for Sam's taste.

"Yeah," Jim replies. "I'm sending it now." He leans back watching his older brother read the letter. In the privacy of their office's Sam lets his icy exterior melt just enough for Jim to read his emotions. The slight tightening of Sam's jaw and dogged expression makes Jim feel a little less alone. Being a Captain requires one to wear a brave face even when you are silently freaking out. In this small moment, Jim feels like the six-year-old boy who is looking up to his older brother to fix his problems.

"Well the letter continues to deal with Kate but the news that your WIFE is back seemed to have thrown him like it has me," Sam gives Jim his initial impressions. "When were you going to tell me my dearly departed sister-in-law has chosen to rise from the dead little brother?"

"It is complicated," Jim sighs. "No comm line is secure enough right now for that conversation. When we meet face to face, I will fill you in but for the record Lauren in back but leaving in a few days. That is all I can give you right now." Jim stares at his brother wondering if the animosity showing on his older brother's face will make its presence known verbally. When Sam gives Jim a sharp nod, he continues. "My question to you is should we let Lauren in on the letters. As you may have guessed, things are strained between Lauren and I right now. I haven't informed her of the letters yet but with him threatening her I think it is prudent to bring her into the fold."

"Lauren is a big girl. She can handle herself and his reference to forgiving you," Sam highlights the line, "indicates to me as long as Lauren stays away she is safe." Leaning forward on his desk, Sam continues. "I would not inform her of the situation with Kate. She took her once and I would not put it past her to do it again. If you do feel the need to tell Lauren do it after she leaves and then only enough to make sure she watches her ass. I will have my team look at this and send me the other two letters when they come in. This is the only one so far I assume?"

"So far," Jim rubs his face. "I had hoped this bastard would be a distance memory going into the New Year, but I guess I am not getting my Christmas wish."

"Jim we got this. Nothing is going to happen to your family. Send me anything else you get but relax and enjoy your first Christmas with your daughter okay," Sam says in the soft and reassuring voice Jim remembers from his childhood. The voice that let him know that there was no problem his Superman of a big brother couldn't handle. "Oh," Sam snaps his fingers trying to end the conversation on a lighter note. "Since you now have a family of your own I will be sure to let Mom know just how badly you want her for Christmas next year. I can't be selfish. I have had her for the past eight years. 'Bout time you took a turn." Jim laughs as his brother's comment. Kate's arrival has changed so much in his life. Not only has it given him the family he secretly longed for, it also returned the family he had lost. "We will be expecting our yearly Christmas Eve comm so remember to watch your time. Some of us still believe it is possible to break into my house and leave presents. Sam out," he says before logging off. Jim enjoys the warm moment with his brother before shutting down his computer and heading to his quarters. Sam is right. Nothing is going to happen to his family tonight or for the next few days. Jim is going to enjoy this Christmas if it kills him.

.

 **FIVE MINUTES LATER…DENEVA MINING CORPORATION HEADQUARTERS CONFERENCE ROOM**

"Okay, people we are the eyes and ears of the fucking Federation so why," Sam Kirk throws several copies of the latest ML letters on the conference table, "did my brother have to inform me of this letter." Everyone in the room but Kowalski sits stone still. When Sam Kirk is pissed, you do not want to be in his cross hairs. "Is someone going to answer me or am I going to have start shooting you one at a time," Sam Kirk opens up the discussion with a less than motivating ultimatum.

"We are monitoring every communique to and from the _Enterprise_ but with 432 people on board at Christmas you can't blame us if one slipped through," Zander Wallis snaps back pissed. For the past two years, Zander has sat back and taken Sam Kirk's rants but not anymore. The god complex of his boss is pushing Zander past the breaking point. "It was one message and from the looks of it, it isn't even directed at your niece but Jim's wife," Zander does a double take. "Your brother is now married," Zander looks up. "Sir it seems you have family appearing out of thin air. How do you expect us to do our job without full disclosure?"

Sam Kirk lets out a small chuckle rubbing his jaw. "I EXPECT you to do your fucking job Zander with the facts you have. If you need me to spell out what your job is I can do so privately after work in a deserted stretch of woods 30 miles from here," Sam Kirk threatens. Even Kowalski feels the room drop 20 degrees. "My brother's marital status is not your concern. His wife is dead. The sick fuck thinks that whoever is currently sharing Jim Kirk's bed is his wife so use it to your advantage. If his so called wife dies so be it. Kate Kirk is our only concern. Not because she is my niece but because the company has a vested interest in her. This information proves ML is not God so catch the motherfucker," Sam rants walking out of the room.

Kowalski walks directly into Sam Kirk's office taking a seat. "She's back," he asks simply.

"Yeah and you and I are going to find out why and where she had disappeared to for the past twelve years," Sam says staring out the window of his office watching the snowfall.

.

 **FIVE MINUTES LATER…CAPTIAN'S QUARTERS**

"Don't look," Kate and Lauren scream in unison tackling the floor of his quarters like they are trying to cover an explosive device. Jim lets out a big laugh turning around. Even if he was trying to peek at his gifts, the boxes, wrapping paper, bows, ribbon, and shopping bags are concealing everything from view.

"I thought you were working late," Lauren hisses rustling paper and stuffing items back in bags.

"It is 2300 hours," Jim whines playfully. "How late do you want me to work? My bridge shift ended ten hours ago and my daughter should have been in bed 90 minutes ago." Silently Jim counts the seconds in his head before Kate utters her first protest.

"Daaaaad," she groans not disappointing him. "Tomorrow is the last day of school until we break for the holidays. It is not going to kill me go to bed after midnight. Dude, I will be fine."

"Uh huh and when I get a call about you snoring in class from Dr. Jackson I should tell him what," Jim says looking slightly over his shoulder.

"I have never been caught falling asleep in class yet," Kate punctuates her comment with a smart-ass look. Christmas or not, Kate is slowly getting lippy. Whether is it because of the tension on the ship or her thinking the rules have changed because her mom and siblings have arrived, Jim turns setting her straight with a paternal stare. Kate instantly crumbles looking down at a bow on the present in front of her. "It's just that Mom and I were talking and have so much to do. Can you go back to work until we are done," Kate says in a passive but hopeful tone fluffing the bow?

Jim smiles looking at the scene. Lauren is cutting paper with a cup of coffee next to her that she is bound to tip over in the next five minutes. Kate is so desperately trying to pretend she is not enjoying every private minute with her mom it is laughable. Maybe his brother is right. Maybe Jim should just enjoy his family's first holiday together. "Tell you what. I'll go to the bar, but you need to be in bed soon Kate," Jim points to his watch.

"You rock," Kate's face lights up in a smile.

"Yeah yeah, but I'll be back at 2330 hours and you young lady will be in in bed at 2331 hours," Jim promises palming open the door.

As Jim leaves his quarters he hears Lauren comment to Kate, "Okay baby girl there is no way THAT was a strict hardcore parent." A smile spreads across his face as he walks down the hallway. ML can try to ruin his holiday but for the next week, the only thing Jim cares about in this world is making it the best damn holiday his girls have ever had.


	7. Chapter 7

**HOPE YOU HAVE A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS OR WONDERFUL HOLIDAY IF YOU CELEBRATE SOMETHING ELSE. ANYONE WANT TO ENTERTAIN WHO THE STALKER MIGHT BE? THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN POSTING.**

 **THIS CHAPTER OCCURS DURING THE CHRISTMAS WITH THE KIRK'S STORY**

* * *

 **.**

 **CH 7 CHRISTMAS WISHES PART 2**

 **.**

 **JIM'S OFFICE ENTERPRISE TWO DAYS BEFORE CHRISTMAS**

A perk to being on a starship means that you don't have to burn leave for holidays or the mundane events of life. When your kid has a doctor's appointment, school project, or left their PADD at home, you can stroll down several levels and return to work without burning a half-day of leave. The downside is you never are really off the clock. This is especially true if you are the Captain. Jim sips his coffee burning the midnight oil. With the Solo kids occupying his living room and his wife the bedroom, the only place he can work at night is his office. It is not that he minds having quests in his quarters, but he can't wait until they are gone. Nights are especially hard on Kate even four months after her arriving here. Most nights, Jim checks on her a thousand times while she is sleeping. Being in his office three levels up doesn't afford him that luxury. Kate might think the open bedroom door policy is to usurp her privacy, but it is to give Jim the peace of mind that Kate is safe from the terrors that haunt her dreams. Over the past four months, Jim has found that if he pats her gently at the start of her nightmares, there is a 50% chance she is calmed and slides back into her dreamless sleep. Not knowing whether she needs him, is making it hard for her to concentrate. When he talked to Bones about this, his best friend assured him it was first-time parent date-night issues.

McCoy assured Jim that whoever he left to "watch TV" in his quarters when he was gone could take care of his daughter. Since September, this responsibility fell chiefly on him, Rand and Dawson. If Jim left anyone else there, Kate threw a fit about not needing a babysitter. In fact, Kate balked enough that only himself, Dawson and Rand were willing to volunteer to stay one or two nights a week. Jim had the sneaking suspicion the Dawson-Rand combination allowed far more leeway with the Kirk House Rules than Bones, but McCoy has reported when he stays the mild sedative he prescribed Kate seems to be working and her nightmares lessening. Jim knows this is a lie. Yes, they aren't every night like they were from September through November but, they occur with enough regularity that Kate refuses to sleep over at Erika's or Jo's for fun. Jim hasn't pressed the issue because he doesn't like the idea of her staying anywhere but home. It is not that he doesn't trust her. Jim just has an overwhelming urge to be there to make up for every minute he lost in the twelve years she was gone.

Looking at the clock, Jim frowns. He would comm Lauren again but thirty minutes ago, his wife had said she was going to bed. She informed her husband Kate was sleeping and fine for the tenth time in three hours. Jim will not give his wife any more ammunition to support her claim Jim is a nervous Helicopter parent. He brings up the schematics of Lauren's warp-hyperdrive prototype engine and tries to force Kate to the back of his mind. Five minutes into reading Sam O'Neill's progress report on the engine an email comes through. Rubbing his eyes, fighting back sleep, Jim opens it as his last act for the night. This report can wait for another five hours when he is back on duty. What he reads instantly wakes him up from the urge to sleep.

 **TO: Kirk, James T. Captain USS Enterprise**

 **FROM: Delivery to the following recipient failed permanently: Communication systems rejected message by the server for the recipient domain**

 **STARDATE: 2259.355**

 **SUBJECT: Solstice**

 **Dear Captain,**

 **I fear I let my anger get the better of me. I have found a way to resolve the situation. A quote by John Le Carre comes to mind when I think of the whore.** _ **Love is whatever you can still betray. Betrayal can only happen if you love**_ **. She will betray you. We both know this. She stole your child from you and will do it again. I saw you yesterday…shopping. I smelled the scent of** _ **Beautiful**_ **by Estee Lauder lingering in the air where the Jezebel strolled. I heard the cries of anguish when Kate found the mutt. What happened to the brave Captain Kirk? Allowing women and children to command you is just another reason I must possess the child.**

 **I have contacted a lawyer at my expense for you. Once you sign the following documents, you will be free from the strumpet. You cannot love her I won't allow it. She and the bastard you created will destroy everything and I won't allow it. Sign the papers or the tramp's death certificate. Either way, I will see them both gone from your life.**

 **Oh, and in response to your last reply, you will find me and on that day, you will see every word I have spoken is the truth. The bastard will remain loyal to us or be slaughtered. I will not let her destroy us. I am the anvil. She is the scythe. We will control it all.**

 **A Friend**

Jim reads the enclosed divorce agreement. It has every piece of personal information about him and Lauren neatly filled out from their wedding date of June 24, 2244, to their "request for dissolution of our marriage on the grounds that their marriage is irretrievably broken with serious and permanent differences based on spousal actions." He can't argue with the reason for the divorce agreement. If he was going to divorce Lauren it would be due to her spousal actions; however, he is not planning on divorcing his wife. Jim turns off his computer. At 2330 hours, his personal life is not enough to wake his command crew up in the middle of the night. Giving silent nods to passing crew, he makes his way back to his quarters thinking about ML and speculating on why his family is a target. Secretly guilt pangs in his chest over whether or not he has done anything to put Kate and Lauren on this psychopath's radar.

He lets out a silent sigh of relief finding the cabin dark, quiet, and all its occupants sleeping. It has been a long day and Jim just wants to find some peace. Making his way across the living room, Jim peeks into Kate's room. Curled up tight, back to back with Jaina, Kate is sleeping deeply safe in her bed. Although the sight should relieve him, Jim feels a stab of jealousy over the years he lost her to the Solos. Pulling the blankets up over Kate's shoulders, Jim gives her a kiss goodnight. Now he can finally go to bed. Tripping over a pair of Lauren's shoes lying haphazardly in front of his bedroom door, Jim stifles a curse as he stubs his toe on the sharp heel of her stilettoed boot. When his wife returns there will be a completely new set of rules for the Kirk household. Both Kate and his wife feel shoes should be strewn around a room instead of a closet. The thought of altering his life yet again makes him smile. Jim is ready to embrace anything to have his family back together. He is looking forward to lazy Sunday mornings with his wife, Kate playing her parents against each other like all teens do, and battling one more person in his attempts to watch the Golf channel, which Lauren deemed, had to be the punishment in the seventh circle of hell.

A sly smile crosses his face as he also spies a pile of clothes complete with Lauren's bra and underwear at the edge of his bed. Jim feels himself stiffen at the thought of his wife lying naked for him under the covers. The pent up stress from the Solo's visiting and ML's second letter create a hunger in Jim that needs to be released. Stripping off his clothes, he pulls back the covers spooning Lauren tight to his body. He pulls back her hair covering her neck with a soft, whispery kisses.

Lauren presses her hips to his letting out a soft moan. "See why waking the kid up for the eleventh time was not a good idea," she purrs letting his kisses arouse her body and mind as she rolls flat on her back.

Jim climbs on top of her letting his hips settle between her legs spreading them. Gently he strokes the soft dark locks of hair surrounding his wife's face. To him, Lauren is still the most beautiful woman in the world. "Maybe I should defer command on some things to you," Jim's deep whisper brings goosebumps to her arms. Her nipples harden to sharp points Jim can feel on his chest as his lips touch hers. Lauren opens her legs wider in anticipation of Jim. She reaches down eager to jump into the action of the frenzied lovemaking that so defines their relationship, but Jim clamps a hand on her wrist. "I didn't' say make you the Captain," he kisses the tip of her nose moving her hand away from him. His comment gets a hushed laugh from Lauren that quickly changes into a sharp inhalation of air as he takes a nipple into his mouth. Sucking the soft flesh into a rock hard point generates a deep moan from his wife as she grabs his body pulling him to her provocatively. "Let me make love to you," Jim whispers blowing a hot breath of air over her sensitive breast. "I need you so much," Jim's words ignite an ache in Lauren's body only his touch will release. "I am going to take my time with you and remind you what it means to be madly," he kisses between the valley of her breasts, "deeply," he moves down to her navel, "in love with your husband." Lauren tightens her knees around his shoulders preventing Jim from sliding further down her body. The ache for his touch is turning into a dull pain. Lauren needs to feel him inside her. Sex with Jim was always extremely satisfying, but when he made love to her slowly, passionately, erotically like this it is like a slow torture.

"I need you in me now," she pants propping herself up on her elbows. The sight of Jim between her legs almost brings Lauren to orgasm in anticipation of the actual event. She feels her body becoming wet knowing what he can do to her with only his fingers and tongue.

"I need more," Jim kisses her inner thigh moving then farther apart. "Now lay back like a good girl. Captain's orders," he says huskily as he begins to kiss the soft nub of flesh between her legs. Lauren lies back resigned to the countless waves of pleasure Jim will create using her body. The tension in her hips and lower back are released five minutes later as a crescendo of muscle spasms leave her gripping the sheets with both hands and breathing heavily through her nose to control the scream of his name from her lips. Before she can recover, Jim slides into her feeling her orgasm milk his shaft. He holds himself in her feeling the delicate contractions deep inside her body. She is tight and he presses his lips to hers allowing her body to adjust to him. Lauren hungrily kisses him knowing that with his movement, the orgasm will not fade but continue to build again. As Jim begins to slowly slide in and out of her, Lauren whimpers in excruciating pleasure. Jim Kirk has the stamina of a long distance runner, and this is just his warm up. One hour later, he collapses on his wife releasing himself into her. With their body's slick with sweat, Jim kisses Lauren's forehead, nose then lips softly before rolling onto his back. This is exactly what he needed to release the stress from his body. As Lauren snuggles up tight against him, Jim plays with her damp hair drifting off into sleep. He will continue to take his brother's advice and enjoy what time he has with his family. ML can wait for the New Year.

* * *

.

 **JIM'S OFFICE USS ENTERPRISE TWO DAYS AFTER NEW YEARS**

Although he misses his wife terribly and Kate is doing her teen girl thing sulking over her Mom leaving, Jim relishes the return to normalcy. With Kate back in school and the crew on their regular duty schedules, Jim can concentrate on the next mission. Opening up his email, he finds the third installment of ML's letters. Taking a drink of his coffee, Jim steels himself for the latest round of rhetoric from his unwanted insane friend. Surprisingly the letter lacks the characteristic fire and brimstone quality of the previous eight.

 **TO: Kirk, James T. Captain USS Enterprise**

 **FROM: Delivery to the following recipient failed permanently: Communication systems rejected message by the server for the recipient domain**

 **STARDATE: 2260.002**

 **SUBJECT: Thank you?**

 **Jim, you have such brutish manners. Were you raised in a barn? Social niceties are so often overlooked yet go a long way with distinguishing true humans from those that wallow in mud and filth.**

 **A Friend**

"Fuck and you," Jim says dropping the letter into a secure folder leaning back to drink his coffee. To keep his staff appraised on ML Jim will have to inform him of the latest three letters. He just doesn't have to do it today.

"You look happy this morning sir," Rand smiles bringing in a fresh cup of coffee and a large package.

"Yes I am," Jim says in his characteristic upbeat tone when flirting with a woman. Janice Rand smiles warmly. Even though she has a mutually beneficial relationship with Dennis Dawson, she like any other woman can't help but feel aroused when Jim turns his trademark smile at her. The difference is Janice Rand was smart enough to know the smile was only flirtatious and not filled with promises. Jim drains his cup to exchange it for one of the fresh ones Kate bought him at Christmas. Of all his Christmas gifts this year, the seven humorous coffee mugs were his favorite. Jim exchanges the **I AM SILENTLY JUDGING YOU** blue mug for one with the word coffee spelled in tiles of cobalt (CO), fluorine (F), and iron (FE) from the periodic table over caption **THE ONLY ELEMENTS I NEED**. Kate had spent a lot of time collecting this gift and each one fit him perfectly. From the **I AM NOT BOSSY I AM THE BOSS** , to the **COFFEE DOESN'T JUDGE…COFFEE UNDERSTANDS** to **IF AT FIRST YOU DON'T SUCCEED CALL YOUR DAD**. A few were a little more adult than Jim would have liked, but they were still funny as hell. He kept the **AFTER TUESDAY even the calendar says WTF** and **WHAT THE FOX ARE YOU DOING** with an image of a fox instead of the word in his cabin. Jim does have standards. "What's that," Jim asks nodding to the box she sits on his desk.

"Supply room mix up," Rand laughs. "It got lost in the shuffle. I hope it wasn't a Christmas present you were waiting on."

"I don't think so," Jim sets the mug down grabbing a pair of scissors to open it. As soon as he slices it open his carefree demeanor changes. "Thank you, Rand that will be all," Jim says pulling an envelope from the box. She nods quietly leaving his office. Jim opens the card reading the message.

 ** _Jim,_**

 ** _Since you got her a puppy, I paired your gift with mine. I was not sure which one to go with so I sent both. She should be proficient in all weapons, not just the lightsaber. Don't say it. I know I am indulging her but she is special and it is Christmas. The ultimate test of her loyalty will be using them. It was a right of initiation with my father as it will be for Katherine. He gave me a puppy for Christmas along with a hunting knife. Six months later, I slit the dog's throat to prove my loyalty to my father. Since she is a girl I figured a gun or crossbow would be less traumatic but still achieve the same result. You will never be more proud of her than on the day she takes the life of an innocent simply because you order it. The quote by Dr. Marin Luther King Jr sums up my father's view of the world "If a man has not discovered something that he will die for, he isn't fit to live." I will give her something to live for or kill her in the process._**

 ** _Have a wonderful holiday. The New Year will bring so many changes for us. I have not gotten your signature on the paperwork for the lawyer. I can fast track it, but your signature would help._**

 ** _Merry Christmas_**

 ** _A Friend_**

Jim takes a second look in the box before calling his chief of security. He stares out his small window waiting for Jack to arrive pondering the implications of the gift. A double beep indicating his COS has arrived pulls Jim back to reality. "Come," he yells from his seat shifting into full command mode staring at Jack.

Seeing his friend's body posture, Jack knows something serious has happened. "You called Captain," Jack approaches the desk but not taking a seat.

"Kate got an unexpected late Christmas gift," Jim nods at the box.

"May I," Jack asks instantly on guard. The second Jack peels back a flap on the box he goes into security mode. "I take it this came from our pesky friend? Surgical gloves…latex…large," Jack orders from the small replicating unit on the wall.

"Yes," Jim responds in a lethal tone.

Jack pulls out the 22-caliber Ruger pistol. Examining it he finds it is fully loaded with one in the chamber. Pointing it to the ground, Jack pulls the slide back ejecting the round with a clink on to Jim's desk. He replaces the pistol carefully lifting out the armed child's crossbow. Aside from his anger at Kate receiving this gift, Jack's blood boils in rage that both weapons were armed and ready for use. All the kids on the ship know how to handle weapons, but they also know the penalty for touching any weapon without an adult present. Still accidents happen and an excited kid opening the box could easily have discharged either weapon. Jack doesn't need to lecture Jim about what could have happened if Kate had opened the box. Instead, he goes straight to assessing the situation. "This is high-end Captain very high end and expensive. The Ruger you can get at any gun store, but the crossbow would be a specialty item. I will run it for prints, but I doubt he is going to be that stupid. We will have a better shot with the serial numbers. Did he send a letter with it?"

Jim tosses the note on the table staring at the weapons. "Assessment," Jim orders hoping Jack has a different conclusion that he does.

"He expects you to give her a rite of passage with a quick and easy choice via .22 or painfully slow by crossbow. Does Sam know about this yet," Jack asks concerned? The letters were disturbing enough but now to be getting weapons has upped the ante in his book.

"No I wanted you to know first," Jim says.

"Well he is trying to make us jumpy hoping we will make a mistake and give him an opening. He is getting desperate and wants us to feel his sense of urgency. I have dealt with sickos like this before. He is ramping up and not dialing down," Jack says.

"And we were sloppy enough to give him his way in," Jim confirms.

"How's that," Jack takes a seat removing his latex gloves. He may appear to be laid back, but Jack O'Neill runs a tight ship.

"This package was beamed up," Jim starts but is cut off by Jack.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, that is impossible. Every item brought aboard this ship is scanned by my security teams," Jack counters Jim's claim stabbing the desk with a finger. Ever since the letters started coming, Jack has taken extra precautions expecting something like this. The fact it happened makes him look sloppy.

"Impossible or not that is how it got here," Jim clasps his hands on the desk. "Chief Billings brought it to Rand saying it somehow got lost in the holiday rush. They found it and sent their apologies. Now before you use thumbscrews and bright lights know that Billings has been on this ship since day one of his career. He served faithfully under Pike and now me for the past ten years. I am not saying it is your fault or his fault but somehow this package was not scanned and some is responsible." Jim's tone is not accusatory but simply reiterating the facts.

"So the package was lost then found," Jack fights to keep the anger out of his tone as Jim nods in agreement. "I'll backtrack the package as far back as I can. My guess is that it was smuggled in as part of a larger set of packages but with a different skew number so that it went unnoticed. Yes, the boys in supply and transport had a rough month with Christmas but that is no reason to get sloppy. They are about to hate me, Captain," Jack says deadpan. "I will need you to back me to do my job."

"Do it. I'll sign off," Jim replies curtly locking eyes with Jack. These five words are about to reign all holy hell on a division of the _Enterprise_. Both Jim and Jack know the transport and supply department of the ship is where 90% of all contraband comes aboard. Typically, it is booze and the occasional pack of cigarettes. It occurs on all ships and bases. Most commanders, like Jim and Pike before him, turn a blind eye as long as it doesn't affect the day to day operations of the ship or pose any harm to the crew. Unfortunately, whoever "lost" this package has fucked up enough to bring command down on their department.

"Jack, do you think we should spread our circle of knowledge. I mean someone on board is feeding him information and now smuggling for him," Jim flips a stylus over end on end. As he waits for Jack's response, Jim brings up the first two letters of the most recent series. While Jack reads them, Kirk continues. "I held off bringing this to anyone's attention because of the holidays. I will call a staff meeting once I receive your report on the lost package." Jim rubs his face in frustration as Jack finishes reading the letters. "He is learning every damn thing about our inner life here Jack. No one but our crew knew Lauren was here and yet ML filed divorce papers on my behalf."

Jack pushes aside his anger that Jim has not informed him of the Christmas set of letters before this. In Jack's opinion, this was no longer a Kirk family issue once weapons became involved. Hell, his sons could have been with Kate when she opened the box. "Have you tried talking to the lawyer see who hired him?"

"Yeah, but they were closed for the holidays. Sam is following up though on his end. I contacted him after the first letter," Jim explains. "I meant to tell you, but you had your handful with the holidays and our guests. You have a life that doesn't my personal problems."

"Sir your problems are mine. We live and work too closely for something like this not to affect us all. I look at Kate like my own. We wanted to have a little girl just never happened. Either way got your back. If that is all," Jack stands picking up the box. "I have some mail personnel to piss off."

"Give 'em hell jack," Jim picks up his PADD.

.

 **READY ROOM ENTERPRISE THE NEXT DAY**

Jim sits as the senior staff read the latest bout of fan mail from ML. At the last staff meeting, Dr. Jackson crafted the initials ML, for Mr. Letters. Jim could think of a hundred different terms to call his daughter's unwanted admirer that used M and L. Moronic Loser, Mindless Loner, Mentally defective Lamebrain, Megalomaniac Lame ass and Motherfucking Limp dick are the few that top his list.

"It is also interesting to note that his megalomaniacal tendencies are now surfacing," Daniel lectures.

" _Oh yes_ ," Jim thinks dryly. " _How very interesting the megalomaniac lame ass wants to turn my daughter into a homicidal killer_."

"His reference of," Daniel turns to highlight a passage of the screen, " _ **will remain loyal to us or be slaughtered. I will not let her destroy us. I am the anvil. She is the scythe. We will control it**_ all shows he has some grand plan that he feels Kate must be a part of for him to succeed. I, like you, can only assume this is due to her Jedi powers." Daniel jiggles the stylus in his hands. "ML's gift to Kate shows his inability to feel empathy and a need to dominate at all cost, as well as feelings of omnipotence and difficulty to accept boundaries. This is not going to stop. In fact, I feel that is will only get worse." Daniel turns his attention squarely on Jim. "Kate has confided in me that she can sense danger sometimes. Did your wife or daughter say anything while you were shopping to indicate they felt something was off?"

"No. I spent the afternoon with five Jedi and no one said there were any disturbances in the force. Whatever the hell that means," Jim snaps feeling tension seep into every muscle in his body. He is desperately trying not to take out his frustration with the crew over this.

"So Kate still has no idea about ML," Dr. Jackson says.

" _You mean Motherfucking Limp dick_ ," Jim thinks to himself. "No, not that I am aware of," Jim responds out loud taking a long draw on his lukewarm coffee.

"You sure," Daniel pushes his glasses back on his nose.

"Yep," Jim looks at his empty mug wondering where the hell Rand is. His Yeoman is never this long with his coffee.

"You positive," Daniel presses. With as perceptive as Kate is, Daniel is having a hard time believing she has no idea that something is wrong. The only other option that makes sense to Daniel is Jim is hiding the fact Kate knows about ML. "She probably wouldn't come out and say I think someone is following me. She would probably use something like I have the hebbie jebbies or feel creeped out," Daniel uses more kid appropriate slang terms.

Jim takes a deep breath before responding. "Dr. Jackson…Kate has no idea," he says slowly and deliberately.

"What about the willies, jitters, she was skeezed out," Daniel spews another litany of terms.

"No," Jim growls quickly losing his patience with Dr. Jackson. "If she had do you not think I would have mentioned it by now. And what is skeezed out," Jim's face wrinkles in confusion. "I have never even heard of that term." Several coughs uttered around the table try to hide the snickers emanating from his senior staff. "Kate has said nothing or acted out of character."

"So she hasn't been secretive, aloof… combative when you get into her personal business," Jackson tries a different angle to find any connection with Kate and her unwanted follower.

"No but you are describing Joanna to a T," Bones adds pulling Jackson's attention off his best friend. Daniel may mean well, but McCoy knows Jim. Any second he is going to explode reminding the doctor just who is in command. Bones has seen this before with people closer to Jim than their newest headshrinker. If Kirk would accept Scotty's resignation, he sure as hell wouldn't bat an eye putting Daniel in his place. "It's called being the father of a teen girl. Try it someday." Jim settles his gaze on his best friend in silent thanks for ending the conversation on a much more polite note then he was about to.

Continuing with saving Daniel a public reaming, Sulu steers the topic back to the letters. "Okay, so how can we be sure that this is freaky deaky's handwriting and not someone else's?" Jack smirks rubbing his eyes at how efficiently the senior staff circles the wagons protecting one another. After this meeting, Jack will have a pointed conversation with Daniel about when to shut his mouth.

"Well," Daniel pushes his glasses back on his nose, "we can't but I would lay money on it and I am not a betting man. See a psychopath typically has a unique style to their handwriting." Daniel brings up samples of the most notorious serial killers and psychopaths in history: Jack the Ripper, Ted Bundy, Hitler, and Sadam Hussein surround ML's Christmas note. "As you can see all these samples shows the writers have a tendency to invent a letter or two. With ML, it is the letter "i". In fact, the way he creates the letter makes it actually look like a stick figure with a head." Jack draws his own approximation of ML's letter "i" and adds stick hands and feet to illustrate his point.

"We are not in an art class Dr. Jackson," Spock's clear, precise voice cuts through the room. It leaves a strange echo turning all eyes on the Vulcan. Normally Spock is quiet in the staff meetings taking in all perspectives before speaking. For Ears to be speaking indicates to Jack just how close the senior staff is too revolting.

"Yeah…sorry," Jackson sets down the stylus. "I was just attempting to show that everything about ML points to him being dangerous."

"We know this clearly by the letter's content Dr. Jackson," Spock says. "What we don't know is if you have gleaned anything we haven't."

"I can tell he is highly educated and of British descent. See the words whore, tramp, and bitch are more slang insults," Jackson highlights the terms. "But his use of harlot, strumpet, and Jezebel piqued my interest. Strumpet was a term for prostitutes in England around 1300. Harlot a French word used around 1200. The term Jezebel is from ancient Hebrew," Jackson drones on. "These terms are more a high-brow term. I also have found ML seems to have an insatiable hatred of your wife Captain."

"And you got that from the letter," Jim's voice drips with sarcasm.

Daniel clears his throat continuing. "From his wording, I can only infer he blames her for every ill event in Kate's life. I don't mean to pry but did she date many others before you to give ML the impression she was," Daniel thinks of a correct term "promiscuous," he says thinking it is the most polite way to call the captains wife a slut.

"Excuse me," Jim rears back looking at nothing as he processes Daniel's last statement.

"I was just saying that if ML was a spurned lover perhaps it could explain his animosity towards her," Jackson looks at the facts logically. The Captain may have difficulty thinking his wife was unfaithful, but twelve years is a damn long time not to have at least one extra martial affair.

"Well, he's not. The Jedi's have rules about that sort of thing," Jim's sounds crazy even to himself. In the twelve years he and Lauren were apart, he was not a celibate monk. It would make sense Lauren wasn't either. It's just that they have enough problems. Swapping stories about who they slept will not fix anything. "Jack any luck on tracing the serial numbers on the weapons," Jim changes the discussion.

"No," Jack hates that he has nothing to contribute. "As far as I can tell our guys are clean. I am not saying they don't bring aboard the occasional bottle of booze, but I feel confident they this didn't in this case. My gut tells me Chief Billings and his crew are solid."

"Keep working on it," Jim nods. "So unless anyone else has something to add…"

"Captain we need to bring in experts from Star Fleet," Daniel needs to be on record that keeping this in house is a bad idea.

"Your opinion is noted and has been taken under advisement," Jim says crisply. "Unless there is anything ELSE you are dismissed for now."

As Daniel watches Jim stride from the conference room to the bridge, Jack watches Daniel. Over the past two months, Jack has taken a liking to the ship's psychologist even though academic types never interest him much. Daniel has a quick wit, is great as the kid's teacher, and has as much single-minded determination as anyone else on the _Enterprise_. Jack just needs to make sure that single-minded determination knows it boundaries. Much to Jack's dismay, he can see that Daniel seems to think when Jim dismissed the meeting it did not include him. "Where ya' headed doctor," Jack asks blocking the door to the bridge with his six foot two frame.

"I don't think the Captain realizes the how resolute Kate's stalker is," Daniel starts. "He needs to ask for help and,"

"Jim is not blind to the situation and understands the ramifications more than you think. Let it go," Jack straightens to his full height staring down at Daniel. "I am telling you this as a friend and a professional. It has been a long month. His wife left. His daughter is an emotional mess. Trust me Jim knows the severity of the situation, but we are in warp. No one is getting on or off the ship for the next week and a half so lets things settle down shall we. His wife can take care of herself and we can take care of Kate. Daniel opens his mouth, but Jack shuts him down. "Give…it…a…rest understood." Even though Jack technically holds no rank over Jackson as a commanding officer, he does outrank him. Daniel sighs giving Jack a brief nod before exiting the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**THIS STORY OCCURS AFTER CHRISTMAS WITH THE KIRK'S BUT BEFORE DECEPTIONS. IT ALL OCCURS IN ONE DAY IN LATE JANUARY REGARDLESS OF THE LOCATIONS. THIS CHAPTER WAS OVER 10500 WORDS SO I BROKE IT INTO THREE PARTS WITH THE SAME CHAPTER NAME. I INCLUDED A TIMELINE TO HELP YOU FOLLOW ALONG. PLEASE REVIEW THIS. TELL ME IF IT WAS TOO CONFUSING TO FOLLOW SO I CAN FIND A BETTER WAY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. ENJOY AND SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT.**

* * *

 **.**

 **CH 8 All the better to hear you with, my child said the big bad Wolf part 1**

 **.**

 **CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS 0100 hours 2260.024**

Although Kate has been on the Enterprise for almost four months, she still hates sleeping in their quarters alone. Her Dad does everything to avoid being gone for the night shift, but he is the Captain. As much as she hates him being gone nights, one perk is that she has the quarters to herself. This will lets her play poker or surf the internet without interruptions. After playing several hands of online poker, Kate is ready to log off until a familiar green dot appears next to Hank Wyn-Routh Mullins's name. Happily, Kate opens a window to catch up with her internet pen pal. "Hey, Hank long time no see. How was school at St Paul the Holy today," Kate types in the black of her bedroom? At 1 AM, the only light in the Kirk's quarters is from the bright white glow of Kate's laptop.

"Where have you been? I have waited for you for over a month. Do you know what that did to me, not talking to you? I was lost. I had to find a new playmate as a substitute, but she turned out not to be as interesting as you are. Never let that happen again understand or I will go to extreme measures," Hank types.

Kate reads the words several times instantly getting pissed. Hank is supposed to be an uncomplicated friend. Not someone she has to nurture or care about on a personal level. If that is where this internet relationship is going Kate will cut the ties now. "Whoa, buddy back the shuttle up. I have had things to do. Trust me if I had ANY time since we walked in December to sit hang for hours I would have, but my life has been a freaking roller coaster since a week before Christmas. For your information, I am now up in the middle of the night right now to speak with you so don't give me any shit. My friends bitched I was spending too much time with you and now I have to hide it. I am trying my best so if you can't handle that goodbye and good luck," Kate types. She waits forever for the three pulsating green dots indicating Hank is responding to produce a message. If she wasn't so pissed, Kate would find it funny how long it takes to argue via the internet. She could almost forget what she was angry over. This could be the way to deal with John in the future. Next time he is mad at her, she will just ask him to fight via the internet.

"I missed you, Jasmine. Things were not the same without you to share my problems with and not be judged. I mean my human friends judge me even though they say they don't. They THINK they know what is going on but always want to add their two credits. It just gets old," Hank's message finally comes through.

Kate sighs deeply finding his response not what she thought it would be. This is why she is up a one in the morning with her virtual diary friend. They both seem to have the same issues. Jo, Erika, and the rest of her friends are good friends. They care about her and listen to her issues; however, they are humans with opinions of their own. They are in the middle of Kate's daily crisis so they can't help but form their own ideas when offering advice. Hank is totally unbiased. Kate decides to give him another chance. "So you have a new girlfriend?"

"Oh baby, you are always my girlfriend, but we do need human playthings don't we. Besides, she was just a fling. Her name was Brooke Morris. We hung out over the holidays, but she wasn't you. She was passive and weak. She let me make all the decisions and bowed to my whims. It proved tedious so I let her go. Now you are more interesting. Tell me more about how your friends are jealous of me?"

"It is not funny, dickhead. If they complain to my dad and he finds me, online like this, he will ground me," Kate types shaking her head. As much as she doesn't want to admit it, Kate likes the idea of flying under the radar. It has been since Christmas they have been chatting and no one has a clue. It makes her feel rebellious.

"I don't care. You should have talked to me earlier. When I get lonely I get bored and that is dangerous to everyone around me," Hank types.

His words sound off to Kate making her involuntary shudder. There is no LOL or sarcastic quip following his statement. Kate waits several minutes for him to add to his comment but nothing comes. Only the faded visual icon of his skull and crossbones hangs on the screen. She blows it off choosing to change the topic. "So what was your New Year's resolution? I don't do the resolution thing. Too much work. My family makes a promise at New Years. My promise was to,"

"Interesting," his message pops up in the middle of hers. "So was your promise to start telling the truth. See not talking to you made me re-read some our conversations. Turns out you were lying to me because either you have the largest family known to man on a starship or something is rotten in Denmark."

Kate feels her blood turn to ice water. "What are you talking about," she waits holding her breath for his reply.

" _ **She was married before and has kids from that marriage. She brought them with her for Christmas. The issue is John, Cameron, and Ronin do NOT did not get along with Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin so drama drama drama with me playing referee. And I thought girls were bad**_ ," Hank pastes the portion of their last conversation at Christmas. Kate feels like she can't breathe. Hugging the truth so close has allowed Hank to sift through what is and isn't lies. "So which ones are your brothers and what is the name of the ship again?"

"Why," Kate starts to feel that icky feeling of being in trouble creep from her tummy to all over her body.

"I hear so much about constitution class starships and thought it would be cool to tell my friends… hey, I know a chick on the blank. You know bragging rights. You star fleet heroes are always in the news making my life in Seattle seem pathetic," Hank responds.

"USS Alexander," she lies.

"Damn, I was hoping for the Enterprise. Now that would have been fucking awesome. They just stopped some revolt on Debbie something before Thanksgiving. That would have increased my coolness factor."

"Sorry it's the Alexander dipshit,' Kate corrects him.

"Too bad because Captain Kirk is amazing. I bet he gets all the babes," Hank keeps the topic Kate desperately wants to change.

"I wouldn't know. Haven't met Captain Kirk yet," Kate keeps her end of the conversation simple.

"Why not," Hank states. "You're on his ship now."

Kate freezes and looks around. She reviews her last few posts to make sure she hasn't slipped like she did with her familial relationships. "No, I am on the Alexander."

"Bullshit you took way too long to answer," Hank fires back his reply immediately. "Also, I check the ship's registry. Captain Raynor has a son named Paul who you were lip locked with on Deneva. Tell me are you THAT kind of family?"

"Maybe," Kate's head spins. Star Fleet is not a military organization but she never counted on full disclosure to the public about crew compliments. His comment about kissing Paul also sets off alarms in her head. Many people saw her on Deneva; however, the kiss on the balcony was only seen by her Dad. The only way he can know about this is if he was there or knew Paul. This internet thing is over. John is right. Hank has to be an adult to know about the reception on Deneva and he will tell Jim all about the online poker gambling if he hasn't already. "What else do you know about me or think you know?" His answer to her question will dictate Kate's next move. If he knows anything more about her, Kate will come clean to her Dad. The only rule she broke so far was illegally playing under aged games. Yes, she used her Mom's money as a seed fund but Kate has tripled it. Now that she no longer is planning to run away, Kirk can have it for all she cares. She just liked the thrill of winning.

"That you are bored and lonely and want a friend. It must be hard having your friends picked out for you and not choose ones for yourself. I think you like them, but maybe they are not the type of kids you are used to," Hank backs off some.

"I need to go Hank. Bye," Kate instantly replies. She needs time to think.

"Okay, just don't be a stranger. Just because I have a high school of friends doesn't mean I don't feel like I third wheel sometimes. Being a teen sucks no matter where you are. It is nice having someone to talk to and not have to feel weird seeing them in the cafeteria or worrying they are spilling everything to their friends who might talk. I like the secrecy between us. It makes me feel like I can tell you anything. I mean if it gets too weird we just never log on again right. It is not like we are ever going to see each other with you on whatever side of the universe you are on."

Kate reads his last message multiple times looking for a hidden meaning or message. Maybe she should review their last conversations to see what else she slipped on telling him. Opening the CHAT feature on the email, Kate spends the next hour going over their previous conversations.

 **.**

 **ENTERPRISE BRIDGE 2260.024 0230 hours**

"I need to speak to Captain Kirk of the _USS Enterprise_ now," a voice cracks loudly in Uhura's earpiece. Even though the sender formally requesting a comm line is not giving her name, Uhura would know that voice anywhere. "Captain...Lauren is hailing us," Uhura says looking at Jim relaxed in his command chair. Both she and Jim have waited three weeks to get this call. Like worried parents of a teen just getting their driver's license, neither have really left the bridge in the past week. The timing is right for Lauren to confirm she is in Sky River but the tension in her best friend's voice, tells Nyota something is wrong.

"Lauren," Jim is shocked then instantly concerned by the strained look on Uhura's face. "Open a connection and put her through," he orders as his wife's request to speak to Captain Kirk repeats filling the air. "Lauren it's me, Jim. Seems you can't ever keep a woman off the phone," he jokes happily. Dead silence fills the room as Jim waits for her snappy comeback. Before his wife left, they developed a plan to establish an open communication line between the _Enterprise_ and the _Kirk's Endeavor_. The design was simple. As Lauren returned to Sky River, she would eject numerous communication relay satellites along the way. Like a bizarre form of a rope between two tin cans, this system would boost and send a signal across the galaxies. Lauren promised Jim and Uhura this crazy communication relay would work, but Jim had his doubts. Hearing his wife's voice shows Jim, it has worked in some fashion. "Lauren you made it home," Jim struggles to keep a neutral tone as his begins to think something is wrong.

"I need to speak to Captain Kirk of the _USS Enterprise_ now," Lauren's voice repeats.

Jim sends Uhura a worried look as he walks to her station. "I opened the connection and replied to her hail," Uhura snaps annoyed the first problem of communicating between galaxies has reared its ugly head.

"The communication lag must be longer than anticipated," Kirk surmises. Aside from this actually working, Jim, Scotty, and Sam O'Neill worked tirelessly to find a way to increase the signal strength so that real-time communications could exist. It appears that is not going to be the case; however, not speaking to his wife is worse than having to wait for a communication lag. An icy knot fills Jim's stomach as a myriad of negative thoughts cloud his mind. The communication relay was not the only project Lauren was working on over Christmas. He wouldn't put it past his wife to try and implement the warp-hyperdrive engine even with all the bugs in the system. If she is stuck again, he will need the help of his command crew to get her free. The _Kirk's Endeavor_ had supplies for two months but it took just under a month to get this message. If it will take Jim a month to get to her, the recuse timeline is cutting it too close for his comfort.

As Jim opens his mouth to utter another reply, Laurens' voice responds with a new message. "Do not break the connection. Communication lag is 5.362 minutes. Attempting to compensate," Lauren replies. "Stand by." Jim lets out an audible sigh of relief knowing the voice on the other end is living and not an echo hurling through space. At least, Jim can now tell Kate they can communicate with Lauren. Her mom leaving again hit Kate hard. Until Jim knew this communication system would work he was not going to mention it to Kate. "Jim can you hear me," Lauren's voice sounds like music to Kirk's ears.

"Lauren do not tell me you forget to fill up the tank again," Jim playfully banters hoping the tension he feels is not evident in his voice or actions. If his wife has broken down a million light years from him a rescue mission could be problematic. Maybe the warp- hyperdrive engine might get another test run.

"Our signal is boosted to the maximum. Setting a countdown to monitor communication lag," Uhura replies.

Jim takes a seat in his command chair drumming the armrest with his fingers. Patience has never been a strong character trait of the Kirk family. "No," Lauren laughs briefly. "The comm system is too slow for anything past letters to be effective. The time delay is around five minutes." Jim frowns hearing the news. Real-time communications would have made his wife's absence more bearable. "Jim, you with me," Lauren asks in a slightly worried tone.

"Yeah, just thinking of a way to improve the strength," Jim starts only to be cut off by Lauren.

"We can worry about that later," she says. "We have another more pressing matter to discuss. I was,"

Realizing the delay his wife reported doesn't exist anymore makes him sit straighter. "Are you getting his real time," he looks at Uhura to confirm Lauren's answer.

"Yeah, I jury rigged a patch, but it is not perfect. We can talk about that later. Right now I,"

"What kind of a patch," Jim asks intrigued.

"Ughh," Lauren groans loudly over the speakers. "I created a miniature infinity gate and I am pumping the signal through it. This is only something we can use in emergencies. As a safety feature, the mini-version creates a teeny tiny black hole after the signal ends." Jim rubs his forehead frustrated. Why the universe thinks they can just make tiny black holes and not suffer catastrophic results astounds him. "I am sitting at the edge of the Maw so it gets sucked into a larger black hole when we are done. Now the reason I am calling is that I was going through my mail. Jim, we need to talk now about a friend," she says. "I am giving you ten seconds before it gets ugly."

"Transfer the call to my ready room, Uhura." Jim springs from his seat knowing the urgent topic. In Lauren's position, he would also be pissed as hell. "We need to continue this talk in private, Lauren."

Flipping on the comm sat unit on his desk, Jim's wife starts bitching before Jim's ass hits the chair. "I am ready to turn this damn ship around and throttle you. Can I ask why it never crossed your mind to mention a homicidal maniac has been terrorizing our daughter for the past four months! In light of this information, I am coming back. My ETA is twenty-two days but might be faster if I use the hyper-warp engine which I am seriously considering."

He doesn't need visuals to see how mad Lauren is. The tone and pitch of her voice inform Jim how deeply he is in the doghouse. "Lauren, do not use the hyper-warp engine. The past two trials have shown when it stops for any reason it burns itself out. We don't need to compound problems by having you stranded. Now the reason I didn't tell you personally about this matter is simple. You have enough on your plate. We have been receiving letters from this fruitcake since September. Kate is safe and has no idea this is occurring."

"You do know I hate you for this, don't you," Lauren interjects. Jim can hear the anger leaving her voice but not the concern for Kate's safety.

"Yes," Jim replies continuing his lecture. "The letters have only been sent to me. Jack has some of his contacts working on it and I can assure you they are getting results. Honey, Kate is safe. I would not allow any harm to come to her so complete your mission and come back and throttle me. If we don't have any more leads I will let you hunt this guy down your way. Agreed," Jim says waiting for her reply.

"Agreed but I want to stay in the loop understand. No more secrets." A long pause fills the air between them before Lauren changes the topic. "God I miss you baby," Lauren's voice takes on a sultry purr. Even with billions of light years separating them, Jim still finds comfort in her voice.

"I know," his response is short.

"So how is the terrible teen," she jokes.

"Sleeping for once," Jim leans back in his seat happy to share a quiet moment with his wife.

.

 **CAPTIAN'S QUARTERS 0600 HOURS**

Kate looks at the clock sighing. She has been up almost all night worrying since logging off with Hank. After reviewing all their past conversation, Kate feels confident the only slip has been about John, Cameron, and Ronin not being her brothers. Her gut says to delete the account and never look back. Her mind, however, is plagued by curiosity. After showering and getting dressed, Kate goes to her desk loading her backpack for school. The jostling of the mouse brings the laptop to life. Kate feels a rush of dread seeing she left the chat program up all night instead of logging off. If her Dad had seen this, he would have killed her, especially if he read the last entry from Hank.

"You who Jasmine come out come out wherever you are," was posted at 0200 hours. "Olly Olly oxen free," followed at 0230 hours. "Come on Jasmine. Did I say something wrong? I was just playing around. I didn't mean to upset you," was posted at 0530 hours. Kate moves the mouse to the top of the page when a new message pops up. "Boy, you are a sight for sore eyes. I was just playing around earlier. I didn't mean to scare you," Hank types.

Looking at the clock, Kate can spare ten minutes if she puts her hair into a ponytail. "You didn't scare me just pissed me off and for the record, I fell asleep. I told you it was one Am here," Kate types sliding into her seat. "You were right. I lied about Cameron, Ronin, and John being my brothers but you talk to me and not them so I didn't think it was important. I still want to hang with you, but I really don't want to get into our personal lives with specifics. That is the rule. Take it or leave it."

"Whoa, you are grumpy in the morning. Did you get your coffee yet," Hank types followed by an emoticon that looks like it is scared? The image makes Kate laugh aloud. "I will take it. I will take any rule as long as we can hang out in some form but no lies okay. If I am going to be your e-therapist I need to keep my facts straight or I will screw you up more."

"Deal," Kate laughs. "Okay, so I hope this isn't going to make things weird but John is kind of my boyfriend."

"What's kind of mean? He either is or isn't your boyfriend," Hank replies.

"We have been together a few weeks now. It happened just before we started talking online. It seemed rude to announce immediately that I have a boyfriend and then once we started talking it felt weird to bring it up out of the blue. I guess I should have said something when you told me about Rayee?"

"Rayee and I have a long way to go before we are officially together. We are just talking right now but it will happen. So this John guy," Hank types, "what's he like? Does he treat you well?"

"Yeah, he is nice enough." Kate smiles thinking about John. He is far more than nice enough but it seems rude to gush about him to Hank. "So in the spirit of a clean slate, let me correct a few or your misconceptions. There are only the six of us here: John, Ronin, Cameron, Erika, Jo and myself. My Mom and Dad are separated and we live on the _USS Einstein,_ not the _Enterprise_. It is a Miranda-class science ship. My dad is the COS or chief of security and super strict. His name is Homer. He is always drumming into my head about security so when you came at me about the personal stuff it freaked me out. I thought if you knew the real me you wouldn't want to talk so I kept it a secret."

"You are such a dork. I am not hanging with you because of where you live or if you have a boyfriend. I like you for you," Hank types.

As Kate reaches for her coffee reading his post, she sees the time. "Shit, I gotta go. I am thirty minutes late for breakfast. Talk to you tonight. Later," Kate signs off hastily unplugging the computer and sliding it in her desk drawer. Grabbing her backpack, Kate races to the Mess Hall hoping her Dad will not notice it is 0735 hours.


	9. Chapter 9

**CH 9 All the better to hear you with, my child said the big bad Wolf Part 2**

.

 **MESS HALL 0700 hours**

Bones eyes the door waiting for his best friend to arrive for breakfast. Dinner is a free for all with a random assortment of the kids and their parents. It is loud, boisterous, and a no holds barred event. Breakfast for the McCoy's tends to be a much quieter affair with only Jim and Kate. Most of the time it is Kate and Jim causing the drama with Bones and Joanna playing referee. This morning Bones is looking for Uncle Jim to explain to his niece that she has lost her ever loving mind. "Saved by the calvary," Bones cries setting his cup down with a clink as Jim enters the Mess Hall. Joanna gives her father an antagonistic eye roll as a loud huff escapes her lips.

"Are we under attack," Jim winks at Joanna getting a scornful glare from his best friend. Jim lets out a half laugh setting his tray down. "Okay tell me what I am up against." His playful banter gets a hint of a smile from Joanna before it fades into stormy expression as she looks at Bones.

"He is being completely unreasonable," Jo barks crossing her arms over her chest slouching back in her seat. Even though she is almost thirteen, to Jim her actions regress Joanna to three when she was told she could not have ice cream before dinner.

"We are in full out hissy fit here," Bones counters his daughter's accusations with the reserved tone he typically uses with unwilling patients. "I need someone to explain to my lovely daughter that I am not hell bent on destroying her life." Pretending to be impartial, Jim looks back and forth between the doctor and Joanna. Before Kate, Jim was often in this role. Playing referee as Bones lectured Joanna and she did her best to ignore him.

"Uncle Jim, he is being unreasonable," Joanna chomps into a piece of toast.

"What's unreasonable Jo," Jim asks taking a bite of his scrambled eggs realizing for the first time Kate is not at the table. "Kate not here yet," Jim asks Bones with a hint of concern in his voice. He hates leaving her nights, but so far, she has always made it to breakfast before him.

"No but it is only 7:15 and when has Kate ever been on time," Bones shrugs it off drinking his coffee.

"Uncle Jim," Joanna brings the conversation back to her. "I am only asking to do what the other girls do and he is having a fit," she stabs a finger at Bones who looks like he is ready to explode. Everyone thinks Joanna is the epitome of grace and manners but she is also a Southern girl. You ruffle her feathers and Jo will give you an earful.

Bones drops his coffee leaning over the table to reprimand his daughter as Jim holds up his palm silencing Bones. "To be impartial, I need both sides. Joanna, continue, please. What are the other girls doing or do I not want to know the answer," Jim looks at Bones with a bemused grin.

"Getting privacy," she smartly responds giving her dad a smug look.

"Privacy," Jim echos her chief complaint about her father. Suddenly Jim feels like he is in the middle of a conversation with Kate and not Joanna.

"Yes, privacy. I mean you and Mr. Sulu let Kate and Erika take their laptops everywhere: school, our quarters, rec decks and in their roooooooms," she glares at Bones.

"I don't care if you use your laptop in your room for homework but if you want to surf the internet you can do it using my computer in the living room," Bones sharply answers back.

"Uncle Jim doesn't have that rule for Kate and he has turned out to be way stricter than you," Joanna gestures at Jim. Processing what he just heard, Jim does a double take at Joanna scooping up another forkful of eggs. He is not stricter than Bones. Hell since Kate arrived he gets 99.9% of his parenting advice from Bones. Leonard H. McCoy is the strict parent who hovers over his daughter like a helicopter. Jim is just firm with Kate not strict.

"I am not your Uncle Jim and yes he should be monitoring her online activity if he is not," Bones says before turning to face his best friend.

Jim holds the forkful of eggs inches from his mouth realizing he is being asked to make a call and pick a side. Before Kate, this was easier. Jim gave his opinion sometimes agreeing with Bones and other times with Joanna. With Kate in the picture, he needs to practice what he is preaching. " _Okay Jimbo what we need is a nice straddling of the fence answer,_ " he thinks to himself. "Jo, while I do let Kate have her privacy the parental controls are set and her bedroom door stays open whenever she is on the computer." As the conversation turns back to Kate, it dawns on Jim his daughter is still not at breakfast. With Lt. Rios, Lt Chekov, and several others craving time in the Captain's seat, most of the time Jim is able to avoid Delta shift. His junior officers are so eager to get command experience, they willingly volunteer for the midnight to 0600 hours shift. When Kate first arrived, giving it them was out of necessity. The new ship, strange surroundings, and horrific nightmares required that Jim work the 0800 to 1400 hours shift to be home with her at night. Five months later the ship is not new and the surroundings less foreign, but her dreams still plague her nightly. When possible Jim avoids the Delta shift but this is not always possible. Jim is about to comm Kate to find out where she is but stops. It is a rarity he has any contact with the kids and Kate is not present. Maybe he can get some inside information on what Kate is up to on the computer. Since Christmas, her amount of time surfing the internet has increased dramatically. "And for the record, her laptop is supposed to stay within our quarters as well," Jim confirms downing his coffee. Joanna looks none too pleased with his answer but Bones is gloating as if he won first prize at the county fair. "Are you telling me Kate doesn't leave it in the room?

"Um…well, I can't recall a specific time she had it when it wasn't for school work," Jo says looking down at her food trying to cover for her friend. Kate will kill her if she finds out Joanna told on her about Hank. Bones and Jim exchange silent gazes before they both study Joanna trying to appear invisible.

"Jo is Kate," Jim starts but is cut off by a kiss to the cheek.

"Sorry, I am late. Bad hair day," Kate says brightly sliding into a seat with a tray containing a banana and a travel mug of coffee.

"This is why you aren't allowed to eat alone," Bones says getting up to add to Kate's breakfast as Jim removes the travel mug from the tray.

"Where's your laptop," Jim folds his arms giving Kate a testy glare.

Quickly Kate looks at her friend who mouths I'm sorry. Not knowing what is going on Kate plays dumb. "In my room," she answers shoving a huge bite of banana into her mouth. The longer it takes to chew the more time she has to think of a response to Kirk's question.

"So if I go look I'll find it," Jim lets his voice trail off so Kate can fill in the blank.

"On my desk," she matches the speed and tone of Jim's voice. Her first thought is that Jim has found out about Hank. Chewing her banana slowly Kate waits for the interrogation to continue; however, her answer seemed to appease him. Watching him drink from her travel mug of coffee, Kate gets the point that the conversation is closed. Jim was just on a fishing expedition. "Oh guess what," Kate says happily changing the topic. "I rocked my Romulan and Klingon tests."

"That's great," Jim praises her returning the high five from his daughter across the table.

"That means I now speak Huttese, Klingon, Romulan, Ilodain, Shyriwook, Traders Argot and English. I speak more languages than you," she says playfully.

"You should look into comms then," Bones slides a tray packed with pancakes, yogurt, fruit, and a bagel in front of Kate. She sighs looking at the massive quantity of food. At this point, she knows it is a losing battle to tell McCoy she is typically never hungry in the morning. It is better to eat some then start a fight.

"Too boring not enough action," Kate picks up her fork knowing she has to make a dent into her breakfast before McCoy sends her on her way.

"Tell that to Uhura," Jim smirks.

.

 **Lucida III…HALF WAY ACROSS THE GALAXY IN FEDERATION SPACE**

Brooke Morris focuses on one thing: moving forward. With each step, she is closer to home, closer to her parents, closer to the life she thought she lost. In a daze, Brooke doesn't notice the soft ground has changed to hard concrete below her feet. She doesn't notice she is no longer surrounded by trees. She doesn't notice the frigid wind biting at her skin beneath her tattered cotton shirt and pants. Brooke Morris keeps moving forward as he told her to do for the past several weeks. The words that once scared her to death as he screamed them in her face is now her mantra for survival. She has whispered these words, through cracked and bleeding lips, for two days per his instructions. He promised to let her finally go after two months of being his disciple as long as her first words were moving forward followed by a name. The name means nothing to her but it seared into her brain as if it were her own: Rayee Onium-Beditich.

Brooke vaguely notices the bright lights' blinding her or that she has left the woods. For two days, the trees have been her only companions. Being in the open like this is frightening but she is more scared of the man. He told her not to stop until she reached the town and delivered her message. The thought that he would come for her like he promised if she doesn't complete his task forces her forward. She vaguely feels the surge of wind as something passes her on the right. Later Brooke will claim she vaguely heard the sound of a hover car screeching to a halt followed by the warm touch of a hand on her arm and soft words whispered in her ear. Brooke vaguely remembers whispering, "Rayee Onium-Beditich is moving forward," before collapsing into blackness.

Brooke remembers the sound of her father's voice telling her she is safe. She remembers feeling her mother tenderly brushing the hair from her brow. She remembers opening her eyes and not being sure if she is in a dream or if this is real. The past two months with the monster has confused her. All she wanted was sneak out and see her boyfriend, yet what she found was a horror that she could not escape. For two months, he held her in a cabin deep in the woods. He did not hurt her physically but would go on terrible rages claiming this is what happens when little girls lie to him. For the first week, Brooke fought back proclaiming she did not know him and to let her go. By the end of the first month, hungry, tired and thirsty, Brooke began to apologize for things she knew she had never done. The more she played along with his sick game, the better he treated her. Like a puppy learning obedience, with each lie she produced, he would give her more food, water, and finally a thin wool blanket. In her mind, Brooke fought back until she no longer had the strength to resist. The next month was easier. She was still a captive but when she produced the correct answer to his megalomaniac delusions, Brooke was rewarded with hugs, kisses, and praise. As bad as her captivity was, her friend, as he wanted to be called, never physically touched her sexually or with pain. His torture was purely mental and emotional. As Brooke opens her eyes, a smile spreads on her face seeing her parents for the first time in two months. "Rayee Onium-Beditich is moving forward," she whispers fulfilling her end of the bargain. A weight lifts from her body as her mother takes her in her arms holding her. Brooke closes her eyes inhaling the scent of her mother's hair and perfume. She is home and this is not a dream. Brooke has completed the mission and is free of her friend.

.

 **TURBO ENTERPRISE 0755 hours**

After Kate finished breakfast, she and Joanna left the Mess Hall and headed for school like they do every day. Typically, they run into the rest of their friends on the way to school and today is no exception. As the doors to the turbo open, there are their friends. While Joanna greets Cameron with a kiss, Kate simply smiles and stands beside John. She can't help but feel a little weird thinking about how she was flirting with Hank. If Kate caught John doing that she would kill him. She makes a mental note to add no flirting to the topics her and Hank don't cover while chatting. "You okay," John reaches down to take Kate hand. "You are like super quiet."

Kate nods smiling taking his hand. "Tired," she lies as the floors flash in descending order until they reach the one their classroom is located on. The more she thinks about her conversation with Hank, the more uncomfortable Kate is becoming. Even though Hank claimed he was joking, she needs to have somethings answered. Kate places a hand on John's arm slowing him down from the other kids on their way to class so they can talk. "John," she fidgets looking at him, "how secure are we here?" Her question is bound to raise his suspicions but she needs an answer.

"Us like the crew or us like the ship," John looks at her strangely.

"Both I mean I was smart enough to get on and off so couldn't someone else," Kate looks at him seriously.

"Okay, that was luck," John smiles hoping the nervousness in her eyes will fade. His answer is obviously not enough because Kate is silent and still tense. The only time she is silent is if she is scared and that doesn't happen often. He tries again hoping to ease whatever is troubling her. "Kate, honey we are always on the move and our parents are in complete control so we are as safe as safe can be." Her rapid nod indicates she is only acting like she believes him. John knows Kate far better than anyone else does on the ship. Right now, she is scared and he needs to know why. As Kate tries to walk to class, John pulls her into the adjacent corridor for privacy. "What happened," John crosses his arms staring at her like she is a small child.

As much as she wants to tell him everything, Kate can't. "Nothing," she flashes him a happy smile and holds out her hand. This gesture normally appeases John. He has no problem with others knowing about their teen romance, but Kate is the one who tends ot want to hide it. If she let him, John would hold her hand walking on to the bridge for even her Dad to see. This is what she loves about him even if she has never admitted it so it concerns her when he does not entwine his fingers with hers until a second later.

John takes her hand firmly in his, but not for the reason Kate intends. She wants to use the gesture for an escape but he uses it as a way to keep her in the moment. "You are not acting like it is nothing. Talk to me babe," John says softly rubbing his thumb the length of her index finger. He has seen his Dad do this with his Mom to keep her calm or make her open up. The gesture seems to work on Kate because she instantly begins to talk.

"Okay, I know you aren't going to like hearing this, but I was in a chat room and it got weird," Kate sighs feeling immensely better sharing her problem with John.

Ignoring his urge to ask Kate why she was there or what kind of chat room it was, John sticks to dealing with the problem. "How weird?"

"It's no big deal," Kate smiles swinging his hand playfully.

"Yes, it is. You're jumpy as dad around mom's birthday and nothing breaks that iron clad suit of armor you wear," John compliments her to throw her off guard. His comment makes Kate smile softly concerning John even more. His girlfriend acts like she is tough as nails, but John knows it is all for show. Kate is like every other person; however, instead of crying as Jo or Erika might, Kate hides her fears under false bravado. Only when she is not hiding something does she let a comment like that slide.

"It was probably because it was at 1 am and I was alone when I was chatting."

"1 AM," John asks shocked. "Why were you up that late?"

"Well my dad was on duty," Kate shrugs it off as if it is no big deal.

"So you stayed up to play poker and started talking with him," John now fishes for more details. He doesn't need Kate to tell him she was talking to her cyber stalker. To his knowledge, that is her only friend other than them. What concerns him more is that she is starting to hide talking to Hank.

"No, I set the alarm. My Dad would freak if he caught me gambling online, so I set the alarm when he is on Delta to play, but that is not the point," Kate starts to get frustrated with John's intrusion in her personal life.

"Then what is the point." John lets his annoyance with Kate creep into his words. If she keeps this up, they will fight over it. Hank Wyn-Routh Mullins might be just a series of 1's and 0's, but John still can get jealous of the time Kate is spending with him.

"How easy it is to find the registry of a crew on a ship," Kate asks the question that kept her up all night. "I mean, say you wanted to know who the COS of a science ship was. Could the average Joe not in Star Fleet find that out?"

"No," John confirms seeing Kate visibly relax. "That information is privy to fleet only. Now that being said nothing is 100% secure." John gets a sickening feeling in his stomach understanding why Kate is so nervous. "You did not tell him your real name and the ship you were on did you? What did your freaky ass cyber stalker say to you? "

"Doesn't matter and it is not like we use our real names," Kate smiles at John hoping to ease the concern evident on his face. "You just swore to me we are safe and I have you to protect me right so there is nothing to worry about."

Glancing at his watch, John sees they do not have time to discuss this further right now. His answers have turned Kate from being anxious to happy and that is good enough for him. They can discuss this later after school. "Yes, my lady," John kisses the back of her hand playfully. "And right now I must protect our attendance."

"You are so cute," she looks up and down the hall before giving him a peck on the cheek. John winks at her leading her into the classroom.

.


	10. Chapter 10

**CH 10 All the better to hear you with, my child said the big bad Wolf Part 3**

 **.**

 **DENEVA MINING CORPORATION HEADQUARTERS DENEVA 10:45 AM January 24, 2260**

Kowalski sits at his desk dividing his attention between the computer screen and Zander Wallis at Ashlea Flannigan's desk. Sam Kirk's pretty, young secretary is enjoying the computer analyst's attention too much for Kowalski's taste. Zander is an asshole that is only going to break her heart. If Kowalski liked Wallis even marginally, he would take the guy aside and explain to him that Sam Kirk looks at Ashlea like she is his daughter, but he hates the guy. The only upshot to Zander liking Ashlea is that when he does dick her over, Sam will kill him. Kowalski gives it six months before Sam calls him in his office to interview a new candidate for the position of Senior Computer Analyst. A sharp ding from his computer pulls Kowalski out of his daydream of cutting Zanders' break lines and back to reality. It takes a split second for him to process this is section business and not another email about the monthly pot-luck lunch to increase morale at the workplace. After reading the small news report, Kowalski runs a complex series of computer programs looking for any correlation between it and Kate Kirk. Thirty minutes later, Kowalski has enough information to present to the team. Sending out an email to meet, Kowalski heads to the main conference room to set up. By the time Sam Kirk gets there, the air is heavy as the team sits in the dark conference room waiting for Kowalski to brief them on his findings. With his boss there, Kowalski can begin. "A news story just broke on the planet Lucida III in the Beta Quadrant," hei reports sitting down at the table as he plays a rerun of the broadcast.

The room sits in silence as tacky heart pounding music announces the reporters for a news 10 exclusive. "I am Monica Ravens here to bring you the latest on the story that has rocked the small town of Huln Falls. Local teenager Brooke Morris has finally returned home after being abducted two months ago at Thanksgiving. Her disappearance stunned the local community. She was a typical teen without all the typical teen drama. Athlete, honor society member, and Christian Youth leader, Brooke Morris's disappearance baffled local authorities until she was found walking in a daze along Carter Road near the Huln Heights National Park. Authorities say that Brooke Morris is lucky to be alive. Let's go to our onsite reporter Carol Horn at police headquarters. Carol," the anchor chief Monica Raven says.

"I am Carol Horn bringing you the latest on the Morris case. Through a bizarre twist of fate, 17-year-old Brooke Morris arrived back as surreptitiously as she disappeared. Police Chief Wiggins, can you comment on her condition?"

"Miss Morris appears to be unharmed. She suffered some minor dehydration and borderline malnutrition but otherwise is fine," the police chief responds. "She reported her abductor took good care of her and only had one request when he agreed to release her."

"And that was," the perky reporter asks in a breathy voice.

"That she delivers the message Rayee Onium-Beditich is moving forward. We do not know what this means but Miss Morris said her captor, which she only knew of as A. Friend, demanded she shares this message. We have our sketch artist working with her for a composite but anyone with knowledge of the case or a Rayee Onium-Beditich should contact our police department as soon as possible," the police chief states. Every person at the table stiffens hearing the alias of Miss Morris's abductor. Sam Kirk steals a side-glance at Kowalski already tuning out the end of the program. They have finally gotten their lead, which is a death knell for A. Friend. Sam Kirk will latch on to the lead like a dog with a bone, ripping the man to shreds when he finds him.

"There you have it. We will continue to provide information to the public about this case and urge you to be on the lookout for this man who is obviously not a friend. I am Carol Horn reporting live from downtown at the police station. Monica back to you."

Bringing up the lights, Kowalski stands in front of the wall PADD. "There are only soft leads linking Morris to Kirk, but they are there. The obvious one is the reference A. Friend. We have already run this alias through the anagram database. It turned up no leads, as we all know, however, Rayee Onium-Beditich is an anagram for you are mine die bitch. This would not be important except it was paired with moving forward. Some of you may not know this but moving forward is Captain Kirk's motto. This is clearly a warning that A. Friend plans to do physical harm to Katherine and soon.

"How long ago was this story aired," Sam Kirk asks in a neutral tone leaning back in his seat.

"52 hours," Kowalski says looking Sam Kirk in the eye.

"52 hours," Sam Kirk repeats slowly. "That was two full days and four hours. Can someone please tell me why it took us fifty –two hours to make a fucking connection that is not a stretch of the imagination?" Everyone in the room has the good grace to look about the room except Zander Wallis who is hyper-focused on his phone.

"I don't know about the fifty but Zander there was eye fucking Miss Flannigan for a good two hours this morning. I would know because I was running his modified Webroot program at the time. That is how I found this," Kowalski says. It is childish and immature but Kowalski hates Wallis with a passion. It also pisses off Charles that Zander is not devoting as much time as everyone else to the project that directly affects one of their own.

Zander gives Kowalski the middle finger as he hits send. Seeing his message clear on the phone, he lifts his head locking eyes with Charles Kowalski. "Two hours wouldn't matter one way or another. Besides, there is no guarantee this is a lead. I was going to follow up with it after lunch," Wallis says in a cool tone.

Sam Kirk lets a thin smile cross his face staring at his senior analyst. Kowalski feels bad for about an eighth of a second over his action. Wallis needs a reality check and Sam Kirk will give it to him. "Okay, people you have your lead now follow it," Sam Kirk says getting up signaling the meeting is over. "I want everyone on this. We need this asshole found ASAP."

Wallis, making sure he has Kowalski's attention, mouths fuck you before leaving the conference room. It takes all Charles Kowalski's self-control to resist diving over the table and strangling the senior computer analyst. Instead, he walks up to Sam Kirk at the end of the table. "You uh have a traumatic brain injury on your way to work this morning and forgot to tell me," Kowalski looks at his longtime friend and boss. There is no other reason, Sam didn't take Zander to task.

"Nope, I'm good. Clear your schedule. We are going to Lucida III tonight to talk to Miss Morris," Sam Kirk says walking out.

 **.**

 **FOUR HOURS LATER… DENEVA MINING CORPORATION HEADQUARTERS PARKING LOT**

Kowalski carries his emergency travel bag over his shoulder as he follows Sam out of the building. With no real leads except for Brooke Morris, he and Sam are heading to Lucida III to find what the local yahoos missed. With all their tech toys, it shouldn't be too hard to hard to find this cabin in the mountains. Hopefully, it will still be pristine and full of clues to A. Friend's identity. As they near Sam's car, a voice rings through the parking lot. "What the fuck happened to my car," Zander says looking at all four tires.

Kowalski suppresses the urge to smile as Sam Kirk walks up to his senior computer analyst. "It appears they are flatter than a pancake," Sam Kirk says. "When was the last time you drove it?"

"One o'clock," Zander paces with his hands behind his head fully enraged. "I got lunch and it was fine."

"Wow wouldn't think four hours wouldn't matter one way or another. Apparently, time does matter. I'd check the breaks before you leave. Sometimes seconds count in a life and death situation," Sam Kirk says opening the door to his Taurus SHO. Zander stops pacing and stares at Sam Kirk with daggers in his eyes. Kowalski lets a huge smile spread on his face as he gets in Sam Kirk's car. "What? The guy is a fucking prick. He is lucky I let him off that easy," Sam says peeling out of this parking spot heading to the spaceport.

.

 **CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS…2000 hours**

Kate sits curled up on the bed. He dad should be home anytime from playing chess with Spock. Kate was thrilled not to have to sit in the stuffy Vulcan's cabin like Jim made her when she first arrived on the Enterprise. It also gives her privacy to chat with Hank. "Well my mom left again but she said she would be back soon. I want to believe her but she is passionate about her work," Kate lies.

"Do you have a reason not to believe her," Hank asks.

"She was gone a long time once before," Kate sighs. This is why she is online with Hank. The freedom of not seeing the wrinkles furrow John's brow when she is lying. As much as she likes to confide in John, they do not have the same family life. Without meaning to, he often makes her feel the Kirk family is inferior to the O'Neill family. It is never that he has said words to that effect, but the both know Samantha O'Neill would never leave her boys. She has also heard John comment to their friends Lauren could be a better mother. Contrary to what her boyfriend thinks, Kate knows her Mom doesn't want to leave, but the life of a Jedi does require certain sacrifices to be made. This is why John is just boyfriend material and not husband material. Kate needs someone who will support her as Han does Leia and her Dad does her Mom. It is also the reason she won't have kids. No matter how much Kate rationalizes her mom's absence, she would never do it to her own kids and when she becomes a Jedi, it could happen.

"And part of you is worried she won't come back." Hank's response gives her a chill as if he knows the deep, dark secrets she harbors. Just as Kate is about to type, a reply Hank continues. "In my experience, people don't change. Has she given you a reason to make you believe she has changed and, this time, is different?"

"Well, she said she would," Kate chews her thumbnail waiting for hank to type a response. Here in the dark, Kate can let her fidgets and anxiety show. Hank can't read her body language only interpret her words. Kate wants to tell that she is not sure she and Jim mean enough for her Mom to give up her life as a Jedi, but there are some things can't won't admit to anyone.

"Then don't expect her to come back. It's easier that way," Hank's advice is simple and straightforward.

"Doesn't stop me from loving and missing her," Kate types feeling a weight pressing on her chest. Hank's comment could just as easily be John's. Why are all the men in her life so damn pragmatic? She would give anything to haven someone fill her life with the sugary lies she tells to make the people she cares about feel better. Honesty is fine for the day-to-day things; however, Kate needs someone to fill her with faith when she has none. She is jealous of the way Cameron treats Joanna. No matter what is going on he always tells her it's not a problem. Kate wants her life to be no problems. The problem is the only two men in the world that truly make her feel that way are Jim and Han. Kate thought she was getting that with John O'Neill, but his promise they were equal partners in their teen fling means they share the problems. The older she gets the more she realizes she doesn't want to solve every problem that comes her way. She wants the blind faith that her life partner will always fix the hard problems like Jim and Han taking some things taken out of her hands.

"Wow talking to you three times in one day is like the coolest thing in the world," Hank says pulling her back into the conversation. A glance at the last messages shows seven minutes have passes while Kate was analyzing her life.

"You are a charmer," Kate gives him lip service she doesn't feel.

"Yeah, too bad we can't get together. I'd charm the pants off you. Where is the Love Boat going next so I can sign up," Hank follows up with a request that Kate has to read twice? Again, Hank is crossing a line. She just had this conversation with him not twelve hours ago. No personal information when they are one line.

Kate lets three minutes pass before she responds. "Okay, I am back. I thought my Dad came home," she lays the foundation for ending their chat.

"He is so nosy. Your Dad is as bad as John," Hank says followed by several emoticons of angry yellow circle faces.

"John isn't so bad," Kate defends her boyfriend. It is one thing for her to complain about him but she won't let anyone else say anything to mar John's character.

"Um yeah, he is. He constantly wants to control you and tell you what to do. I mean couldn't he have been a little more diplomatic at Christmas. I mean it was your family. Will he be like that when you get married? I wouldn't give up my family. You live on the same ship with him and he couldn't give you two weeks with them. I get he wants to spend time with you but he doesn't exactly act like your boyfriend when you are alone."

Before John, she had only one other boyfriend so she is not sure if Hank's assessment is correct. Just like with John, Kate and Kyle Kartan became a couple by accident. It is not that he was the only boy available like John is now, but that events in her life made them a couple. After Dantooine, Kate felt broken and Kyle was there to lend and ear. That ear turned out to be followed by hugs, then kissing, and finally some exploration. The 12 and 14-year-old couple did not have sex by any stretch of the imagination, but Kate liked the feelings Kyle caused in her when they were together. In private, he was constantly kissing her, rubbing her shoulders, and telling her how amazing she was. It made her feel warm and dizzy. In public, his smile always seemed to hint that he was looking for an angle to get them alone. Now that she was 13, Kate might have been more open to trying some things, but life dropped her here on the Enterprise and not at the Jedi Academy. "You think," Kate asks.

"Yes, unless you are holding back details," Hank says. "Your relationship with John seems lackluster. More like a brother than a boyfriend."

In the safety of her cabin, Kate flirts with Hank. "What would you do if you were my boyfriend," she bites her lip as her heart pounds.

"I'd take you to a dark corner and do things to your body that would make you want to be with me every second of the day. Obviously, John doesn't do this because you are online with me in the dark and not him." Kate looks over her shoulder having no idea how to reply to his sexual comment. Her mind may think of witty things to say watching movies with Jo and Erika, but in the moment, she loses all of them. "You would enjoy every touch and clothing is optional…very optional."

Kate, not knowing what to do types the first thought in her mind. "I am typically in sweats," she types before face palming herself. "I am typically in sweats," Kate reads her post aloud. "That is what you came up with. You suck at this Kate," she talks to herself. Maybe she isn't as ready for the next step as she thinks if she can't even talk about it.

"No sweat because sweats are easy to remove: No buttons, strings or zippers. Daddy likes," Hank types back. Kate bangs her head on the keyboard. That was the dumbest thing she has ever said. Before she can save even a smidge of self-respect, a loud voice fills her room.

"Katie bug where are you," Jim announces his arrival to their quarters. Kate hears the clink of Jim unloading his pockets on the kitchen table.

"What are you wearing now," Hank's post demands as Kate's eyes fly to the door of her room.

"Kate," Jim's voice gets louder as he approaches her room.

"Um, PJ's," Kate flips on her school laptop piling pillows on top to make it get hotter faster. "In my room," Kate yells hastily.

"Kate," Jim knocks on the door, "why is this door not only shut but locked?"

"Under the PJ's is no bra I hope," Hank continues to sext with her.

"Hang on," Kate yells to Jim as she rapidly types a message to Hank. "Look I gotta go. My dad is at the door and I am not supposed to have it locked."

"Fine leave me hanging literally," is all she sees before force shutting it down and sliding it under her bed. Kate pulls the warm computer she uses for everything but gambling and talking to Hank out from under the pillows opening up a google page from her history.

Flying to her door, Kate takes a deep breath before opening it. "Sorry, Dad I had my earphones up too loud," Kate holds up the ear buds as evidence.

"Fine but why was the door locked," Jim eyes her suspiciously.

"I must have forgotten to unlock it after I changed into my PJ's. Geez take a chill pill why don't you," she says in a smart-ass tone. Realizing this is not the best course of action with her father, Kate quickly smiles changing the subject. "Can we watch that documentary on the Founding Fathers of America? We are studying the American Revolution in history," Kate gives him a peck on the cheek exiting her room.

Kate is acting way to happy for some reason. She has to be up to something. Looking in her room, the first thing Jim notices is the laptop on Kate's bed. The conversation with Joanna this morning pops back into his mind. Sitting on her bed, Jim puts the computer on his lap. A bright swirling atom fills the screen along with the title **Middle School Chemistry Made Easy**. Bringing up the history on the laptop, Jim finds 90% of the sites are for YouTube and music with the other 10% being school. Her hangout friends only consist of the five kids and Admiral Pike, which mildly amuses him. The idea that Christopher Pike is chatting about teen fashion almost makes Jim break out laughing. Setting the laptop on the desk so it won't overheat, Kirk walks into the living room to see Kate sprawled on the couch.

She looks too innocent not to be up to something. "No more locked doors," Jim warns walking to the replicator for a cup of coffee. "I mean it Katherine. Last warning."

"Fine! I heard you the first time," Kate snaps flipping through the channels on the TV avoiding eye contact..

"Don't give me attitude young lady," Jim takes a sip of coffee walking towards the living room. "Keep it up and I got me a new laptop."

"No," Kate sits up straight on the couch making room for him to sit. "Okay, I am sorry but I just,"

"Then stow the attitude and no buts," Jim sits down as Kate puts her socked feet on his lap.

"I had a fight with Jo," Kate announces unexpectedly.

"About," Jim looks at her confused drinking his coffee.

Needing a reason for the locked door, Kate hugs the truth with a semi-lie. "Surfing," Kate sighs. "She has been giving me slack because I am on the computer so much. She says I need to spend more time with her, but I am struggling here, Dad." She looks at her Dad with a frustrated expression. "I mean 90% of the time I feel like I am drilling the woofer in school."

"Drilling the woofer," Jim smirks at her Sky River Slang.

"It roughly translates to being particularly bad at something," Kate explains. "Now, I am able to keep my grades up easily in things like math and science but things like history and literature kill me. Do you know how hard it is to talk about my thoughts on The Secret Life of Walter Mitty when I had no idea what he was daydreaming about? I could surf for hours and still come up short. This isn't an out and out lie. Kate does spend hours reading about the base knowledge her friends have to participate in class. Both Jim and Daniel give her some leeway, but it is a good excuse to explain her copious amounts of hours on the Internet. "That is why the door is sometimes locked. I hate still being out of the loop almost six months since my arrival. I get embarrassed," Kate snuggles into the couch.

"It will come," Jim assures her with a smile, "but you do need to spend time with your friends Kate. The computer will still be there tomorrow." Jim props up his feet on the end table as he finds the first of the ten-episode special on the American Revolution. Kate tries not to groan as the narrator drones on about George Washington. Twenty minutes later she is snoring as Jim turns off the show and begins to read his PADD.


	11. Chapter 11

THIS STORY OCCURS AFTER CHRISTMAS WITH THE KIRK'S BUT BEFORE DECEPTIONS. IT ALL OCCURS IN MID FEBRUARY OVER SEVERAL DAYS REGARDLESS OF THE LOCATIONS. THERE WAS A LOT GOING ON IN THIS SECTION SO I DIVIDED IT INTO THREE PARTS WITH THE SAME CHAPTER TITLES. ENJOY. PLEASE REVIEW THIS.

* * *

 **CH 11 All the better to see you with, my dear.' Said the big bad wolf Part 1**

 **.**

 **CAPTAIN'S OFFICE OFF THE BRIDGE OF THE ENTERPRISE**

Jim rubs his forehead. It is too early for this shit this morning. He is too smart to have believed the lies he told himself last month when he did not receive the monthly series of letters. Subconsciously he knew that Mr. Letters would be back, yet he had convinced himself that Kate's stalker had met with an untimely demise. Seeing the letter in his inbox proves that ML is back. He takes a deep breath opening it. The last series promised death. He steels himself for the sick message he is about to read.

 **TO: Kirk, James T. Captain USS Enterprise**

 **FROM: Delivery to the following recipient failed permanently: Communication systems rejected message by the server for the recipient domain**

 **STARDATE: 2260.053**

 **SUBJECT: Augury**

 **Well my old friend I've come to talk with you again. I cannot get out the vision softly creeping in my mind. It is her standing as one of the most formidable rulers of the galaxy. I was so busy last month I did not get a chance to write you. I hope you don't hold that against me. So far, in our correspondence I have neglected to share with you how I came to see the glorious future that awaits Kilûsh Ekira. See in a restless dream I walked alone down narrow streets of cobblestone. Beneath the halo of a street lamp, I saw her shining like the Angel Gabriel sent to spread God's word. It was then I looked up and by the flash of a neon light, I saw ten thousand people, maybe more. They were talking without speaking and hearing without listening. They needed a direction because their voices were not shared and no one dared to speak out until I rose to help them. I stood and gave then a voice that will disturb the sound of silence pervading our current society. They will hear my words. Words that I will teach her and take my arms that I might reach her. The wells of silence will fill with the sound of people bowing and praying not to the neon God they made, but me. She is the sign that will flash out a warning against those that oppose me. She will spread the words of her prophet and then my words will no longer be whispered ending the sound of silence.**

 **Heed my words James. This is her future. Share it with her.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **A. Friend**

Jim sits back looking at the black words filling his computer screen. They continue to hold the mad rantings of A. Friend but do not have the venomous words behind them as in other letters. In fact, if Jim had to sort the letters by content, this would have been an earlier one. Dropping it in the folder containing the others, he opens up a requisition from the biochemical department. This letter will have friends. Two more to be precise and Jim will wait until he gets all three before calling another staff meeting. Regardless of the content, Kate is safe and people are working on catching this guy. He won't let it run Kate's or his lives.

 **.**

 **LUCIDA III HULN NATIONAL PARK**

A thick fog of icy air escapes Sam Kirk's mouth as he exhales looking around. The small stream to his right crackles as the water rushes around chunks of ice trying to stop its flow. The landscape on this part of Lucida III reminds him of an icy taiga with pencil thin pine trees and patches of snow. The sun sits low on his left indicating they have only several more hours of daylight left. The dense pines trees made beaming into this part of the Huln Heights National Park impossible; however, for Sam and Charles, this is a good thing. It means that the odds of the local yahoos finding the cabin and screwing up the evidence contained there are slim. Ideally, he would have liked to have been there a few days after Brooke was rescued but, just as Sam Kirk's ass was in the shuttle, an emergency occurred forcing him and Kowalski to delay the trip. Adjusting his backpack, Sam follows Kowalski down the mountain. The longer his feet crunch on the gravel terrain, the more he realizes how lucky Brooke was to survive the ordeal. It is common for someone to hide in remote locations after abductions, yet, this is going to extremes. In the 23rd century, people can get everywhere with shuttles and beaming technology, except this place. If Sam can't beam in than A. Friend can't beam out so he would have to be a survivalist to last out here. The small creatures scurrying in the underbrush would provide food and the stream water. Sam scans the terrain around him for something Charles' hand scanner can't find. Initial scans of the terrain showed no buildings, but Brooke clearly reported they were in a cabin. The local PD were satisfied once Brooke showed up alive so after a half-assed search of the area they ended the investigation; however, Sam Kirk does not give up so easily. Seeing the surroundings, he knows that there has to be a structure somewhere for Brooke to live sixty days in the wilderness. Having spent enough time in the field, Sam and Kowalski backtracked Brooke's known route starting at the edges of where the search parties left off.

As the sun begins to set low in the west, they find their target. What Brooke called a cabin is simply a dugout shelter into the side of a hill with an animals skin for the door. Sam and Kowalski draw their weapons but both men know A. Friend is long gone by the condition of the camp. There are no piles of stacked firewood or remains of last night supper. Only burnt out wood and animal bones scattered around the fire pit remain where Brooke and her captor lived. Taking point, Kowalski shines his flashlight into the dark hole that served as the door as Sam moves the covering away with the tip of his phaser rifle. "Clear," Kowalski announces as Sam follows him in. The crude underground dwelling was roughly a 12 x 12 hole lined with some logs and branches. The rocky nature of the hill served as the walls main support structure. There are no windows or ventilation for a fire. It is dark, dank, and smells of rotten vegetation and dirt. This place would serve to keep the elements off you but provide little else in comfort. Kowalski pulls several disk-shaped hover lanterns out of his backpack flooding the room with much-needed light.

"Must have been someone's hunting cabin once," Sam comments seeing the makeshift shelves on the far wall lined with rusty cans, glass mason jars, and metal dishes. A large metal washtub with drops of dried blood hangs on a stick driven into the earthen walls. Sam scans it but with Brooke not having injuries, its most probable use was to gut and clean animals for meals. On the right side of the room is a simple stripped cot with a thin wool blanket heaped in a ball at the base of the bed. Sam walks over scanning the blanket for DNA. Seconds later the tricorder registers hair and skin cells belonging to Morris, Brooke S. on the screen. The hay mattress of the cot comes up clean for any DNA.

"Hey check this out," Charles calls Sam over to the small table in the corner. "Great reading material," Kowalski picks up a copy of Mien Kampf. Sam glances over the list of the other book titles spread out on the table. The _Road to Power_ by Joseph Stalin, _Zabiba and the King_ by Saddam Hussien, _Sea of Blood_ by Kim Il Sung, _The Doctrine of Fascism_ by Benito Mussolini, Song of the Lamented by Arnold Kodos, and _Superior Ability Breeds Superior Societies_ by Khan Noonien Singh.

Sam Kirk inhales the decaying scent of the cave staring at the books. Despots that thought the ideals of fighting against their oppressors, self-reliance, and solidarity should be the beliefs of everyone wrote each of these books. From Hitler to Singh, these men left a trail of blood and devastation in their path and Brooke's captor was brainwashing her with it. The masses that fell for the rhetoric were not evil. They were just lost and looking for something to believe in. Sam has to find this man before he finds his niece. With her powers, the fears of those in power at Star Fleet that she could be turned against them could become reality if A. Friend gets to Kate.

"We are going to get him," Charles says looking at his friend. After all their years together, Charles can read Sam Kirk's mind. "This is just a speed bump but we will catch up."

"Yes, and when we do may God have mercy on his soul because I won't," Sam says. He collects the books, dropping them in his backpack. He has read them all but often the owners leave notes on the pages. When he gets back to Deneva, he will assign each team member one to look for hidden clues. Right now, all he wants is to get back to his hotel room and call his family. At least going home will be easier. "We need an extraction," he says into his comm unit, which is promptly answered by a voice saying yes sir. He and Charles gather up the hover lanterns and head out of the underground shelter. It is no use waiting for the extraction shuttle here. The tree canopy is too dense. Instead, they make their way to the edge of the stream.

"Should we let the local yokels in on the cabin," Kowalski asks taking a sip of water from his canteen he has filled from the stream. The temperature is dropping rapidly and after quenching his thirst, Charles rubs his hands together to warm them.

"No," Sam stares at the small twilight patch of sky seeing the shuttle hover over their location near the water. "He is gone and not coming back. We need to concentrate on the connection between Kate and the Morris girl." Sam strides into the shallow stream to give the shuttle pilot an easier lock for the transporter.

"I hate wet feet," Kowalski complains sloshing into the water next to him. Ten seconds later, they beamed aboard the extraction shuttle heading for their hotel. Tomorrow they will visit the Morris house and look for more clues. Sam settles back in his seat letting his mind go blank.

 **.**

 **CAPTIAN'S QUARTERS**

"So how was your day," Kate types settling back on her pillow.

"Good but a bit boring without my favorite person," Hank compliments Kate.

"My Mom called yesterday and I miss her like crazy now. She said she will be back soon but who knows. She tends to let work run her life. I wish my dad would have let me go with her, but he won't give up his job. Sucks being a kid sometimes," Kate sighs. After being here for five months, Kate is not sure she actually wants to go back to Sky River permanently; however , she does want her family together. In a perfect world, that means the Kirk's, Solo's and Skywalker's all living on the same ship, but that will never happen. The best she can hope for is Kirk to allow her to split time between both places.

"Yes, it does but I can make you a woman in a matter of seconds," Hank toys with her.

His comment makes her smile. "How? You have a time machine?"

"No, I would take off all your clothes and slide my thick cock in you. Ten seconds with me and I can make you a woman instantly," Hank says.

Kate rubs her neck uncomfortable with the turn of the conversation. Recently that is all Hank wants to talk about. No matter how innocent the conversation starts, he always finds a way to make it sexual. "Hank stop, please. I have told you I am not a fan of the sex talk. Save it for Rayee or you can log off," Kate informs him.

"Jasmine I am just teasing you. God, can't you take a joke? I mean you are doing it with John so don't be such a prude. Guys like girls that talk dirty," Hank informs her.

As uncomfortable as she is with the conversation, his comment makes Kate smile in embarrassment. There is no way she could imagine saying anything base when she is intimate with John. "I will cross that bridge when I come to it," Kate fires back.

"Well unless you let John know you are willing you will be crossing that bridge without your current boy toy. You say you talk to me for honest advice…so let me give it to you. John wants it and if he doesn't there is only one reason. HE DOESN'T WANT IT FROM YOU," Hank explains. "All guys that are crazy about their girlfriends can't keep their hands off them. Think about your other relationships. How do they compare with John? I think you will see I am right unless John is your first?"

"No, he is my second. I was with a guy named Kyle," Kate huffs.

"So you are not virgin territory. Too bad. And I bet Kyle touched you every chance he got. I bet he took your hard little nipples in his mouth,"

Before Kate can correct Hank that Kyle and her only kissed, she feels someone watching her. "Hey you," Kate says slamming the lid of the laptop down seeing her dad in the doorway. "You are home early. Like an hour early. Why are you home at 5 pm," Kate stammers trying to act natural. If her Dad asks to see her computer, she is dead. There is no way she can explain away Hank's last post.

"I wanted to see my lovely daughter," Jim leans against the door looking at her. "We haven't spent much time together so I thought I would knock off early. Maybe play some basketball just me and you or go for a run."

"So you want to hang out," Kate looks at him in the doorway. "Yeah me," she gives an unenthusiastic cheer while smiling.

Noticing his daughter's flushed cheeks and anxious behavior, Jim senses something in wrong. Entering her room he turns her desk chair around straddling it to talk. Although he is getting better at this, Jim wishes Lauren was here to help. "What's wrong Katie bug," he gets straight to the point. He may be playing the mother role this second but he is still a guy and a problem solver.

"Nothing… why, " Kate subconsciously moves the laptop to her side as if this will keep Jim away from it. Her actions draw more attention to her computer than if she had just left it on her lap.

"You are acting like you are up to something," Jim props his head on his hand looking at Kate. Over the past few months, he has learned that making Kate think he knows everything breaks her like a suspect under a bright light. He just needs to give her time to confess. Right on cue, thirty seconds later, Kate starts talking.

"I was looking for something for Easter for you. John said that was the next holiday coming up. You have like a holiday a month here. You are the gift givingest peeps in the universe," Kate runs with the excuse she had planned if she was caught like this.

Jim doesn't buy her flimsy excuse yet doesn't call her out on it. "Why were you in the bedroom on the computer? I thought we talked about this. No more bedroom computer use or the laptop is mine," he keeps his tone neutral.

"I didn't think we were making a rule… rule," Kate rapidly responds. "Besides you hate my feet on the couch and the kitchen chairs are too hard after a while. I like to relax when I surf. I didn't think this was an issue because I kept the door open." She works hard not to squirm under his patented _I don't believe a word you are saying_ stare.

Whatever Kate was doing on the computer was more than gift shopping. Instead of starting a fight, Jim will just check her browser history later. His purpose for coming home early was to spend time with his daughter and not start a fight. "I ran into Bones," he changes the subject. "He suggested we,"

"There we go," Kate says disgustedly throwing her hands up. "Maybe you should stop listening to Bones. Just because he doesn't let Jo do something doesn't mean you have to stop me from doing something. We are fine," she gestures to them getting annoyed. "We are not them."

Jim is taken aback at how angry Kate has suddenly become. He was about to tell her that Bones suggested they come over to their cabin for dinner and game night. Kate always enjoys this but for some reason she is acting like McCoy is the enemy. "Whoa, there miss attitude. I was about to say they wanted us to come to dinner. What the hell is your problem with the McCoy's all of a sudden," Jim asks. Kate looks away flustered. Jim gives his words a second to hang between them before continuing. "And you're right. We are not them, but I can set any rule I see fit. Since you can't seem to remember what we talked about then I can be much clearer. You spend too much damn time on the computer so from now on you will only be allowed to use the laptop when I am present and in the living room." He had no proof that this is what Kate was alluding in her earlier tirade about the McCoy's but her next action confirms it.

"Daaaaaad, you can't just go changing the rules whenever you want," Kate whines. "That is not fair. I get my homework done. I will be passing by the end of the quarter, so I earned this privilege. You can't just take it away. I am so telling mom," she crosses her arms angry.

"I'm the adult and you're the kid," Jim says not caring if Kate likes his response. "That little tidbit means I can change any rule anytime I see fit. So, from this day forward in the People's Republic of Kirk, or more commonly called PROK, I decree Kate Kirk must use her laptop on the table when adults are present unless given prior permission."

Kate is ready to pull out her hair. The longer she is on this ship the more he wants in her business. She is getting older not younger, yet Jim is hell bent on making her feel like she is three and not thirteen. "Ugh, I hate Bones and his stupid ass helicopter parenting. Need I remind you what I did with the Solos and I am fine," she takes on what Jim is learning is her frustrated diplomatic tone and stance.

Jim smiles at the thought his daughter thinks they live in a democracy. "Yes, but you're here not there. My roof, my ship, my rules, or do I need to take said computer completely."

"I hate this," she flops face first on the bed groaning. After several seconds, she turns her head so she can see him. He is still straddling her desk chair but is now wearing a condescending grin. There is no way she can win this and fighting about it will make his grin turn into a disciplinary scowl. "Fine, but we are putting this to a vote when mom comes back." No matter what happens later, Kate has to clear her browser history and close the program with Hank. Tucking her laptop under her arm, she marches into the kitchen opening it back up.

"There is no voting in PROK," Jim follows her out heading to the replicator.

"I hate PROK," she grumbles quickly closing the open programs. "PROK needs to get invaded and wiped off the map. PROK better be careful its disgruntled proletariats don't rise up in revolt. "

Jim can't help but torment her. Yes, it is poking the bear but she started it. "Impressive vocabulary there Kate but I hate to tell you PROK is strong. My grandfather ran it. My father ran it. I run it as will my daughter one day," Jim takes on a solemn tone while speaking. Even as mad as she is, Kate finds his patriotic tone and stance funny. She lets out a little breathy laugh watching her Dad sit with coffee across from her.

"You really think you are funny," she says good-naturedly.

"No, I know I am funny," Jim winks at her. "It just took you five months to see it."

"Hey I know what I want for Easter," she says grinning. Kate can't let him have the last word.

"What's that," he asks half-interested pulling up the sports page.

"I want a custom t-shirt that says I BROKE PROK in like huge black letters."

Jim drops the PADD locking eyes with his daughter. Just like her mother, Kate can never let anything go. "I'll get you one that says I live in PROK and love it," he taunts her.

"You infuriate me, Mr. Kirk," she sighs getting up and pulling on her shoes. "I didn't know you were coming home early so I told the guys I would meet them on the rec deck. I can cancel if you want."

"No, we can hang later. It's not a big deal," Jim watches her put on her shoes. "So who were you talking to on the computer?" Jim has no doubt, who Kate was online with. He is not blind to see the connection between Kate and John. "I heard a rumor about you and John being a thing. Is that why you were so flustered in there," Jim hooks a thumb at her bedroom. The immediate crimson on her cheeks shocks Jim more than he thought it would. Kate is at the age for her first teen crush, but this can't be really the reason. She is thirteen not thirty.

"Dude there are six kids on the ship so yeah the fishbowl will talk about anything. Sheesh a guy carries your tray and you are engaged. John and I are just the odd men out. Cameron likes Jo and Ronin likes Erika. John and I are only friends I can promise you that. He is so not my type," Kate says firmly.

"You have a type at thirteen," Jim raises and eyebrow.

"Yeah, and it is definitely not Johnathan Jacob O'Neill. Now that that is settled I think I shall hang with the humans. They can teach me all kinds of things like making out, drinking, and smoking. You know the things the dangerous internet can't do that. Be back at 7," she asks hopefully.

"Try 6 for dinner," Jim corrects. "Before you went off the deep end I was going to say the McCoy's invited us over to eat. Don't be late."

"I won't," she kisses him goodbye heading for the door. Sliding the laptop over, Jim brings up the browser history. It is filled with you tube addresses, online teen magazines, and websites for clothes as far back as a week. He feels guilty as he closes the lid for checking up on her. His daughter might be brash, lippy, and hard-headed but she is a good kid surrounded by five more good kids.

 **.**


	12. Chapter 12

**THIS STORY OCCURS AFTER CHRISTMAS WITH THE KIRK'S BUT BEFORE DECEPTIONS. IT ALL OCCURS IN MID FEBRUARY OVER SEVERAL DAYS REGARDLESS OF THE LOCATIONS. PLEASE REVIEW THIS. I AM GOING TO LEAVE THE LINK FOR THE SONG VERSION USED IN THIS CHAPTER IF YOU ARE INTERESTED. IT IS ON You tube /watch?v=u9Dg-g7t2l4 . (The Sound of Silence by Disturbed if the link doesn't come through.)**

* * *

 **.**

 **CH 12 All the better to see you with, my dear.' Said the big bad wolf Part 2**

 **.**

 **Lucida III Brooke Morris' Home**

Sam and Charles walk out to the backyard. Just as her parents claimed, Brooke is sitting on the old wooden tree swing her Dad made her when she was a child. Neither man talks as they approach her. The doctors they spoke with at the hospital said she was on a steady diet of Valium to help ease her panic attacks and help her adjust back to her old life. Kirk and Kowalski have dealt with many individuals on benzodiazepines over the years. Just like Brooke, they were so damaged by events that they needed pharmaceutical help to function. The dilemma with this class of drugs is the side effects. Memory problems, agitation, and hallucinations make interviewing victims a challenge. Sifting out fact from fiction can take several sessions and they only have this one shot to find out all Brooke Morris knows. The closer they get, a soft song fills the air. It is familiar to both men but the way she is singing the song makes the hair stand up on Kowalski's arms.

"Weird version of Sound of Silence," Kowalski says as he listens to Brooke sing. Her voice takes on a deep, gravely quality as she sings the lyrics of _Hear my words that I might teach you…Take my arms that I might reach you_. This song might have been an old Simon and Garfunkel war protest song once, but now it has a more chilling quality. Charles is thrilled when Sam announces their arrival making her stop.

"Miss Morris, my name is John Smith and this is my partner James Williams. I was wondering if we could talk to you for a minute," Sam smiles walking around to the front of the swing.

"We hate the one named John. John is the evil shroud that stops the one from entering the light of our blessed master," Brooke says in a soft whisper as if she is remembering something powerful. Sam gives Charles a side-glance before studying the young girl on the swing. Brooke's hair flows loosely around her shoulders giving her the appearance of a small child, yet her eyes tell a different story. They do not have the vacant hollow expression so common when a person is doped up on drugs. Instead, Brooke's eyes shine with a fervor and sparkle. Most people would think this is due to her youth, but Sam and Charles know the look. It is the look of a true believer. Whatever happened in that cabin has broken the once honor student into something else.

Sam stares out into the distance trying to find what the young girl is looking at so intently. Even to his trained eye, it is no more than a common farm landscape in winter. For as far as his eye can see the ground is dead and brown until it finally meets the steely blue-gray sky of the horizon. It is this way in all directions except for the occasional shade tree here and there. "What are we looking for Brooke," Sam Kirk says in a calm soothing voice.

"We look to the west for the confirmation of his glory," she says in a dreamy voice.

"Why the west," Sam asks. This interview is going far better than he anticipated which concerns him greatly. Brooke Morris wants to talk. Whoever held her captive, wants Brooke to share a message and she is more than willing to do it. With the dosage of drugs she was on, Brooke should be drooling in a corner, but instead, she is remarkably coherent.

"The sun sets in the west like the closing of a day or the end of a song. We draw the curtains to shield us from their eyes," she speaks in riddles.

" _Yep we are dealing with some form of a cult_ ," Sam thinks to himself. This news comforts him greatly. It means they are dealing with a group of whack doodles and not a single lone nut case. If there is one thing Sam can bet the farm on it is that when you have a group of people, someone always makes a mistake.

"Whose eyes are you hiding from," Sam asks in a non-judgmental tone staring in the same direction as Brooke.

"The unworthy ones," Brookes says with her eyes shining bright and her voice taking on a melodic tone. "They have corrupted the child but the master will save us. The child should know better than to listen to lies."

"Who should know better…Kate," Sam Kirk moves the conversation along. If Brooke wants to talk in riddles all day they could be there for hours and he doesn't have that kind of time to spare.

"She is one of us and will grow into one of the most formidable foes your galaxy has ever seen. Tell me will you stand beside her as her right hand when she rules your galaxy," she drops to her knees and bows her head reverently at the sound of Kate's name. Her quote snaps several more pieces of the puzzle together. This statement was one of the first, A. Friend used in conversing with Jim Kirk. Any doubts Sam had that Brooke's kidnapping and Jim's letters weren't connected melt away; however, the how they are connected remains a mystery. Before arriving on Lucida III, Sam's team ran extensive checks on any link to the Enterprise and this rock in space. Not a single person on the ship or any of their relations three degrees out had any affiliations to Lucida III. It is rare for Sam Kirk to come up this empty during an investigation. "And that is not her name. The evil ones have tried to hide her true name but it will be known soon," Brooke looks up and sits back on her swing. Her statement snaps Sam out of his analysis of the facts.

"What is her name then," Kowalski says taking up a spot on Brooke's left surrounding her. This gesture is threatening but needed to sell the next part of the plan. Once brainwashed, people in a cult believe anything you sell them as long as it fits within the rhetoric of the leader. If Sam and Charles can convince her they are in the cult and the Master sent them, she will sing like a bird.

"Kilûsh Ekira of the Sith," Brooke says solemnly.

With all their years of training, neither Sam or Charles crack at the mention of the Sith. "The Jedi are the truly evil ones that need to have holy destruction rained down upon them by the hand of God," Kowalski replies in a firm tone full of conviction.

" _You are not fucking kidding_ ," Sam Kirk thinks to himself hearing Kowalski's statement. Since the arrival of his niece five months ago, the Jedi have reached a mythic status equal to that of Big Foot and the Loch Ness Monster. Everyone has seen them but no one can prove it. For all their hype, Sam Kirk does not see much difference though between them and a trained assassin from his organization. Sure, they have their fancy light swords, but a weapon is a weapon. Both kill regardless of how it is accomplished. The speculations of the Jedi possessing magical powers are what concerns Sam Kirk; however, he dismisses these accusations because if the rumors of mind control were accurate, his niece would not be grounded every other week.

"You know of the evil ones," Brooke looks at Sam with her eyes widening slightly. When he released her from the cabin A. Friend spoke of the non-believers that would try to break her vows to him. She had withstood the onslaught from the myriad of doctors and therapists that tried to break her. She faked the countless medications they forced her to take that dulled her brain. Now the real disciples had come, as he promised to release her from this hellish life and she is ready.

"We have come here because of them," Charles takes over the investigation as Sam reads every nuance of Brooke's words and body language. "Have they contacted you yet? The Master is concerned your faith has wavered."

Sam can see how Kowalski's words strike a terror into the young girl's soul. The idea that one person could hold such power over another sickens Sam Kirk. This Friend will die and die horribly. Not because he is ultimately after Sam's niece but because of all those, he destroyed in the process to achieve his following. Sam wants to embrace Brooke Morris and tell her she will be okay, yet the truth is she will never be the girl she once was. "I have never strayed from his light even with the drugs they pump into me or the lies they try to force into my mind. I believe in his holy word. That the righteous will live and the rest will perish in the flames of damnation," Brooke's voice takes on the manic quality as her eyes dart between the two men. She has to convince them of her sincerity. "Have I done well? Is he proud of me? I have done all he has asked."

Sam can no longer take the desperate, pleading expression on her face. "Yes, you have my child,"  
Sam tells the young girl what she needs to hear. "He is very proud of you." Brooke kisses Sam's hand nuzzling it to her cheek as if he is a benevolent God. The gesture nauseates both Section 31 men.

"The master wants all his children to come to him. We will take you to him if you would like," Sam offers.

Hearing his words, Brooke jumps up. Both Sam and Kowalski know if the asked her, Brooke would do anything just to please her master. "Especially the naughty one who did not learn from its trials," Brooke's face shows pure disgust. "It needs to be re-taught what it means to be loyal. The master gave it everything as it spit in his face and vilified it to humanity." This comment sends Sam's mind into overdrive. Her comment suggests Kate has a personal relationship with A. Friend. Every ounce of Sam Kirk's training tells him this can't be possible. Even before this, Jim kept a tight leash on those with direct contact with Kate. Since it can't be someone Jim knows, it has to be someone Kate knew before she came to live with Jim. The only person that can help him now is his sister-in-law Lauren Kirk and Sam will tear the universe apart to find her. She disappeared once but it will not happen again. The lull in conversation seems to break Brooke from the frenzied passion she was displaying moments earlier. She takes a small knife from the pocket of her dress looking at it with haunted eyes. "I know it is now my time but I am scared," she licks her lips. "He told me you would come and that my suffering is the final curtain call on the way to his glory."

Kowalski catches the glint of sunlight off the sharp metallic blade Brooke is raising to plunge into her belly. Faster than a viper, he sinks a hypo into Brooke's neck before she can become a martyr to A. Friend's cause. Sam catches her as she instantly goes limp dropping the knife to the ground. This is why Kowalski hates cases involving children. Their physical innocence can blind even seasoned men like him and Sam to the adult actions, which they are capable. Sam scoops her into his arms as the sound of a screen door crashing against its wooden frame fills the yard.

"Brooke...baby," her mother yells running out into the yard.

"We are going to make you better sweetheart," Sam kisses the young girl's forehead. As he turns, Brooke's mom reaches them. "Ma'am we need to get her to the house."

"What happened to her," Mrs. Morris becomes agitated immediately.

"We had to hypo her to prevent your daughter from harming herself," Charles explains attempting to calm the mother's anxiety for her daughter to awaken. Sam moves swiftly to the house dragging Betty Morris with him.

"Was she talking nonsense again," Brooke's mom kisses her daughter's forehead as Sam lays her gently on the couch. "The man from the hospital that arrived when she was released he said he was here to help her but each visit made her more anxious and upset. The non-sense began after he started his so-called treatments."

"Man from the hospital," Sam stares at Mrs. Morris hard. "What did he look like?" The hospital did not say she was being treated as an outpatient when they asked. If he missed their friend by a matter of days, heads will roll. A month ago, Sam and Charles were packed and head to the spaceport. A barge of Klingon chatter containing numerous references to Star Fleet, Khitomer attacks, and Kronos made them turn around and return to the office. Political turmoil in the Klingon Empire trumps any personal emergency. It was only now that he and Charles could spare the three days to investigate the Morris-Kirk connection. Sam excels at multi-tasking but even he can't manage two unrelated events. He has to wrap things up here and return to protecting the Federation and not a single child.

"He was tall like six foot with thin curly dark brown hair. On the young side of middle aged, say the early thirties with a lanky frame. He had sharp features that were almost bird like with a hypotonic voice and glasses. Would you like to see a picture?" Mrs. Morris picks up her phone finding a picture of the man walking towards the house. Sam could almost kiss her as he stares at the image. "It is not a great shot because he refused to let me photograph him, but I thought it might help Brooke when she became agitated."

Sam transfers the image to his and Kowalski's phone after memorizing the face. After entering a code, the image uploads to Section 31's database. If the guy has ever gotten a parking ticket or a library card, Sam will find him. It will just take time but now time is ticking down for A. Friend not up. Kirk tries not to smile at the thought of this sicko being taken down by a housewife with a camera from an upstairs bedroom. Weirder things have broken his cases before and this is just how it happens sometimes. "Did he have a name?"

"Dr. Bilee Vie," she spells it. "She will be okay won't she?" Brooke's mom smooths her daughter's hair back from her brow after spreading a soft knitted blanket over her.

"We will find this guy and he will pay dearly I promise you, Mrs. Morris," Sam says, "but I'm going to honest ma'am. My gut says Dr. Vie was not a doctor. When was the last time he saw her?"

Betty Morris tries to focus on the tall blonde man's stream of questions, but the actions of his partner concern her. Mr. Smith's soft voice turns into a dull white noise as she nods like she is listening while watching his dark-haired partner. Once she had given them the hastily snapped photo, the mood in the room changed. The dark haired man by the name of James Williams was no longer smiling sympathetically in a corner but fixated on his phone. After being married for nineteen years, Betty Morris reads James' expression easily. The focused stare, creased brow, and slightly pursed lips indicate John Smith's partner is distressed about something. Her husband Tom often gets the same look when money gets tight or when the company announces another round of layoffs. She murmurs yes to a question Mr. Smith asks seeing Kowalski shakes his head then stare at Mr. Smith. Betty Morris turns her attention back to Mr. Smith as he looks at his phone before his face hardens. She sees the slight head nod Mr. Smith gives Mr. Williams but the words spoken next make her uneasy. "We need an insertion team," Charles says walking off to make the plans.

"Insertion team," Betty repeats moving between Brooke and Sam. She may only be a housewife, but has seen enough TV to know these men are not real cops. Diving for the house phone, Betty attempts to scare them off. "I want you out of my house now. I am calling the police."

This is what Sam Kirk hates most about missions involving families. The parents always think they can stop what is about to occur and someone always ends up getting hurt. Because he can't shoot Mrs. Morris to calm her down, Sam pretends she is Aurelan to get the situation under control. "You don't want to do that. I can offer you protection and help for your daughter but you need to calm down and listen to me," Sam Kirk states calmly. The hysterical expression taking over Betty's face means Sam has to work fast. "You are right. We are not the planetary police. Your daughter's kidnapping is part of a bigger investigation. The man Brooke has identified as A. Friend has targeted other individuals within Star Fleet. We were sent to find the connection." At this point, there is no reason to keep up the charade. In ten minutes, the house will be swarming with his team. The Morris family needs to be prepared.

"He was her abductor," Betty looks ill at the thought she exposed her daughter once again to the threat that took her from her family. "But... he had credentials."

Grateful Betty Morris is not throwing books and lamps at him in a desperate manner to escape, Sam Kirk continues. "Like these," he produces his false credentials alongside his official Star Fleet ones.

Brooke's mom rears back as if Sam has just pulled a gun on her. "Who are you," she demands angrily.

"My name is John Smith and I'm with Starfleet intelligence ma'am. It is time for no more lies," Sam promises.

"Starfleet intelligence," she looks like she is ready to faint. After sinking to the couch, Betty pulls herself together processing the situation the best she can. "Is she still in danger?"

"Yes, she was ready to end her life out there and yes, we can help her but I need you to stay with me and answer my questions. Now when is the last time you saw Dr. Vie," Sam works to keep his tone level. Like all good parents, Betty's thoughts turn to her child instead of her own self-preservation. Sam just needs her to stay with him a minute longer.

"About three days ago," she whispers looking at him terrified.

Sam needs to bring her back from the edge of the hysteria threatening to overwhelm her. "Betty," Sam takes her hand using her given name as he breathes slowly. The gesture relaxes Mrs. Morris enough that her breathing slows to match his. Sam Kirk oozes enough calm, self-assuredness that it flows from him to her like a wave to the beach. Her eyes lose some of the panicky expression they once held. "You're safe with us. I have authorized a team to protect you and give your daughter the help she needs but you have to work with me. Dr. Vie was not her abductor but he is affiliated with A friend. I know this because Dr. Bilee Vie was an anagram for I believe."

Betty's body shakes from head to toe. "I believed in Dr. Vie and I was wrong. Am I wrong to believe in you?"

"No, you are not," Sam replies as his insertion team and Tom Morris enter the house causing instant chaos. Betty flies into her husband's arms sobbing hysterically. Sam is glad it is standard operating procedure to debrief spouses separate. Tom knows as much as Betty, so Sam doesn't have to repeat the last five minutes to Mr. Morris. His team has debriefed Mr. Morris on his way home. Once the parents calmed down and gotten a grip, the men he leaves will clarify any details them missed.

"Okay boss man," Kowalski follows Sam out of the room as Betty cries in her husband's arms. "What is the play here?"

"There is no play here," Sam Kirk snaps. "If our guy can get this close once he can do it again. We both know our Friend will make a play for Brooke once we leave and Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum of the local PD won't be able to protect them. It will also allow us to treat her. Hopefully, our guys can deprogram Brooke fast enough to get a real lead before the head whack doodle makes a move on Kate. "

"So you are using them for bait," Charles' question is answered by a hard stare from Sam.

"I'm not that kind of asshat Charles," Sam signs off on a PADD before heading to the door. With his people in place, Sam can monitor the mission from Deneva. "We help her and IF we get anything extra so be it. We are capable of finding this megalomaniac asshole without a 16-year-old kid."

"And they say you are a heartless bastard," Kowalski claps him on the back with a smirk. "Right there on the couch, you were damn squishy. Next time Aurelan bitches you are impossible I will defend you. Might even change your nickname from asshat to marshmallow," Charles banters playfully.

"Yeah, yeah just don't tell anyone. I have a rep to hold up," Sam pulls the collar of his coat tighter around his neck as the temperature begins to drop with the onset of evening. Climbing into the car, he takes one last look at the small white farmhouse. It reminds him of his home in Iowa and all the reasons he left as a kid. "Get us to the spaceport," he informs the driver leaning back and closing his eyes.

.

 **KIRK'S QUARTERS USS. ENTERPRISE EARLY AFTERNOON**

Jim sits in his recliner reading _To Kill a Mockingbird_ by Harper Lee. It has been years since he has read it. Until Kate arrived, the collection of actual paperbacked books was gathering dust in his cabin. Once he was promoted to Captain, Jim had little time to read anything but technical reports, duty rosters and communique's. In the five months, since Kate's arrival, he has been reading more for two reasons. The first was that it relaxed him more than any other activity in the evening. The second was that it was a great way to spend time with Kate and help her learn to read. Three nights a week, they shut the TV off and he reads to her as she follows along beside him. Jim knows that at thirteen bedtime stories read by your father are not the norm for typical teens, but Kate only complains enough about it for a show. Setting his book on the table by his chair, he walks to the kitchen to make coffee. "Coffee, black, large," Jim orders as the aroma fills the room. As he takes a sip, the sound of Kate signing fills the room. The hair stands up on the back of his neck as he processes the first lyric.

"Hello, darkness, my old friend. I've come to talk with you again because a vision softly creeping, left its seeds while I was sleeping," Kate sings off key. He crosses the living room in three steps stopping at the door to her room. Listening closely he hears her sing the first sentence to the letter he received from his unwanted friend. His eyes snap to her face full of hostility. The only way she would know this sentence is if she hacked his email again. If she did that, there will be hell to pay. "People talking without speaking. People hearing without listening," Kate sings putting clothes away that were strewn about her room.

" _Jesus you must be bored to be cleaning you room_ ," Jim thinks watching her. His earlier anger fades seeing her phone and PADD stacked neatly on her computer. It can't be a coincidence she is singing the words almost verbatim to the sentences in A. Friend's last letter. Thinking about the letter, what Jim initially thought was a bizarre stream of conscious writing could easily be a song. If it is a song, knowing the singer or all the lyrics might give him a clue to A. Friend's identity. He needs to find out what Kate's knows, but not raise any suspicion with her. "What song were you singing Kate," Jim asks startling her.

Kate jumps and spins around to see her Dad in her doorway drinking coffee. "God you scared me," she puts a hand to her chest laughing. "This super cool creepy song," she says sitting on the bed. It is called Sound of Silence by Disturbed. I'd play it for you but I am not allowed to use my computer in my room," she smiles. "If you come into the kitchen I can play play it for you."

"Funny," Jim cocks an eyebrow at her. "Can't believe you decided to clean this pigsty voluntarily," he teases her. "I wasn't sure there was an actual floor in this room." Jim enters her room sitting next to her on the bed. "I did like your song, though. Sounds like my type music. Can you play it for me," Jim says. Kate looks at him warily. Yesterday he flipped out over surfing the Internet and now he wants to be all buddy-buddy. Kate senses some kind of trap. "Oh come on I would not tell you to do something and then bust you for it." Kate doesn't move watching him intently. "If you don't want to fine," he gets up ready to leave the room. Kate walks over to her phone bringing up the song in her music account. A slow chilling piano rhythm fills the room before a deep baritone begins to sing the lyrics. " _Oh yeah, this is a super cool song_ ," Jim thinks sarcastically as the baritone singer's voice becomes angrier with each passing lyric. The longer Jim listens, the more he realizes the last letter was simply this song in sentence form. A. Friend told Jim, Kate would learn it, but until this moment, he thought it was just more ramblings that were delusional. "Where did you find this song?"

"Surfing YouTube," she says. "It has a video but it is dark."

"Let me see it," Jim says handing Kate her PADD. Not knowing what she should do Kate opens up the link Hank sent a few days ago. As the video plays, Jim understands that when she told him it was dark she meant it both figuratively and literally. Not only is the video is black and white, it is also filled with a sense of foreboding. Jim watches as the opening scene shows a lip pieced face that fades in and out of the shadows.

"I like the song but not the video," Kate says slowing bopping her head and tapping her hand to the dark melody. "I think videos generally take away from the song, which is why I rarely watch them. I had a completely different take on this song before I saw it. Now I just have the singer's vision in my head and not my own."

Her actions and words concern him. Ten hours ago, Jim blew off A. Friend's promise that Kate would hear this and yet here she is doing exactly what he predicted. "What did you think it's about," Jim gently probes. Suddenly Kate feels uncomfortable sharing with Jim. This song only makes her think of her online friend. When he sent her the link and said this was his favorite song, Kate realized how sad and lonely Hank Wyn-Routh Mullins was. He doesn't have friends that care about him like she does. This is the main reason she doesn't want to just log off with him forever. He needs someone but Jim would kill her if he found she was chatting online to some strange teen. She is in enough trouble already and has no desire to add to it. She gives him the universal kids shrug hoping Jim will let it slide. "You can tell me, Kate. I won't get mad. I was a rebellious teen once," her Dad presses.

"PROK doesn't allow rebellions or rebellious teens," she says sarcastically with a smile. Kate just wants off this topic.

"Maybe this once the reigning dictator can make an allowance," Jim plays along with Kate's joke. "What do you like about this song? You're right. It is cool. I am just surprised we finally have a song we both can listen to without complaints."

His words and neutral expression convince Kate this is not a set up to dig into her personal life. Her dad just wants to hang. Kate entertains the briefest thought that maybe Jim is regretting telling Kate she wasn't mature enough to use the computer unmonitored This could be a bargaining chip then next time computer use comes up so she opens up. "Well, I feel bad for the guy singing. I mean I want to run up and hug him because he is lost and trying to find somewhere to fit in. He is like calling out for help but feels like no one is listening to him. He thinks society has cut him out but what he doesn't realize is that the people he is calling to are there to help him if he would let them," Kate looks up at Jim. She misreads his look of concern that A. Friend has made contact with her for one of confusion about her answer. "He is lost only because he wants to be," Kate clarifies. "If he just let someone in and gives it a chance things would get better for him. It reminds me of how I felt on Sernpidal and when I first got here. I felt lost until I got to know you. After that things got better for me and they will him if he just stopped being sad." Kate puts her head on Jim's shoulder. Never did she think she would come to like it here, yet Jim told her things would be fine and they are. Never did she think she would ever see anyone from her old life again, yet Jim told her people have a way of showing back up in your lives when you least expect them and they have. He was right on both accounts. One day she will tell him all this but it won't be tonight. "I think the video should have ended with him finding a group of friends like I did and not a boat of disgruntled people. That would have been a happier ending," Kate lightens the mood.

Jim hugs her close. A. Friend doesn't know a thing about his daughter. Where A. Friend clearly meant the song as a threatening message, Kate finds in its meaning that someone is in trouble and needs help. In her child-like naivety, all she wants to do is fix things and make people happy. "You have a great heart, Kate," he kisses her forehead. "Don't ever change. Now let's go read. I think you are really going to like our next selection in the Kirk book of the month club."

Eager to do something than rearrange her sock drawer, she trots after him. "Bet I won't stay awake past the first chapter," Kate taunts him but follows him to the couch snuggling up tight to his side. True to her word, Kate is asleep before Jim can finish the end of the chapter. Sliding out from under her body, Jim takes a seat at his computer bringing up the Song of Silence video again looking for any clue as to A. Friend's identity. Kate might see a lost soul, but Jim sees the true message. The singer is angry and looking for revenge. The part Jim can't figure out is what a 13-year-old kid could have done to him. Copying the web address, he sends an email to Uhura. Kate might have learned the song but she doesn't need any more contact with it. As soon as Uhura comes on duty, the song will be blocked. It is a trivial step but one that will help keep Kate safe. He spends the next three hours finding all the other songs by the band Disturbed. Like the Song of Silence, all the band's songs hold a similar theme about loss and the struggle to find something. Unfortunately, the band's other songs do have a good beat and typical of the stuff Jim listens to. If A. Friend wasn't such a fucktard, Jim and Kate might actually have a band they both enjoyed. Rubbing his eyes he glances at the clock. As usual, time as slipped from him. He shuts off the computer and wakes Kate gently.

"Baby we fell asleep on the couch again," Jim lies rubbing her back gently waking her. She doesn't need to know what his was doing for the last few hours. All she needs is to feel safe. "Time to get in a real bed."

"Can I sleep with you," Kate rubs her eye half-asleep sitting up. Even though she is a beginning to be a young lady, to Jim she still looks like a baby.

"Yeah come on bed hog," Jim helps her to his room. Jim curls up on his side of the bed as Kate presses her back tight to his in a reverse spoon. He has spoken to Bones about why Kate needs him to get through the night although he knows the answer. After Tarsus, he felt the same. The need for human contact when you are most vulnerable can be oppressive. Bones has told him it will get better when she finally understands nothing can hurt her anymore. Jim doubt this but, at least, the nightmares that woke her screaming each night are subsiding. After lengthy conversations with Bones, they came up with a treatment plan. Instead of doping her up on sleeping pills, Bones and Jim agreed to give her time to work things out for herself naturally. This means when he is home, Jim generally has Kate sleeping with him at some point in the night. When he has Delta shift, Bones, Reed and the medical staff turn a blind eye to Kate's imaginary stomach ache at 0300 hours and let her sleep in Sick Bay. They all know Kate just needs to not be alone.


	13. Chapter 13

**THIS STORY OCCURS AFTER CHRISTMAS WITH THE KIRK'S BUT BEFORE DECEPTIONS. IT ALL OCCURS IN MID FEBRUARY OVER SEVERAL DAYS REGARDLESS OF THE LOCATIONS. PLEASE REVIEW THIS. I'M GETTING LONELY HERE. NOT SURE ANYONE BUT THE THREE FOLLOWING IT LIKE IT. I WILL FINISH IT THOUGH FOR YOU THREE.**

* * *

 **.**

 **CH 13 All the better to see you with, my dear.' Said the big bad wolf Part 3**

 **.**

 **Smuggler's Run**

Kate opens the door to Smuggler's Run finding John sitting in a corner on his laptop. "Hey you," she calls out nervously walking up to him. After her crazy talk with Hank, she is glad he is alone. Part of her wants to bring up the bizarre conversation with her internet friend, but she knows better. John would just freak out and then they would fight about it. Instead, Kate decides just to have a relaxing hour or so with her best friend.

"Hey, baby. You looking for a bit a loving," John says in his best Elvis impersonation. The comment makes her smile and she shakes her head. Whenever John spends too much time with Dawson, she can tell.

"I can stay for a bit," Kate pulls a bean bag chair in front of him watching him type. "Are the others coming anytime soon? Or are we alone?"

"We are defiantly alone," John finishes whatever he is doing on the computer setting it aside. "The others are getting into trouble."

"Not possible if I am not involved," Kate pulls the ponytail out of her hair so that it falls in soft curls around her shoulders. John watches her shake her hair out and toss it to one side. He loves when it is just the two of them like this. It is a rarity that anyone is ever truly alone on the ship. This is the first time in his life he is content to sit around with a girl. Before Kate, John's opinion of girls was that they might be pretty to look at but caused a headache when you tried to hang out with them. Kate is different. She tends to like most of the things he does and isn't up his ass like his friends from back home complain about with their girlfriends. "Can I ask you a question," Kate asks him leaning back in the seat.

"Sure can," he leans back locking his hands behind his head. "I might not have the answer but I can make one up."

"Do you like my hair better up or down," Kate pulls a lock of hair forward twirling it in her fingers. "I always wear in a ponytail because it is easiest in the morning but I would like to know how you like it best." Kate feels silly as soon as she asks. This is a question she never thought she would ever ask a guy. At the Jedi academy they focused on service and not relationships; however, they were still teens and romance was bound to happen even there. With Kyle it was different. She was rarely in street clothes and her hair was always pulled back because of training. With John, Kate has to balance the world of being a Jedi, but also the softer side of being a girl because Jo and Erika say that is what girls do here. Of all the things she has struggled with on the Enterprise, this was her biggest. Instead of beating around a bush, Kate has found when she really needs and answer to go straight to the source. In this case, it happens to be John.

" _What are you worried about your hair for_ ," he thinks looking at Kate. In his mind, she is the prettiest girl he has ever seen. It doesn't matter to him whether she is dressed up or in sweats, but it is clear Kate wants an answer. "I like it both ways," John looks at her hoping this is either the correct response or one that will, at least, satisfy her.

"What about my nails? I like darker colors but Jo thinks pink is less scary," Kate can't believe she is talking about this. Even though Dr. Jackson has told her self-doubting is perfectly natural as a teenager, Kate thinks it is a load of crap. The only reason she doubts anything about herself is that she is letting people into the walls she created around herself. With so many people offering her advice that she never thought she never needed, Kate is going crazy. The problem is they have gotten into her head. Because of this, Kate now spends her time trying to figure out what John likes about her if anything other than she has a helluva right hook.

"Come here," he pats his lap. All he wanted to do was hold her and listen to her talk. John has no desire to be a fashion consultant. Whatever Kate is on about, John needs her off that topic.

"Why," Kate lets a silence fall between them looking at his face.

"Why not," he gives her the half grin that makes her stomach flutter. Kate gets up kneeling between his legs for a kiss. The more they have kissed the better he has gotten in Kate's opinion. At first, he was so awkward but now he is relaxed and seems to enjoy it. As he kisses her, John begins to smile. " _She tastes like coffee and ice cream_ ," he thinks as he brushes her hair off his face.

After several seconds, she stops finding John was trying his best to kiss her and keep her hair out of the kiss as it falls around both of their faces. "Okay, so maybe that is why I put my hair up," she smiles. "In case of the impromptu kiss."

John tucks her hair behind her ears gently. "Maybe but then I can't do this," he runs his hands through hair letting it fall. Whenever he does this, it relaxes Kate completely. She lets him continue for a few seconds before moving to lay her head on his chest. " _Been watching movies I see_ ," he thinks to himself as they sit in silence as he strokes her hair. Two months ago, Kate never would have curled up like this on him.

Several long minutes pass before either of them speaks. "Am I too heavy," Kate asks not looking up. Frankly, she doesn't care. She is comfortable and since he isn't squirming, he must he fine. Kate loves this position. With her head on his chest, she can hear his heart and smell his cologne. It makes her feel safe.

"Heavy no perfect yes," he wraps arms around her waist kissing her head. He lets his lips linger to inhale the scent of her shampoo. It is flowery but not overpowering. He closes his eyes enjoying the moment of quiet. These uncomplicated moments are when he likes Kate best.

Kate begins to feel her body get warm. Not the warm like the temperature is too high, but the warmth she feels in his arms. The longer they are together, the more Kate wants from him. She loves the butterflies that fly around her tummy as she waits for his lips to touch hers. She loves the nervous shivers she gets waiting to see when he will kiss her when they are alone. She had this with Kyle, but now she wants in more often. She feels a need, like an addict, to see how much stronger the sensation can get in her body. Kate kisses him again searching for the feeling to intensify. The longer the kiss continues the more she thinks about what she did with Kyle and how she wants that with John. With her heart pounding out of her chest, Kate decides to help John along. "It's hot in here," she says stripping off her sweatshirt and t-shirt in a fluid motion. John's eyes widen slightly seeing her in her blue bra set. Closing her eyes, she leans forward waiting for his hands to touch her bare skin. She can feel his is stiffer than before so kate decides to encourage him. She lets out a slight moan in the kiss. This is what they do in the movies and it always is followed by the guy placing his hands on the girls back.

" _It's no different than a bikini_ ," John tells himself as he places a hand on the top and bottom of her back. Her skin is so soft, he feels his body reacting as he moves his hands gently caressing her back. Kate focuses all her attention on the kiss as a fire spreads everywhere his fingers touch her bare skin. The soft moan Kate lets out every few seconds excites John. " _Oh hell yes_ ," he thinks letting his mind wander as he kisses her. " _I wonder if her breasts are that soft. Um, no you can't go that far. Bad John,_ " he subconsciously reasons with himself.

Kate feels him increase the pressure on her back. The sensation makes her legs grow watery just like their first real kiss on Deneb in the tent. She moans slightly deep in the memory of the kiss as he rubs her sides with thumbs. Kate needs him to take it to the next level so she rolls to the side pulling him on his side so they are lying face to face. He brushes her hair out of the way to look in her eyes. Unlike the game of truth or dare in the dark, John can read her emotions on her face. Kate leans back slightly hoping he will kiss her neck as she has seen in so many movies about people in love and she does love John. She won't say it until he does but every part of her loves him. This doesn't feel awkward like it did with Kyle but natural.

" _Kiss her neck dumbass_ ," John coaches himself. Kate presses her hips slowly into him feeling a sensation she never has realizing his body is reacting just like hers. It scares her but excites her more. Kate inhales sharply loving the feeling on him on her as much as their current position allows.

" _Please do it_ ," Kate prays wondering what his touch would feel like on other parts of her body. When John doesn't react she helps him along as subtlety as she can by placing her hand on top of his rubbing it upwards. It brushes her ribs and the top of one fingertip touches the edge of her bra. Kate lets out a slight whimper and kisses him passionately feeling her body erupt in a strange heat. She pulls his hand up her chest until it is just under her breast as he kisses her neck and plays with her hair.

" _If I go further I will touch her boobs. I want to but should I? I mean she got upset the last time_ ," John reasons with himself.

Kate slides down so the shift in her body places his hand directly on her chest where she desperately wants it to be. Kate feels her body tingle and her mind grow dizzy. She loves this feeling of not thinking. It is what she craves when she is with John. For so long, Kate was never able to let go and trust anyone. With John, she has found this. Kate can let go and know she is safe. "Um," he says through the kiss as she moans pressing her hips to him. As much as he wants to, he doesn't want a repeat of Kate having a panic attack. He has to slow this down so they can set the ground rules and make sure this is what she wants. "Um Kate, "he looks at his hand then her eyes.

"Kiss me," she whispers ignoring the look he is giving her. Kate doesn't want to talk or debate or explain anything. If she had any reservations, she would not be in this position. She is not looking for him go further than her chest but wants to see if it feels as good when he does it as when Kyle did it.

"We need to stop," John says softly placing his hand on her cheek to slow Kate down. "We are entering dangerous territory babe and the last time we did this you starting crying so help me out. I need to know where your head is at and if you really want this." The look John is giving her make Kate feel like she has done something wrong. She sits up rolling away from him embarrassed as she pulls her sweatshirt over her head. How she has read the signs with him that badly makes her head hurt. She gave him the green light be he didn't want to even shift the car into neutral. Maybe there is something wrong with her. She thought he felt the same way about her, but obviously, he doesn't.

"It's okay," Kate cuts him off as she turns to face him. It takes Kate a second to realize her shirt is on backward. Spinning she pulls her arms out fixing her shirt as she heading for the door.

"Kate wait," John flies up from his seat. Nothing in this past hour has gone his way. Now for the second time in their teen romance, he has somehow screwed up being alone with her and upset her.

"Oh shoot," Kate comes up with a flimsy excuse. "I got this thing to do," she looks back at John pulling her hair back into a ponytail. She will give him a way out. This is not the first time she has had to bury deep and lock up tight her emotions. After all she has done to him over the past five months, Kate owes him this. She will save John the humiliation of telling her he doesn't see them like she does. Kate has learned to take any bit of happiness because it can all be gone in an instance. If all John can ever give her is friendship, she will learn to accept it and be happy.

He may not have a lot of experience with girls, but whatever just happened, Kate is not taking it well. The problem is John doesn't know what happened. The last time he started it she left crying. This time, when he wanted to make sure everyone was on the same page she freaked again. John isn't sure which time was worse. Kate leaving in tears or Kate leaving like she is being chased. "Will you listen to me," John clears his throat. "I um like touching you like that but,"

All the years of locking her true feelings up serve her well today. "What I am fine," Kate smiles walking up to him. She has to get him to forget this ever happened. "We are good. We were just um… having fun and I slipped." Kate wraps her arms around his neck. If he feels at all like she does, this maneuver should make him forget what he is thinking and just want to kiss her. Unfortunately, it does the opposite. Instead of wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her goodbye, John takes them from around his neck.

He holds her hands looking in her eyes. "What I'm saying is that…I..ah…God, you are so pretty," he fumbles with his words giving her a half smirk. " _I want to say I am scared shitless to do something wrong. I have no idea what I am doing here. The only thing I know I want is to make you smile_ ," he confesses in his mind. This sounds too corny to say aloud. It sounds like he is quoting some lame chick flick where a guy is about to propose. " _Think John think_ ," his mind races as he smiles desperate to come up with something to fix the situation.

"John, it is okay," Kate kisses him before he can go any further. The situation is way too awkward already without Kate forcing him to say something he will regret. She made her move and he was not ready. Now that she knows the rules, Kate will back off. Way off for a while until something changes between them. Kate has had guy friends before. She will just treat him like Cameron or Ronin until she figures out what to do or something else comes along. She is thirteen not thirty. There is no way he is her Mr. Right. John is just someone she will have fun with and remember fondly in years to come. "I should go. I am supposed to meet my dad for dinner and it is getting late so I will see you sometime tomorrow." Pulling her hands from John's, Kate bumps into a table. The impact stings so she rubs it still heading to the door. "Who put that table there," she jokes leaving the room hastily.

"Nice one O'Neill," John shoves his hands in his pockets annoyed. Maybe having a girlfriend is more trouble than it is worth. He loves the way Kate makes him feel, but lately, he has had to think of things like video games while kissing her to prevent himself from doing something rash. It is not that John has no desire. He has that in spades. What he doesn't have is the experience to know what to do. His friends from back home told him horror stories about going too far and regretting it for all kinds of reasons. He doesn't ever want to regret something about Kate. John looks at the clock realizing he had better get home to. Clicking off the light, he replays the last hour in his mind hoping magically to discover what he did wrong.

.

 **CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS A FEW DAYS LATER…**

"Hey, Hank can I ask you a question," Kate pops a bubble gum bubble while typing. For two days, she has replayed the events of Smuggler's Run in her head. She spent last night on the web looking for advice. Cosmo, Vogue, and ELLE told her she did exactly what she was supposed to for John to know what she wants. Since she is too embarrassed to talk to Jo or Erika, she settles on Hank.

"Ask away," he replies sending an image of an impatient rabbit tapping his foot.

"How long were you and Rayee together before you jumped from kissing to other stuff," Kate blows out a long sigh waiting for his reply.

"One week," Hanks replies.

Kate's mouth drops open in shock. Kissing John was a huge move on her part. Five months later, she feels the urge to go farther, but feeling and doing are two very different things. "Wow. Okay, we don't move that fast," Kate says praying she isn't going to offend him.

"Then you are not in love," Hank replies almost immediately like he knew what is on her mind.

Kate has to get off this topic now. Hank is definitely not the one to ask for relationship advice. If she listened to him, they would be married with a family at fourteen. "Well, we are both kinda new at this. It is like unexplored territory. I was just wondering," Kate ends the conversation.

As she begins to type a new subject, Hank forces her back. "If John couldn't figure it out what to do he's stupid. All guys know what to do. Are you sure he is not a chick?"

"Be nice lol," Kate rolls her eyes. On top of the constant sex talk, Hank has taken to using John as a punchline in all his jokes. At first, Kate ignored it, but now it is wearing on her nerves.

"I am being nice. You really want to know what you should be doing after four months," Hank proposes the topic that is exactly on her mind. Like a moth to a flame, Hank draws her back in. "He should have leaned you back and kissed his way down to your breasts." Kate's mouth drops open. She looks at her bedroom door feeling flames of hot embarrassment sear her cheeks. Even alone, she can't help but feel uncomfortable. This is why she is not having the conversation with Jo or Erika. If John and she are really that far behind all her other friends, Kate doesn't want anyone to know it. "Then at the opportune time, he takes off your bra,"

"Okay, so I guess you and Rayee did do more," Kate types hastily. "I don't know if I am ready for that but," Kate can't type her responses fast enough to shift Hank of this topic. Yes, she brought it up, but now she is ready to end it.

"Ready Schmeady, just go for it. I guarantee his hands will find their place. Expect suck, cup, massage," Hank gives her a play-by-play report of what will happen. All Kate wanted was maybe to feel John over her bra. She is not ready for any suck, cup, and massage activities.

"Okay enough sex talk," Kate looks at the clock. Apparently, there is only one way to end this and that is to log off. "Hey, I gotta go to dinner."

"Fine but next time just lean back and enjoy it. It is instinct and I will want a full report," Hank's skull and cross bones icon hangs waiting for a response.

"Yepper," Kate says. "I will try it," she types before saying "not," out loud closing the laptop. Bringing up John and her to Hank was as bad as asking her Dad for advice. She decides the best thing to do is follow her gut and back off John for the near future.

.

 **CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM USS ENTERPRISE…A Few days later**

Jim pulls up the next email demanding his attention without looking at the sender. At this point, they are all blurring together. So far, only the Engineering department has realized how to get a swift and immediate response from him: send it through Rand. Of all the people on the ship, Yeoman Janice Rand is truly the one person on the ship Jim could not live without as Captain. His young blonde assistant keeps the daily functions of the Enterprise running smoothly. She keeps him fed, in clean uniforms, gets the important paperwork in front of him and sorts out all the junk mail he gets from each department daily. She is also not afraid to tell Jim when he has missed the boat on something. In short, she is his work wife and when she gets riled up Jim assumes the yes dear response but on a professional level. Their relationship has gotten so close she can read her Captain's needs perfectly. Since Kate's arrival she has created a folder and will draft routine responses dealing with the ship in a far more politically correct form than Jim would have the patience for if he had to write it himself. After going through Rand's folder and several other emails, Jim is signing on autopilot. The only reason he gives this particular email a second glance is the subject line. As he scans the first sentence, Jim drops his stylus in frustration. For five months, he has received a series of three letters from an unwanted admirer. Last month he had hoped with only receiving a single letter, A. Friend had moved on. It appears it was wishful thinking. Jim settles back in his chair ready to read the ramblings of the madman this month.

.

 **TO: Kirk, James T. Captain USS Enterprise**

 **FROM: Delivery to the following recipient failed permanently: Communication systems rejected message by the server for the recipient domain**

 **STARDATE: 2260.056**

 **SUBJECT: Deceiver**

 **I told you, you were to have no more contact with the fucking whore yet you defy me. Lauren Kirk is your weak link, which I will sever. Her promiscuity has perverted my child and I will not stand for it any longer. While you are in your command chair giving orders, Kate is rutting like an animal in heat below your feet taking them. Kate is mine to control. Her innocence is mine to take and bend to the greater destiny that is before her. I will not let you or anyone one else to violate her purity. Do you really think Kate sits prim and proper when she is alone with your boys? Do you think she says no or stop as they suckle her breast and fondle her intimate areas? She begs for it on her knees below you in the shadows and you allow this to happen? Since you do not care, I shall be the one to teach her sex is not always enjoyable. That slippery words and gentle touches are only for the faithful to relish. I will find someone to show her the difference and maybe after my lesson she will not be so quick to want to spread her legs. I will use her to breed our new Empire. The pain of labor will remind her who controls her mind and body. With each child that slides from between her legs, we will become stronger.**

 **This is my last letter to you. I fear my five months of guidance to you have fallen on deaf ears. May they open one day for you to hear her scream your name for help, but by then it will be too late. She will be mine.**

 **Until we meet,**

 **A Friend**

After reading the letter, Jim sits deep in thought staring out the window. The letters are becoming more threatening as Daniel predicted. This sicko will not stop until he gets his hands on Kate. After all his daughter has endured, Jim will not let this man harm her. The part that he can't figure out is how Kate even got on this guy's radar. Yes, she has been in some high profile events since her arrival, but she is on the _Enterprise_. It was bound to happen being the flagship of the Federation; however, Jim has kept her out of the news for the most part. To his knowledge, the only time she even came close to being on TV was the Everlast interview after the Deneb II revolt and he had the footage cut with her in it. The only link to Kate has to be with the crew of the _Enterprise_. Jim trusts every person on his ship but the fact remains there is a leak that needs to be plugged. Staring into the blackness of space Jim focuses on another problem. How does he keep Kate safe without making her a prisoner on the ship? He resists the urge to check up on his daughter. At 1145 hours, she is in class and if she wasn't he would know about it. Quickly Jim drafts an e-mail to Dr. Jackson to see him at his earliest convenience. There is no reason to end school early over this letter. It needs to be addressed but Kate is safe. After hitting send, Jim activates his shirt comm. "Hey Jack, we got another message from our unwanted friend. He is ramping up like Jackson predicted. I contacted Jackson but I thought you might want to take a gander at it first."

"Sure thing Jim," Jack says rising from his desk. "Be there in five unless I hit rush hour in the turbo."

Jim shakes his head laughing. He enjoys the brief moment of levity from his COS. Once Jack gets here, Jim doubts any remark will be light or humorous when he reads the letter.

"Sir I have a communique from Admiral Archer on subspace," Uhura's voice cuts the dead quiet of Jim's office as he waits for Jack.

"Put it through," Jim says reclining back in his seat. After hearing the scathing message from his superior, Jim pushes the letter about Kate from his mind. Just as Jim leaves his office, Jack appears at the door. "Sorry Jack something came up. I will forward you a copy but I have more pressing matters right now."

Jack's face tightens slowly into a scowl. For Jim to dismiss a letter from Kate's stalker it has to be serious. "Are we heading into trouble," Jack asks following Jim onto the bridge.

"We are the _Enterprise_. When are we not headed for trouble," Jim comments sliding into his command chair.

.

 **DENEVA MINING CORP HEADQUARTER'S**

Sam Kirk feels tension seep into every muscle in his body. Since their return from Lucida III, his life has gone to hell in a handbasket. Between the Klingon chatter they are picking up and a hitting a brick wall with the Morris leads, no one wants even to talk to Sam. He looks again at the dossier he has constructed on Lauren Kirk. Before the sighting of her at the Heyangi Spaceport on Alcor III in December of this year, her last confirmed sighting was 13 years ago on Risa. No one, not even Sam's team, can drop that successfully out of the universe. For the past several days, Sam even entertained that Lauren Shan Kirk was in his organization. He went as far as sending personal requests to each of the other divisional heads yet no one has claimed her as an agent. Someone somewhere always knows something. He just needs to find that person. Sam looks at the image of his sister-in-law entering a shop on Alcor III and then the image of Dr. Vie entering the Morris home. In both instances, the individuals act as if they could care less who sees them infuriating Sam Kirk more. His gut tells him Lauren is clean, yet Brooke's knowledge of the Jedi and the Sith prove there has to be a connection between Lauren and Vie. His conversation with his brother Jim on the possible connection was a dismal failure. The second Jim realized Sam was considering Lauren as an accomplice to A. Friend he shut down. Actually, he told him to fuck off and cut the line. Sam can understand the love a man has for his wife and child. Hell, he would move heaven and earth for his family; however, if Aurelan ever pulled what Lauren did, she would not be waltzing in and out of his like Lauren did in December.

"Hey boss man," Kowalski says sticking his head into Sam Kirk's office door.

Sam Kirk looks up from the document he was reading happy for a break. "What's up Kowalski?"

"We intercepted a message that we can't decipher," Kowalski pauses before going on anticipating Sam's reaction. "And it was directed to the _Enterprise_." Suddenly Sam Kirk's irritation with his sister-in-law and Dr. Bilee Vie takes a back seat. He will find the rocks they are hiding under later and when he does he will shoot first and ask questions later.

"Assemble the team," Sam says standing up heading to the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**THIS STORY OCCURS AFTER DECEPTIONS. DON'T WORRY IT CONTAINS NO SPOILERS IF YOU ARE READING THAT STORY ALSO. I KNOW THAT EACH CHAPTER IS NOW PARTS BUT I DO NOT KNOW HOW ELSE TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT IS HAPPENING AND WHEN UNLESS IT HAS THE SAME CHAPTER HEADING. GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS. PLEASE REVIEW I AM LONELY OUT HERE IN CYBER VILLE. THANKS FOR THE READER WHO LEFT THE SMILEY REVIEW. MY DOG DIED THAT THAT WEEK AND EVEN THE SMILEY FACE REVIEW MADE ALL THE DIFFERENCE. SO WHOEVER YOU WERE THANK YOU FOR BRIGHTENING MY DAY. I NEEDED IT. ENJOY. FYI THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS HAVE JIM PUT IT ALTOGETHER. HE IS A GENIUS RIGHT?**

* * *

 **.**

 **CH 14 CAMPING WITH THE KLINGONS Part 1**

Kate never realized how much she loved her bed. Last week's impromptu adventure the kids are calling camping with the Klingons, much to the adult's dismay, has given her a new found respect for her bed. She is used to roughing it but having the same bed and room to come home to for six months is something Kate is getting used to and liking. She reaches over for the cup of hot coffee on her nightstand. With her Dad and the senior staff still wrapping up the events of Upsilon Cerberus, she has had far more time alone than normal. Kate has also learned to order her coffee black and then order the blue milk concoction Jim created for her several months back. This gives her the much-needed caffeine and still makes it taste the way she likes it. "Oh, and I took down some Klingons last week. That is why I went MIA," Kate shares taking a long sip of coffee.

"Really? On the game? They are hard to beat. I can't get past that level myself. Care to share how you did it," Hank replies.

Kate stares at words on her screen. There can't possibly be a video game that has the Klingons as enemies that you destroy. Even in Sky River, there wasn't a game where you tried to destroy the Imperials or Hutts and they were the most hated beings in the galaxy. This is just another example of how the Milky Way is from Sky River in sentient rights; however, there could be a vast market in Sky River for a game like this especially with the Hutt's as villains. Maybe not killing Hutt's but smuggling goods out from their territories. She makes a note to talk to Lando about the marketing possibilities. Kate gets a small smile taking another drink of her coffee. Everyone here thinks she is this broad-minded liberal embracing what Jack refers to as hippy dippy love. Kate is so far from this political view it laughable. Although she does feel everyone should be treated equally, it is more from a capitalistic view. If everyone is given the same shake in life, then they can work and contribute to an economy. Holding one group back only means you have to support them with your money. "I am not talking about a game, Hank but real life. We were stuck on this planet and some Klingons were hunting us. Our parents finally showed up two days later. I had to sleep in the wilderness and eat small woodland critters. Sooooo not fun, but I held my own. Told you I am tough," Kate boasts.

"Where were the guys and Mr. Prefect," Hank types. "You know the guys are supposed to take care of the girls and not the other way around right?"

Kate thinks back on her two days in the woods. Hank is right. Kate did think John should have been more boyfriend like. While Cameron and Ronin were helping Jo and Erika, John just gave Kate jobs and commands as if she was his underling and not his girlfriend. When she saw John after fighting off the trio of Klingons, Kate thought he would scoop her up in his arms and make everything better, but that is not how it happened. "Well sorta," Kate sighs. "I thought John would be more help but he wasn't. I mean I had a split lip and lost my dress and all he cared about was me putting on his shirt."

"You lost your clothes and he wasn't like oh baby we need to inspect the area behind that large rock," Hank types. "Are you sure he isn't gay? I mean you without a shirt…come on."

Kate laughs so hard she almost spills her coffee. "I wasn't completely naked just a black t-shirt, underwear, and sneakers but yeah I thought I would have gotten at least one playful comment."

"And that is why HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU," Hank types. "Sorry to be the one to tell you, but had I been there I would have first taken you into my arms just happy you were alive. Then I would have given you my shirt but only after we played a game of hittin' the skins if you catch me drift. You and John are missing out on something that only strengthens your relationship. There is nothing like being intimate with someone. Giving yourself to someone is the greatest form of trust. They can hurt you badly or create a lasting bond. You of all people should realize that. Trust is when you follow someone down a road that you can't return from. From what you tell me, you are willing to follow John but he has no desire to lead you there. My advice…find a new boyfriend like me. I know where you need to go and would love to take you there."

Everything Hank is saying makes sense to Kate. It has been years since she let anyone in and never to the extent had she opened to John. She doesn't see herself as needy, yet it would feel good to know how much John likess her. John admitted to skinny dipping with some girl named Colleen, yet the thought of Kate naked seems to make him uncomfortable. He is the first guy she has ever met that hides behind promises of gentlemanly conduct and follows through. She has tried not to let the incident at Smuggler's Run impact her and John's relationship. Kate has tried to tell herself that John just wants to make sure she is ready, but maybe her gut is right and she is too blind to see it. Maybe John is just having fun and doesn't want more from her. Every other guy she has met has tried to take things further. Kyle was every bit the gentleman John is and yet he made Kate feel desirable. John makes Kate feel like his sister. Kyle made it clear that the minute she was ready so was he. John, on the other hand, is like a car stalled in Louisiana mud. He may get his tires to spin, but he is going nowhere. If something doesn't happen soon, she and John will be a pleasant memory. At this point, it will be easy enough to slide back into a friendship only relationship. The only thing they are is friends in her mind. Yes, he is a great kisser, but so are many other guys are too.

"If John and I don't work out you will be one of the first people I tell," Kate snuggles back into her pillows that she has propped up behind her. A quick peek at the clock shows Kate she has about an hour left before Jim comes home. "Okay, so I have to get off soon but let me tell you about my week. It was a doozy." Kate edits out the classified parts like receiving the Klingon's version of the Medal of Honor but tells Hank everything else. From the attack in the field to sleeping in caves and finally the epic battle and celebration afterward, Kate leaves nothing out.

.

 **ENTERPRISE READY ROOM**

Jim sits in his seat staring hard at the images on the wall PADD as Daniel gives everyone an update on ML's latest round of hate mail. It has been six months of these letters and Jim is done with looking for hidden meanings and cryptic messages. He doesn't care about the why anymore. He only wants it to end. The last time he spoke with Lauren, she told her husband she would find ML her way when she returned. Maybe that is exactly what Jim will let happen. He will set his wife loose and when she finds the bastard, Jim will meet her under whatever rock ML is hiding under. It would be plausible that he and his wife take a much-needed couples vacation. Kate might not like the idea, but she will deal with it. He and Lauren can take Kate somewhere extra special like Disneyland when this is all settled.

Jim lets his attention drift back to Dr. Jackson. Overall, Jim likes Daniel well enough. The guy has made progress with Kate in their therapy sessions and Jim never thought that would happen. Dr. Jackson produced a profile of ML that was confirmed by Sam Kirk and his people; however, that is where all progress has stopped in this case by everyone. This is what is not acceptable to Jim. He thinks of each department and slowly checks off the ones that have no bearing on the current situation. Helm control and navigation are clear. ML hasn't mentioned the Enterprise's current location so Sulu isn't leaving a trail of bread crumbs. Chekov hasn't beamed anyone on the ship so the young Russian whiz kid's department is absolved from making the situation worse. Scotty and Bones are here only because they have children and are senior staff members. Jim lets his gaze wander the table settling on Jack and Uhura. The two departments that have allowed this situation to continue are communications and security. Like it or not, Jim is about to take the job as Captain of the Enterprise seriously and find out why two of his most trusted and respected officers can't get the job done.

"As you can see in these letters and the previous one, ML shows his deepening psychosis. He claims that he no longer wants contact but the first two letters of this series clearly show this is not the case," Daniel says pushing up his glasses from the tip of his nose. "I will give you all a minute to read them before I continue." Jim watches as Dr. Jackson posts the letters on the wall PADD. He reads them again silently along with everyone else in the room.

* * *

 **TO: Kirk, James T. Captain USS Enterprise**

 **FROM: Delivery to the following recipient failed permanently: Communication systems rejected message by the server for the recipient domain**

 **STARDATE: 2260.103**

 **SUBJECT: Compunctious**

 **Where is she? You cannot hide from me! I will tear the universe apart for her. She is mine and I will not see my years of planning destroyed because you think you are smarter than I am. I am a genius. I control the lives of men. People live and die by my leave, not theirs. It was my decision not to speak to you but you will not keep me from her. I will find you and when I do, nothing will stop my wrath so help me god. Give her back to me or you will be sorry. You have twenty-four hours.**

 **Don't make your enemy.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TO: Kirk, James T. Captain USS Enterprise**

 **FROM: Delivery to the following recipient failed permanently: Communication systems rejected message by the server for the recipient domain**

 **STARDATE: 2260.105**

 **SUBJECT: Venery**

 **I am now your enemy. You have caused this. Do not weep when what you harvest is not what you expected. Greater men than you have tried to stop me but failed. I will take her from your broken body prostrated at my feet. You will watch the terror in her eyes as she learns her fate. I am not the monster you have convinced yourself I am. This mistake will cost your daughter everything she is.**

 **No longer A. Friend**

 **.**

* * *

 **TO: Kirk, James T. Captain USS Enterprise**

 **FROM: Delivery to the following recipient failed permanently: Communication systems rejected message by the server for the recipient domain**

 **STARDATE: 2260.110**

 **SUBJECT: Percipience**

 **Dear Captain,**

 **Bravo! Bravo! Bravo! My dear Captain you do not cease to amaze me. I am sorry about the anger in the last letter. I did doubt your intentions during the Deneb II revolt. I mean placing your daughter on the front lines by your side to evaluate her skills from a first person perspective took the steely determination I felt you were lacking. It also almost ended our game here. Without her what purpose would I have to contact to you. I find myself to be a grueling taskmaster as a teacher, but even I do not think submitting my students to be hunted like prey is appropriate for their second lesson. Tsk tsk Jim let's not jump the gun. This is more a tenth lesson; however due to your insight I will speed up her training.**

 **Today is special. She has shown yet again she can survive any task thrown at her. Number two is it is March 4th. This is unique because it is the only day of the year that gives a command. So let us March forth in our glorious endeavor. I am sorry I ever doubted your resolve**

 **Always A. Friend**

.

Jim sits patiently as the ship's psychologist's voice becomes a monotonous drone like a fly buzzing around your head. What Daniel is saying to Jim is worthless. The vocabulary words that Daniel is currently yammering about tells Jim that ML must be good at crossword puzzles and nothing more. The eloquence of the words ML is using has not led anyone to find a clue about his identity. Anyone can open a dictionary and find out that venery is the sport of hunting and also the gratification of a sexual desire. Jim finds nothing relevant in how the header of each email has gone from words most people should know, to ones you need a dictionary to understand. Of all the fifty-cent words ML has used only, compunctious has any meaning to Jim. When he finds his unwanted friend, Jim will make him regret everything he has said over the past six months. Jim has better things to do than learn new words. He has a ship to run.

"How is this relevant Dr. Jackson," Jim interrupts the psychologist mid-sentence. The stunned look by the sandy-haired doctor is almost comical. "So far in the past four months, all you have done is created a profile that fits half the male population in the Federation and rehashed what we can all read by ourselves. Thank you for your time. You are dismissed," Jim says curtly. "We will contact you if your services are needed." A deafening silence fills the room as all eyes but Bones' dart between Jackson and the Captain. When the psychologist looks to Spock, Jim steps back in. "You were dismissed. That means leave the area, Lt Commander Jackson," Jim uses Daniel's rank indicating this is an order that will be followed. Jackson clears his throat before gathering up his padd and leaving the room.

"Little harsh Jim," Bones replies as soon as the door closes. "The guy is only,"

"Everyone is dismissed except Lt. Uhura. I would like to see you in my office," Jim states calmly. "Colonel O'Neill if you would wait outside the ready room I also need to speak with you. We have larger issues the our annoying pen pal." Curious glances and side looks cover the assembled officer's faces as Jim leaves the ready room heading for his office. "I meant now Lt," Jim says over his shoulder disappearing into his office. Uhura steals a glance at Spock before following Jim.

The unesay silence of the room is broken as Bones turns to Jack. "Call me if you need me to hypo his ass," Bones grumbles standing up. "He is in one of his I'm the Captain moods again. I'm gonna find Rand and schedule him for a medical eval. His blood pressure is probably through the roof along with," McCoy's voice trails off as he leaves the room.

"Whatever ya do laddie," Scotty claps Jack on the shoulders, "don't tell him you want to resign. He will take it and there is no ship hiding behind Jupiter to save your arse." Jack looks at the Scottish engineer as he leaves with Chekov and Sulu from the ready room.

"Well, Ears you got any advice for me about the boss," Jack leans back in his chair locking his hands behind his head. The Vulcan XO is the only one who hasn't spoken.

"Lt Commander Scott was correct," Spock stands straightening his shirt. "If the Captain does cause you enough emotional distress it would be unwise to tender your resignation." Before Jack can utter a word, the Vulcan raises a hand to silence the chief of security. "Lt. Commander Scott was also just performing his duties at that time. What I am most concerned about is your flagrant disregard for following orders and that you are of equal rank with the Captain. This was one reason I urged the Captain to think before accepting your posting to the Enterprise. Even though you are of equal rank, he is the Captain and your superior officer. This means that if he so wishes, you could be tried in a court-martial for offenses ranging from insubordination to culpable negligence to mutiny."

"Mutiny! Wow, I can feel the love," Jack says dryly looking at the door to the Captain's private office. "And if he is going to try me for mutiny, I will have good company. No one held a gun to anyone's head on Upsilon Cerberus." Jack's humor is lost on Spock. "I get it. Jim is pissed but I am not running up the Jolly Roger and changing the _Enterprise's_ name to the Queen Anne's Revenge and my name to Blackbeard. Why do you all think I would disobey the Captain? I do know how the game of rank is played, Spock."

"I see my comments have elicited an emotional response from you. This was not my intention. It was simply to remind you that while Captain Kirk is often more…personable with the crew than I deem appropriate, he is the Captain," Spock states in his monotone voice. "Your son's intimate relationship with the Captain's offspring does not entitle you to special treatment."

Jack shakes his head hearing Spock's words holding up his hand. "Okay, first off they are 13 so let's lay off the word intimate and any association with John and Kate," Jack over exaggerates a shiver of revulsion ticking off one finger. "Second off I am clearly aware who is in command of this boat." Jack ticks off finger number two. "And thirdly I have been bitched at by a superior officer Spock. Admiral Archer holds the top spot after my wfe of course. You think she nice but she can be evil when she is riled up."

Spock levels a gaze at Jack avoiding any comment on Jack's levity with the situation. "In my experience when humans establish friendships they assume it will result in some form of special considerations. Often this leads to difficulties when the two parties cannot see eye to eye. One must remember no matter how close we feel we are to the Captain, he is our Captain. He, unlike the rest of the crew, has to answer for everything that occurs on his ship."

"So you never have tried to elicit any special considerations from the captain," Jack says annoyed that Spock would ever think he could be that unprofessional. Before this assignment, Jack managed a team of seven that were as close as the senior staff is here. Just like Jim, he drank and socialized with his men but on the job, everyone respected their boundaries and followed orders.

"No," Spock says primly. "In fact, I once reported his actions to Starfleet resulting in his removal as Captain immediately before the Khan incident. I do not suggest you follow my example in that regard. Colonel," Spock nods exiting the room.

"With friends like you, you don't need enemies," Jack leans back bringing up his game of Simpsons Tapped Out as he waits for his turn in the hot seat.

.


	15. Chapter 15

**BECAUSE I AM POSTING ALL FOUR CHAPTERS AT THE SAME TIME, I WANTED EVERYONE TO KNOW THAT THIS GROUP OF CHAPTERS STARTS AT CHAPTER 14 AND GO THROUGH CHAPTER 17. SO BEGIN AT CHAPTER 14 IF THIS IS THE FIRST ONE YOU ARE OPENING IN THE LASTEST PUBLISHING ROUND.**

 **CH 15 CAMPING WITH THE KLINGONS Part 2**

* * *

 **.**

 **IMMEDIATELY AFTER THE STAFF MEETING IN JIM'S OFFICE**

"Lt. Uhura I need a reason as to why when I ordered a communications blackout the details of our most recent mission was leaked," Jim cuts to the chase. He has no desire to prolong this ass reaming. Jim will set the head of his communications department straight, do that same to Jack, and then put this craptastic day behind him.

"Sir you do not think I was responsible," Uhura immediately puts together the reason she is in his office.

"Then who is," Jim fires back. "You are the head of the communications department on the ship correct. That means you are responsible for everything that occurs within your department. Do I think you made the mistake? No, but that doesn't absolve you from the fact information was leaked. As head of the communications department, it is your responsibility to know what each and every one of your personnel is doing when on the job."

"Captain," Uhura snaps angrily. "I did not allow a communications leak to occur,"

"Yes, you did Lt.," Jim corrects her sternly focusing his penetrating blue stare directly on her. "The Upsilon Cerberus mission was classified. Due to the nature of the mission, all reports were to be kept in a hard data file. Correct me if I am wrong but if my orders were followed, there should be no record of the event except on a secure PADD that will be transported to Starfleet via courier. Am I correct that you did receive this order," Jim snaps?

Uhura seethes under Jim's reprimand yet is powerless to stop it. Everything the Captain is saying is correct. "Yes, sir but I cannot be held responsible for the actions of others who are not following your or my orders."

"You are an officer in Starfleet. By the very nature of your rank, you are in command of everyone below you. When a junior officer or enlisted crew does not complete their job responsibilities correctly, you will be held accountable. I am responsible for the actions of every single department on this ship Lt," Jim puts Uhura in her place. "My superiors do not give me the luxury to pass the buck as you are trying to do now. If you are unable to fulfill the position of the head of communications, I need to know it so that I can find a sufficient replacement that can. You need to understand this has nothing to do with the recent letters by ML except that someone within Starfleet has leaked classified information to someone outside the organization. You have twenty-four hours to find how this happened. You are dismissed," Jim looks down signaling the meeting is over.

Uhura stands slowly as anger courses through her body. "I did not allow classified information off this ship," she says each word slowly.

"Everything goes through comms unless you are going to suggest it was sent by Carrier Pidgeon or physical mail," Jim does not look up. As another thought enters her mind, Jim beats her to verbally stating it. "The Klingons are not the leak. A group of six children beat them. With the threat of war looming in our horizon, this piece of information would never reach the light of day from them. I know the Federation would not admit to being taken down by a group of middle school aged Klingon children. This discussion is closed Lt. and you are dismissed." Jim raises his eyes fixing a hard look at his beautiful communications officer. Inside he feels sick but everything he has said was true. In some form or another, the leak is happening through communications and needs to be plugged. The fact that ML knew of the leak just makes it worse. It means one of their own is most likely involved. Spinning on the heel of her boot Uhura storms out finding Jack in the ready room on his phone. She blows past him without a word heading straight to the bridge. "Colonel I am ready for you," Jim announces formally over Jack's comm.

"And here we go," Jack stands up walking towards Jim's office.

"Colonel please sit," Jim says formally as soon as Jack enters. The COS slowly walks to the chair in front of the Captain's desk. He uses the time to size up his Captain. Everyone was correct. Jim is pissed and this meeting is going to be an ass reaming pure and simple. He can't blame Jim really. Jack has been in Jim's position and that is why he is not in full command any longer. At almost forty, Jack has no desire for the headaches that come with command positions. "Colonel, I need you to update your security protocols to ensure the security of the _Enterprise_. I have been reviewing your department's performance. There are several instances where your team has dropped the ball posing a significant danger to the crew as a whole. Your actions on Upsilon Cerberus were exemplary, but that does not excuse the lackadaisical attitude that is occurring on the ship. I am not singling out your department only. This is a ship-wide evaluation. All departments are being reviewed."

Jack looks at Jim hiding his growing annoyance with the Captain. He had expected Jim to rant about the letters but not accuse his department of being incompetent in their duties. "The security department is far from lackadaisical and without shore leave to spice things up the only emergencies we have are discovering an extra-curricular activity in an unused conference room," Jack defends the security team. "And may I inquire as to the instances where the security teams have dropped the ball as you put it, Captain."

"Unsecured transporters allowing individuals to beam on and off without approval, allowing smuggled weapons on board the ship, allowing aggressive aliens to breach the brig and not stopping their escape, allowing your command card to be utilized by a non-authorized personnel," Jim reads the list as Jack sits patiently waiting for him to stop. "Contraband to be transported on the ship,"

"Contraband sir," Jack fights to keep as much sarcasm out of his voice as possible. Four short months ago, Jim himself transported a case of Guinness beer up as a thank you for everything he and Samantha had done to help Kate adjust to living on the ship. When that shipment came aboard, Jack doubts there was any official paperwork attached to it. "Short of opening every package what more do you expect to happen? We both know that some contraband makes for a happy, healthy crew, but I can stop all…contraband if that is your order sir," Jack states formally. Internally, Jack prays Jim will not seriously order this. With no contraband and only one hundred and eight women to three hundred and twenty-four men, the security department might become busier.

Jim takes a deep breath. He knows that his men need some distractions that are not Starfleet sanctioned to retain their sanity in the black. His issue is that up until now it has only been in the form of booze and porn. He can live with booze and porn but not live weapons. "That is why I am looking for your creative skills in problem-solving to resolve this issue Colonel," Jim responds. "I overlook many things until they become a problem and unfortunately, contraband has now become a problem. After the Cerberus mission, it has become clear that war with the Klingons is not impossible in the near future. I need your department to step it up. I need to know I can count on you when the shit hits the fan. Have a new security protocol to me by morning," Jim says curtly.

As ass chewing goes, Jim's was almost pleasant. Jack has had far worse, but he is holding his top ten spots open until after he is able to speak his peace. "Permission to speak freely sir," Jack requests relaxing his posture. So far, with Jim, this is how one-on-ones with the boss go. Jim sets the tone for the meeting and then after he allows his officers off the record to express their concerns. It was not something Jack has ever experienced from his prior CO's but makes the time spent being reprimanded easier. At least, when your CO is telling you how you fucked up, you can form your thoughts on how his opinions are wrong. What surprises Jack is that Jim doesn't follow through as usual.

"No, sir Colonel this is not friend time. What we say here will be on record so there is no mistaken what was said Again I am not blaming you for recent events, but I need a security team that can handle the impossible."

"My philosophy since transferring to your crew has always been to expect the impossible because the _Enterprise_ is a thorn in Karma's side." Jack's witty response brings a small and chuckle from Jim. Sensing that the Captain is finished with his tirade Jack tries again, "Permission to speak freely sir."

"Permission again denied Colonel," Jim says in a steely tone. "What you have to say will be on the record. I want no secrets between us. I have always welcomed differing opinions but not today," Jim signs off on a bogus report stating that he met with Jack and discussed possible scenarios about finding who leaked the details of the Cerberus mission. Jim is not finger pointing until he has someone to point the finger at.

"Understood sir," Jack says in an icy tone. Jim looks at Jack tap the chair attempting to vent some of his frustration.

" _Work with me Jack_ ," Jim says to himself watching his COS. " _The minute I let you open your mouth this will become a battle and I do not want either of us saying something we could regret. My hands are tied. If there were just about the ML leaks I would let you rant until your heart is content but it has become bigger than a Kirk family problem._ " Taking a long sip of his ice cold coffee, Jim continues. "Moving on. As you learned reading the recent set of letters from our psychotic pen pal, the mission on Cerberus has become public knowledge on some level. This is concerning because we were ordered to have a full communications blackout on the incident. Your team needs to begin an investigation of whom and how the information left the ship. "

"Whoa excuse me, sir," Jack says wide-eyed. "The amount of communication on, off and in this ship is astronomical. Besides that is Uhura's department. I will assist her in any way but my men are trained only in basic communications. What you are looking for requires someone highly trained in the field. My men are not capable of that," Jack states.

"No, but you are correct," Jim leans in. "Finding the proverbial needle in the communication haystack is what Section 31 does or am I mistaken? I will approve the overtime. You can assign Dawson and Hendorff to cover your security shifts until the leak is discovered." Jack opens his mouth to reply but Jim shuts him down before he can speak. "Security covers all areas of the ship or did you assume it was only shore leaves, away missions and the donut table." Instantly Jack snaps to full attention in his seat. "Now that I am done what would you like to say on the record Colonel O'Neill," Jim looks at him.

"You will have my new protocols by morning sir," Jack stands saluting him.

"Excellent Colonel. You are dismissed." Jim watches as Jack executes a crisp before he about faces and exits his office.

.

 **CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS AFTER THE STAFF MEETING…**

Jim enters his quarters to find every light bringing brightly, the TV on, and music coming from Kate's bedroom. "Kate," Jim rumbles loudly clicking off the TV and flinging the remote on the coffee table with a clink. At 2100 hours, his daughter should be winding down and not ramping up. The kids have been off school for almost five days due to the Upsilon Cerberus debacle but tomorrow classes are to resume. Kate knows the rules for school nights. By 2100 hours there is no TV, radio, phone chats, or the internet unless they are doing it together or a special occasion. "Kate," Jim yells louder heading to her room. He is not in the mood to explain the rules once again to someone on his ship. He just spent the last hour articulating to Jack and Uhura where they have fallen short in their job responsibilities and is not in the mood to deal with lippy comments by his daughter about how she has again forgotten the rules. "Katherine," Jim roars entering Kate's empty room finding every light and electronic on in here as well only no sign of his daughter or Rogue. He takes a calming breath before activating his comm. "Katherine where are you," Jim says waiting for her response. If she is not on her way back from letting Rogue out in the modified transporter pad there will be hell to pay.

"At Jo's," Kate says happily. "I lost track of the time. I will be home in a few minutes. How did your staff meeting go?"

"Get your ass home now," Jim says in a low deadly tone. "It is after nine on a school night. You know the rules about school nights. I can see you might need a lesson on consequences for breaking the rules. You have twenty seconds to get home or the punishment gets worse. Kirk out"

Kate looks at Jo wide-eyed. "Apparently the staff meeting didn't go so well. See ya in school. Come on Rogue," Kate pats her leg. Being next door ,the trip from Bones' quarters to her own took less than ten seconds. Entering the quarters, she finds Jim standing in the middle of the living room waiting for her. His rigid posture and deep scowl tell her she needs to avoid her Dad at all costs. Whatever happened in the staff meeting is bleeding over into their home and Jim is ready to take no prisoners. "You're back later than I thought," she kisses him on her way to her bedroom. Hopefully, he will sleep off being an asshole by morning.

"And you were not home at nine o'clock on a school night," Jim roars making Kate jump. "You know the rules. No phone, TV, PADD, computer, nothing for a month until you realize that when I make a rule you follow it." Kate's mouth drops open ready to protest. He holds a hand up warningly. "If you say one word…one syllable it becomes two months so get to bed now." Kate shakes her head in frustration. She wants to fight it out with him and tell her Dad how insanely unfair this is but thinks twice. When he is this mad, he has been known to swat her ass for any back talking. Eager to avoid this indignity, Kate slinks to her room thinking of all the things she wants to tell him in her mind. "And go to bed now. No reading ," Jim yells from the other room. "Until further notice your bedtime will be 2000 hours. Maybe when you take some responsibility for your actions this will change but not before." Kate lies in bed staring at the ceiling praying for her mom to come home while Jim paces the living room. Since he cant leave Kate alone again and run off his frustration on the track, he opts for a hot shower instead. As the steaming hot water covers his body, Jim works to cool down his temper wishing Lauren were here for many reasons. As his wife, Lauren was also his official sounding board for decisions. She never held back her opinion even when Jim did not want it. Taking his people to task is not a job he enjoys but as the Captain, it is necessary. Now Jim feels the burden of command. Until Lauren and Kate showed up in his life, Jim did not realize how lonely it was being a Captain. For the past three years, he has devoted himself entirely to the job covering extra shifts for Sulu, Scotty, and Jack so that they could spend time with their families. He never minded covering duties stations in his free time but now that he has a family of his own this task is more difficult. As the daughter of the Captain, Kate faces far more challenges than the rest of the kids. Every position but his has a backup. She can't just comm her dad in engineering or security to come home and help her with homework. If Kate needs help, she has to bring it to the bridge and if there is nothing pressing, he can help her. If there is she must wait in the ready room until he can get free. As the Captain's daughter, Kate is under far more scrutiny than the other kids even if no one admits it. Kate also spends far more time alone than any of the other kids. When there is a problem, the Captain is the first one to be called day or night. Bones, Jack, Sulu, and Scotty are the department heads but most of the time the issue is only serious enough to warrant a report they can read on their next shift. Jim rolls his neck feeling some of the stress leave his body as he imagines Lauren's hands working the tension from his neck and back. If she were here, they would be working out his anger and frustration in heated, angry, rough sex. For all her faults, Jim still desperately loves his wife. She always seemed to know his needs before he did. In the past, after a romp in the sheets, he always felt better holding her close to him and watching her sleep. Tonight he is settling for soap and the massage setting on the shower head. "Come home to me baby. We really need you," Jim offers a soft prayer to his wife shutting off the water. After exiting the bathroom and dressing, Jim walks to the replicator making a cup of coffee. In the dead silence of the cabin, Jim hears a sniff coming from Kate's room. He did come down hard on her. The fact he made her cry tells Jim Kate has no idea what she did wrong. "Time for damage control," Jim says aloud walking towards Kate's room. "You up baby," Jim says softly taking a seat on the edge of Kate's bed.

"I'm sorry I was at Jo's that late," Kate sniffs back her nose. Lying on her side, Jim can't see the few tears that are escaping her eyes, but he knows they are there by the sound of her voice. "I went over to Bones' because I had a headache and sat talking to them for a few minutes. I know I wasn't supposed to be over there that late but I didn't want Reed or M'Benga to tell you I was in Sick Bay and have you worry. Bones said you were in a meeting with Uhura and Jack. I didn't want to disturb you. I know you are busy tying up loose ends from the mission."

"Kate honey I'm sorry," Jim says tucking the loose strands of hair falling around her face behind her ear. In the darkness of the room, he still can't see her face, but he knows the gesture relaxes her. "Look sometimes adults have a really bad day. I came home frustrated and took it out on you. I'm sorry about that and I will try not to let it happen again. Yes, you were out after curfew but there was a good reason for it. Me yelling at you before you had a chance to explain why you were gone was wrong." Kate turns so that she can look in his face. The small amount of light spilling from the living room casts a dark shadow on Jim's face but Kate can still see his eyes. "I'm sorry you didn't feel good and I was not there to take care of you. I know you are home alone a lot and from now on that is changing. You deserve more of my attention than anyone on this crew. We are going back to how it was in September when you first got here. I am going to be home more nights so we can go back to movies and," Jim lets out a small grunt as Kate throws her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. He holds her to him smoothing down her hair and rocking her gently. The transition from Captain to instant Dad has been a rough one for both Kate and Jim. The first few days in September, Jim wasn't sure he wanted the job. Six months later, he can't imagine ever going back to a life without Kate.

"So I am not grounded," Kate says softly into his shoulder.

"No, baby not this time," Jim kisses her, "but it is time for bed. How you always manage to stay up way past your bedtime astounds me." Kate giggles as Jim tickles her until she lays back down on her pillow.

"Are you going to get all sappy now," Kate smiles recognizing the look in his eyes as he smiles back at her.

Instead of giving her a response, Jim leans over and zerberts her neck sending Kate into a round of giggles. "I love you but go to bed. You have school in the morning kiddo," Jim says leaving her room.

"Love you more," Kate snuggles down into the soft pillow pulling the blankets up around her neck.

"Love you to infinity plus one," Jim sticks his head back through her door. "And if you were passing physics you would know that nothing beats infinity plus one."

"Then maybe I will bend the laws of physics and find something greater than infinity," Kate taunts him

"I'd settle for you bending the laws of space-time and being ready for school in the morning on time," Jim answers form the other room. "Now go to bed."

"I would be asleep if I didn't have such a noisy roommate," Kate fires back playfully. Jim sits at his desk letting Kate have the last word of the night. Bringing up all the letters from ML, he reads them in order looking for something he missed. Maybe he will bring Rand into the problem. Sometimes a fresh pair of eyes is what every problem needs.


	16. Chapter 16

**BECAUSE I AM POSTING ALL FOUR CHAPTERS AT THE SAME TIME, I WANTED EVERYONE TO KNOW THAT THIS GROUP OF CHAPTERS STARTS AT CHAPTER 14 AND GO THROUGH CHAPTER 17. SO BEGIN AT CHAPTER 14 IF THIS IS THE FIRST ONE YOU ARE OPENING IN THE LASTEST PUBLISHING ROUND.**

 **ANYONE DATING/MARRIED OUT THERE SHOULD BE ABLE TO RELATE TO THISCHAPTER I HOPE. LEAVE ME A REVIEW IF I GOT THE DYNAMIC RIGHT. COME ON GUYS AND GIRLS. THIS IS YOUR CHANCE TO VENT ABOUT YOUR GIRLFRIEND/WIFE OR BOYFRIEND/HUSBAND AND NOT GET IN TROUBLE FOR IT.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CH 16 CAMPING WITH THE KLINGONS Part 3**

 **.**

 **ONEILL QUARTERS**

Jack sits at his desk giving Jim everything he asked for. If his commanding officer wants to do things by the book, Jack can write a novel about the lackadaisical security protocols he inherited from Bob Macon when he transferred to this ship. With the Captain's eidetic memory, Jack thought Jim would remember how he came to him the first week he transferred to this boat with the same security plan he is editing now. Briefly, he wonders if he should even change the date from two and a half years ago. Back then, Jim told him they were a civilian ship and this was a plan for a military vessel. Now Jack is waiting to see if Jim has the same take on his plan. Reaching for the donut next to his computer, Jack stops just as his fingers touch the sugary glaze. "Fuck you, Jim," Jack says dropping it in the trash remembering the guarding the donut table jab. It will be a cold day in hell before Jack eats another donut in front of Jim. "If Jim he wants security, Jim will get security," Jack reads the outline he previously prepared updating it as needed.

 **Place all transporters pads on lock down with guards**

 **Fully arm all security personnel even when in the black**

 **Lock down the mailroom scanning all packages the enter the ship**

 **Scan all mail regardless of whom it is addressed to or their rank.**

 **Create security perimeters around sensitive systems like the bridge, phaser systems, computer core, hangar, brig, engineering, and transporters**

 **Guard to be posted at all exits when in port**

 **Children excluded from all areas within the security perimeters and prevented from entering these decks via turbo without staff approval**

 **All space net and Internet traffic to be run through a security scan including private connections**

Hyper-focused on giving his Captain exactly what he asked for, Jack doesn't notice Samantha reading over his shoulder until she speaks. "So did he make the top ten," Sam says playfully.

Jack's heart pounds in his chest at the sound of her voice. All his years with Section 31 has trained Jack not to jump or yell out when scared, but his heart can still lurch in shock. How his wife can sneak up on him like a Navy Seal when they are in their own home continues to amaze Jack. "No, Archer still holds that spot but Jim might be stealing asshole of the week from Komack."

Sam wraps her arms around Jack's neck from behind resting her chin on his shoulder. If Jack wanted more headaches, he would tell his wife to stop reading his report and go away. After sixteen years, he knows how this is going to play out. Sam is going to try to be comforting resulting in Jack getting more pissed because he doesn't want to talk about it. Why women think talking about a shitty situation will make it better is a mystery to him and all males in the universe. Talking about how your boss thinks you suck at your job never makes you feel better…ever. It just makes you daydream about all the ways you should have told him to go screw himself and didn't. This results in your anger increasing exponentially because now you are the spineless yes man who is working for the man. Jack tries to get out of talking about it to his wife the politest way he knows how. "Babe, I really need to get this done," he says taking her hand from around his neck and kissing her palm. "Think you could get me some coffee?"

"Did he accuse you of anything that did not happen," Sam asks gently becoming the voice of reason that makes Jack want to pull his hair out and run screaming into the night.

He resists the urge to run a hand over his face in frustration. For years, it was an inside joke with his team that the best way to see how well a man could hide his frustration and anger was to have a lengthy conversation with his wife that involved more than a one-word vocabulary. Several times, they tested this hypothesis and timed themselves. Surprisingly it turned out Sam Kirk held the record for twenty minutes forty-two seconds. Secretly, Jack thinks Sam and Aurelan had to have sex for even part of that to come up with a time that high. "No, but he,"

"Is just doing his job to keep every safe," Sam finishes his sentence, not the way Jack would have. Jack would have gone more with being an unreasonable micro-managing asshole that is not taking the advice from his senior staff. Before he can share his view, Samantha continues. "Jack… Jim is under considerable stress right now. You were in command once like him. You know what it is like to have to answer for things that have no answer and are out of your control."

"And that is why I am no longer the grand poobah, the fearless leader, El Jefe, pompous douche bag, Colonel Sheisskopf, El Diablo Blanco" Jack begins to up the ante on insulting names for your boss receiving a scowl from his wife. "What? The last two names fits Sam Kirk perfectly and he is Jim's brother. I see it being a family trait."

"From what I heard, Jim kept it professional and Uhura is not pissed," Sam says.

"And you did not see her leave. Her ponytail was swinging and she was doing that angry marching thing she does with her jaw locked and nose turned up. Trust me she was pissed too."

"Jack we both know this is not only about the Cerberus leak. Uhura told me about the letters and from what I have read this guy won't stop until Kate is hurt or dead," Samantha says.

Jack gives his wife a WTF look that is completely lost on her. "And that is why women make shitty spies. You talk even not under interrogation," Jack pinches the bridge of his nose. If Jim wants ot find out where the leak is he should just hang at the beauty parlor or eaves drop when the women have coffee.

"Jack you are smarter than this," Sam says looking at him as if he is one of their sons. Seeing Jack is just being stubborn and not wanting to talk about it, Sam tries a different route. "Okay El Jefe, tell me what would you have done differently as the Captian besides let you say your peace. Was there any truth to what he said or did he single you out and blame you for untrue events."

Jack feels his frustration boiling over and his age catching up with him. Twenty years ago, Jack would have stayed and said his peace even after being dismissed. Fifteen years ago, Jack would have told Jim to go screw himself as he walked out knowing he was smarter. Ten years ago, Jack would have given Jim a snarky comment as he saluted him and walked out still gloating over his superior ability to size up a situation. These were some of the reasons Jack spent his share of time in the Brig for insubordination even though they were all solid calls that later earned him promotions. The reason Jack learned to control his outbursts was due to age, experience, and his family. Once he got married and his son's made the O'Neill's a family, Jack had more to lose. He had a family to support so instead of getting brigged for pointing out what an ass hat his current commanding officer was, Jack would put in for a transfer. Maybe Samantha is right. It has been years since he has had to report to anyone on a regular basis. Jack's time in Section 31 was spent mainly in the field. His contact with any superior was minimal. Maybe serving under Jim when he doesn't agree with the call is what's eating him. Jack sighs watching his wife wait patiently for a response. Even though he has tried to avoid this exact situation with his wife, as usual, Jack is smack dab in the middle of it. "He just pointed out instances when my department was overwhelmed, and or distracted. These mainly involved his daughter, his wife, and unknown aliens from his family's home galaxy I might add, but why should that make a difference, " Jack admits hoping that several full sentences of conversation will appease his wife and she will leave him alone. "I would also like to point out that Captain Genius was there for each event but didn't see it coming with even with that Jimmy Neutron sized brain of his."

Sam lets the sarcasm slide. At least, her husband is beginning to see reason. Now that she has him talking, they can problem solve this together. "So you don't agree with him at all," Sam walks over to the replicator getting two cups of coffee.

For half a second, Jack debates on telling Sam to make it a beer but booze will definitely not make the situation better. "Thanks," he says taking the cup she brings back for him. After a sip, Jack sees Sam wants to talk more and will not leave until she hears what she wants. "Security could have been tighter had we known what the Sith were capable of," Jack begrudgingly admits. The Jedi-Sith debacle still rankles him. Jack hates surprises and the Jedi are full of them. They, along with the pip-squeak Jedi in training, made his department look like summer plebes at the Academy, that first week. After another sip of coffee, Jack continues giving his wife what she wants to hear. It doesn't make him feel any better, but it is a well-known fact that once you give the interrogator enough intel, they tend to leave you alone. "And we should have watched Kate closer. She displayed all the signs of a fanatic but in such a cute little teeny, tiny form. If she were wearing pigtails and a dress, Kate might have succeeded in taking over the ship. Her mouth was what gave away her delusions of controlling the universe and the ship. " His comment generates a smirk from his wife.

"So Jim just pissed you off and now you are pouting?"

Jack rubs a hand over his face. " _God I hate when you do this_ ," Jack thinks looking at his wife. For the past sixteen years, she has always been the one to make him see his actions for what they are. Yes, it is childish but Jack does want to piss off Jim as much as Jim pissed him off. " _Dammit, you did it again_ ," Jack drops the stylus annoyed Sam hit the nail on the head. "I'm not pouting Samantha. I am venting," he tries to save face. Jack steals a look at the clock. He has survived ten minutes of insightful yammering by his wife. If she doesn't shut up soon Jack is going to tell her to go away adding to his headaches.

"That is just what adults call pouting," she kisses him glad that Jack is opening up. Regardless of what her husband thinks, talking about your problems helps everyone to see the situation clearer. Jack already seems calmer and less frustrated to her.

"It is not," Jack states sounding very much like John or Ronin to Samantha. "He asked for a new security protocol and I am giving him one." The look she gives him as she divides her gaze between his face and the computer screen detailing Jack's new security protocol spikes his anger to its previous level.

"Are we at war?"

" _Not yet but you are crossing the neutral zone_ ," Jack grumbles to himself. Using a controlled measured tone, Jack replies, "He ordered me to come up with new protocols and as you know I follow orders to the letter."

She gives him a dirty look rolling her eyes. "I am being serious Jack."

"So am I!"

Sam sighs watching her husband becoming irrational again. She needs to keep him talking so that he can work out his feelings. "Okay so in his place with a maniac after one of our kids, messages leaking about top secret missions, and contraband coming on the ship what would you do?"

"Ugh," Jack groans rubbing his hand over his face again. Losing his temper with his wife is not the answer. " _Where is a warp core breach when you need one_ ," he thinks.

"Jack, think this through. Find the answer to the problem and then it disappears. Where do you think the leak is," Sam encourages him rubbing his shoulders. "Where is the leak?"

"Space net or space book," the answer comes instantly to Jack as he lets his anger slide and Sam's touch arouse another set of emotions in him. It is the only reasonable assumption. There are filters in place but if the post did not contain keywords to flag it, the computer would let it go through. As soon as Jack is done talking with Sam, he will follow up on this possible lead. "Uhura has all other communications going through her department. The mailroom has not had another mishap and my department has been watching for any suspicious behavior among the crew. Everything is copasetic on the ship except for a few rooms being used for extracurricular activities." Even after all their years together, Samantha's touch makes Jack want to have sex with her. If he going to be completely honest with himself, any look, word, or the scent of her perfume makes him, want to have sex with her. Jack feels his body reacting to her as she as lets out a small mmm sound as she thinks. "Lost and found has gotten some interesting items and, strangely enough, no one has come to claim them." Jack begins to envision this afternoon differently. It mainly involves her naked and under him.

"Maybe you can deputize me and I can help you looks for clues in these extra-curricular adult rooms," she sits on his lap brushing the hair at his temple with her fingertips softly. When talking doesn't calm Jack down, sex always has.

Jack perks up at her words. Life does amaze him. An hour ago, sex was the furthest thing from his mind. Now it is the only thought in his head. Looking around he sees the only thing to stop it not in their quarters. Not seeing the kids, he runs his hands up her sides slowly. "Well, that might be an option."

"Can I get a big honking space gun," she kisses his neck in soft delicate kisses.

"I got your big honking space gun right here," Jack runs his hand up to caress the sides of her breasts making her giggle.

"The boys will be home in an hour," she smiles stopping his thumb from gently brushing over the top of her breast making her nipple harden below the fabric.

"Gives us enough time for a quick shower to then," Jack leans her back on his desk sucking at her breast over the fabric of her shirt. He can feel her body reacting to his touch as lip tongue finds a hard lump forming under her shirt.

"Will you concentrate then," she closes her eyes letting out a small groan of pleasure. "Come up with a real proposal. One designed for a civilian ship and not the military."

"Yes, ma'am you betcha," Jack says nipping gently at her swelling nipple through the fabric. The ache in his groin demands attention and Jack is desperate for any form of release. "I just need to make sure you are unarmed. I can't have you packing until you pass the weapons exam. You look shifty to me. I am sorry ma'am. I am going to have to perform a strip search and this will take longer than a minute of your time," Jack says in a deep voice pretending he is on duty. He carries her to their bedroom setting her down next to the bed. "Master bedroom doors lock," Jack orders looming over Sam as she slowly and seductively walks backward towards the bed as Jack pulls off her shirt.

"I love you, Jack," Sam tilts her head back with her lips slightly parted ready for a kiss. Jack cups her breast with on hand as the other works to unfasten her skirt.

"Mom," John yells entering the apartment followed by the sound of two others talking. "Cam came over to play video games. The Botany department has the b-ball courts." The living room erupts into the sound of the intro to Call of Duty : Fleet Wars announcing Captain's O'Neill and Scott as heading up the current mission.

"I have been in battle before. Trust me they won't hear a thing," Jack promises Sam as he reaches for her bra clasp. He needs to keep Samantha focused on him. It won't be the slow frisking he promised moments ago, but they have pulled a quickie before. Sam opens her mouth as Jack takes a breast fully into his mouth. He has to keep his wife in sex mode. If she starts to think, this afternoon delight will turn into afternoon cold shower. As he sucks her nipple into a rock hard point and massages the other breast, Sam lets out a small whimper. The small wrinkle between her eyes shows Jack she is enjoying every second.

"Mom," John knocks on the door, "you in there, mom." The sound of her youngest son's voice makes her open her eyes.

"Hey ask her to make some snacks," Ronin yells to John.

"Damn sex radar. And I was so close," Jack playfully cups her breasts in both hands groaning. From the look on Samantha's face, he knows this encounter is over. "I am coming back for you two," he talks to her breasts before kissing each one.

"Six years from now we will be wishing they are here and not halfway across the galaxy at the Academy," she puts her bra back on watching Jack look at her with a smile.

"Go feed them before we're out of rations and tonight we finish this," he slaps her ass playfully.

"And you will have your protocol revised right," Sam pulls on a pair of sweats.

"Is she making snacks," Ronin yells in the living room.

"Does she look like she is in the kitchen butt munch," John replies loudly over the game.

"I'm coming," Sam yells back.

"There is early admittance," Jack quips getting dressed himself

Sam flashes him a bright smile before exiting their bedroom. "Okay, who wants what," Sam says brightly from the other room.

Jack comes out a minute later watching the kids wondering what they will choose to in life besides stopping afternoon fun. His look draws a curious but serious stare from his eldest son. "Really Dad I mean it is 3 o'clock and we live here too," Ronin says dryly. "Can't you be normal and wait until after we go to bed?"

Jack is almost speechless realizing what Ronin has just said. Maybe Sulu was right. Maybe his boys are growing up faster than he realized. The old your mom is taking a nap excuse it probably not going to work any longer. "Working on a sister," Jack tests the water.

"Oh god I just threw up in my mouth," Ronin says with a disgusted look.

"Okay I have your snacks," Sam puts a plate down in front of the kids. Jack glances at his pad smirking as he runs the conversation with Sam over in his head.

"Be back in a couple of hours. I am going to the security office," Jack kisses Sam on the cheek. Now that sex is off the table, the idea that the leaks to ML are through the Space net or Space book demands attention in Jack's mind. If the person posting messages used only vague nouns, it is entirely plausible that is how the information got out. Not having keywords to run a scan against will take time, but as Ronin said, it is 3 o'clock. Jack has six hours to blow before the boy's bedtime.

.

 **SPOCK'S QUARTERS**

"Who does that man think he is," Uhura rants pacing Spock's quarters. "I mean I am not incompetent. My department is not incompetent. We handle every single communication, transmission, and know a combined fifty-seven languages that we use on a daily basis. With 432 people on this ship, how does that man think we are not doing our job!"

Spock watches his beautiful girlfriend walk back and forth in his quarters. This is just another time he wished his mother was alive or that Lauren Kirk was back on the ship. Both of these women held a special place for Spock. His mother was always there, even when he did not desire it, to explain the emotional responses of others to him. Unbeknownst to Nyota, Spock held numerous conversations about the trials and tribulations of his possible desire to make Lt. Nyota Uhura one day his mate. If Nero had not killed her in the attack on Vulcan, Spock had planned to introduce the two women formally. Lauren Kirk was the only other person Spock spoke openly with on his confusion with human emotional responses. Her ability to succinctly explain human's irrational comments and not judge him made the two at one time in the Academy friends. Now knowing that Lauren was not from Earth and was a Jedi explained much. Treading into unknown waters, Spock relies on logic and experience to deal with his girlfriend. "That man you continue to refer to is the Captain. His actions were logical. I have read the report he submitted and in no way did he single out any individual from the communication or security departments. With the breach in classified information occurring, it is logical for the Captain to review ship-wide procedures," Spock tells her calmly. Even with all his years of attempting to purge emotions from his mind, Spock feels something twist in his stomach. The death glare he is receiving from Nyota is the most probable cause of the reaction.

"Excuse me," she crosses her arms over her chest. "Are you saying you agree with him?"

"Were you not looking for the truth, Nyota," Spock says in a gentle tone from his chair.

"No, I was looking for you to lie to me," Uhura throws up her hands.

"Very well. The Captain is being irrational. He should in no way hold the communication department responsible for the events of the Cerberus mission to be known. Logic dictates that I assume control of the _Enterprise_ because the Captain is emotionally compromised from his encounter with the Klingons. Say the word and I will assume control of the ship. We will teach him a lesson," Spock says looking at her.

"What the hell are you talking about," Uhura stares at Spock like he is crying hysterically.

"Attempting to produce a response that would satisfy your needs as my female companion and let me retain the strong male character traits human females' desire in their mates," Spock states. "Over the years, it has become quite clear why human males are often frustrated with their significant others. For being the more intelligent of the two sexes in any race, females are often difficult for males to understand. I have come to the conclusion that it is easier to agree with a female than to have a thought of my own, which most often will be wrong."

Uhura fights not to smile. "Are you trying to be sarcastic," she cocks and eyebrow at him.

"Yes," Spock stands approaching her. "After serving among humans for the past twenty years, I am familiar with the concept of sarcasm and was attempting to demonstrate it myself," Spock says wrapping his arms around her waist. "I see I have failed so I will again rely on logic. Regardless of how any officer on the _Enterprise_ feels, a communication breach occurred. The Captain has to account for it to his superiors in Starfleet. He is not accusing any one individual but only looking for an answer. Do not take his words to be a reflection of him doubting your abilities. There is only one other person that holds you in higher regard on this ship," Spock says looking into her dark brown eyes.

"We so need to work on your pillow talk," Nyota smiles shaking her head. She feels her heart begin to race and her body becoming warm. Of all the men she has ever slept with, Spock is the only one that she can say is truly a workout. It has all the benefits of the gym but instead of waiting for weeks to see a difference, the payoff is immediate and sometimes happens more than once.

Seeing the slight flush to her cheeks and increase in respiration, Spock is pleased to know that the night will not be entirely ruined. "Since I tend to be busy doing other things with my mouth I rarely have the opportunity for conversation when we are together. I have also found that humans use very few words when they are engaging in intimate activities. Their vocabularies tend to revert to that of a one-year-old child with ah, oh, and yes, being the main words used. I suggest we test this theory to see if someone with as brilliant a mind as you can use more complex language," Spock says sweeping her off her feet and carrying her to the bedroom. Nyota kisses him deeply as he lays her on his bed. As mad as she is with Jim taking her to task, the Captain was correct. In the morning, she will find the leak, but right now, she closes her eyes as Spock begins to kiss her thighs working his way up.

"Your knowledge of the female anatomy is quite pleasing," Uhura attempts to use every fifty-cent word she knows tonight but instead is reduced to giggles as Spock nips at her inner thigh. There is no way he will allow her to speak tonight. He loves the noises and sounds that escape her lips as he pleasures her. Whether it is because he is half-human or not, Spock is aroused when his touch makes her unable to form a complete thought. Spock slides up her body placing his lips on her breast as he traces her most intimate area with a fingertip. "Your ability," she lets out a slight moan in anticipation of his touch, "is a welcomed….ahhhhh."

"That is the only word I wanted to hear," Spock says as he slowly slides his fingers deep inside of her body.


	17. Chapter 17

**BECAUSE I AM POSTING ALL FOUR CHAPTERS AT THE SAME TIME, I WANTED EVERYONE TO KNOW THAT THIS GROUP OF CHAPTERS STARTS AT CHAPTER 14 AND GO THROUGH CHAPTER 17. SO BEGIN AT CHAPTER 14 IF THIS IS THE FIRST ONE YOU ARE OPENING IN THE LASTEST PUBLISHING ROUND.**

 **CH 17 CAMPING WITH THE KLINGONS Part 4**

 **ENTERPRISE CLASSROOM A FEW DAYS LATER…**

"Hey Cameron," Kate pulls her friend to the side after class. "Listen to this and give me your first impression," she puts her earphones on him and plays a song looking at him. Even before the first lyric is sung, Cameron knows something is wrong. He can tell Kate is trying to play it off but the way she is biting her bottom lip, he can tell she is either upset or nervous. Halfway through the song, Cameron stares at her hard and motions for her to turn it off. Kate holds up a finger to silence him as their other friends approach. "Go ahead to lunch," Kate speaks before Jo can. "Cameron and I have to talk to Daniel about today's assignment." John gives Cameron an odd look at Kate's weak excuse. It is obvious she just wants to be alone with Cameron but John can't figure out why. For the past two weeks, Kate has been acting aloof. She is avoiding any contact alone with him and has stopped responding to his instant messages at night. It has concerned him, but he has seen Erika and Jo act the same over the years to Cameron and Ronin. Assuming it was just a girl thing, John has tried to ignore it, but not any longer.

"We'll meet you at the Mess Hall. This shouldn't take long," Cameron covers for Kate before John can speak.

"We'll save you a seat," John replies adjusting the strap on his backpack. Kate sighs heavily seeing her group of friends walk away.

"Okay, what the hell is going on and who sent you this?" Cameron's tone and facial expressions indicate he is serious and not joking.

"Hank and that is why I came to you. I really don't want John to know about this," Kate looks over her shoulder at the door. "We are kinda sideways now and I think he would freak if he found out. John and I have had a few rough patches recently and I don't want him getting all weirded out over this."

"Why would he get weirded-out over the Morrissey song _The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get_. I mean the lyrics like a bad debt that you can't pay take the easy way and come to me. That wouldn't piss me off if Jo got this," Cameron replies sarcastically.

Kate wants to roll her eyes, but she needs Cameron. If she pisses him off Cameron will either tell John or refuse to help her. Since neither option will work, she plays the diplomat. "Okay so I was stupid, but he didn't start out this way. We were fine until I didn't get a chance to talk to him after Christmas. He got pissed. When we were busy camping with the Klingons I didn't talk to him again and now I got this. I thought we were fine but now I don't this so. So you agree it has a creepy flair or am I just imagining it?" The look Cameron gives Kate tells her the situation is as bad as she thinks. "Is there any way to block him? I mean I used the Google hangout app, but it doesn't seem to be working."

Pulling the laptop from her backpack, which Cameron knows is not supposed to leave her quarters, indicates to Cameron how worried she is over this. His gut tells him there has been more than just a creepy song to make Kate this way. "Did you wipe your file and start fresh," Cameron powers up the computer.

"Well, I can't and I can't tell you why," Kate shifts her weight from foot to foot like a little kid. "It's not that I don't trust you but more that I don't want you to get into trouble. See when I am chatting with John at night and Hank comes online, it bumps me back and forth. Do you think John would find it odd if I told him to stop chatting with me at night," Kate asks Cameron seriously?

Cameron stops working on her laptop and stares at her dumbfounded. "Umm… yessss… Kate!"

Watching Cameron's expression as he reads the last instant messaging thread makes her doubt her choice to ask him for help. "Don't worry I will figure it out," Kate blows off Cameron closing the lid.

"If you had been able to do that on your own you would not be here," Cameron says re-opening the lid. "And for the record, I am not saying anything to John. I don't know what you think is going to happen when John finds out, but he is only worried about you. We all are." Kate looks down silent. In her heart, she knows Cameron is right. This situation has spun out of control and this is the first time she can't just jump to hyperspace and leave it behind.

"He used to be fun to talk to," Kate confesses quietly. "Up until now I was always meeting new people. I know you all like me, but it is not like we have a choice but to get along. Hank was someone who started out as a friend who didn't have to be. It was like he knew me," Kate takes a deep breath. This is why she is not telling John. If there is one thing Kate can do is read people. To have made such a huge blunder in thinking Hank was her friend is embarrassing. The only time she made a worse friend was on Sernpidal when she met Jonas Wright. Kate life has been a series of mistakes in personal relationships and this is another one added to the list. The only time anyone ever has cared about her is because they had a relationship with her parents. Her Jedi friends liked her because of the Solo's and Skywalkers. The kids from the Enterprise because of her father the Captain. Kate is smart enough to know that although her parents made the introductions, she has kept her friends because they really do like her. She just wanted to meet someone on her own without a famous name to break the ice.

Even though Cameron is not as tough as Ronin or John, he still would not hesitate to deck Hank if he ever met him for what he has done to Kate. Instead of his bright bubbly friend, Kate has reduced her to an anxious, aloof, and secretive in less than three months. "Let's lose this creepy ass wanna be DJ huh," Cameron nudges her playfully as he wipes the account. As the program runs, he crosses his arms looking at Kate. "You know this is going to cost you," he says in a mock paternal tone.

"Cost me," Kate smiles hopping up on the desk. "You really you want to go there. After all the fun I let you have with me?"

"More like all the trouble you cause me," Cameron raises an eyebrow at her. "All your chocolate. I know you hate the stuff so it should be a relatively painless fee."

Kate brightens at his tormenting. "Deal just don't tell John okay," she extends her hand.

"Be our secret," Cameron shakes it as the program ends. A large message fills the screen indicating Hank Mystery is now blocked from her account as Jasmine Jade. Kate sighs deeply putting the laptop in her backpack. Luckily, Kate's friend doesn't require a lengthy thank you and heads towards the door of the classroom. "You coming," Cameron says.

"Yes, siree you betcha," Kate adds quickly following him out and to the Mess Hall.

.

 **Smuggler's Run after school that day…**

John walks into Smuggler's Run finding Kate engrossed on her laptop. After his conversation with Cameron after lunch, this should be the last place Kate is. He walks in not being quiet but trying to see how long it will take Kate to realize he is there. It takes him plopping down in the beanbag chair next to her for Kate to notice him. "Who are you talking to Kate?"

His comment startles her making her jump. Instinctively she closes the laptop. With any luck, John was concentrating on her and not whom she was talking to on Instant Messenger. She had hoped Cameron had fixed the issue but Hank was there the second she logged on like a tiger ready to pounce. Kate's finger was inches away from logging off when she read Hank's post. Like a spider to a fly, he reeled Kate back into a conversation. A look of panic flashes across her face before Kate turns it into a smile. "John you scared the shit out of me," she giggles leaning back in the seat.

As she leans over for a kiss, John stops her. "Who were you chatting with," John asks again. He knows damn well, whom she was online with. He cornered Cameron during PE and asked his friend one question. If it were Jo would you be worried. Cameron's response of I'd kill the son of a bitch was all John needed. John lets the silence between them hang long enough for Kate to feel uncomfortable. She opens her mouth trying to find a way to salvage the situation but has trouble finding the words. It was not that she was ever cheating on John with Hank, but some of the topics recently crossed a line she would not like John talking to another girl about. This was the reason she went to Cameron in the first place. "Thought so," John stares hard at her. If anyone were to eavesdrop on this conversation, John would look like an overprotective asshole who is jealous his girlfriend. This is far from the truth and why Kate is not fighting back. John has every right to be angry and she knows it. "Gimmie it," John wiggles fingers for the laptop.

Kate sighs and looks at John. She has no problem letting John read the current conversation with Hank except that Mr. Hank "Mystery" Mullins is getting weird again. She needs to make sure that John knows what he is getting himself involved in. "Did Cameron talk to you," Kate asks.

"No, but there was no need," John says. "You have been acting weird for a few weeks now. I assumed it was because of him. You should have come to me first, but then again you are acting like he is your boyfriend, and not me."

John's accusation stings like a slap. "I have never hid that I was talking to Hank from you. I have sat right here doing it so don't make it seem like I was doing it behind your back," Kate responds in a heated tone.

"So you just flaunted it and then tried to hide it by going to Cameron. Now I understand," John replies in an equally heated tone. John is not entirely mad that Kate is talking to Hank. Yeah he is jealous but he is madder that she sees nothing wrong with her actions. Hank is trying to isolate Kate from her real friends and it ends now even if he and her get into a fight. It isn't their first fight and definitely will not be their last.

"No," Kate shrieks angrily. "I went to Cameron because I can't get rid of him. He is always there…lurking. At first, I thought he was just lonely but now he's getting creepy." John is tired of Kate's excuses. If she won't set her internet stalker straight, John is all too happy to do it for her. He motions again for her to pass over the laptop. It irks Kate to have John fight this battle, but maybe she could use a little help. "Okay, so he is in the middle of one of his angry rants so take what he says with a grain of salt," Kate opens the laptop.

"Well he is about to get angrier," John says refreshing the instant messenger window. What he sees makes his temper skyrocket.

"What the fuck Jasmine? Are you talking to him or me," Hank types as the minutes stretch between her posts? "I told you to never fucking leave me hanging. I left home for you. I only want to meet you. FUCKING ANSWER ME YOU BITCH!"

"My turn," John says to Kate typing a response to Hank. First, if Hank really was Kate's friend he would not talk to her that way. Secondly, if he was Kate's friend he should not be bashing her boyfriend. "My girlfriend is talking to me ass wipe and you are not wanted. I have heard you have been running your mouth so why not chat with me. In fact, I dare you to talk to me like you have her."

"Johnnnnnnn," Kate whines. "Be nice. He is going through a rough time and needs a friend." Her words might sound like she is taking Hank's side, but secretly Kate loves that John is sticking up for her. Whether or not Kate did anything to encourage Hank, John doesn't seem to care or want to know the details. All he knows is Kate is in trouble and he is going to fix it. This is why Kate is so in love with the dark haired boy with the lop-sided smile. He might get mad at her, but it is only because he cares about her.

"What do you want to talk about? I have no issue making this a threesome. Just for the record, you know what a threesome is right? I think it would teach Kate a few things. Things that either you don't know or don't care to know about," Hank's words appear in the message window. "Me, on the other hand, have been explaining to her what a real boyfriend does to his girlfriend. Since you do nothing to her I am led to believe either you are scared or gay. Tell me which is it?"

"I'm more of a man than you will ever be ass wipe. I respect women whereas you look at them as playthings to be used then discarded. I bet you grew up in a whorehouse given your view on women. Tell me was your Daddy a drunk that beat you," John types back. Yes, the response is childish. John knows it, but his temper is getting the better of him.

Kate's eyes grow wide reading John's response to Hank. " _Damn John I did not think you had it in you_ ," she thinks to herself smiling. She has rarely seen this side of John. Everyone knows him as the calm voice of reason; however, Kate has pushed him past reason twice and it wasn't pretty. When John gets mad, Kate has learned to shut up and sit back until he cools down.

"Maybe we should log off," Kate says gently to John. "Hank has a way of bringing out the worst in people and this is not you. Please…log off for me. I just want him to go way not piss him off more. He could turn me in for underaged gambling so we have to be nice."

"No we don't," John says with such certainty it makes Kate giggle. He rolls his eyes at Kate but really just wants to beam to wherever the hell this guy is and knock his block off.

A deep plink indicates Hank is responding on the computer drawing John's attention from Kate back to the IM window. "She will be mine and you can't stop it." Hank threatens.

"How the hell did you meet this guy," John snaps at Kate letting his anger surface again. For as smart as Kate is, John is incredibly surprised she has let the cyber relationship get to this level. Something is keeping Kate online with Hank and it is not the lively conversation.

"I didn't meet him. He found me after we played poker," Kate confesses.

"She will do what I say, when I say it, and to who I say it," Hank's words pop up as if he is actually hearing their conversation. "She is mine, not yours."

"John please log off," Kate yanks at the laptop. His girlfriend's actions are concerning him far more than the creep on the other end of the internet. John has no idea why Kate is protecting hank when she claims she only wants to get rid of him.

John raises his elbow to block Kate. "I am not going to let some forty-year-old pervert talk to you like this. In fact, I wouldn't let him talk to anyone I know like this so let go," John's voice is steady and firm. Kate stops pulling the laptop but keeps her hands on it until John's glare becomes thunderous. Slowly Kate removes her hands settling back down beside John. The loud plink indicating Hank is posting another message stops John and Kate's fight immediately.

"Who is this," Hank demands.

"Her boyfriend," he types. "O'Neill John O'Neill with 2 ll's and tonight I am the one with no sense of humor."

"Oh, the pussy ass punk with the superiority complex. I heard about Christmas. Nice work slick and is she really your girl? Count the hours you have spent with her and then add up the ones in her chat file. Bet she is with me more than she is with you and I am half way across the galaxy. Sad if you ask me," Hank taunts John.

"I am here with her so I don't have any concerns who girl she is," John types. "Why are you pushing to meet?"

"I like her. She is nice, sweet, and compassionate. I am not pushing her to meet. I ran away and since I have no direction I plan to meet up with the _Einstein_ when it is at the next starbase," Hank confidently types.

"He thinks I live on the _USS Einstein_ ," Kate fills John in, "and my name is Jasmine Jade." The quizzical look John gives her makes Kate roll her eyes. "Oh come on. I am not that dumb. I chose a solid alias. Jasmine for you and Jade for my Aunt Mara. No one would ever put the two together. Wanna see what I look like," she brings up the image of the hot redheaded 16-year-old girl she sent Hank a few months back. "Aren't I cute as a redhead," Kate tosses her hair over a shoulder trying to be seductive. The attempt makes John chuckle. Kate is the prettiest girl he has ever seen because she doesn't try to be beautiful. When she tries to be sexy, it often comes off comical.

"I have seen you as a blonde and brunette so why not red, but you are prettier than her any day no matter what color hair you have." His comment makes Kate blush slightly and look away. John smirks watching Kate get embarrassed at his compliment. "Who is this," John asks looking at the image Kate is claiming as her own.

"I don't know. I just got a picture off the internet," Kate shrugs not caring.

John clicks on the image Kate sent Hank in an attempt to find who the girl is. Seconds later he finds out. "Brooke Morris from Lucida III," John reads from Brooke's Spacebook page. "She likes cheerleading, helping in her church and she is an honor student. At least, she is pretty and smart."

"Leave Jasmine to me. She is mine. I am the guiding force in her life. The shining beacon that will call her home," Hank rants annoyed he is being ignored.

"Sure you are and I'll be there to whip your ass, Hank, if you come near her," John responds. "Oh, and Hank Mystery is a dumbass name if that's your real name. I have my doubts. You're probably a Dick and won't admit it." Kate shoves John playfully as he continues to poke the bear. Having Kate next to him is taking the edge off his anger. He is still mad, but Kate is a calming influence. Just having her near him relaxes John like nothing else has before in his life. "And I love your God complex," John ridicules Hank. "Jasmine is so lucky."

"I am not God but he does speak to me," Hank types.

"No, I am pretty sure you are communing with Satan. Tell me got any desires to conquer the universe," John slides back into his typically calm demeanor. Like his dad and brother, John has found the quickest way to piss off someone is to be sarcastic.

"Kate and I will become one," Hank promises. "I know the true light and we will embrace it together."

"Not happening buddy. You want light then go take a trip through the sun ass hat," John laughs as he types.

"Okay log off," Kate begs John trying to make him stop. "You are just going to make it hard for me. He gets creepy." John turns hearing real fear in Kate's voice. The look she has on her face tells John that Kate is actually scared of Hank. Even though this guy is millions of miles from her, she is acting like he is two decks above them.

"This ends now. Never contact her again," John decides it is time to put Hank straight. The more Hank messages them, the more upset Kate is becoming. John only wanted to help her, not freak Kate out more. "You're terminated," he deletes him from her account.

"That won't work," Kate sinks to the bean bag chair looking upset. "He just finds a way back in."

"Then you ignore him and eventually he will stop trying to talk to you," John says in a matter of fact tone.

"I can't. I mean once I found out he ran away I have been trying to convince him to go home. I lived on the streets John," Kate looks at him seriously. "That is one place you don't want to be if you can help it. He is confused and needs help."

"He is feeding you a line of shit Kate," John closes the laptop and sets it to the side of the beanbag chair. "She will be mine. We will be one. Kids don't talk that way and you know it. This Hank is not a kid but some religious nut case."

"Be nice," Kate says in a warning tone. "You say things like I will follow his word."

"Do I say you will be mine," John cocks his head to the side stunned.

"Sometimes," she plays coy smiling.

"Well not like that Kate," John says as she lays her head on his shoulder. He puts his arm around her liking the feel of her on his body and the smell of her perfume. He closes his eyes enjoying the moment of quiet with her.

"I was just trying to help," Kate looks up at him. "I think he is alone and doesn't have friends like I do. It is easy for people like you not to see people like Hank. You have always had a home and friends. I haven't so I guess I can spot the people that need help faster than people like you."

"People like me," John snaps angrier than he intends to. "He is an adult Kate that for some reason wants you." Kate snuggles deeper into John's shoulder not wanting to fight anymore, but John has to make her understand. "Kate look at me," he tilts her face up until their eyes meet. "You believe in the innate goodness of people and try to help them. I like you because of that but there are people who will take advantage of you because of it."

Kate is tired of hearing about her faults. "Are we good," she asks him resting her head back on his shoulder.

"Better than good. We're golden," he kisses hair. "I'll admit I wish you had come to me sooner but this is not your fault."

"You aren't going to tell my dad are you," Kate twists the hem of her shirt in a finger. "He won't understand." She knows this is asking a lot of John. He idolizes her Dad and apparently tells his parents everything. Kate is not entirely sure John will keep her secret until she looks him in the eyes.

"Tell Mr. Jim about what," he winks at her flashing his lopsided grin.

Kate's heart races being the target of that smile. She is about to say something flirty until a thought strikes her. Her smile fades as she begins to feel like she is about to vomit. John's smile fades slowly realizing something is bothering her. Before John can speak, Kate jumps up looking panicked. "You told him your name." The blank look John gives her makes Kate panic more. "He knew your name but not your last name until now. What if he tries to contact you? What if he tries to come after you?"

Selfishly John loves Kate like this. Her panic and fear are because of concern for his welfare and not caused by her searching for a way to save her own neck. It feels good to have Kate this worried about him. It makes him feel special. Kate always thinks she can do everything alone. Seeing her like this gives John a chance to show he can protect the badass super Jedi in training. It also shows she likes him as much as he likes her. "Fine by me," John says as if he could care less. "If he contacts me or I see him I will end it with more than words. I am not scared of him Kate and you don't have to be either. No one is ever going to hurt you again at least not while I am here."

John's self-assuredness worries Kate. He has only gotten a glimpse of what Hank is capable of. She has met many men like Hank over the years. Men like him don't play. They are out to hurt you and hurt you hard. Here on the ship in the black, she is safe but off the ship, it is another story. She is going to have to come clean with her dad sometime and this adds to her panic. "No," Kate says letting annoyance creep into her tone. "If you start trouble then my Dad will kill me."

"No, he will ground you," John states, "which is exactly what I will do to our daughter if I ever catch her doing something like this." His comment makes Kate get a weird tingly sensation like she is about to do something she knows she shouldn't do. In her mind she has her future planned out with John; however, hearing he has the same ideas terrifies her. Kate likes to be the one in control of every situation. The thought John has plans she is not privy to makes her slightly uncomfortable. She forces his comment from her mind and changes the topic.

"I think he is scared of you." Kate hops up on the table looking at John in the beanbag chair. His calm demeanor relaxes her greatly. She loves that he can make her feel safe in any situation even though they are kids. In the past six months, he has grown making him slightly taller than her. One day John will be able to back up his claims that he can take care of her. He will also be harder for Kate to manage. "I would be. I was," she laughs. "For someone so laid back you do have a temper."

"Only when people that are important to me are being hurt," John stands up slowly walking towards her. It feels like an eternity for him to close the space between them. John places a hand on either side of her body leaning forward until their faces are inches apart. A loud pounding fills her ears as Kate has to remember how to breathe. Her skin is covered in goosebumps and her mind goes blank as John says nothing but looks into her eyes.

"How important am I," she flirts trying to act as if she could care less about his response.

John pulls her close so that he is standing between her legs. Kate's knees are tight against his hips arousing him more than it should. He wraps an arm tight around her waist eliminating any space between them. Kate's eyes dart back and forth between his as she desperately tries to think of something witty to say. "This important baby," he does best Humphrey Bogart voice from Casablanca before kissing her. Kate gets a shiver out of excitement. She closes her eyes concentrating only on the feel of his lips on hers. Slowly she feels his lips begin to part as his tongue reaches for her. Kate lets out a little whimper as she parts her lips allowing him to enter her. He is gentle as he kisses her. Their once sloppy, awkward kisses have become more refined and natural. Several months ago, Kate was the one pushing John into kissing her. Now, John takes control when they kiss each other. He takes his time exploring her mouth making a simple kiss something that clouds Kate's mind. Whenever he kisses her, Kate loses control of her judgment and senses. She both loves and hates that John can do this to her.


	18. Chapter 18

**CH 18 ONE PLUS ONE EQUALS KATE KIRK**

* * *

 **.**

 **ENTERPRISE BRIDGE**

Two days have passed since Jim handed two members of his senior staff their asses. The normally playful banter on the bridge has been replaced with the monotonous silence of people going about their daily jobs. Times like these are when Kirk feels the weight of command. There is no one to complain to or commiserate with about how shitty his job is except Bones. McCoy is the one crewmember that will listen to his headaches but not judge him. He will also set Jim on a new course heading if his decisions as Captain are way off track. Maybe he will contact McCoy about having dinner together tonight with the girls. Kate and Joanna typically can pull both men out of any bad mood unless they put them in it, in the first place.

"Captain we are receiving a hail from Deneva Mining Corporation," Uhura says primly not turning around. She doesn't need to look at him to perform her job. For the past two days, she has done nothing but run system scan after system scan and still has come up empty. The thought of reporting this to Kirk at their next scheduled staff meeting rankles her. Uhura excels at her job. The fact she can't find the leak is pissing her off more than the man sitting behind to her.

"Thank you Lt," Jim says crisply. "I will take it in my office. Mr. Spock, you have the conn." His mind jumps to all the infinite conclusions he could hear from his brother on subspace. Since Kate's arrival and ML's letters started, the two Kirk brothers have spoken more in six months than they have in the past five years. Hopefully, Sam has something of value to say. If his brother is calling to rehash old information, Jim will explode.

Activating the comm board, Jim's older brother Sam Kirk's face instantly fills the screen. "Jim, do you have a crewmember named Rayee R.A.Y.E.E," Sam spells it out. "Last name Onuim-Beditich or something close to it."

Jim frowns. He may not have wanted to chitchat about the weather but a simple hello would have been nice to start the conversation. "No I don't," Jim says pulling up the ship's roster in alphabetical order.

"How about Vie first name Bill, William, or any derivation of it," Sam asks.

"I have three Williams but they are Stanton, Pierce, and Hart," Jim says glancing over the list.

"No, I checked them already," Sam Kirk taps the desk with his stylus agitated. He knew it would not be that easy. Sam just hoped one of the William's went by a nickname Jim would know. Since this proved to be a dead end, Sam steels himself for the next half of the conversation. "Jim, Kate has to know this guy and has to be helping him. I have spent the past twelve years making it my priority to know everyone else's business. There is no way anyone is able to avoid us when they are on our radar and we have just figured out he has." Sam lets his words hang heavy in the space between him and his younger brother. He is not telling Jim anything novel; however, his team's conclusion is going to destroy Jim's world. "Jim the reason ML has avoided us is because he is Lauren." Jim feels all the air sucked fomr his lungs but keeps his face neutral. Sam is highly impressed with the way his brother has taken the blow. Only a trained eye would notice the slight tightening of the skin around Jim's jaw and eyes hiding the barely controlled rage. The years of being a Captain has trained him to hide his emotions well. "I know this is difficult to hear,"

"Do not say another word unless my wife is there to back up your claims," Jim says icily.

"Jim," Sam leans forward attempting to appear both sympathetic and confident. If he were able to find Lauren without Jim's help, Sam would have. She is a major part of this mystery. If his brother wants the letters to stop, he will have to give up his wife. The problem is Lauren has fallen off the face of the universe.

"No, Sam," Jim cuts his off sharply. "Lauren would not do this to me or to Kate. I'll admit she wasn't thrilled when I told her Kate would remain here and not be returning to Sky river but,"

"Jim take your emotions out of this and think the situation through," Sam talks over him in a calm controlled voice. "Lauren has the motive and the skill set to pull this off. Kate trusts her. Kate would not betray her mother or the Jedi. Kate is feeding them knowledge of her life here and they are turning it back on you as a scare tactic." Sam hopes the repetition of Kate's name keeps his brother focused. It is an old psychological trick to keep someone focused. Luckily it worked on Jim because his younger brother had not cut the comm line.

"To what end," Jim plays devil's advocate. "If the letters were from Lauren or even the Jedi, why would that make me want to send her back?" Jim fumes at the very notion his wife could be a part of this. He and his crew saw the possible Jedi connection at the start. It just did not pan out any viable leads.

"Because the letters make it appear the threat is here and she would be safer with them," Sam struggles to keep his tone level. "Has Lauren actually agreed to Kate remaining in the Milky Way for the rest of her life or did you tell her and assume the conversation was closed? Trust me; wives don't take kindly to ultimatums. They only give them."

Jim lets out a controlled breath resisting the urge to disconnect the subspace call. "It doesn't matter what Lauren believes. Kate will remain in the Milky Way until she is old enough to make an adult decision about her life. Lauren knows and has accepted this as a fact. If your call is only about accusing her of trying to scare me into sending Kate to Sky River then we are done." Jim settles back in his chair. The ball is in his brother's court. His mind flashes back to January when Sam Kirk wanted to let Lauren into the fold and Jim refused. Now he wonders if Sam wanted Lauren in the loop as a suspect he could monitor.

"Okay, so if Kate has no other friends besides the ones on the ship what sites does she visit? What chat rooms does she hang out in," Sam probes? He will not push Jim any further about his estranged sister-in-law today. The earworm has been planted. Sam has no idea what Jim and Lauren's relationship is like now, but he knows his brother. If there is any truth to Lauren being ML or an accomplice to ML, Jim will reach it. At that point, Sam will take over.

"Sam, I don't let Kate go to chat rooms. I had Uhura install the program you sent and monitor every damn move she makes online. Aside from chatting with her friends at night her main hang out online is Youtube like any other kid," Jim says frustrated. "I may be new at this parenting thing and contrary to popular belief…Kate doesn't run me or this ship."

Sam takes a more laid back posture hearing the frustration in Jim's voice. Parenting is tough even when things are going well. He will not let this conversation slip off topic. "Jim, you are a good parent. A newbie at it but a good Dad. It's just you can never control another person. You know that. As a parent, the best thing you can hope for is your kid listens to one word out of seven and doesn't kill themselves in the process of growing up. Kate is doing a thousand things behind you back you don't know. That is what teens do. Get used to it. You have six more years of playing catch up. What we need to do is stay focused," Sam gets Jim back on topic. His parental pep talk seems to have brought Jim to a reasonable state of mind. After a long pause, Sam drops another bombshell. "We also had a small break in the case. A teen named Brooke Morris was taken on Lucinda III."

"Doesn't ring a bell," Jim says grateful his brother is no longer on the Lauren witch hunt. He brings up a stellar map finding Lucinda III on the edge of Federation space.

"Not surprising. It is in the ass end of space," Sam confirms sending his brother a sanitized version of his report and the official reports from the local police department. It contains everything Jim needs to know and nothing he doesn't. Learning the poor girl was brainwashed by this sicko won't change things. It will only cause Jim more worry and Sam will not let this happen to his niece. "Look for a data dump on it. I am sending it now. On the surface, it was a simple bag and grab. The only reason it interested us was her captor went by the name of A. Friend. The Morris girl was tasked with giving us a message." Jim holds his breath as his brother speaks. The next few minutes could end this nightmare. "Miss Morris said she was told to say Rayee Onuim-Beditich is moving forward. Turns out Rayee Onuim-Beditich is an anagram for you are mine die bitch. The moving forward line is an excerpt from your speech honoring those that died from the Khan debacle. That speech was shown on every communication device across the Federation but only Mom, you, Lauren, and I know it as our family motto. I know you told me to drop it but this just gives the Lauren theory more credibility."

"I warned you," Jim says moving towards the disconnect button. His family is dysfunctional enough. He won't let his wife be accused of such a heinous act against his daughter.

"Fine, fine," Sam says rapidly hoping to stop his brother. "Not another word about Lauren I swear." A tense moment hangs between the two brothers before Jim reclines back in his seat. Sam lets out a small breath. He would react the same way if Jim was accusing Aurelan. The difference is she never stole his kid and vanished like a wraith. After all the pain Jim has endured over the years, Sam prays his sister-in-law is just fucked up. He may not like her much, but Jim does and his brother deserves some happiness. "Miss Morris' doctor was a Dr. Bilee Vie which was also an anagram for I believe. My team is confident that the man you are refereeing to as ML is presenting himself to Kate with another anagram. Have Uhura run scans of all names with weird spellings for a double meaning." Sam takes a deep breath. If Jim didn't like the idea of his wife being involved he will love the next part of the conversation. "My teams also feels that there is a high probability he is hiding as Kate's secret boyfriend. If we are to discount she who we will not speak of," Sam tries to lighten the tone with a smirk, "then this is the next logical route. No Dad wants to think of his daughter dating but Kate is at that age."

"She is thirteen and does not have a secret boyfriend," Jim states firmly before sighing. "However I would not be scared to lay odds that she has something going on with John O'Neill." Admitting his daughter likes John O'Neill is harder than Jim thought. His conversation with Bones on Upsilon Cerberus opened his eyes to this fact. It is not that John is a bad kid. There are worse guys she could date. Jim's issue is no guy will ever be good enough for her. Sam lets a small chuckle fill the room. "What," Jim says with a hint of annoyance creeping into his voice.

"Anagrammed John's name is join hell no. You should make that your family motto now because trust me Jack's family is bat shit crazy. Ever met his parents," Sam lets out a long whistle. "I wonder if it is a sign you should break that thing up on your floating Noah's Ark."

"Can we get back to the point," Jim bristles. The Noah's Ark comment is getting old. Several other ships have children on them. The label only sticks to the _Enterprise_ because the kids are the children of the Federation's poster crew. After the Deneb Revolt, the media tried labeling the kids as the next generation of heroes. The adults shut that down as fast as they could, but the damage was done.

"Just trying to lighten the mood," Sam says good-naturedly reclining in a relaxed posture.

"Well don't," Jim snaps opening the data dump containing the information his brother sent on the Morris girl.

"We are getting closer Jim," Sam turns serious seeing his brother's brow knit in concentration reading the files. "Keep doing what you are doing. Kids are stupid. That is how they get caught. We will catch this guy. I will contact you in a few days. Give Kate my love and take care of yourself. Kirk out," Sam cuts the line. Jim doesn't notice the screen go blank or hear his brother's farewell. They only thing in his mind is the image of the hell hole Brooke Morris lived in with the monster that wants his daughter.

.

 **KIRKS QUARTERS**

"Kate…Katie bug," Jim sticks his head into her bedroom after calling her name several times in their cabin. The conversation earlier with his brother and the police reports made Jim just want to be with Kate. She will never be like the Morris girl. Jim would die before he let that happen. He just felt the need to be with her after reading them. "Kate," he yells again seeing her at her desk on the computer with her earphones probably blaring the latest song of the week. Shaking his head, he tries one last time calling her name. This obsession with the computer has got to stop. Jim comes in behind Kate tickling her sides to announce his presence. Kate jumps a hundred feet in the air closing the laptop so hard it's a wonder she didn't break it.

"What the hell," she pants looking panicked. "I hate when people sneak up on me." Kate looks at the time. Her dad is home an hour earlier than normal. She protectively puts an elbow over the laptop turning to face him. If her Dad makes her, open it back up, Kate is screwed. Hank is on one of his tirades again. Kate is taking it with a grain of salt but Jim would freak if he read their conversation.

Her overreaction piques Jim's interest. The only reason someone is this jumpy is when they are doing something wrong. "I've been taking lessons from your mother," Jim's happy expression turns to one of intrigue. "Who were you talking to in the middle of the day?"

"No one," Kate lies. "Why are you off duty so early?"

"You had Instant Messaging up," Jim cocks his head easily catching her in the impromptu lie.

Kate needs to fix this fast. With her heart beating out of her chest as she tries to think of a plan. Her Dad freaks when she is lying but Kate has nothing to lose. This one-time lying to him cannot make the situation any worse. "I was talking to Joanna about you," she turns to face him looking embarrassed, "Actually, I was bitching about you. With your special projects and the Upsilon Cerberus disaster, I was feeling lonely. You are always gone. We never spend any time together. I know it is selfish. You're the Captain. You are responsible for more people than me. I just am a little jealous they are getting more of your time. Please don't read what I wrote. I feel stupid enough for complaining about it." The lie is far easier to pull off than Kate imagined because it is more truth than a lie. Although she hates to admit it, Kate likes spending time with Jim. She likes the attention. Han was just as busy as Jim is, but Jim makes time to do things she wants. Han never had that luxury and he has three other kids that wanted his attention. The words on the screen have nothing to do with what she just said, yet what she just told him was the truth.

Jim looks at Kate's face feeling a pang of guilt. What she is saying is true. He can't remember the last time they did something just her and him. This was the sole reason he left the bridge an hour earlier the when his shift ended. Jim also remembers vilifying his mom at her age. The way she is avoiding eye contact tells him there is some truth to her confession. "I think the answer to this problem is we go do something fun huh," Jim nods to her bedroom door. "We can go to the pool or hit the bowling alley or," Jim lets out a soft grunt as Kate jumps up embracing him in a forceful hug around his gut.

"Bowling alley," Kate replies looking up at him. "I am sick of John correcting me when we play. Bowling is the most frustrating game ever. If you are off by just a hair you miss the strike."

Jim lets out a deep laugh. "Oh, there are more frustrating games than bowling Katherine. Next shore leave I will introduce you to golf. Now that game is frustrating." Jim avoids looking at her computer. There is plenty of time to check up on her later. Whatever the conversation Kate was having on it will be there when they return. His gut says it was not with Joanna about him. He is more certain it was with a young man with a lop-sided grin whose anagrammed name was join hell no. That is one conversation even he doesn't want to read right now.

"So why did you knock off early," Kate asks pulling on her shoes.

"The gas cloud was boring," Jim replies with a lie of his own.

"Liar," she smiles standing up. "Since when do guys think gas is boring?"

Her comment makes him grin from ear to ear. "You are so going down Miss Kirk," he pretends to choke her as they leave their cabin. Ninety minutes and two beers later, Jim returns to their cabin relaxed. Overall bowling was a success. Kate chatted happily the entire time about her friends and Jim bowled a 270. For the day starting as shitty as it did, it is ending on a high note. "Okay so I am going to grab a shower," he kisses the top of her head walking towards his bedroom. "Oh and we are having dinner with the McCoy's tonight," he says emerging with a towel. The view of the couch makes him frown. They have not been home three minutes and Kate is already jumping online. "Kate, no computer. Read a book," he says firmly.

"Why you are on your PADD all day," she ignores him bringing up Star Crush. "Besides, I am not surfing. I am playing Star Crush. I can't get past level 137."

"It's my job, I am the adult and I don't care. Get off that computer and read a book," Jim says replicating a cup of coffee checking his computer for any message from Sam.

"But Daaaaaaad I think I have the level figured out," Kate throws her head back frustrated. "Just let me get through my five lives and then I will read."

"You know you will never get to level 137 if you don't have a computer," Jim says sarcastically. Kate sends him an angry glare, which Jim shuts down with a stern look of his own. "You do not want to test me on this one Katherine. I will win so drop the attitude."

"Okay, okay," she huffs fighting not to roll her eyes or get that whiny tone that pisses him off. Kate sets the computer on the coffee table and pulls out the Great Gatsby from her backpack. She takes a deep breath and counts to ten as she opens the cover. She is stuck in a catch 22. If she tells her Dad he is making her have an attitude, she will lose her computer. If she ignores him, he will get pissed. Kate tries to keep a neutral expression as she opens chapter five. The story holds her interest as much as the rules and regulation manual for Star Fleet. She lets out a deeply annoyed sigh reading the first sentence.

"Don't look at me that way. You started it. I just finished it," Jim says entering the bathroom.

"You started it. I just finished it," Kate mocks him in a low voice once she has made sure the bathroom door is closed and he can't hear her. Maybe she was a bit premature wishing they could spend more time together.

Ten minutes into her hellish descent of Gatsby trying to win back Daisy, a knock on the door gives her an excuse to stop reading. "John," Kate smiles brightly.

"Hey XO," he gives her the lop-sided grin that makes her heart race. "Everyone is on the rec deck playing games. Let's go," he says grabbing her arm and pulling her out the door. "I need a partner for ping pong."

"Um… yeah that sounds great," she says pulling her hand out of his. "Just give me like ten minutes and I can meet you there."

John scans the living room instantly finding her laptop dark but open on the coffee table. "You're not talking to him again are you," John says with annoyance creeping into his voice. The way he is holding his jaw tells Kate he is about to release a dump truck of shit in the middle of her living room.

"Nooooo," she whispers wide-eyed putting a finger to her lips. If John even hints she is talking to Hank, Kate is fucked.

"Right," he says crossing his arms. "I thought I handled this situation a few days ago. Does Hank or you need to be reminded you are my girl and not his."

"I was reading the Great Gatsby," Kate whispers hurriedly looking at the bathroom and then back to John. Her Dad has been in there forever. He has to be ready to come out at any moment. Kate has to get John under control or she won't be seeing Rec Dec 6 for a week or longer. "Do you want a synopsis of chapter five," she flirts.

John eyes the coffee table and sees a copy of the book next to her computer. It doesn't mean she is lying to him but it also doesn't prove she was reading. "Later," he smiles. "Right now you're being voluntold to hang with real human beings. The others are waiting so let's go," John takes her hand. "We have to be there in five minutes or I lose the bet."

"What bet," she says looks at him warily.

"The one I made with Cam about me getting you out of the cabin," he winks at Kate. Before she can respond John waves to the figure behind her. "Hey, Mr. Jim. I was just trying to get Kate into the world of the living and off the stupid computer."

"I think that is the best idea I heard all day," Jim says picking up his coffee. "Be back for dinner. We are eating at the McCoy's around 7," Jim says walking to his bedroom.

"I'll be back before then," Kate yells giggling as John pulls her from the room.

By the time Jim exits his bedroom dressed, Kate is gone and the quarters are dead silent. He takes a minute looking around and listening. His mind can barely grasp that this is how he spent the last twelve years of his life. When Jim was living it, things felt normal. He told himself he liked the peace and solitude. Today the dead stillness feels like a weight on him. This is why Jim won't let Kate return to Sky River. He is tired of being alone. Making a cup of coffee, Jim makes his way to the couch with his PADD. His eyes drift to her laptop on the coffee table. Setting his mug and PAD down, Jim takes the computer out of sleep mode. Opening up the browser, he finds numerous entries for YouTube and Spark notes in her history. Several random selections show she was watching Epic Fails, movie trailers, and tips for make-up applications. The last one intrigues him since they have a strict no make-up policy in the Kirk household. He brings it up and watches a girl younger than Kate tutor her audience on how to apply make-up so fathers can't tell. Maybe his brother was right. Kate's lashes did look darker. He briefly wonders how long this has been going on under his nose.

"Jim…we coming over there for dinner or are you coming here," McCoy says over his shirt comm. "It doesn't matter. I just need to know if I have to hide Joanna's crap lying all around this place so we have a place to sit.

Jim takes a long look at his quarters noticing how much of Kate's stuff is lying around. Kate, like her mother, drops everything at the front door. Every pair of shoes she owns minus the ones on her feet are lying in a mismatched heap at the door. The coffee table is strewn with the contents of her book bag, the Great Gatsby novel, and her computer. Several shirts and a multitude of socks are lying in piles on the chair and around the couch floor. How he missed it all walking in is beyond him. Maybe he has been spending too much time away from their quarters. "Don't clean for us. Come over here for dinner. At least my kitchen table is clear," Jim replies to his long-time friend reaching for his coffee. He groans missing the cup and sticking his hand in a large sticky spot that he hopes is only dried soda on the coffee table next to him.

"Liar," Bones laughs. "See you at seven. McCoy out."

"The kitchen table will be clear," Jim sighs stuffing Kate's backpack with the array of folders, PADD's, and styluses strewn on the table. He gathers up the various articles of clothes near him piling it on top of her laptop. With is hands full and the living room still a mess, Jim realizes this is going to take more than one trip. He toys with the idea of calling Kate back to help and decides against it. He will just dump it all on her bed and make Kate clean it up when she gets home. Swiping the clothes off the computer into a heap already forming by her bed, Jim walks to her desk. The sight stops him dead in his tracks. "You have got to be kidding me," he says tossing the one laptop in his hand on the bed and focusing on the other on one her desk. He opens the lid and moves the mouse. A generic Gmail page fills the screen; however, the bottom right-hand corner has an Instant Messaging window open. "What the hell," Jim says out loud clicking on the message window. "Jasmine please talk to me. I am sorry," Jim reads the last message in the window. Running the mouse over the skull and crossbones icon the email address hankmystery gmail. com appears. "Son of a bitch," Jim runs a hand over his mouth astonished. Sam was right. Kate has been in contact with someone in secret. This person isn't necessarily ML, but he can only proceed with what he knows. A sickening pit forms in his stomach. Kate's fanatical loyalty to the Jedi is as strong as ever. If one of them is this Hank Mystery and they are using the letters as a scare tactic, Jim will cut all connection with Kate and her former life. The hair stands up on his arms as the black bar changes to green indicating whomever Kate was chatting to is back online.

"Jasmine…sweetheart, I am sorry. Please talk to me. I didn't mean what I said to you earlier. Can't we make up," Hank types?

Regardless if Hank is ML or not, Jim needs to know who he is. Scrolling up the message window Jim is horrified at what he reads.

 **Hank: You fucking bitch. I am dying here. I left home for you. I am alone because of you. We belong together. Stop lying to me and tell me where you are. Nothing will stop me from getting to you. You are mine.**

 **Jasmine: Hank, calm down. I told you I can get you help. You don't have to go home or back with your parents. My Dad has connections. He can help you. Let me talk to him tonight and he can**

Jim looks at Kate's unfinished thought. This must have been the point when he snuck up on her earlier this afternoon. Several messages in green appear at the bottom of the window. Opening them, Jim sees they are all forms of apologies.

"So have you thought about what I said," Jim responds in the window and hits send. He hopes the response is vague enough not to arouse suspicion.

"Yes, but is not that bad here. I just get lonely which is why you should take me up on my offer. Life is nice here. Sun, sand, ocean. I know how you love the beach," Hank types.

"Yeah, but I am stuck here and you are stuck there," Jim types. "How am I supposed to get to you?"

"Jasmine don't be a stupid bitch. Find the code. If you don't we can't be together. I want you. I need you," Hank types. Jim slumps back in his chair stunned. There is no way Kate is thinking about running away yet that is exactly what this Hank person is trying ot get her to do. Six months ago maybe, but now she is happy. She has friends. "Pretend you are sick tomorrow. Go through his stuff. Once you get the code, send it the way I told you. At your next stop, I will be there. I can't wait to see you…kiss you…hold you…touch you. I will make it perfect. You will never forget our first meeting I promise. It will be a first for both of us."

"My dad's coming. Let me get rid of him," Jim types buying time. Any suspicion he has that Hank Mystery is not ML is gone. Grabbing the laptop, Jim heads directly to the security office. After reading the data dump Sam sent him one thing is clear. ML is not going to stop until he gets what he wants. This is no longer a matter for the authorities. They will handle it in-house. If he can keep this guy online long enough, Jack should be able to contact Kowalski and end it.


	19. Chapter 19

**CH 19 LIKE US ON SPACEBOOK**

* * *

 **.**

 **SECURITY OFFICE**

Jack sits in his office doing a Spacenet scan of Knapkewicz, Janette P. Three hours into the scan has produced no results. As he watches the bar at the bottom of the screen run its checks, he thinks about how easy this would have been in the early part of the twentieth century. Back then, the Spacenet was known as the Internet. Encompassing only 7 billion people, Jack thinks about how simple it must have been to run a search on someone with so little information to sift through. Rogue lets out a small whine and dances with her front feet as she sits at Jack's side. "Watcha looking at you ol' fleabag," Jack says seeing Rogue stare at him. "Are you lonely girl? Come here," he swivels his chair to the side as he pats his chest. Rogue jumps up resting her head on Jack's stomach. She waits for Jack to close his eyes as he scratches her behind her ears. Humans are so predictable to her. That's why they are such easy targets. After petting her for less than ten seconds, Jack feels the dog leaning awkwardly to the left. Cracking open an eye; he sees a pink tongue licking the side of his donut. "Ugh! That was my donut," Jack says pushing her off his lap. Rogue snatches the donut off the plate on the way down. She bites it in half and stares at Jack as she chews. "You kids are all the same. It is always about what I can do for you. Don't you think I have feelings too," Jack asks the black and white Border Collie as she stares at the half of a donut at her feet? Happily, she picks it up and on lays it on his chest wagging her tail.

"Hey Jack," Sulu says knocking on the door to the COS's office. The arrival of the helmsman makes Rogue bark once sharply and jump up greeting Sulu. "Is Jack being mean to you again," Sulu pats her side with a dull thump. "You tell Uncle Hikaru all about it."

"For the record, I'm being nice to her," Jack says looking back at the screen as it shifts to the next name. Jack rubs his face in frustration seeing the cover photo for Lamothe, Penny J. It is an inspiration quote _JUST BECAUSE I AM ON A DIFFERENT PATH I AM NOT LOST_. It is plastered over a smutted image of a forested background with a gravel path leading into the sunset.

"What's wrong with you," Sulu says leaning against the doorframe.

"Oh, I have been streaming through page after page of mind-numbing insanity for the past three hours," Jack checks his watch just for show. "After the last round of letters from our kooky correspondent, Jim has me running everyone's accounts looking for a leak. Email, snap chat, Blab, tweeter, Meerkat, Periscope, Ning, Spacebook," Jack leans back in his chair naming a multitude of social media platforms. "Who knew sharing your beliefs to people that really don't care was so popular. I mean really, _Keep your chin up kitten_ is the most prevalent phrase followed by _The best preparation for tomorrow is doing your best today._ If any one of these oversharing idiots actually followed this advice we would not need professional development meetings titled Do your freaking job and I won't ride your ass."

Sulu smirks taking a seat across from Jack. "Who the hell is posting that crap," he asks Jack.

"The women…and Spock," Jack says bringing up the XO's Spacebook page. He turns the screen showing Sulu the Vulcan's cover page. The image makes Sulu laugh outright. "I think Uhura made him do it because she is his only friend. Kinda sad but the only reason I have friends is because of the National Hockey League fan site and my wife," Jack admits. "She friends people for me whether I want them to or not…like my mother."

"I only use mine to keep my parents and the ex in the loop with Erika. Part of the custody arrangement for letting me take her into the black," Sulu sits down casually crossing his legs and leaning back. "Hey Jack," Sulu says in a friendly tone. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

Jack brings the system scan up checking the results. So far, he has scanned almost half the crew and come up with no leads. This doesn't surprise him. He has spent sleepless nights trying to figure out who ML's lackey is and can't come up with a single name. Five minutes speaking to Sulu won't cause him to miss anything. "So what can I help you with?"

"I feel like an asshole asking you about this," Sulu rubs the back of his neck. Rogue looks at him and lets out a long groan flopping next to Jack's desk with a thump.

"Welcome to assholes anonymous," Jack shrugs. "I'm the president according to my kids and Samantha half the time."

"Remember 18 months ago when we took our first group shore leave with the kids to that zoo park place," he says nonchalantly.

"How can I forget it? Ranked as one of my top ten shittiest shore leaves ever," Jack's eyes flick to the next crewmember to pop up on the screen. The more names that pop up clean, the more Jack realizes how futile this scan is. Sam Kirk and his people have already done this and with computers ten times more powerful than his field laptop. He just can't come to Jim tomorrow morning without out showing him he did something the past eight hours.

"God it sucked that day. I mean $15 dollars for a kids meal and then Jo got stung by the bee," Sulu sighs. "When she knocked the table over and we had to rebuy everything I was ready to pull my hair out."

"I remember Samantha and I stopped speaking when we had to run all the way across the damn park because we timed the exhibits wrong. The boys wanted to see that shark thing eat a goat and the girls wanted to see the guy with the trick animal show. I wanted to kick that gum popping teen's ass who was working the gate and said there was no entrance once the show started. I mean all I said was show me the rule," Jack shakes his head still annoyed, "yet once again we were the assholes."

"Not one of our finer moments when we got an official escort out of the park. Erika was so heartbroken until you told her you would make it up to her," Sulu says. "You do have a way with the kids. They trust you."

"I just hated seeing her cry," Jack side glances to the list of names cleared on the left side of the screen. "She's a good kid Sulu."

"Yes, she is," Sulu takes a deep breath. It is now or never. " _Come on Hikaru just rip the Band-Aid off_ ," he coaches himself. "Did you mean that? The making it up to her part?"

"I did," Jack says. When there is a long pause in the conversation Jack focuses his attention on his friend. " _Aw nuts_ ," Jack thinks looking at Sulu's face. With only six kids on the ship, Jack has seen this look before. In truth, he has given Scotty and Bones this look plenty of times. It is the look of an adult needing a babysitter. With shore leave being a highly valuable commodity, finding a babysitter that isn't one of the other kids parents is about as likely as finding a pacifist Klingon.

"So, Jim just told me our next layover is in a planetary system that resembles civilization. It also turns out that Justin Bilbo just happens to be having a concert there. The girls love him so I got them tickets. I assumed the boys would want to go so I got them tickets also," Sulu says as if this is the most logical thing in the world. From the look on Jack's face, he can tell the COS isn't buying the song and dance routine. Since the kids arrival on the _Enterprise_ , shore leave for their parents has changed drastically. After numerous trial and errors, a balance was eventually reached. Single day shore leaves are family only times. Two-day shore leaves allow for one family day and one adult to take all the kids on a rotating basis. Unfortunately, this is Sulu's turn for the kids and something has come up. "Look, Jack, Rachel and I were planning on taking them only one of her Aunts will be in the system the same time we are. Rachel wanted Erika and me to meet her but I am not sure I am ready for that step." Sulu tries not to squirm under Jack's penetrating stare. He feels like he is being interrogated yet O'Neill hasn't said a single word. "This is the third time I have ditched meeting a member of her family and the fifth time during shore leave. I really like her Jack. It is just trying to date and be a Dad at the same time is killing me."

"You're an asshole Sulu," Jack cuts him off. "And FYI the boys use his picture as a dart board."

"I thought they liked him," Sulu fakes disbelief complete with an open mouth and wide eyes.

"About as much as a mongoose likes a cobra," Jack states looking at his security scan again. "So you are sticking me with a teen dream pop star so you can make a booty call. Let's be man enough to call a spade a spade shall we." He isn't as pissed as he is pretending; however with only one wife among the senior staff, Samantha constantly is offering to take all the kids. For the most part, this doesn't affect him. Jack still tends to go fishing or golfing while Samantha chaperones the group. He just can't make it seem like it is not a problem. If he did, Jack couldn't hold it against Sulu when he needed a favor.

"It is not only that. Jim is not comfortable letting Kate go without him. I get it and don't take offense. He feels she needs to be...protected. Since you are the COS, I thought that if you were going he might let Kate come."

"At one time I respect you, Hikaru," Jack says as if he is annoyed but the idea is starting to hold a slim amount of appeal to Jack. He has heard Sam listening to Bilbo in their quarters. His wife has put up with batting cages and go-cart tracks the last five shore leaves and not complained. Maybe it is time they do something for good old mom. "Okay, but the story will be you had seven tickets and I had to beg borrow and steal to get her one," Jack negotiates getting a far off look in his eye at the thought of how appreciative Samantha will be.

"I will make it as dramatic as you want," Sulu says eagerly leaning forward. "In fact, I will keep the boys the night before and you can claim to have had to sleep outside on the curb to get her ticket."

Jack turns his attention back to the scan seeing a familiar name pop up. O'Neill, Samantha A appears in dark black letters along with her cover page. Like most married women, it is a snapshot of her family. The image brings a small smirk to Jack's face. He remembers that morning well. It was a little over a year ago on Zaniah Prime. No one was thrilled when she announced the news that half of their shore leave that day would be spent with a photographer in a rugged mountain setting getting family portraits. The day ended with Ronin being grounded for a week due to smart-ass comments and John with a sprained ankle from attempting a Tarzan swing on a vine. It was a complete disaster but on Spacebook the day looked perfect with all four of them smiling in the one perfect shot of a perfect family. Yes, his family can make Jack nuts, but he would not trade them for the world. Jack reaches up to activate his comm and stops noticing a small text box in the lower left-hand corner of her Spacebook page. "You can chat on Spacebook," Jack looks at Sulu with a quizzical look.

"I think so," Sulu cranes his neck to get a better look at the screen. "I just haven't used that feature in a long time. Erika told me Spacebook is just glorified scrapbooking. She tends to use either her phone or one of those other programs to talk with her friends. I just can't keep up with them."

Jack gives him a slight head nod indicating he is listening, but tunes out the helmsman as Sulu begins to share information about the upcoming concert. Anything a month out is not worth him paying attention to now. Jack will get the information closer to the event. What is interesting to him is the conversation between Samantha and her father. Jacob and Jack have always had a relationship that runs lukewarm. Some years have been better than others and some worse. It is not that the two men don't get along. Jack likes his father in law just fine as long as he stays out of their marriage. The problems result when Jacob forgets that wedding vows are I do and not we do. For years, Jack had no idea how much of an influence Jacob held over his daughter. How could he? Jack spent 90% of his time in the field. It only became apparent when the O'Neill's started their family. Jack questioned Samantha's move to Star Fleet Academy from the job she loved in physics and propulsion when she had the boys. Her answer was simple. Jack was away and she needed to be available for the boys. Jack questioned the boys being enrolled in Grand Mountain Christian Academy instead of public school but Samantha assured him it was for the best. He chalked all of these events and numerous more minor family decisions as Jacob called them to Samantha knowing best. The pot boiled over so to speak when Jack arrived home after a mission to find the boys gone and Samantha's bags packed. That night his world imploded. Samantha told him she wanted a divorce and was moving in with her father. It also prompted him leaving Section 31 and joining the crew of the _Enterprise_. Jacob ranted and raved the entire month before they left Earth. Samantha wracked by guilt tried several times to stop the transfer, yet Jack held the family on its new course. In hindsight it was the best decision he ever made; however, it has created a rift between Jack and Jacob that has taken almost two years to repair. He is just happy Samantha and her Dad are still on good terms.

 **Jacob: Any new pictures to post? You know since you left the only way I get to share in the lives of the boys is through the random snapshots. I saw the ones of the barbecue you sent but before that, it was pictures of Valentine's Day. How close is John to Kate? You should watch that Samantha. John is too young to be interested in girls.**

 **Samantha: John is almost 13 Dad. It is about the time for him to notice girls and Kate is good for him. She makes him less serious.**

 **Jacob: He needs to be serious and pay attention to school if we are going to have him apply for early admittance to the academy. The competition is tough and he won't just get in because of you and me.**

" _What the hell? You are his grandfather, not step-father_ ," Jack thinks tapping the table annoyed. He gives Sulu a random cool hearing him ramble on about something. By now, Jack has completely lost the topic of conversation between him and Hikaru.

 **Samantha: John and Ronin are both getting straight A's Dad.**

" _You tell 'em, honey,"_ Jack thinks and sits up straighter as the computer clicks off her Spacebook page moving to the next name in the scan. A few keystrokes and Jack has her and Jacob's chat opened in another window. This conversation is far more interesting than Hikaru or the security scan.

 **Samantha: John and Kate are just a teen romance, Dad. It is innocent. Jim has a tighter leash around Kate than Jack ever had on the boys. However, you are right. I think John really likes Kate. In fact, he just came to me and asked about Halloween. I think this is the first year all the kids are doing couple costumes instead of family ones. He wants to be Aladdin and is concerned I won't be able to make the costume.**

 **Jacob: See if Kate sticks around when she finds out John played with dolls as a boy. I never liked that you bought it for him.**

 **Samantha: Dad he was four. It was the Jasmine doll from the Aladdin playset.**

" _Okay, that was one time you and I were on the same page_ ," Jack remembers being slightly horrified that his youngest son was carrying a doll everywhere that summer. He also remembers John asking him if it was okay to think Jasmine was as pretty as his mommy was. John confessed on night at bedtime that when he got older he was going to marry Jasmine instead of Aladdin. One year later when his brother found out John had a crush on Jasmine the tormenting started. Years later, Ronin still finds ways to tease John about his first girlfriend. Part of Jack wishes John was all about a fictional Disney Princess and not a feisty blonde teen living two doors down the hall. It is not that Jack has anything against Kate Kirk, but she is the complete opposite of any girl John has liked. Instead of the soft-spoken, feminine type girls resembling Jasmine, Kate is more like the fiery redhead Merida from the movie Brave. In a third window, Jack brings up Kate's Spacebook page. Erika is right. Her posts are nothing more than glorified scrapbook pages showing snapshots of Kate's life in the Milky Way. Rapidly flipping through the images, he stops on one containing her and her Aunt Mara Jade-Skywalker. The similarity between Kate and Mara is striking except for the hair color. Kate could be a Jade as easily as she is Kirk. The images of Mara Jade and the Disney Princess Jasmine tug at the back of his mind like a forgotten anniversary until Sulu's voice snaps Jack out of his daydream. "What did you say," Jack feels his pulse quickening.

"That I caught Erika using the fake name Ebony Panther while chatting to Ronin online." Sulu repeats. "The name completely freaked me out until Erika explained it was in reference to the Black Panther character in the Marvel series. I guess she thought we would not catch on and therefore not be caught online. I put a stop to it immediately. I get the kids want privacy but chatting at 2300 hours is not acceptable. Now when I am on duty nights I check her phone when I get back. She created a false email account using Gmail. Can't give kids an inch without them taking a mile. I don't know how Jim balances being a Dad and the Captain. He is on Charlie and Delta bridge shifts more than any other senior staff member. Kate is a good kid but she is still a kid."

Like a light switch being flipped on, the pieces snap together forming a complete picture in his mind. "Oh for crying out loud you have got to be kidding me," Jack blurts out shutting down the scan and starting a new one with the keywords Jasmine and Jade. With the specialized encryption software of Section 31 on his laptop, the hit is almost instantaneous. Jack's screen fills with hours of deleted conversation between Jasmine Jade and a Hank Mystery. "Oh my god," Jack rubs his face in shock and frustration.

"What," Sulu stops talking letting his face fall. If Jack is this concerned, about something he sees it has to be bad.

"Fucking A she created an alias," Jack says grabbing the laptop and heading to the door. "Sulu I'm buying your next drink at the bar."

.

 **ENTERPRISE HALLWAYS**

"Coming through," Jim yells tearing around the corner carrying Kate's laptop. He needs to get to the security office before Hank becomes bored and logs off. This was not one of his smartest moves, but the course of action he chose. "Move move move!"

"Make a hole people," Jack bellows bolting out of the security office. "This is not a drill!" He hopes Kate is not in Jim' quarters when he arrives and informs Jim the news of Spacebook. The Captain will probably try to kill his daughter and he needs Jim to focus.

The only one who seems to find this fun is Rogue running happily at Jack's side. Her tongue lolls out of her mouth and her face carries an expression of delight. If anyone could translate her expression into words it would probably be something along the lines of "Why are we running? I'm not complaining. I like running. You just don't run in the halls, but I like running in the halls. The kids run in the halls all the time. Are we going to get a doughnut? Please, please say yes human donut man."

"And I need ten cases of Asinolyathin," Bones ticks off the supplies that need to be requisitioned at the next starbase to the young nurse at his side. "Good afternoon Rand," Bones smiles broadly, as the blonde Yeoman passes him. He casts a furtive glance over his shoulder at her ass. If he didn't have a daughter he knows he could give Dennis Dawson a run for his money with Rand. She seems to have a thing for country boys and Bones is as country as they come. " _Damn you look good with your hair down_ ," he thinks stopping briefly.

The next second is why no running in the halls is a top Star Fleet regulation. As Jim comes racing around the corner, he runs directly into Bones. The momentum of Jim hitting him sends Bones flying into Jack as he barrels around the opposite corner of the Y-shaped hallway. Not expecting to have an 185-pound man launched at him, Jack isn't prepared for the impact. It causes both the doctor and the COS to fall into a heap against the wall. Rogue, who was hot on Jack's heels lets out a sharp squeal as Jack crushes her foot on the way down.

"Oh my God are you hurt," Nurse Evans exclaims leaning down and patting her leg. Rogue lets out a soft whine and limps towards her as if her paw is broken. Jack falling on her scared her more than anything did, but she loves getting attention. The pretty nurse strokes her side as Rogue nuzzles her chest looking for affection. Safe in the nurse's arms Rogue gives Jack a hard stare.

"Her… what about me," Bones snaps grumpily. "Damn dog gets more attention than anyone on this ship."

"Damn Dr. Jekyll you put on some weight," Jack shoves McCoy's leg off his chest. His back is throbbing taking the full brunt of the fall.

"What the hell were you doing standing in the middle of the hall Bones," Jim thunders pushing himself up from off his stomach. Luckily, he never dropped the laptop.

"Who me," Bones pulls out his tricorder and scans Jim's head? "I was not running in the halls like it was a reenactment of the running of the bulls!" Jim swats at McCoy's hand making slow circles across his face.

"I think I broke my ribs not my skull," Jim growls standing up. "Jack," Jim yells finally seeing the COS lying flat on his back in the middle of the floor holding a laptop over his head. For an older guy, Jack is quite agile.

Finally able to breathe since the doctor knocked the wind out of him, Jack rolls to his knees then feet. Twenty years ago, he would have jumped up with no problems but the years are beginning to show. A memory of shaking Jim's hand flashes to mind as his Captain offer Jack a hand up. Two years ago, Jim sat across from Jack welcoming him aboard what was to be a cake assignment. Jack is still waiting for the cake. "Jim," Jack snaps back into reality.

"I know how he is contacting her," both men say in unison.

"She opened a secret email account," Jack says. "I also know why Uhura has not been able to track her online activity."

"Because she has a secret laptop," Jim lifts the device for emphasis showing him the computer.

Jack's face falls as more of the puzzle is solved. His explanation was that ML was a hacking genius and running a ghost program on Kate's computer. The revelation she had a secondary one makes a hell of a lot more sense.

"I don't want to sound like an asshole but," Jim enters a conference room a few doors down from the security office. Until Jim is 100% positive ML is not on his ship, he is not opening the circle any wider than his senior staff. This is the second piece of contraband that has appeared on his ship from Mr. Letters.

"You're the captain. Being an ass is part of your training…sir," Jack says mockingly. His comment was off the cuff but it did make Jack feel slightly better about having the last say from his ass reaming two days ago.

"And being around sarcastically insubordinate officers makes my days better and better. Where I was going with this was ...you didn't give it to her right. I mean in secret to monitor her on the sly," Jim says setting the computer down on the conference table.

"No, but that would have been a good idea," Jack wants to kick himself for not thinking of it. "And you going on a diet is another good idea," Jack looks at Bones as he sets up his computer. "A pound today is ten pounds in a year."

"Don't you start on me, Jack? I am as fit as a fiddle. I'm a doctor. I would know," McCoy pulls up a seat next to Jim.

"So that is how you keep getting a doctor's note for no running," Jack snaps his fingers as if he solved the mystery of the universe. "Have you tried to long on Jim," Jack gets down to business. Compared to most situations dealing with ML Jack's mood is almost euphoric. With a direct way to communicate with him, it will be hours before he is caught.

"Didn't have to. Kate left it on sleep mode. I came home early. She must have forgotten to power it down. It is a Gmail account. Login in is Jasmine Jade Gmail .com," Jim reads off Kate's alias. Jack scans the Enterprise's servers looking for the connection but it doesn't seem to exist. A sick knot replaces the happy feeling in his gut.

"How did she get two laptops," Bones asks the question Jim and Jack have ignored.

"That is a question for later," Jim says clicking on the green message box. "I'm back," Jim types. "Jack, how are you coming with that trace? I got the asshole online but who the hell knows for how long." Jack's look of frustration is replaced with a scowl as he pulls a small black box out from a compartment in his laptop. "Okay so please don't tell me this is another toy you forgot to tell me about," Jim gives Jack a heavy glare.

"It was on the list of personal effects I gave you," Jack says waiting for his device to link with Kate's computer.

"The one where you listed golf clubs and hockey gear," Jim asks him perplexed.

"It is a personal effect," Jack shrugs. "Okay, the good news is I am now ghosting Kate's computer. The bad news is this computer is a Section 31 design. This is why it never registered on any scans. These computers are built to bypass people like Uhura and ever security departments using a program we called the Leech. It attaches to the signal you are monitoring and rides it undetected. It stops the bad guys from finding you but in this case it stopped the good guys from founding out also."

"Tell me you had no idea that anyone from your department did this," Jim gives him a heavy stare. It is not that Jim doesn't trust Jack. He trusts him with his life and ship. If he didn't he would be gone. What he does worry about is his loyalty. The old saying "when the section has you in the sack you never get to go back" runs through his mind. Every person he has met that has worked for Section 31 appeared fiercely loyal until the time came they weren't. Jim needs to feel in his gut that Jack's first loyalty is to him and the _Enterprise_.

"No I didn't and again let's remember MY department is the _U.S.S. Enterprise_ , not Spooks R Us," Jack lets the unspoken accusation slide. He can't blame Jim or the others. For as many times as Section 31 has saved the day, it has also created a shit storm of trouble. He will eventually win back their unspoken trust. It will just take time.

"So my next question is to Kowalski and my brother. Why didn't they tell us she had this," Jim begins to go through the short list of people who could have given Kate the laptop.

"I don't think it was them either. This is older tech. Like 20 years ago tech," Jack said. "The software on this unit is what I used when I enlisted. It was probably bought on the black market. Most likely in the Orion system or some other lovely spot like that."

"And it is still viable," Bones looks shocked.

"You know the government," Jack says sarcastically while working to find an answer to the laptops origin via the hard drive. "Why fix something that isn't broke? Besides, she was only using it to surf the internet. She wasn't trying to steal files or take down the Federation. The software she was using was viable enough to have us chasing our tails for the past five months."

"Can you trace it to its buyer by the serial number," Jim stares at the screen waiting for Hank to return and the message bar to turn green. Until it does, there is no way to trace the signal.

"No," Jack says examining the contents on her hard drive, "but the info trails start around the time we went to Deneva. Come look at this." Signaling Bones to watch the IM window, Jim makes his way around the table. On Jack's screen is a file of personal logs. Jack would have given his left nut for the personal logs to have begun any time prior to the Deneva Debacle as he refers to it. Kate having received the laptop in the same period as when she was targeted for pick up by Section 31 doesn't look good even to him. "Dammit," Jack hisses seeing the bizarre writing from Kate's home galaxy she uploaded from her pad. "Please tell me you can read this."

Jim studies the writing for a few minutes. Kate was right. The grammar and syntax of Aurebsech match that of English. He only has to translate the letters as Kate told him she does. "Give me a PADD," he snaps his fingers rapidly to no one in particular. Picking it up, Jim begins to decipher what he knows about the Aurebesch alphabet creating a bizarre hangman image on the screen. "Okay, this is going to take way too long but this word is Khitomer and Jedi is in here several times. Just shows how much she is paying attention to when she looks clueless," Jim tosses the PADD on the conference table. "I can translate this but it will take some time. It would be faster to make Kate do it."

"Jim, he's back," Bones says sitting straighter in his seat watching the message bar go from black to green. "Jasmine I am sorry. You know how I get when I get mad. I can't stand not speaking to you. I need you. Please help me," Bones reads exiting the seat so Jim can reply.

"Jack you ready," Jim looks at his COS before starting his reply. A sharp nod is Jack's only response. "I forgive easily," Jim types hitting send.

"You forgive easily," Jack looks up staring a Jim with a dumbfounded expression. "You haven't been with your wife in a long time. Trust me. Women do not talk like that or forgive easily."

"Then you do it," Jim snaps. "Wasn't this the shit you did when you worked for them?"

"Act like a pedophile? Hmmm, let me think of the answer to that question. NO," Jack yells annoyed. "I posed as an online hooker once but again that was with an Andorian terrorist that was clearly over 18. Even gunrunners have their standards on who they sell to and I have two boys. You two yahoos at least have a teen girl living with you. Talk like them," Jack suggests. "Just don't piss him off. If he logs off we are screwed."

"Jasmine baby what is going on," Hank types. "Hey, sexy… get your ass back here. I am bored waiting for you."

"You son of a bitch," Jim types but Bones stops him from hitting send.

"We need to draw him in not shut him down. Try stroking his ego," Bones suggests drawing as scowl from Jim.

"Yeah, that is exactly what I want to do. Pretend I am my thirteen-year-old daughter and entice a psychopath. And don't use the word stroking again," Jim grumbles. "How was your day," Jim settles as his response hitting send.

"Jesus Jim how can you get that many women and be so bad at flirting," Bones says elbowing his way into the keyboard. "You charmer. Maybe I like making you wait," Bones types and hits send.

"You charmer," Jim looks at Bones incredulously. "No wonder why you work double shifts at Sick Bay Friday nights."

"You are pretty bad at it," Jack lets out a small snorting laugh. "Kate would play harder to get. Try something like don't be throwing down shade lover boy." The look on Jim and McCoy's face is priceless. If the situation was not so serious, Jack would find this incredibly funny. "Oh yeah, I am just hip that way. That is what the cool kids are saying. Besides when has your damn kid made anything easy?"

"Thug Jack has a point," Bones leans back in his chair.

"Thug Jack," O'Neill says looking at McCoy who shrugs it off.

"Is the old fucker pissing with you again baby doll," Hank types.

"Type yes he is," Bones tries to reach over Jim to get to the keyboard. "It will by us some time to figure out what we should say next."

"Get off of me," Jim waves him away. "I am not old. You are old." His comment is met with a deep scowl from Bones.

"Now now boys do I have to separate you," Jack says sternly.

"Yes, he is," Jim types glaring at Bones.

"Are you still on course for your next port," Hank types. The words stop all frivolity in the room. If Kate has mentioned anything about their course or destination, ML will turn from an annoyance to a real threat. Jim takes a deep breath. This could be either a phishing ploy or a genuine question. His gut tells him Kate would not divulge such information. She has been communicating with him for the past five months and hasn't so far. There is no reason to believe she would suddenly tell him now. A sequence of question marks followed by a frowning emoji follow Hank's last post.

"Jim I don't have a lock. TOR takes more than five minutes. You need to keep him on the line or we start from scratch if he hasn't made us," Jack warns.

Remembering the song from Disturbed Kate was singing a gives Jim an idea. "Sorry for the pause. The asshole wants to bitch about my math grade. Check out these two videos while I am dealing with him. I think you will like them. BRB," Jim types pasting the YouTube links over. The message bar remains green indicating he hasn't logged off. "I just bought us eight minutes. We need to bring in Kate. She is the only one that can fix this. Kate, pick up," Jim says activating his comm. Jack steals a look at Jim before looking back as the scan running on his laptop. Whatever program Hank Mystery is using is advanced. He needs at least ten more minutes to isolate the IPA address. Hopefully, she will play ball without fighting. If she doesn't Jack will take Kate over his knee himself. Sometimes kids need more motivation than a stern lecture and scowl.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ch 20 Hello, my name is Hank**

* * *

 **.**

 **REC DECK 6**

"Katherine report to conference room 38," Kirk's voice blares through her shirt comm cutting the happy banter between the kids.

Kate looks at John as her comm goes off rolling her eyes. "Ughhh! That man is always up my ass," she grumbles reaching up to her comm unit to respond. "I should have forgotten this thing on my dresser."

"He's your father. It's his job to command and yours to follow," Ronin says in best fatherly voice. None of the kids like to be summoned home, but Kate is the only one that bitches to her parent about it. It gets tedious hearing Kate and her father go at it. When he has kids one day they will never give him lip like Kate does Jim.

"What do you need," Kate sighs deeply activating the comm. "I have two...two more hours before dinner with the McCoy's. Can't it wait until later?"

"I need you here now so move it," Kirk restates his command with a little more force behind his words.

"Because," she pops a bubble from her gum disinterested.

"Katherine," Jim snaps sharply.

"But there is nothing in conference room 48," Kate replies looking at the movie list Cameron has brought up. She has no interest in watching some stupid romantic comedy that Jo and Erika seem to love. "Oh, let's watch Dead pool," Kate points to a movie selection on the huge wall PADD.

"It's 38 and get here," Kirk thunders making several other crewmembers look their way.

From the sound of her father's voice, John decides he needs to motivate his mouthy girlfriend. Flicking her ear with his finger he mouths the word go. "Whaaaat," she says rubbing her ear and giving John a pissed off look. "Fine room 18 I got it," Kate stands annoyed. It is not that John wanted her to go. He is just as annoyed as Kate about her having to leave. He was five minutes from lying next to her and holding her hand under the blankets; however, if she doesn't go Kirk could get more pissy and ground her cutting off all his access to Kate. This would be far worse than her missing a single movie.

"Are you trying to piss me off more? I said 38! If you need an escort I can arrange that."

"What happened," Jo cranes her neck to look at Kate whispering the words.

Kate shrugs starting to feel a little concerned herself at the anger in her Dad's voice. They had such a good time this afternoon. She isn't failing a test or missed any school assignments. Nothing should have changed her Dad's mood so rapidly in less than an hour. "Hold the movie for me," she says to John handing him the bucket of popcorn. "Since there is no running in the halls I will be there as soon as I can speed walking," Kate says like a smart ass into her shirt comm as she leaves the rec deck.

"Katherine Ann Kirk so help me God is you are not here in the next three minutes I'll bust your ass into next week," Kirk threatens before clicking off the comm line. His tone suggests he was more than serious about his threat. Kate increases her speed to just under a jog through the halls. She will stop and get her breathing under control before she reaches the room. She can't let her Dad think she will just come running when he calls. She stops in front of conference room 38 and takes three deep breaths. Once she is at her resting heart rate, Kate palms the door open.

"What is so darn important you had to drag me," Kate stops complaining seeing her Dad, Jack, and Bones hovering around two computers. The look on their faces sends Kate into a panic. Her Dad's anger with her is no longer a mystery. He has found her secret computer and is probably cleaning out her poker account now. The only consolation is that Kirk can't keep the money so it is not like she technically was wiped out.

"Sit Kate," Jim gets up gesturing to the seat he just vacated. Kate looks at him and then the laptop. "How long have you been talking to Hank," Jim asks calmly.

The announcement this has nothing to do with computerized poker takes her breath away. The old Earth saying things can only get worse has just bitch-slapped Kate in the face. She moistens her lips not sure what to do or say. An icky feeling courses through her spine radiating out to her fingers and toes. She is not getting out of this mess unscathed; however, her Dad's question provides her some relief. Hank and her conversations recently have been very unsettling. Even if she is grounded for it, Kate is semi-happy everyone is on the same page. Having no other recourse, Kate takes a deep breath and sits down. "Not long," she looks at him innocently. Now it is time for damage control. She has wiped out her history after every chat. The worse thing they could have read was his last post earlier this afternoon. Kate will just play off that their instant messaging is a relatively new thing.

"Don't give me that," Jim thunders. "Is this what you were doing when I came home early? Answer me dammit!" Kate jumps as Jim slaps the table hard with his palm.

"Why are you so angry," she fires back in a shaken voice. Unlike most parents that threaten to knock you into next week, Jim has been known to do it. The thought of Jim literally busting her ass in front of Jack and Bones flusters Kate enough to make her speak without thinking. "We just talk and where did you find my laptop? Were you snooping around my room!" This is not the best move on her part but needed to change the conversation.

"Privacy is a privilege, not a right. Where did you get it? I need to know Katherine," Kirk stares down at Kate.

"I don't remember," Kate feels waves of anxiety flood her body. It takes every ounce of control not to run. For Jim to be this mad he has to have read the posts by Hank this morning.

"Bullshit. Kate, this is serious. Where did you get it," Jim takes a seat next to her spinning her to face him? Kate feels the weight of his stare pressing down on her for an answer. The problem is she doesn't have an answer he will like.

"Jim, focus on the situation. He is back online," Jack announces. "We can sort out the details later. Right now, we need to catch this asshole and like you said we need her to do it. Kate, get your friend talking."

"He's not my friend," Kate instantly defends herself. Seeing her responses hasn't changed Jim or Jack's stony expressions she focuses on McCoy. "I would never have friends like him. At first, he was nice but then he changed. Hank can be a real jerk but he is in trouble. I can't just turn my back on him. He ran away and I was trying to help him." Only Bones' eyes hold a look of sympathy for her.

"Whatever just keep him talking," Jack's voice takes a sharp edge. He doesn't have time to coddle Kate and track this pervert. Several rapid snaps of his fingers towards her computer inform Kate he will not be her ally in this.

"Am I in trouble," she says to her Dad twisting the hem of her shirt around her fingers.

"On a scale of one to ten you are hovering at infinity," Jim crosses his arms over his chest. His reaction shuts Kate down.

"No, you're not," Jack steps in. In any other situation, he would never think of undermining Jim but this could be their only chance to nail ML. He will not blow it. "Did you like the video," Jack types in a response as Kate. Jim can punish her later. At this second, Jack needs her to keep Hank online while he runs his trace. "You always say you want to work with me so here is your chance Yorkie. Think of this as advanced interning." His sarcastic banter settles her some.

"Daddy I so wanted to tell you about this," she points to her computer, "but I went to John and Cameron instead. John told me he took care of it. He said stop talking to him and he would go away, but he hasn't. I didn't want to involve anyone else. I would have come to you but sometimes you are well...unapproachable. Especially when I have fudged up things this badly," she pours her heart out to her father.

"He is never unapproachable and that is no excuse. He is your father, Kate. He will always be in your corner even when you have fudged up this badly," Bones says softly. The good cop persona McCoy is adopting pisses Jim off but he won't mention this to Bones. If he does his best friend he will reply what is good for the goose is good for the gander or some other stupid southern expression. Jim did assume the good cop role for years with Joanna when she and her dad were fighting.

Jim blows off his annoyance with Bones and glares at Kate. "And what is it with you and computers. First, it was the email to the Klingons and now this?"

"Jim talk about consequences later. We need a location," Jack snaps losing his cool. "I can't track him and pretend I am her. Kate, I need you to talk to him now."

"But I promised John I wouldn't," Kate says in a whiny tone. "If you make me do this then you are telling John I was forced to." Bones feels relief flood his body. Kate is finally accepting her spot in their little Federation family. Like most crises on the _Enterprise_ , this is pulling them together and not apart. Kate admitting she is concerned about the crew's feelings is a huge step in her assimilating to a life in the Milky Way. For as crappy as the situation is there is one spark of good.

"I am sure he will understand darlin'," Bones tucks a stray lock of hair behind her ear. With Jim and Jack riding her ass, Kate needs a friend. He is just as pissed as they are; however, making her feel isolated serves no purpose.

"Don't threaten me Yorkie," Jack barks from the other side of the room. "Besides, if John knew about this and didn't tell me I have my own bone to pick with him. You are the least of his worries. The whole focus of your world right now is keeping Hank from logging off. Understand," Jack says with a hint of authority. A small nod by her Dad causes Kate to pull the laptop towards her. Even with Jim as mad as hell with her, Kate feels good knowing he is by her side.

Kate reads Hank's response and lets out a deep breath. "Have you heard the new Fall Out Boys song. It rocks," Kate types. She can feel Kirk's breath on her neck as he peers over her shoulder. Normally this makes her uncomfortable. Today she finds it reassuring.

"What the hell is going on with you? You are online, then off, then online. Is that fucking Jack Ass John telling you to get off the computer? I don't believe it is your Dad bothering us right now. When he is around you log off for hours not five minutes at a time. When John is around it is these five and ten minute breaks," Hank types. "I warned you what would happen if you stayed with him."

Jim puts a hand on her shoulder reassuringly as she glances up at him biting her lip. "Keep talking to him, Kate. We all know you are not the person he thinks you are. You are just in over your head but you need to help us out now okay," Jim gives her a reassuring squeeze and a kiss on the head.

"But he is being a dork and this is when I typically cut him off," Kate feels a deep need to prove her character to the men in the room. "I don't let him talk about John this way Jack. I swear it."`

"Let him, Kate," Jack speaks without conviction in his voice. It is not that he doubts Kate. He simply doesn't care. "Yes, this sucks but you need to buck it up and help. You're the only one here that can keep him online long enough for me to nail his ass. I want this bastard in my Brig."

"Brig," Kate says spinning around looking at her dad. Several deep plinks coming from her keyboard make her respond to him without thinking. Her comment to him will set Hank off but she doesn't care. Hank on the _Enterprise_ is the last thing she wants. John liked Anakin for the most part and Christmas resembled a WWE competition. If Hank shows up it will result in a homicide. "We don't need to put him in jail over this. If you want his address, I think I have it. He lives in Portland Oregon. Can't you just call his parents?"

"It'll be fake Kate and Hank has been playing you from the start. FYI no matter how good you are there is always someone better. Learn it. Live it. Love it," Jack says dryly. "Okay, I have Kowalski linked up with us. Kate what's your password," Jack asks. "He will need it to log on to your account."

"Kowalski who," Kate looks at her Dad wrinkling up her nose. "Is he talking Kowalski from the Deneb II revolt? How does he know Kowalski from the Deneb revolt? How do you know Kowalski," she turns the question to Jack. "I mean we only met that guy for like five minutes."

"Not important," Jim cuts her off. This is the reason he never let Kate in on the series of letters. Once she gets something in her mind, she won't let it go if it doesn't make sense. "What's your password, Kate," he repeats. When she doesn't reply he nudges her shoulder giving her a stern look.

"Ugh this is so embarrassing," Kate hangs her head in shame. "SexyJedibabe2248 with the dollar sign for the letter S," she mumbles. Bones lets out a snorty laugh and Jack just shakes his head. The only one who finds no humor in her password is Jim.

"Does keep it a secret mean anything to you," Jim spreads his hands widely.

"Kate, tell him you want to meet," Jack again gets the meeting back on track. When she is still looking at Jim and not typing Jack ups the ante. "Kate," he yells sharply snapping her attention to him and off her father. "I am going to level with you. This guy is dangerous. For some reason, he has become obsessed with you so let's end this. Type exactly what we tell you. Ask him if he wants to meet?"

Jim gives her a nod and pulls the computer back towards her. This is the last thing he wants but is necessary. "Hank you still want to meet? The _Einstein_ is getting new orders," Kate types and looks up at Jack.

"Hell yes sweet thing," Hank replies quickly.

"Tell him we are heading to Risa," Jack repeats the destination he received from Kowalski. Having this three way is a godsend. The company must have agents in place there already. Jack's initial time frame of a few hours to take Hank down will be accurate. As soon as this asshole shows his face, he will be taken in for questioning. Since Kate is Sam Kirk's niece, the odds are good Risa will be his final resting place.

"We were just at Risa and missed him," Kate says. "That is at least what I told him last week. It would be stupid to go back. I mean did we forget something?"

"New Vulcan then," Jack sends the change to Kowalski and the reason behind it. He may have been out of the Section for two years but he knows they have a base there.

"New Vulcan is boring," Kate looks her laptop. "The _Einstein_ goes to exotic locations. I'll tell him we're going to Orion. I have always wanted to go there," she confides to Bones.

"No, New Vulcan," Jack corrects Kate. "The _Einstein_ is a science ship not a cruise ship."

"So why go there? We would go somewhere more off the map. I bet Orion has a science academy," Kate says happily. Before the adults can respond, she sends her reply to Hank. "We are heading to Orion ever been there," Kate types to Hank.

"New Vulcan Kate," Jack grunts flexing his fingers wanting to wring her neck. This is why he has always hated working with amateurs. They think they know what is best and don't follow directions. "I said New Vulcan NOT Orion Katherine!" Before Jack finishes his statement, a message form Kowalski appears across his screen.

"I said Risa asswipe. What the hell is this about Orion," Kowalski's message flashes on Jack's screen. "We have a team on ground in Risa."

"Then get one on Orion," Jack replies back to Kowalski.

"I will meet you there at a place called _The Dying Father's Alehouse_ ," Hank types. "I have the picture you sent me but I bet you are prettier in person."

"Kate you didn't," Jim says getting a sickening feeling in his stomach.

"Of course not," Kate gives Jim a dirty look. "I am not stupid."

"That's debatable," Jack mutters under his breath as an image of someone giving the finger appears on Jack's screen. He knows it has to be from Kowalski.

"I did send him a picture but it wasn't me," Kate ignores Jack's snarky comment. "I got one off the internet. Here it is," she brings up a picture of Brooke Morris. Jim looks over at Jack with a concerned expression. The connection between Brooke Morris and Kate is crystal clear. Hank abducted the Morris girl thinking she was Kate. He must have found out at some point in the two months Brooke wasn't her and thankfully let the girl go. Kate's gaze flickers between Jack and Jim. The silence and grim expression on their faces tell her something is seriously wrong.

"I'm gonna kill the guy," Jim says under breath walking in slow circles behind Kate. This deep contemplative silence freaks Kate out more than if her Dad was yelling at her. It is obvious they are hiding something from her. She feels her heartbeat increasing and feels like the room has gotten hotter. If the situation is bad enough for her Dad to be worried, Kate knows she should be also.

"I'm fine," she spins in her chair looking at her Dad. His quick glance to Jack and then Bones tells her he doesn't believe it. Instinctually Kate begins to lock up her emotions and bury them deep. If they are as safe as John repeatedly tells her then she has nothing to worry about. She just needs them to see it is not a problem. "We are fine," Kate tries to sound reassuring. "It doesn't matter if he thinks I am her or not. He doesn't know where or who I am," she says slowly.

"He knows exactly who you are," Jim breaks the news as gently as he can. No one in the room will tell her about Brooke Morris. Explaining what the lunatic on the other end of the keyboard plans to do with her will only terrify her and Kate has had enough terror in her life.

The confession makes her feel nauseous. "No," she pleads to each of the men. If Hank has seen through her lies, Kate could be in more trouble than just having her Dad mad at her. "I was careful. I created fake accounts," Kate stutters. "Ghent…a hacker back home taught me how to do it. I have several aliases like Jewel Rouke, Liza Tull, Nelia Chandren, Tara Draygo," she begins to list them rapidly.

Her Dad's hand on her shoulder stops her from continuing. "As did he," Jim says. The revelation makes her feel ill. Yes, Kate never thought his last name was Mystery, but he did tell her another last name. She opens her mouth to tell Jack but he speaks first.

"Keep going partner. Tell him about the nebula we looked at two days ago," Jack says slowly and confidently working her like an asset. He has to keep her calm and on track.

"We just found a nebula," Kate types what Jack wanted her to say. The time for games is over. All she wants is for Jim or Jack to make him go away.

"And I have found you," Hank replies.

She reads the response several times before giving Jim a panicked expression. "Of course on the other side of the keyboard," Jim types seeing Kate looking freaked out. She licks her lips waiting for Hank's next response as she feels herself beginning to perspire.

"Cute," Hank types sending an interactive emoticon which smiles and sticks its tongue out at her. "Hey baby doll, want to see a picture I just took of the future, Mrs. Hank Wyn-Routh Mullins?" All the air is sucked out of her lungs when an image of her Christmas shopping fills the screen followed by another more recent one when they stopped at a Starbase to be resupplied. She jerks her hands away from the keyboard as if it was a hot stove. "You are so cute. Much cuter than the Morris girl and I would know."


	21. Chapter 21

**CH 21 YOU ARE NO EINSTEIN**

* * *

 **.**

 **CONFERENCE ROOM 38 USS ENTERPRISE**

Jim grabs her hands before she can close the laptop wrapping her in a full embrace from behind her chair. Kate lays back on his hunched over shoulder. She needs to feel physical contact with him. His touch has given her a sense of peace since the day she arrived. Kate may bitch about wanting to grow up but right now she just needs her daddy to be at her side. After a quick kiss on the head, Jim lets her go. "Baby I need you to keep talking to him so we can get a lock on his location. I know it is hard but there is a lot more to this than you realize. I will be right here. Can you do that," he says taking the seat next to her.

"I'm sorry," Kate says fighting back tears as she awkwardly reaches over the arm of the chair for him to hold her. "I didn't know it would turn out like this. It was only a game."

"We can talk about that later," Jim rubs her back in slow circles. "It's not totally your fault but right now we have to focus on ending this." As much as he doesn't want to let her go, Jim gently pushes her back in her seat.

"He's coming after me, isn't he," she looks at Jim wide-eyed. Her heart pounds in her chest and she feels a thin sheen of sweat breaking out on her body.

"No," Jim says authoritatively brushing the loose hair off her face. "You are safe. No one is ever going to hurt you." The rapid nodding of her head shows that she believes him but her eyes hold the expression of a trapped animal. Too many people have told her this and failed her. Her eyes tell him she is already mentally making plans to take care of herself. Nine times out of ten, this will involve her trying to run away or back to the Jedi.

Before Jim can address her internal fears a loud "Fuck yes," followed by a fist pump fills the room. "Take that you son of a bitch. Do not come after one of my kids." Jack's burst of euphoria makes Kate smile and Jim look for an explanation. "We got a lock Jim," Jack reports. "Kowalski and your brother are on route. It's over." Kate watches the screen go dark as Jack severs the connection.

Jack's pronouncement might have convinced Bones and her Dad but Kate knows better. "I want to go live with Mommy," Kate blurts out pulling at Jim's shirt to make him look at her. "He has my picture. He knows who I am. How did he do that if he is not better than you are? Kowalski can't stop him, but the Jedi can," Kate tightens her grip on Jim as if she is afraid to let go. "Hank is not nice. He has a temper. I won't let him hurt you." After all, her complaining about wanting to leave, she finally has done something to make it happen. She just needs Jim to understand why.

Jack rubs his mouth feeling a cold chill as the adrenaline leaves his body. "Take her home, Jim," Jack says gathering up Kate's laptop. "I got some calls to make and work to do. I will contact you when I find out something. Might be late but hey you are the Captain. You signed up for midnight calls," Jack jokes trying to lessen the tension. Seeing how scared Kate is stops him from leaving. "Yorkie," he says walking over to her side of the table. "You weren't a half bad partner. Maybe I can find you some busy work in security," he winks. He leans down and kisses Kate on the head without thinking. "We got this pretty girl. Don't worry."

Jim gives Jack a nod and escorts her from the conference room with Bones at his side. Kate's silence between them is unnerving. Just as they are about to enter the turbo, McCoy refrains from getting in. Jim gives him a polite nod when the doctor produces a flimsy excuse about forgetting something in Sick Bay. Both men know why he is leaving. Kirk resists his urge to punch the wall. They had just weaned Kate off her nightly dose of Ambien and now she will be right back on it. "Maybe we should do something easy for dinner tonight and save the McCoy's for tomorrow," Jim tries to sound happy. Kate has been through enough tonight. They can talk consequences tomorrow. "I say we do pizza two nights in a row."

"Do you wish you never met me," Kate asks as the turbo slips silently to E-Deck.

"Kate," Jim draws her name out slowly and softly.

"I mean every time I try to be myself here something bad happens," she wipes her nose on the back of her hand. Jim forces himself not to look grossed out. Joanna did that a thousand times as a kid which is why Jim tended to carry hand sanitizer on all their excursions. He wishes he had some now. "I want to go home where things make sense. I want my Mommy."

"I know kiddo," Jim sighs. "I miss her too but she has her last mission and then she will be with us." His words sound hollow even to his own ears. He needs to stop saying that until it happens. False promises are more dangerous than broken ones. "Besides, you have me and I am not going to let anything happen to you okay?"

Although Kirk's words are meant to be reassuring, they fall flat. He has no idea about some of the things Hank has said to her or what he is capable of doing. "How did you know about him," Kate asks changing the subject. "You said there was more to it in the conference room."

"I'll tell you in the cabin Kate," Jim takes her hand in his as the turbo opens on E-deck. She stays quiet at his side all the way to their quarters. Once in the safety of their home, Kate heads directly to her room as Jim walks to the kitchen table. "Hey, kiddo…mind having a seat with me for a minute," Jim says.

She stands in the doorway of her room not responding for a long minute. Anger has slowly begun to replace the panic she felt an hour earlier. How she let Hank get so deep in her life pisses her off. "Why I know I am grounded," Kate spins lashing out at Jim. All she wants to do it lie in her dark room and shut the world out. She has no desire to have a heart to heart chat on how she is such a fuck up and disappointed Kirk again.

"Did I say that," Jim says calmly holding the back of the kitchen chair looking at her. He wears a neutral expression that Kate has a hard time reading.

"No, but," Kate squirms not moving an inch from her spot.

"So you just assumed that you are grounded," Jim says calmly pulling a chair out for her.

" _God I hate calm Kirk_ ," she thinks letting out a deep breath. Calm Kirk is unpredictable. Calm Kirk can end conversations in a hug or bust her ass into next week. Angry, frustrated Kirk is like everyone else. He says things he regrets in the heat of the moment apologizing for them later. Calm Kirk thinks about what he is saying. "I…I guess I…assumed," she says twisting her shirt in her fingers nervously. Calm Kirk also makes her off balanced.

"Have a seat," he gestures to the chair with his head before walking to the replicator. "Blue milk and coffee black," Jim orders bringing a small smile to his daughter's face. Kate takes a seat at the table waiting for her beverage. The only bright spot to a Kirk family crisis is the coffee.

"Is Jack really sending some people to arrest him? I agree he needs help but I don't think that means jail. People make mistakes. I mean look at me. I am a walking encyclopedia on bad decisions," she says taking the cup. Instead of the mug providing a comforting heat to her hands, it feels icy. "Um dad…you needed to say coffee add blue milk," she looks at the cup. "I just got milk and we always have coffee when it is this serious," she holds the cold mug up to him. The smile turning the edges of his mouth upwards makes Kate feel good. As nervous as she is about the Hank situation, her Dad doesn't seem to be anymore. Maybe he was telling the truth when he said he could take care of her.

"See there you go assuming again. That is what keeps getting you in trouble." She looks at him, gets a half smile and lets out a disbelieving laugh. "Did you really think I was giving you coffee at," Jim cranes his neck to look at the clock, "2045 hours. That assumption was as smart as assuming Hank was a lonely kid."

Kate hangs her head. The playful banter is over and her Dad wants answers. "He never pressed me for details until recently," Kate runs her fingertip around the lip of her mug filled with the pale blue milk concoction. "I was the one who told him all the lies so I guess I was pretty dumb to think he was telling me the truth huh," she says staring at her drink.

Jim gives her a nod but lets it go at that. She is beating herself up enough. He doesn't need to do it any further. "Like I said this was not all your fault," Jim takes a deep drink of his coffee looking at his daughter. Right now, she looks so young and so vulnerable. Kate may act as if she has life figured out but tonight proves how much guidance she needs from him. As she reaches out to take his hand, Kate accidently knocks over her milk. The look of panic filling her face shows Jim just how on edge Kate is. "Kate it is just spilled milk, " Jim says gently. "We have an old earth saying that applies to everything that has happened this evening. It is 'don't cry over spilled milk.' Now since this is blue and stains the carpet I will give you a few whimpers but that is it," he says to her reaching behind him to get a towel. When Kate doesn't smile at his joke, Jim becomes highly concerned. She normally laughs or at least bitches about his bad jokes. "Kate, this is one of those parentings things that I handle got it. Don't worry about it. Just know I am taking care of it and you," he says wiping up the sticky blue liquid. "Just like this. See I took care of it. I am that good," Jim says tossing the rag behind his head and missing the counter. The heavy wet plopping sound behind him brings a smile to Jim's face. "Didn't make it did I," he winks not turning around.

Kate smiles shaking her head slowly. The playful moment lasts only a moment. The more she looks at Jim the faster her smile turns into a frown and her eyes assume their hollow, worried look. "I've met people like him before," Kate says dourly traces a circle on the table with her finger. The movement helps to calm her and focus her thoughts. "There was this woman...Talli Breesh," Kate clears his throat. "It was odd she was a woman but crazy can take any form. She was like Hank," she says. "See when you are famous people want to get to know you for every reason other than they just like you. I wasn't famous but Han and Luke were. When I started living with them, I had friends coming out of the woodwork. After being alone for so long it was nice to have people want to be my friend even if it was for the wrong reasons."

She clears her voice and sniffs back a tear. "I think I knew no one but the Jedi kids liked me for me but it was nice you know. Then I ended up here," her eyes fill with tears she rapidly blinks back. "You assigned me a group of kids just like at the Jedi academy to be my friends. Don't get me wrong. I like the kids on the _Enterprise_ and they seem to like me but did they have a choice?" She wipes the tears spilling over her eyes with the neck of her shirt. "I only wanted to pick out a friend and know they liked me. Not like me because of who my parents were or because there is only six of us on board. That is why I talked to him. Hank was like me or at least made me think he was like me. I was so damn stupid," she throws the empty glass off the table. Luckily, it doesn't shatter when it hits the floor.

"Sometimes I am so lonely even surrounded by 431 people," Kate shares in a shaky voice. "I am tired of always having to lie about who I am or what I am. I know the reason is to keep me safe but it is still a lie. None of the other kids have to do it and it is not fair." Jim sits back listening to his daughter talk. She is right. John, Ronin, and Cameron don't have a cover story. Joanna and Erika don't have to make up excuses about their mothers; however, there is nothing Jim can do about this. Kate clears her throat taking a moment to collect her thoughts. She has to explain this so her dad will understand. "When I said in the conference room I wanted to go home it wasn't because I don't love you or like it here. It is because I want to feel normal and safe. I was taken once," Kate licks her lips, "and it was scary but I knew Han would come for me. He had his own ship and could do and go where he wanted. He even found me here on the other side of the known universe without a trail of bread loaves," Kate says calmly.

"That would be bread crumbs," Jim says with a smile correcting her slang

"The point is if Jack is right. If he knows my name and where I live he can get to me. I don't know how to fight here. I don't know my way home because we have no home port. If he takes me," her eyes dart across his face desperately hoping that he understands what she is saying. "I need my lightsaber. I won't be alone and helpless again."

"Captain, we are having a shut-off problem with the secondary water filtration pumps for decks R-V," second class Kenneth Khol reports over Jim's shirt comm. "Lt. Willis got off a double thirty minutes ago and was heading to the officer's club. I didn't want to disturb him. I was hoping you could come down and advise us."

A deep scowl turns Jim's neutral expression to one of anger as Kate stands assuming their conversation is over. Although he has had to cut her off before, unclogging a toilet is not an emergency that takes precedence over his daughter. Grabbing her wrist, Jim holds up a finger. "I am unavailable at the moment Khol. Contact Willis and have him return. If you need more support then contact Lt. Commander O'Neill. She is the officer on duty in engineering. Kirk out," Jim says

Kate walks around the table sitting on his lap. "Thank you for not leaving," Kate says resting her head on his shoulder.

Jim kisses her head gently. "I will never leave you, Katherine. You will never get lost or be alone, but I think you should get some sleep. You look like you are about to fall over," he pats her back signaling her to get up. "Go brush your teeth and get in your pajamas. I will read to you for a while until you settle down." Kate doesn't fight or protest following his command with just a nod. An hour later Kirk closes the book. Kate is snoring in her bed emotional and physically drained. Her peaceful slumber won't last all night but Jim will be there when she needs him. He leans back on her headboard closing his eyes. The stress of the night has worn on him also. A few hours later, another voice comes across his comm badge snapping him awake. Jim looks at the clock and rubs his eyes. "Kirk here," he says in a voice thick with sleep.

"Captain your brother has contacted us," Uhura reports. The speed at which things are moving shocks even him. Jack's people may be heartless bastards but they are quick to respond.

"Send it to my quarters," Jim says getting up slowly. Kate lets out a muffled groan but remains asleep. "Oh, and did Khol get the water pumps running," Jim says falling back into Captain mode taking a seat at his desk.

"Yes," Uhura say with a slight chuckle. "When Samantha found out Khol contacted you instead of her, she read him the riot act. If the rumor mill is correct, Khol will not be able to sit for a week after his ass chewing. How's Kate," Uhura says concerned changing the subject to one she cares about.

"Sleeping," Jim says turning on his computer. "Put my brother thought Lt," he orders cutting her off.

"Aye aye Captain," she says.

"Jim," Sam Kirk's voice comes over the speaker of his computer sounding confident and calm. "How's the pumpkin?"

The affectionate nickname by his brother for Kate makes Jim sit up straighter. By no stretch of the imagination could anyone call Sam and Kate's relationship warm. She has only met him once and that was during a revolution. "Sleeping," he says narrowing his eyes some at the image of his brother on the screen. From the background, it is clear Sam is not at home or at his office at Deneva Mining Corporation. It looks military but Sam is dressed as if he is about to go camping in a worn olive-green Henley and jeans. "Where are you?"

"An hour outside of the Orion system," Sam says formally. "It would have been faster if we stuck to the Risa or New Vulcan locations but nooo she can't make things easy, can she. I will comm you when we tag him. Kirk out," his brother says disconnecting the subspace comm. Jim leans back in his chair rubbing his jaw. If his life hadn't been filled with madmen, he would be contacting the Orion authorities to intervene; however, Khan, Nero, and Kodos proved that some men would always feel they are above the law. After learning what Hank did to the Morris girl, Jim knows this man would turn out to be like them. Lauren would not bat an eye killing Hank nor would he if Kate's life was at stake.

A whimpering sound that slowly turning into a deep moan calling out Dad fills the cabin. Turning off his computer and the light on his desk, Jim grabs his PADD off the coffee table before heading to Kate's room. "It's okay sweetheart. Daddy's got you," Jim says rubbing her back. His touch stops her screaming in her dream but not the labored breathing. "It's going to be a long night for both of us," Jim says propping himself up next to her on the bed. Jim opens his PADD and sends a message to Bones. Hank has tormented Kate enough for the past six months when she was awake. Jim won't let him haunt Kate in her dreams also. Two minutes later Bones is gently injecting Kate with 5mg of Ambien. Kate instantly settles after curling up tightly to Jim's side.

"She should sleep soundly for a few hours on this," Bones says staring at Kate with a sympathetic look. "We can go to Morphazine if it gets too bad. I just don't want to make this a habit. Once this Hank is out of her life I want to take her off everything. You know how I feel about medicating the kids. I think we should go back to her seeing Daniel again once or twice a week and reading at night instead of TV. We seemed to have good results with that. She won't see that as a punishment because reading will be the only thing Joanna will be doing for a week," Bones lets his soft expression fade to his characteristic scowl. "It all makes perfect sense now when I think about it. Jo was whining about Kate using the computer all the time. I feel like an idiot assuming it was Erika's stepfather when Jo complained about Hank." Jim exhales and nods as Kate lets out a small whimper rolling over on her side.

.

 **ENTERPRISE READY ROOM 0800 hours**

Jim takes his customary position at the head of the conference table and looks at the faces of his senior staff. They all have a drawn and pinched expression indicating no one at the table had slept much last night. He takes a long draw on his coffee before clearing his throat. "As you all are well aware of by now at 1530 hours yesterday, the individual by the name of Hank Wyn Routh-Mullins was identified as A. Friend. Starfleet security is currently on their way to bring him in questioning. The topic of discussion at this meeting will focus on how it happened to prevent a similar occurrence in the future. Jack," Jim calls out his chief of security leaning back.

O'Neill feels all eyes settle on him. Leaning forward on his forearms, he begins. "The perpetrator was able to gain access to the ship comm's and not be detected via a sophisticated piece of malware called the Leech. This program attaches to a signal, much like the animal it is named for and re-routes a copy of the message. It was designed for military use but adapted by hackers to do all sorts of nasty things. The reason for the Leech is so hard to identify when deployed is that it doesn't affect the whole computer system. It only tags one point of entry. In this case a personal computer. The easiest way to wrap your head around it is to think of a single ant in a home. The odds are you will never catch him crawling across your counter unless he brings friends. A. Friend used this to communicate directly with Kate under our noses," Jack reports keeping the meeting formal. His tone is stiff and brusque not carrying the soft southern drawl it normally has.

"Jack and I have spent the better part of the night running systems checks and found it nowhere else on the ship," Uhura backs up Jack's claim. "A computer expert by the name of Henry Halter from Starfleet headquarters has confirmed this. The emails you received Captain were simply routed through TOR enough times that the main IP address was lost. I have uploaded a version of the Leech to your email account, but Mr. Halter doubts he will contact you again." An uneasy shuffling of bodies fills the room. Everyone could read between the lines in her comment. Once Starfleet security found him, Hank would never be heard from again.

"I guess I am up," Matt MacMillan head of supplies and maintenance takes the proverbial floor sighing heavily. "We have spent the past 12 hours going over every log and for the past seven months. Not one of them showed a piece of equipment that was not logged in and is accounted for. The computer in question did not come through the supply chain. That means it had to be personally carried on by a member of the crew." MacMillan looked at Jim with a heavy stare. "Sir, this crew is loyal. I don't see anyone being subversive to the extent of Mr. Letters…er, I mean Hank. I think one of the kids brought it aboard during the Deneva conflict." He raised his hand to stop any comments before they started. "My guess is that the computers were switched when the kids attended classes on the Alexander or one of the other ships. They are all standard issue sir. My best guess is that somehow got the laptop on board and somehow switched it out with Kate's." MacMillan looked down briefly as if feeling guilty pinning the event on Kate.

"I will speak to her on this issue and inform you if events are as you have suggested," Jim said in a neutral tone. Mac Millan's theory was plausible. It would explain how the lap top came into her possession. Until Jim could speak with Kate, the how she got it was still a moot point. He cleared his throat and firmly dismissed everyone back to their jobs. Hopefully, this would be the last staff meeting dealing with Hank Wyn Routh Mullins.


End file.
